


Lost and Found

by neojedigoddess



Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst, Avengers cast Family, Enterprise Casino in Vegas, F/M, Fluff, Lake George, Lotto winner, Mary Sue a bit I know, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:52:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 52
Words: 129,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5713309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neojedigoddess/pseuds/neojedigoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After winning the lottery and escaping retail hell, the last thing Olivia Baylor expected was for her dogs to find a small boy in the woods behind her Lake George home. More than that, she never expected that the boy's uncle would be Chris Evans and they would hit it off so well. (Note: CA:CW comes out a year early for this fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Waking up whenever you want and knowing that you have no worries beyond how you want to spend the day was the best. Olivia had discovered that very early on after winning the lotto and getting settled in her Lake George home. There was no more crushing, anxiety inducing debt. She finally had a car after 7 years of going without and she made sure that she took very good care of it and appreciated having it. She went as far as having a laminated bus pass hanging from her rear view mirror as a reminder.

 

Another reminder, she had that had gotten a few comments from contractors that had come to install various appliances in her kitchen was the box frame holding a simple package of chicken flavored Ramen noodles. It wasn't exactly the kind of thing you expected to see framed in someone's kitchen, especially in a rather swanky lakeside home in Lake George. Or a framed Walmart vest complete with nametag. But for her, it was something she'd always knew she would do if her numbers ever came in. And they did, finally about a year ago.

 

Waking up brought on her pets, who either wanted a walk or morning lovings. The cats were the lovers while her dogs were just excited she was awake so they could go have a tinkle. Getting out of bed, she pulled the curtains open to see that it was going to be a beautiful April day. Maybe she'd spend some time outside, get some sun. Her first spring spent in a home that she owned outright, against the recommendation of her financial advisor. She wasn't ever going to be in debt again or pay rent. Not anymore.

 

“Come on babies. Let's go outside and you can have your tinkle.” The three cats and two dogs followed like they did every morning out of the bedroom, down the hall to the stairs and across the kitchen to the deck doors. Opening them up, the two corgis nearly scrambled over each other to be the first to pee on the grass while the cats lazily stepped out, sniffing the patio to see if any prey had evaded them while they slept.

 

She closed her eyes and basked in the morning sun, happy. Her life was so much better now that she could live it the way SHE wanted to. No more worrying about every single penny or rushing off to a job she hated. Just her and her furry children. Perfect.

 

Opening her eyes, she called for the dogs who had done their business and were now just sniffing around. “Bud! Lou! Heeeey Chick!”

 

The two corgis came running, not understanding that the words they recognized as the command to come in were actually taken from an Abbott and Costello movie, much like their names. They ran right to her feet, stubby tails wagging.

 

“Good boys.” She gave them both a good rub before she called to the cats. “Psst! Psst! Come on kitties, time for breakfast.”

 

Stepping aside, she found herself still amused at how the animals did the same thing every morning, the corgis, now with empty bladders, made their way to their water bowl to drink their fill. The cats came in one by one and while Boris was the lover, insisting on being carried to his [dish](http://neojedigoddess.deviantart.com/art/Lost-and-Found-Chris-Evans-OFC-ch-1-583470979#) while rubbing his head against her chin, Bela and Creighton simply walked over and waited with their usual demanding mews.

 

Touching the console on the wall, she turned on some music before getting the pets their fresh food and water and then decided on a light breakfast of fruit and yogurt for herself before sitting down at her sunlit kitchen table to relax.

 

While she ate, she checked online via her tablet, finding the usual nothing going on. Facebook had it's amusements and dramas, same with every other site. Looking at the movie listings, she didn't see anything that she hadn't already seen that she wanted to see again so she decided today would be a homebody day. Maybe just relaxing and reading for now and some studying later. She wasn't really feeling any need to go out shopping. Maybe she'd order a pizza later.

 

Though she had her PhD two times over, there was no real call for history professors anymore sadly. She'd found that out the hard way in Florida. And now she honestly just wanted to relax and do what she wanted. She probably could look around the upstate area and find somewhere to teach but it had been so long. After the last 10 years, she just wanted to relax.

 

 

She looked up from her book when both Bud and Lou started whining, looking to her and then the woods and then to her again. Both were doing what might be considered jumps for other dogs but for them was more of a dance. She had decided after a light lunch to sit outside with the latest Stephen King and give the boys a chance to run and sniff more. Now something had peaked their interest. “What is it boys? You hear something?”

 

There had been a few deer and the occasional lost hiker since she lived right on the edge of a park, a raccoon that hilariously scared the boys and squirrels they lived to torment. This seemed different. Like they wanted her to go with them.

 

Putting down her book she got up. “Alright, alright, let's see what it is.”

 

Lou yipped happily as Bud led the way into the woods.

 

They didn't get very far when Olivia heard the sound of someone sniffling. Was someone hurt? “Hello? Is someone there? Do you need help?” Now of course she wished she'd brought her cell phone. She hoped this wouldn't be a Criminal Minds like situation. She would really rather not end up being discovered by a hiker before a commercial break.

 

Bud barked at her before taking off toward the sound, his brother and Olivia right behind him.

 

In a good sized clearing the dogs had found a small boy, about 6 years old, sitting on a stump and sniffling, wiping away evidence that he'd ever been crying. Now he seemed more interested in the two dogs that were very concerned as to why this tiny human was upset. “Hello doggies.” He held out his hand and both dogs approached, sniffing and then licking his hand before they were both being petted.

 

“Hey, hello.” Olivia said softly, not wanting to startle the boy. He looked upset enough as it was. He didn't look hurt that she could see, but what was he doing out here alone? “Hi sweetheart. Are you okay?”

 

He sniffled and shrugged a little. “I was walking with my Uncle Chris and I lost him. I don't know which way to go. My mom is gonna be mad!”

 

“Okay honey. We'll figure it out. My name is Olivia. Those are my dogs, Bud and Lou. Do you mind if we keep you company? Maybe if we stay in one spot we can hear your uncle or he'll find us. Is that okay?”

 

The boy nodded, giggling a little as he got a bold lick to his cheek from Lou. The kid was like her in that the love of a pet could turn around her whole day. The corgis were very very good at that.

 

“What's your name?”

 

“Adam.”

 

“Okay Adam. I live just that way, by the lake and the park is back that way. Is that where you started walking with your uncle?” She took a seat on a fallen over tree nearby but not too close. She didn't want to scare him. She honestly just wanted to scoop the kid up, it broke her heart whenever she saw a sad child.

 

“I think so.” He sniffled again.

 

“Okay sweetie. Why don't we just hang out here for a little? Bud and Lou seem to like you a lot.”

 

The boy gave her a shy smile. “They are nice dogs.”

 

“Thanks. They are brothers from the same litter. I was going to just get one but then I saw how they stuck together for everything so I got them both.”

 

“Cool. Do you have more pets?”

 

She nodded. Nearly all kids were universal when it came to animals. “I do, I have 3 cats.”

 

“Do they like the dogs?”

 

“Yeah. Once in a while they disagree with each other, usually on who lays where on the bed, but they get along mostly. Do you have any pets?”

 

“No, my mom is allergic. But my uncle has a bulldog! He's awesome. His name is East, like the direction!”

 

“That's very cool.” She agreed and then before she said anything else, the dogs both looked away from Adam and the enthusiastic petting they were getting and to the woods.

 

A few moments later, she heard it. “Adam! Adam! Buddy, if you can hear me, yell! Adam!”

 

“That's my uncle!” Adam said with both relief and happiness. “UNCLE CHRIS OVER HERE!” He shouted, making both dogs jump. She was just barely able to keep from falling over, not expecting such a small boy to be able to be so loud.

 

There was sounds of crashing through the underbrush and then a very tall and rather built man appeared in the clearing, facing away from Olivia. He was built like a football player with wide shoulders tapering down to a slender waist. She was surprised his tshirt didn't rip when he shrugged his shoulders, it looked that tight. Was that on purpose or just the only shirt he could find that nearly fit?

 

“Oh thank god. Adam, buddy!” The man and boy met in a hug, the man dropping to his knees, letting out a huge sigh of relief. Adam all but disappeared in his uncle's embrace. “You had me scared! Are you okay? Are you hurt?”

 

“No Uncle Chris. I'm okay. I was scared too. I didn't know where you were! But Bud and Lou and Olivia found me and we sat here and waited for you and you found us!”

 

“Wait, huh?”

 

It was then that the man realized he and his nephew weren't alone and there were two very curious corgis at his feet. That was the thing about Bud and Lou, everyone was seen as a potential giver of a belly rub. “Oh! Well hello there.” He chuckled, petting the two curious corgis.

 

Olivia stood up, a little nervous. Hopefully he wouldn't be weirded out that a stranger sat with his nephew while he was lost in the woods. People could be very sensitive and she'd seen enough episodes of Law and Order SVU and other shows to understand why. Then again, after working in Walmart, there were more than a few kids she wished she could have rescued from their “parents”.

 

“That's Olivia, Uncle Chris. She's very nice. She lives over there and she has 3 cats!”

 

The man turned and Olivia was struck dumb because she immediately recognized him. Uncle Chris was Chris Evans, the actor. Holy shit. Adam's uncle was Captain fucking America. This was fucking bizarre. He was a fucking giant!

 

He looked at her and gave a friendly half smile before getting up and stepping over, one arm still around Adam. “Hi there. Thank you so much for staying with him. I don't even know how we got separated, to be honest. I'm all turned around in here.” He held out a hand. “I'm Chris.”

 

She blinked and nervously held out her hand. “Hi. I'm Olivia.” His hand was huge and warm, engulfing hers. “Actually, Bud and Lou found him. I'm glad they did.”

 

“Me too. My sister would have killed me.” Chris said with an chagrined wince. “I'm not normally this much of a city boy, but we've never come up here before. I'm embarrassed to ask which way is the easiest back to the park?”

 

“Probably back to my house and then down the street. You don't want to get turned around again. It's easy to do in these woods and my nearest neighbor is more than a half mile away. Come on, I'll show you.” She called for the dogs. “Bud! Lou! Hey chick!”

 

The corgis took off, racing each other for the house where they no doubt hoped a treat was in store. They were surprisingly quick on their feet despite their stubby little legs. She wondered if they were just happy to see another person besides her. Even she would admit she didn't get out much and despite how big the house was, she rarely had visitors. Most of the time it suited her fine. She was a mostly solitary person anyway.

 

“Hey chick?” Chris asked as the three followed the direction the dogs had taken off in. It was honestly only a few hundred yards from her house. Just the same, the quiet sounds of the forest were comforting and she hoped any squirrels in the area knew to stay in the trees until the corgis were out of earshot.

 

“It's a joke. To them it means come home or go home but it's actually from Abbott and Costello Meet Frankenstein.” She explained knowing she was babbling but unable to stop herself. She couldn't believe that she was walking with Chris Evans, world renowned actor and she was talking about her dogs. Unreal. Knowing her luck, she somehow had a big piece of food in her mouth or something else embarrassing too.

 

Then Chris let out a laugh. “Oh I get it now. Bud Abbott and Lou Costello. Cute.”

 

She smiled up at him, impressed. It was sad not more people knew of the old Vaudeville pair. “You are one of the very few people who catch that. Well done.”

 

He grinned at her and her soul melted a little. He could probably get anything he wanted with that grin and probably did. “I loved those movies when I was a kid. Still do. I'm surprised someone as young as you knows about them.”

 

She chuckled, trying to hide the amused twist to her lips. As young as her? “Flattery will get you everywhere, sir. Just how old do you think I am?”

 

“Oh no. I know better than to guess. I've gotten myself into trouble too many times.” He held up his free hand and shook his head, his other hand being held by Adam. The boy was very well behaved, not interrupting the adults as they talked.

 

“I insist. I guarantee you won't get it right.”

 

He winced and just as they were breaking through the trees to her backyard, he managed to give his guess, braced for her to be insulted. “Maybe 24? 25 on the outside?”

 

She laughed. It was even more amusing because he was serious. “Aren't you just adorable? Thanks, that's going to have me smiling all day.” Had to love that even a Hollywood actor thought she was younger than she actually was. And unlike Hollywood, it was natural. No surgery or treatments and no photoshop.

 

He looked confused, his brows furrowing. “Huh? You can't be older than me and I was born in 81.”

 

She stopped, took a heroic stance with her fists on her hips and grinned. “October 1980, darlin.”

 

“Bullshit.” He said in blunt disbelief.

 

“Uh oh! You owe me a dollar, Uncle Chris for cursing!” Adam said in a sing song voice.

 

Chris let his shoulders dropped and sighed. “I'll give you two if you don't tell your mom.”

 

“Deal!” And like that, Adam let go of his hand and took off for the patio steps where Bud and Lou were very excited to see that the little human had followed them home.

 

“That kid is going to be rich before he's 8.” Chris sighed, before turning his attention back to Olivia. His nephew was in plain sight and very happy as he played with the two equally happy dogs. “Are you messing with me? 1980? For real?”

 

“Yes, for real. Don't you see my silver?” She pointed to her hair, tied back in a ponytail. To her, it stood out but maybe that was because she saw it everyday.

 

He gave a sheepish shrug and scratched awkwardly at the back of his neck. “Looks blonde to me.”

 

“Well thanks.” She took a deep breath and decided she wasn't going to pretend like she didn't recognize him. The last few years had made him quite the household name as the saying went. “And don't worry, I'm not going to post anything online or whatever about this.”

 

He looked confused and then nodded, looking down at her with understanding. “I thought maybe you recognized me.”

 

“You did?”

 

“Your eyes got really wide when I introduced myself. I've seen it before.” A little smirk took his lips. So he could be cocky when he wanted to be. “Once or twice.”

 

“I bet. It's nice to meet you though. I enjoy your movies.” She was rather proud of herself, for managing to stay calm and not get nervous. He just seemed like a regular guy. Incredibly handsome and nice, but normal. He wasn't surrounded by an entourage and didn't act like the sun shined out of his ass. Somehow, that made him seem more attractive. Not to mention that smile was just so genuine.

 

He gave a gracious smile. She wondered how often he was drowned in praise, both genuine and fake.“Thanks.”

 

“You got totally fucked over by the Oscars for Snowpiercer. I would have given you Best Actor just for the monologue at the end. It was phenomenal. And I'm very picky.” She knew she was babbling a bit, but how many chances did you get to tell someone how well you think they did in their movie?

 

His smile grew bigger. He seemed like the kind of guy who smiled a lot. “Thanks, that's really sweet. It didn't get much play here in the States but people seem to like it.”

 

She decided to make a gamble, seeing if she could get to talk to him a bit more. It was one of those once in a lifetime situations. It didn't have to be obvious. Just something honest and friendly. “Hey, if you aren't in a hurry, do you want to sweeten the deal of Adam not telling his mom about getting lost? I have a ton of ice cream, we could sit outside and he could play with the boys. If they don't get all their energy out, I'm afraid they might just follow you guys home.”

 

They both turned to look where Adam was rolling around in the grass with both dogs, laughing as they jumped over him and gave him licks. There was also the chance that the dogs wouldn't let the boy leave. They were used to only playing with each other or the cats.

 

Chris nodded, hands on his narrow hips as he surveyed the scene. “That would be perfect. I'm guessing you have kids then?”

 

She shook her head. “Oh no. Just my pets. But I'm pretty good with them. Kids I mean. Before I retired, my coworkers called me The Baby Whisperer.”

 

“Retired?” He asked as they began walking across the lawn toward the cavorting dogs and boy. “So young?”

 

“It's easier than saying lotto winner.” She had no reason to lie to him. He had more money than she did, she was sure. And why not? It was doubtful she would ever see him again.

 

“Oooh, lotto huh? I should have guessed that from this house. Wow. But I don't know, you could be a mob wife or a billionaire industrialist.”

 

She giggled. He was cute in personality too. “Why couldn't I be all of it?”

 

“Greedy girl!” He seemed to be one of those people who smiled easily and often. She liked that. She'd known too many people who were the exact opposite. “I'm going to guess a lot?”

 

“After taxes, 65 million. After paying off my debts, helping out a few people, getting a car and the house, it's roughly 50 now.” She wondered if she was even close to being in his tax bracket. He had to make at least 10 million a movie, right?

 

He nodded, seeming impressed. “Very cool. Do you live here with your husband?”

 

She laughed outloud. “No, no no. No, I'm not married or anything of the sort. I'm an old maid. Just me, the pets and my books.” She paused, then added. “And my very sweet home theater that I fully plan on dying in when I'm 100.”

 

He chuckled. “Your family visits then?”

 

She shook her head. “Nope. I'm the only one left.”

 

His brow furrowed and he stopped walking. “Wait, parents?”

 

“Died in 87 and 2000.”

 

“Siblings?”

 

“One brother, died from cancer in 2007.”

 

He blinked in disbelief. “Uncles? Aunts? Cousins?”

 

She shook her head again. It was funny how so many people couldn't get their heads around the concept of someone having no family. She couldn't get her head around people with big families. For her, family had pretty much just been her father and brother. She didn't need anything else. “My father had an older brother who died at Pearl Harbor and a younger one who died in Vietnam. My mother was an only child. I'm sure there's very distant cousins back in Ireland or something but I've never looked or cared. For me, my family died with my brother.”

 

He still had that look of disbelief, but now his eyes looked sad, almost misty. “Damn. I need to hug you right now, is that okay?”

 

Oh it was very okay. “Sure.”

 

He leaned down and wrapped his arms around her and she nervously hugged him back, trying not to either completely melt into his arms or climb him like a tree and latch on. He smelled incredible, even for a man who had been panicked looking for his nephew in the woods. He looked muscular on the movie screen but this was amazing. She could feel his strength but he was so gentle. He made her feel safe and she didn't even know him. And strangely, it wasn't an awkward hug like one would expect for two people who just met a few minutes earlier. She could definitely get used to this.

 

“I'm sorry you've gone through so much.” He said as he pulled back after a moment. “I can't even imagine it. I'm such a momma's boy. And my brother and sisters and I are so close, it makes me sick to think of losing them. How do you even cope?”

 

She had to consciously let go and not show her disappointment in the hug ending. “It sounds weird to say but I'm pretty much used to it now. It's been just me since 2007. I wish they were here but I like to think my dad and brother had something to do with getting me those winning numbers.”

 

“Yeah. I bet that's true.” He said gently. “Hey Adam, Olivia offered us some ice cream, what do you think?” He called out before murmuring to her. “You might want to brace yourself.”

 

Confused, she did so.

 

“Ice cream! WHOOO!” The boy declared before getting up and nearly tackling Olivia with a hug, his head only reaching her stomach. “Thank you Olivia! Ice cream! Yay!”

 

She was a bit startled by his exuberance but easily hugged him back. Apparently this family was very tactile. Ironically, so had hers. “You are welcome sweetheart. Come on, let's see what kind of sundaes we can make.”


	2. Chapter 2

Chris POV  
“So tell me about yourself.” Chris asked as he sat on the porch steps eating a bowl of ice cream besides the rather surprising young woman who'd probably saved his life. He didn't even want to think what could have happened to Adam if he hadn't been found by Olivia's dogs. Or what his sister would have done to him. He could already hear Scott teasing him about how only he would be rescued in the woods by a beautiful woman.

 

“There's nothing really to tell.”

 

He turned his head toward her. Her personality had him curious. She was very kind, funny and quick. But there was more. He was confused how someone like her had chosen to live essentially a solitary existence. Then again, many people preferred that.“That I don't believe.”

 

She looked at him with shy blue eyes and shrugged. “It's pretty boring, nothing much to tell. I was a younger sister and very much a surprise baby to my parents. My dad was a musician slash college professor after fighting in World War 2 and Korea and my mother was a housewife and alcoholic.”

 

And she said there wasn't much to tell. Right there, she'd spoken volumes. The bitter tone in her voice said that her memories of her mom weren't very fond. “Sounds like you didn't care for your mom.”

 

“I don't remember her beyond watching her die from a brain aneurysm when I was 7. The day after Christmas too.” She just shrugged nonchalantly. She said it like someone would talk about a stranger. How sad. “We were cleaning together after that, as a family and found she'd stashed 5 bottles of vodka in my bedroom. In my 7 year old, it would probably look like water to me, bedroom.”

 

He blinked in disbelief. He'd heard stories about some celebrities who kept drugs or alcohol stashed all over the house but most of them didn't have children. How bad off was her mother to think it would be okay to hide alcohol in her little daughter's room? “Holy shit.”

 

“Yeah. It's why I don't drink. I've never had alcohol and I don't allow it in my house. I haven't since that day. I told my father I didn't want it in the house. And on the request of his 7 year old daughter, my dad took the 2 beers in the fridge and poured them out.”

 

“Sounds like your dad was quite the guy. He was in World War 2?”

 

She nodded, a proud smile coming to her lips. “Yeah, he was in the Pacific. He joined the Navy as soon as he could. I guess he wanted to avenge my Uncle Eddie. He was on the Arizona when the Japanese struck Pearl Harbor. My dad turned 17 a few days later. He ended up being a communications officer on a minesweeper. When I was little, I told him he was just like Uhura on Star Trek. His reply? He had better legs.”

 

Chris laughed. He would have liked this guy. “So do you play music?”

 

“All my life. Strengths on violin and piano though I'm decent on a guitar and my cello and banjo are passable. Eddie, my brother, was the drummer of the family...well, until he lost his arm to the cancer.” She turned her head to him again as Adam chased Bud and Lou, the corgis happily racing on the lawn. “Do you play instruments?”

 

“Yeah, ironically, piano and guitar. And I'm able to fake that I know what the hell I'm doing on the drums. Probably nowhere near as good as the daughter of a professional musician though.”

 

Olivia laughed. “But enough to get the attention of some ladies, I'm sure.”

 

“Oh yeah, you know. A guitar comes out and the panties come down.”

 

She smacked his arm with the back of her hand lightly. “Pig!”

 

“Oink oink, sweetheart.” He chuckled, eating a bit more ice cream. “So tell me more. Are you from Lake George originally?”

 

“No, I grew up about 2 hours away, just outside of Albany. My dad taught at St. Rose and conducted the Capital Region Symphony. Then he passed and then my brother got sick, I moved us to Florida because of the Cancer Center there. And I was pretty much stuck there after he died. Medical bills and stuff kind of wiped me out. And then about a year or so ago, surprise, lotto.”

 

“What'd you do for work before the lotto?”

 

“Actually, I was a college professor. Well, before I got laid off that is.”

 

Chris raised his eyebrow. She was a college professor? Interesting! “Professor Olivia then?”

 

She gave him a smile. “Actually, that's Dr. Baylor to the likes of you.”

 

He was very impressed. Maybe it was because he still couldn't believe she was older than him so he was imagining a 25 year old professor. “I'm going to guess that means PhD and not medical.”

 

“Well deduced Watson.” She teased. “Yeah, I have a PhD in American History and Lincoln Studies, Masters in American Literature and Writing. I taught mostly Civil War classes, 19th century and stuff. I was able to sub for my brother too, when he first got sick, he was the Literature professor of the family.” She plunged her spoon into the ice cream. “But then the University decided that history wasn't important and since I wasn't tenure, it was adios. And then, I was forced to go into retail, which was the only other thing besides performing music I had experience in. Ever hear of the Catskill Game Farm?”

 

He sat up straighter. “Fuck yeah! We used to go there a bunch when I was a kid. My favorite place next to Disney. Bummed me out when they closed it.” He remembered always being so excited as they approached the gate, always wanting his own box of crackers to feed the animals too.

 

“Yeah me too. Every summer. The people who owned it last didn't give a shit about the animals, just money. But it was a halfway decent summer job when I was in school. I got to see a giraffe give birth, which is something you don't forget.”

 

“Cool. So just think, we might have met as little kids on that playground. The one with all the sand that you ended up taking home in your shoes?” He gently elbowed her. It was cool that even though they'd just met, they had a shared experience. “Remember any cute Boston boys from those trips to the Game Farm?”

 

She laughed. It'd be insanely ironic if they had somehow met before. “I think you mean goofy, right?”

 

He put his hand over his heart dramatically, a smile still on his lips as he feigned agony. She was definitely quick. He liked that she was treating him just like any other guy, not falling all over him. “Oh! You're breaking my heart!”

 

“I doubt very much you would have noticed me. I started my awkward phase around age 9 and it stuck.”

 

He shook his head. She wasn't awkward at all, what was she talking about? “I don't think so. You have a great smile, pretty eyes too.” Best to go with the classics, when first getting to know someone. Not that it wasn't true, but still, smiles and eyes were safe things to compliment a girl on. He'd noticed more, but it was too soon to compliment her on that.

 

She actually blushed. That was refreshing. Too many of the women he encountered in his work were very confident, almost full of themselves. “You wouldn't have said that a year ago.” She gently tapped her teeth with the end of her spoon. “These are all implants. Absolutely not my real teeth. And my eyes, that's just genetics.”

 

He shrugged. “Is anyone born with fantastic teeth? I mean, my dad was a dentist but I still had cavities and shit. I get mine whitened at least once a year if not more.” He tapped his left cheek. “I have a bridge here from a tooth that got knocked out doing Snowpiercer.”

 

“Ooh, during the ax fight in the dark?”

 

He nodded and did a soft clap. She really had enjoyed the flick. “Very well guessed. I honestly didn't even feel it until after they yelled cut and there was blood in my mouth. It's the cut they used in the movie but you don't see it.” And then everyone had panicked but strangely he hadn't. It wasn't like he'd lost his eye or an ear.

 

“Ouch.” Her hand absently rose to touch her own cheek as she winced in sympathy. “I was under anesthesia when I had mine taken. Nothing nearly as exciting as a choreographed fight with an ax.”

 

“True enough. Besides, everyone in Hollywood has veneers. Very few people are graced with perfect teeth. Considering how much people smoke and the drugs and shit, it's amazing some of them have any.”

 

“Do you smoke?”

 

“Used to. Only do it now on occasion when I'm having major anxiety or for a role.”

 

“That's good. Anxiety is a bitch. I've had my share of bouts with it over the years. Would you believe my mother's smoking caused my brother's cancer? 20 years between her death and his, but she caused it.”

 

“Damn. That second hand shit.” He looked to Adam who was now sharing his ice cream with the very well behaved Corgis. The kid had no worries about germs and neither did he. Dogs had cleaner mouths than people. “He's part of the reason I stopped along with my other nephews. And well, doing all the physical stuff in movies is no fun if you can't breathe.”

 

She nodded. “I hear you.”

 

“So what do you do besides having an amazing house and the pets to take care of?”

 

“Actually, I own a comic book store. It's really great. I've had it for almost as long as I've had this house and we've already expanded.”

 

“That's ironic. Now you'll tell me it's called Cap's Shield or something.”

 

She rolled her eyes and he thought he could detect a bit of a blush. “No, no. Nothing like that. It's simply called The Shop. See, when I was a kid, Eddie, my brother, always referred to whatever comic book store he was going to simply as The Shop. So when the numbers came in and I was looking at houses, I saw this place and got to talking to the manager and he was saying how pretty soon they were going to end up going out of business because the owner didn't care. So I bought it. I'd like to think that if Eddie was still here, he'd be running it. He always wanted to own a comic shop. We sell comics and memoribilia, tshirts, movies, figures, everything. Lots of online business too.”

 

“That's fantastic. I bet your brother would have loved it. You know, if you want, I could sign some stuff if that would make any money or draw in customers.”

 

“You don't have to do that Chris. I appreciate the offer, but you are on your vacation, not working or promoting. Just enjoy yourself and be you, not Hollywood guy.”

 

Now that was refreshing. Most anyone else would have already had them enroute to the shop and doing full court press on the appearance. She was a unique one. “Alright, okay. That's nice of you. So you own but don't run the shop, again, what do you do with your time?”

 

She laughed. “I study, I keep up on the same stuff I did when I was a professor. I write papers and such. Someday maybe I'll do a book, but I don't know.” She paused. “Oh, I do volunteer at the local animal rescue. They are purely no kill so I help out from time to time with donations or just spending cuddle time with the dogs and cats until they get adopted.”

 

“That's cool. My dog East, he's a rescue. I don't know who the hell surrenders a pure bred bulldog, but they did.”

 

“I guess everyone has their reasons, some better than others. All mine are adopted too. People don't neuter their pets and then have no problem with surrendering the babies again and again.”

 

He suddenly noticed a bit of color under the leather wristlet she wore. Did the Professor have a tattoo? How scandalous! “Is that a tattoo I see sneaking out?” He gently tapped near the wristlet.

 

She looked down. “Oh, yeah.” She undid the wristlet to reveal a beautiful tattoo done in bright reds, oranges and yellows of a phoenix, wings of flame unfurled. Underneath it, written in black were the words, It Can't Rain All the Time. “I got it almost right after I won. Hurt like a bitch.”

 

He gently traced it, impressed with the artwork. “It's beautiful. I'm guessing it's to remind yourself that you rose from the ashes?”

 

“Yeah. Not many people get that.” She said softly and he looked up to see her watching him.

 

“The words underneath sound familiar. From a movie?”

 

She nodded. “Yeah, The Crow.”

 

He thought about it and nodded too. “Okay yeah, I get that. I'm going to guess your brother liked that movie.”

 

Her eyes widened in surprise. “He did. How'd you know?”

 

He gave her a soft smile. “I get the feeling you are the kind of sister that would want to do something for him but not something depressing like his name and dates or something. This is something positive. Like on bad days, you just remember how bad it used to be and it got better. It stopped raining.”

 

“Okay, I'm really impressed right now.”

 

“You should see me juggle.”

 

Her bark of laughter made the sun almost shine brighter.


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia POV

“Can we come back to play with your dogs again?” Adam asked as Olivia walked with the pair to the end of her driveway. Chris's sister, Adam's mom had called his phone, asking if they were ever coming back. The boy's energy was dropping probably due to the amount of ice cream he managed to put away but she wondered just how hyper he would be later.

 

“Sure, if your mom says okay. Just remember, you never got lost today, right?” They ended up spending most of the afternoon together, complete with a tour of her house. Chris' jaw had dropped at the sight of her theater and he asked if he could also die there when he was 100.

 

The boy nodded. “Right! Uncle Chris and I met you while we were walking together and you were walking with Bud and Lou.”

 

“That's right sweetie.”

 

Chris turned to her as they got to the end of the drive, the park only a few blocks down the well maintained and nearly private street. “Thanks again, for everything. This could have been a lot different. You are an angel.”

 

She felt her cheeks warm from Chris' compliments. “I did what any decent person would do. He's a sweet kid. The woods can be scary.”

 

“Listen, would it be weird to ask for your number? I mean, we're going to be here for a few more days, maybe we could hang out? At least coffee or something, to thank you for all this. I had fun talking with you.”

 

She hoped he didn't see her eyes widen then. Was Chris freakin' Evans flirting with her? He was very friendly and easy to talk to but she was sure some of that came from all the interviews and then meeting fan after fan. Hollywood customer service. “Umm, yeah. I'd like that.”

 

He playfully let out a sigh of relief. “Okay good. I didn't want to have to beg or anything.”

 

She raised a brow. “I doubt you beg for much.”

 

He wiggled his eyebrows. “Wouldn't you like to know?”

 

And that's how it started. From a lost boy in the woods to Olivia becoming quick friends with a Hollywood actor and heartthrob. They spoke nearly every day, either on the phone or text. He'd invited her to dinner with his family and she couldn't get over how adorable the whole family seemed to be. Apparently she'd been a hit with his mother, who she would hear from every few days as well.

 

They talked about everything and anything, it was funny how easily they found themselves talking late into the night, often about nothing at all. She talked about what books she'd read and he told her about what he really wished he could say during boring interviews. He'd even started subtly saying hello to her in interviews, ala Carol Burnett by tugging on his right earlobe. They made a game out of sending each other pins on pinterest and he was able to follow her on Facebook and such under his alias of Evan Christopher.

 

“Hey, are you doing anything tomorrow?” He asked one night at the end of June as she sat out on her patio, enjoying his stories of the antics of his Avengers castmates while looking out on the lake. He'd told her so many stories in the last few weeks that she felt like she knew them. She'd had to invest in an extra long cord for her cell to keep it charged for their marathon chats. He joked it was the only way he could keep up with her because she was a much faster typer than he was.

 

“Tomorrow? No, not really, why?”

 

“Because,” He drew out the word. “I am going to be coming up from Albany to come see you.”

 

That made her sit up straight. “Wait, what? You're in Albany? I thought you were home in Boston!” He'd gone home after finally finishing the last minute pick up filming for Captain America 3.

 

He chuckled. “Sweetness, there are these wonderful inventions, amazing vehicles called airplanes. You fly in the air to any place you want to go. And for shorter distances, like say from Boston to Lake George, there are automobiles. You can take whatever route you want, like lets say the only way I know, through Albany.”

 

She rolled her eyes even though he couldn't see her. He knew what she meant! And it wasn't fair how he always called her Sweetness. He'd come up with it to tease her about her addiction to all things sugary and sweet. She'd never admit it, but she secretly loved that he had a special nickname for her. “Bite me, Captain Crunch!”

 

“Oooh, I plan to!” He flirted, his voice low and playful. “So are ya gonna be home?”

 

“Honey, even if I had plans, I'd cancel them. You know I'd love to see you again.” And it was the truth. As well as they had gotten to know each other over the phone and online, she really wanted to see him in person again. Skype just wasn't the same. Plus she really wanted another one of his hugs.

 

“That's just what I wanted to hear. I can't wait.”

 

“Do you want me to meet you in Albany or something? Would that be easier?” If it meant seeing him again sooner, she'd drive to Boston tonight. She'd almost wondered if they would ever see each other in person again. It'd been weeks since he and his family had finished their vacation. She'd been sad to see them go which had been strange considering how solitary she normally was.

 

“Nah, I like the chance to drive. Plus I have a couple surprises for you. How about I bring dinner and we can have a movie night or something?”

 

“It's a date, Mr Evans.” She felt stupid at how giddy this was making her. She still couldn't believe someone like him wanted to spend time with her voluntarily. She was already up and heading inside to see what she'd have to clean and what she'd be able to do to make herself somewhat presentable to him. There wasn't going to be a lot of sleep tonight she had a feeling.

 

She could almost see him grinning on his end of the line. She'd learned he was a pretty happy guy and was quick to smile and laugh. “It is, Miss Baylor.”

 

“Just be prepared to be tackled when you get here, sir.” And tied up so he couldn't leave again. They didn't really need him in Hollywood, did they?

 

“Oh I look forward to it.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Olivia POV**

She'd been on pins and needles all day, anticipating his arrival. Over the last couple months she'd gotten to know the real Chris, the one that interviewers never saw. The man who felt guilty when he couldn't say hi to all his fans but at the same time wished he had more fans of his acting than his looks. Ironically, as attracted to him as she was for his looks, it was getting to know him as a person that pretty much had her head over heels for him. The way he'd get so excited about the smallest thing but be so sentimental about something else. And how easy it was to get him giggling like a child or be comforted by just listening to him talk about philosophy, a book he read or something he'd seen.

 

He was incredibly thoughtful and sweet. He really listened and he remembered the smallest things. She didn't remember telling him when her brother had died, but had gotten a call on that day and the first thing he asked was if she needed him to come out. He'd insisted that if she wanted him there, he'd be there. He even worried after her if she wasn't feeling well.

 

She dreaded the day when he told her about a girlfriend or something. Some supermodel who ran a children's charity and was a marine biologist or something. There was no way any girlfriend would stand for how much they talked. Not to mention the flirting. He hadn't mentioned anyone yet but he was also getting ready for all the promotional stuff with Civil War coming out. He was insanely busy but had gotten a couple days to relax and took them back home in Boston.

 

It was harmless, she knew. There was no way he was even remotely attracted to her as anything more than a good friend. So she just had fun with it and pretended like he meant his flirty comments and texts. It was thrilling to even pretend that he was actually flirting with someone like her. She flirted right back, just because she knew it was harmless.

 

When the dogs began barking, she knew he'd arrived. She took one last look in the mirror. She'd dressed simply in jeans and tight tank with a light open button up over it but it accentuated her curves and she actually felt sexy. She wore her hair down, something he'd mentioned more than once liking. She'd showered twice and was confident she only smelled like her perfume and deodorant.

 

Opening the door, she saw him heading up the walkway, bags from her favorite Italian restaurant in Albany in one hand and something she couldn't tell from the bags in another. Dressed simply in jeans and a slightly too small green tshirt, a grin took his face as he saw her. It made her stomach flip, to see him that happy to see her and that he came all this way just to see her. Of course, he made a production of putting the bags down, cracking his neck, stretching and bracing himself. “Alright Liv, give it to me.”

 

She laughed and launched herself, racing down the walk and leaping into his arms, giggling as he twirled her around, his arms tight around her and her arms tight around his neck. A big smile was on his face and he laughed with her.

 

After a minute, he pulled his head back, his eyes bright and happy. He nonchalantly boosted her up so her legs were wrapped around his waist, his forearms bracing her. “Well hello ma'am. Do you greet every delivery boy this way?”

 

She raised her brow, trying to be equally nonchalant about having her legs wrapped around the waist of one of the biggest stars in Hollywood. “Don't make me crush your tiny little princess waist with my powerful thighs, boy.” She playfully tightened her legs around his slender waist. How the hell did he not tip over with those massive shoulders and this tiny waist?

 

He playfully rolled his eyes back in his head and groaned. “Christ Liv, right out in the front yard? You vixen! I love it!”

 

She laughed and hugged him again, very aware that she was pretty much clinging to him like howler monkey. He didn't seem to care, so neither did she. “God, you are such an ass but I missed you anyway!”

 

She reluctantly hopped down to avoid giving the neighbors a show, only to have him hug her again. She could feel his smile against her neck as he swayed them back and forth. She was very happy to stay right there for a few hours. “I missed you too, sweetness. I'm sorry I couldn't come back sooner. My damn schedule, you know?”

 

“It's alright honey. This is perfect.” She soothed, beaming up at him. It was so good to see him and damn if he wasn't just beautiful to look at when he was happy. And that happiness was directed just at her, making her feel 10 feet tall. “You look great.”

 

“Not as great as you do. Wow.” He said with a soft smile, stepping back and giving her a look over. “You look positively gorgeous.”

 

She blushed. It was one thing to have him compliment her on the phone or whatever but it was another to have it be with him not even two steps away. “Stop. Come on, let's get inside.”

 

“Good idea, the food has been taunting me since I got it in the car and you need to open your presents.”Then he grinned. “And nothing says you can't also jump me inside the house.”

 

She shook her head, taking the restaurant bags despite his protests. “You didn't have to get me anything. Having you here is the present. Well, that and dinner. I love Maggianos.” He followed her into the house, closing the door behind him and greeting the dogs. Both seemed to remember him and treated him to many licks. “Do you have your suitcase and stuff in the car? I ask since you'll be staying here, of course.”

 

“I am?” He looked up from his inpromptu seat on the floor, his lap full of corgi.

 

She turned and gave him a look, putting the bags down on the kitchen table. “Honey, you just drove all the way from Boston to get here! Plus, once we gorge ourselves on this food, who is going to be able to move?”

 

He pretended to ponder this as he moved the dogs so he could get up and walk around the table to where she was. He put the bag he'd brought in down on a chair. “Your logic is sound. So do I get the left or the right side of the bed? Do you snore? I bet you are total bedhog. How cold are those little feet?”

 

She tried to smack at him but he was too quick and wrapped his arms around her from behind, pinning hers. “Thank you, Liv.” He gave her an affectionate peck on the cheek before releasing her. “Always looking out for me.”

 

“Someone has to.”

 

“You know, I hear that a lot. Alright, let me go grab the rest out of the car and you can dish things up?”

 

She nodded. “Sounds good to me.”

 

He gave her a wink before heading back out the door. It was strange how domestic it felt. Like he'd come home after a long trip, surprising her with gifts and bringing home dinner so neither of them would have to cook. It put a little smile on her face as she took out plates and utensils before she started taking the dishes out to see what he'd gotten them.

 

She'd been lost in her own little world, not thinking about it as she dished everything out and then poured a Pepsi for herself and a water with lime for Chris. He was very understanding about her feelings about alcohol but didn't drink much soda. She hoped he would be comfortable in the guest room. She'd changed the sheets and the comforter that morning.

 

“Hey babe, you in there?”

 

She looked up blinking. Had she been so distracted she didn't hear him? Whoops. “Did you just call me babe?”

 

He grinned. “Got your attention, didn't it? I was saying how strangely natural this felt, with me bringing home dinner and stuff. Not weird or awkward. Like we do it all the time.” He paused and then grinned bigger, before crowing. “You were thinking the same thing! Admit it!”

 

“Maybe. You know, whatever.”

 

“Aww, don't blush! It's too cute.”

 

“Shut up pretty boy.” She pretended to grumble.

 

**Chris POV**

It wasn't until he got up to grab the bags he'd left by the door that he saw familiar faces looking back at him from a variety of pictures framed on the wall opposite the entry to Liv's kitchen. One picture was that of Liv with Adam and Miles, both boys rather enamored with her since she knew more about comic books and things than their uncles did. Another was one of him and Liv, taken selfie style, both laughing from when they'd tried on the weirdest sunglasses and hats they could find when they had gone out for coffee when he'd last been to Lake George on vacation. The last was the more intriguing and taken without his knowledge. He was seated under a tree with Miles in his lap, the toddler clearly asleep, a book discarded to the side. He'd been looking off to the side, rather seriously. It was a good picture, but not one he would have expected.

 

“Oh no, you found my dirty secret.”

 

He turned to see Liv standing in the kitchen doorway, biting her bottom lip in apparent embarrassment. “The pictures? Nah. I mean, you never mentioned them but I'm not surprised you have them. I like the one of you and the boys. Think we could make copies? They ask about you all the time. When is Olivia gonna come visit? When?”

 

“And when you tell Miles you don't know?”

 

He grinned and then pretended to pout. “I don't wike it!”

 

She giggled. “Copies can definitely be done.”

 

“Can I ask about this one?” He pointed to the serious one. “Looks like a photoshoot style picture except I'm not wearing entirely overpriced and inappropriate clothing for it or 4 pounds of hair gel.”

 

“Oh, that one.” She looked away a minute and her bottom lip found its way back between her teeth. “I dunno, I was talking to your mom and looked up and there you were. I guess it was just catching you off guard. Not many guys are comfortable to just sit and relax with a sleeping toddler in their laps, you know? It's a very zen moment is what I'm saying.”

 

He nodded. “Hey, it wasn't a booty shot, so I'll take it.”

 

“Oh those I have as wallpaper in my bedroom.” She said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

 

“Oh yeah? Come 'ere!”

 

She shrieked and he took off after her, laughing. Coming here was just what he needed. Why did it take so long to figure out how to get out here?

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy cow, you guys are making my entire day with the number of visits and kudos and stuff. Thank you so much! I figured I might as well post another chapter....please let me know what you think!

**Olivia POV**

“Go on, put it on.” He encouraged with a smile.

 

She fumbled a little and then pulled on the Patriots jersey. It was slightly oversized and felt weird to be wearing. She was many things, but into sports, she wasn't. Though at the moment, she was thankful it was oversized, she'd eaten way too much. And she was amused that it had been made to say Baylor and 80 on the back. She was 90% sure there wasn't really a player with her last name. “Okay, how do I look?”

 

“Adorable.” He held up his phone and took a picture, ignoring her protests of hating cameras. He'd done the same thing when she had hesitated about using Skype. Good natured stubborn determination. “Mom wanted to see how you looked.”

 

“Uh huh.”

 

“Okay, now your other present.” Strangely, he seemed more excited about this than he was the jersey. Something that he was more into than the Patriots? Red alert!

 

She raised her eyebrow, looking at the huge bag completely enveloped in gift paper. What the hell could it be? A giant picture frame? “Should I be afraid?”

 

“Absolutely terrified.” He deadpanned.

 

“Well in that case.” She pretended to be scared in the old school Hollywood way, clenched hands to her chin, brows high and mouth open as to scream. “Ok, I'm ready.”

 

He chuckled and moved the large bag onto the table. She hadn't handled the bag, but it didn't look heavy. Things were pointing to a picture frame. Maybe it was something history related? “It's not exactly something you can box easily. Go ahead.”

 

She was hesitant, but she trusted Chris, so she went for it, the item buried in tissue paper. It wasn't until she made it through the tissue paper and saw the metallic glean, the curve and the bit of red and white that her jaw dropped. “No, you didn't. It can't.”

 

“You won't know if you don't uncover it. Come on.” He pulled the bag off completely, leaving the rudimentary wrapping.

 

She could feel his eyes on her as she now almost shakily and carefully pulled away layer after layer of tissue paper to reveal exactly what her conscious mind had told her it just could not be.

 

It was an honest to goodness shield. Captain America's shield to be specific. She almost couldn't breathe. Some people would find it strange to have such a reaction to a movie prop, but they hadn't been raised on comics like she had. This was THE shield! It wasn't just a poster or an image on a screen or in a comic. This wasn't the plastic kid sized one that she knew was in stock at The Shop. It was the real deal, albeit not made of vibranium. It was there, on her dining table.

 

“You'd be surprised what you can ask Marvel for and how quickly they'll give it to you when you make them money.” He explained, his eyes still locked on hers and hers between him and the shield. She was afraid to look anywhere else, thinking both could disappear and she'd wake up. “I thought you could put it in your trophy room.”

 

She shook her head and cursed herself for being so sentimental. She couldn't believe he did this, knowing how much it would mean to her. “No.” She put her hand to her upper chest, trying to control her emotions, her throat getting tight.

 

“You don't like it?”

 

She looked up at him and struggled not to cry, she was so incredibly touched by the gift and the effort put into it. “I love it honey. I absolutely love it. But it's going to go in the library with Eddie. That's where it belongs. Where it should be. Thank you so much.” Her voice choked a little at the end, feeling tight.

 

“Aww, sweet, don't cry.” He pulled her into his arms, holding her tight, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “It'd be a big honor to have this with your brother. I really wish I could have met him.”

 

She nodded against his chest, swallowing. She didn't want to cry either. She was an ugly crier. “Me too. He wouldn't understand anything like me about football, but he would have liked you. Probably would have called you a good kid.”

 

Chris chuckled. “I'm only a little younger than you.”

 

“And if Eddie were here, he'd still refer to me as his baby sister at 34. Come on, my brother would only be 3 weeks younger than Downey.”

 

“I keep forgetting that.” He pulled back and looked at her. “You know he's here right now, doing a happy little angel dance on your shoulder, right?”

 

“Yeah. I know. It's just....he should have been here for all of this. The lotto, the house, you.”

 

He smiled softly before hugging her again. “I'm like the lotto?”

 

“Your ass is, yeah.” She gave him a good smack right on the butt. Like she was going to not take the opportunity. Plus it gave her a chance from deflecting just how much she felt for the man holding her. He was so incredible, how could she be this lucky to be friends with him?

 

“Ooh damn woman! Marvel owns half of that!”

 

“Well get my lawyer on the phone so I can make a claim on the other half. Put a tattoo, in a tasteful font, Property of Dr. Olivia Baylor, Phd”

 

He barked out a laugh, shaking his head. “You are crazy and I love it.”

 

* * *

 

“Wait, honey, wait. You want me to do what?” They'd moved to the living room, planting themselves together on her very plush couch before Chris revealed his final gift, a pass to the premiere to Captain America: Civil War. He'd preempted it by simply asking what she had planned for the coming week. She had thought maybe he was going to invite her to Boston maybe on the outside or ask her to dogsit East.

 

Chris smiled patiently. “I want you to come out with me to California. We're going to have the premiere for Cap 3 and I want you to meet everyone. And I know you want to see the movie and you've never been there.”

 

“Everyone?”

 

“Yeah, everyone who is in the movie and pretty much anyone who has been in one of the Avengers movies. Solidarity, Marvel style. You've heard me tell stories about all of them, why not meet them?”

 

She blinked. “Because they are friggin' them! I can't meet Robert Downey Jr! Are you kidding? I'll turn into a real hobbit by standing in the light of Scarlett! You are insane, man! Insane!” Her hands waved in the air at her declarations.

 

He chuckled. “I'm trying not to take offense.”

 

“Chris, sweetie, dumpling, cookie butt, I know you. We met in a perfect weird way and I've gotten to know you really well. Believe me, I'm still fan girling, just very quietly.” She bit her lip. “So what, this would let me get into the theater with you to see the movie? It would be cool to see it early.” She didn't know how the premieres worked exactly. Would she just wait in the theater for him after he did the red carpet? They actually did watch the movie at these things right?

 

“Liv, no, you don't understand. You'd be my date. I'm asking you to be my date to the premiere. Sexy dress, red carpet, the whole nine. And then maybe if you like the movie, I get a post premiere quicky in the limo.” He finished the last part a little quicker, with a quirk to his lips, his eyes bright with humor.

 

She rolled her eyes and smacked him in the arm. “Seriously Chris!”

 

He grinned. “I am serious. I mean, about everything but the limo part. They are much too cramped to do anything really fun.” He managed to duck another smack and took both her hands in his. “Liv, I want you at the premiere with me. I want you to meet my friends. I want to see you in a fancy dress right next to Scarlett because you will shine just as bright. And I want to see the movie with someone who will really appreciate it. Come on, please?”

 

He was actually fucking serious.

 

“I...But...you always take your mom! Or your brother.”

 

He smiled softly. “Yeah, and now I want to take you. It'll be fun. I told mom and she sent me a list of things to show you out there. We can make a week of it. I'll have to do some press and stuff but you can meet everyone and see Los Angeles. Be my date, Liv.”

 

“I'd have to ask one of my neighbors to watch the dogs, check up on the cats.” Her mind whirled with what she'd need to do if she went. Was this actually happening?

 

“We can do that.”

 

“And I don't think I have anything suitable for a premiere. I mean, I don't go to stuff like that.”

 

“We can take care of that there. It's practically the industry of half the city.” He gave her hands a squeeze. “Is that a yes?”

 

“Umm, when would it be?”

 

“Day after tomorrow. The premiere is Friday but we're getting together on Tuesday before the press junket that starts before and ends after. I know it's sudden but they like to wait to tell us dates sometimes.”

 

The suddenness wouldn't be an issue. Her life was pretty much as it came, no real responsibilities beyond making sure her pets were taken care of. Could she really do this? Go to a Hollywood premiere? “Will I be able to book a hotel room in time?”

 

“No, sweetness. No hotel, you'll stay with me at my house in the Hills. You'll love it, it has lots of light like your house and a great view. I want to get you all to myself as much as I can before we go on the promo tour.”

 

She bit her lip, she really wanted to go but she wasn't exactly the type of girl people would expect to see Chris Evans, the lead of this huge movie, to be taking to the premiere. No amount of fancy dress and makeup would change that. And the last thing she wanted to do was embarrass him.

 

“Liv, what are you thinking?”

 

“Are you sure you don't want to take some model or something? I know you know some. I mean, I'm not a red carpet kind of girl and this movie is a huge deal for you.”

 

His huge hand cupped her face and she froze. He was touching her face. His hand was so big and it was touching her face. “Olivia, it's a huge deal and that's why I want you there. I wish you wouldn't talk down about yourself. Please don't say no because you can't see yourself like I do.”

 

She looked away, her tongue absently running over her teeth. Her fake teeth. She thought about the electrolysis she had done, the trips to the dermatologist to clear up the skin of her body. The gut she lost when she cut down on just how much soda she drank. “Honey....you don't know what I used to look like. I just..”

 

He stroked her cheek with his thumb. “Sweetness, listen to me. I don't care if you had bad teeth or acne or horns. I know the beautiful blue eyes I see. I know that soul I see reflected back. I know that voice, that heart. No model is ever ever going to compare.”

 

She sighed and closed her eyes. He was very kind. Kind and naïve and much too generous. If he had somehow walked into her Walmart just 2 years ago, he would have walked right by her. Maybe he'd respond if she asked him how he was, but he wouldn't see her. She adored the guy, but there were basic facts. “I just...I've seen what people say online. I don't want to see that stuff about me. Or what might be dug up.”

 

His thumb stroked her cheek again and under another circumstance, she'd be purring. Right now her anxiety wasn't allowing her to enjoy the experience. “All they will say is who is that gorgeous creature on that Boston meatball's arm and I wonder if he knows how lucky he is to have a woman like that next to him.”

 

She opened her eyes and saw his own blue staring right into hers. No deception, no fakeness. Just sweet Chris. “Flirt..”

 

“Just honest.” He paused and then continued on his campaign. “So will you go or do I have to start pouting?”

 

Could she do this? Go into his world, as it were? Meet celebrities and go to a real Hollywood premiere? And as his date, not an assistant or anything, his date? Not to mention he was actually asking her out. But looking at his face, she knew she couldn't turn him down. He was so earnest, like a puppy. A big gorgeous puppy. “Yeah. I'll go.”

 

He grinned and hugged her to him. “Fantastic! We are going to have so much fun, I promise.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely love you guys. I'm overwhelmed by the response you have been giving me to my work...thank you so much! Please don't be afraid to comment, I want to know what you think! Thanks again!

**Chris POV**

He smiled as he woke up, realizing rather quickly that their massive Italian dinner had caused both Liv and himself to fall asleep in her theater. It was a thing of beauty with enough room for probably ten people. It was set up to look like a real theater, complete with a curtain that covered the screen that took up the entire one wall opposite where you walked in. It was easily 10 feet by 8 feet and had a sound system to match. There were six loveseats meant to look like theater seats and even the floor lighting one would see in the theater. The floor carpeting was black with gold film reels and projectors. And in the back? An actual concession stand and popcorn machine along with a soda fountain. To enter, there was a short hallway with movie posters framed on the walls, marked in the corner with “Now Playing” and “Coming Soon.” He'd been flattered to see that the poster to Captain America was included.

 

He looked at his watch quick and realized that her set up must have the movie automatically shut off rather than repeat the DVD menu and raise the lights just enough so the room wasn't pitch black. Much like a real theater when the credits were over. Looking down, he saw Liv was still deeply asleep, resting gently against him. She'd been cute, blushing when he'd playfully done the yawn and stretch before wrapping his arm around her and pulling her into his arms early on in the movie. Maybe it'd been a while since she'd cuddled with a guy, but she warmed up quick.

 

Now what to do. He could wake her up and they could go to bed. She'd mentioned something about a guest room. That didn't really appeal to him, he wanted to stay with her. It was the whole reason he was here, to be with her. Plus didn't this show that they were comfortable with each other? So that led to his other option. Staying in here wasn't really a good option, no matter how comfortable it was. He carefully maneuvered so he could get up without waking her and then carefully pulled her into his arms and lifted her. He paused as she moved, still asleep to cuddle closer to him, letting out a soft sigh.

 

Smiling like an idiot, he headed out of the theater, glad she'd mentioned that the lights had motion sensors to save on power and headed upstairs toward her bedroom. He was glad the house had an easy to remember layout. It'd be embarrassing if he got lost. The corgis and the cats were already asleep across the queen sized mattress and looked at him with curiosity as he carried in their mother.

 

“Come on boys, down.” He said softly and the corgis obeyed, the cats didn't even react, just watched him with cautious eyes. But they were on the other side of the bed so it didn't matter. The bed was already turned down so he laid her down and hoped she'd be comfortable sleeping like that. They shared a strong....whatever it was. More than friendship but he didn't know really how to describe it. He just knew it didn't include undressing the other. Though he'd really have no issue if she wanted to undress him. None at all.

 

As he pondered this, she yawned, stretching, furrowing her brows. “Mm. Chris?”

 

“Yeah Sweetness, I'm here.”

 

“How'd I get in my bed? I don't remember coming up here.”

 

“I carried you, silly girl. We fell asleep watching the movie and I didn't want to wake you up.”

 

“Oh.” She rubbed at her face. “Should be careful. Marvel will kill me if I break you because you carried my fat ass upstairs.”

 

“Phht. Whatever. You keep thinking you're heavy if you want, you aren't.” She wasn't a stick and had curves but wasn't anywhere near heavy. He'd much rather carry a girl he didn't have to worry about cutting himself on her sharp edges.

 

He started to get up from where he'd sat down at her side and she sat up a bit. “Where are you going?”

 

“Oh...well, I figured you'd want to get into pajamas and stuff. You mentioned a guest room, so...”

 

Her shoulders slumped a little. “Oh okay. Yeah.”

 

“Liv, what?” He turned, hopeful.

 

“I dunno. I just....I guess the guest room is a bit much. I mean we fell asleep together in my theater and you can pick me up and carry me without waking me....I figured that, you know...you could stay here?” She absently gestured with one hand, not quite looking him in the eye.

 

He felt a smile touching his lips. Fuck if it wasn't refreshing to have a woman who could be bashful. One that didn't just reach for his belt or whatever. “Read my mind, Sweet. I didn't want to presume or anything, you know. Lemme go downstairs and get my bag and you can get changed?”

 

“Okay. Umm, you don't sleep...you know, naked, do you?”

 

He full out grinned. “Would you like me to?” He wiggled his eyebrows for emphasis.

 

She groaned and fell back on the bed, covering her face with her hands. “Chris! Oh my god!”

 

“No no, you are supposed to yell that after the clothes come off. Not before.”

 

“OUT!”

 

He giggled as he made his way out knowing she was laughing too. It was part of their thing, teasing and playing. It was fun and she had a wicked sense of humor.

 

**Olivia POV**

She woke up early the next morning, despite the amount of food that she'd eaten the night before. She'd been surprised at how well she'd slept considering she'd never shared a bed with a man before, let alone one she'd only known not even 2 months. Chris had been quite the gentleman and was still asleep. She vaguely remembered how strangely comfortable it was to sleep with her head on his shoulder and his arm wrapped around her. Now, he lay on his back, Boris curled on his chest and Bela on his legs. One of his arms was up over his head. He looked rather peaceful.

 

Very quietly and carefully, she eased out of the bed and called for the cats with a psst psst and they both simply stretched and hopped down, Chris only turning over in his sleep as any kind of reaction. She shook her head and headed downstairs for her usual routine of letting the boys out. She'd use the downstairs bathroom to shower, grabbing a quick outfit from her closet before heading down. The dogs and cats went out as normal but it felt different, no doubt thanks to the man sleeping in her bed upstairs.

 

She was glad she'd thought to shop the day before and got breakfast started after feeding the cats and the dogs. Omelets and sausage sounded good and she turned on some music to wake up herself more but not loud enough that it would potentially wake up Chris. Today would involve making arrangements for the dogs to stay with Cindy down the street and her family. Her son was a little older than Chris' nephew and enjoyed playing with the dogs whenever she took them on long walks along the lake. Going to the fridge, she began pulling out what she would need for breakfast, surprised she was hungry after eating so much last night.

 

She was more than a bit nervous about the next day. Not going to California with Chris or staying at his house. No, she trusted him and more than that, it was more time to spend with him. She was very nervous about meeting his castmates. Would they like her? Would they be like Chris and just be normal people who had amazing talent and jobs? What about the red carpet? Was she really ready to be in the center of all that? What about what people would assume by her being Chris' date?

 

She sighed and pushed all those thoughts aside. Right now, she was going to focus on breakfast.

 

**Chris POV**

He woke up and stretched, confused for a minute as to where he was and then grinning when he remembered he was at Liv's house at Lake George. And more importantly, that she'd agreed to go to California for the Civil War premiere. He hadn't liked how hesitant she was, but he guessed he couldn't blame her. He was used to the spotlight, such as it was. He was glad it hadn't been hesitance having to do with him. He could have seen it, given they really hadn't spent that much time together in person.

 

Getting up, he took a deep breath and could smell the faint aroma of sausage and sticking his head out the door, he could hear very faint music. Was she making him breakfast? The girl was a dream.

 

He headed to the attached bathroom, taking a quick shower and dressed. It was sweet how she'd seemed nervous to share her bed with him. He'd been tempted to just take a guest room, she'd seemed that anxious. She didn't really talk much about dating or anything so perhaps it was just regular nerves. She seemed to calm once they were in bed and had fallen asleep with her head on his shoulder. It'd been a while for him as well and he hoped that for at least the next week or so, it would be a regular thing. He was a born cuddler and he had a feeling she was too.

 

Shrugging it off, he padded downstairs barefoot and was greeted by Bud and Lou who were apparently waiting for him at the stairs. He squatted down and petted both before heading into the beautiful light filled kitchen where Liv, her back to him was singing along with the song on the radio and absently dancing as she dished out what she'd been cooking. For someone who repeatedly claimed to be the very embodiment of not a morning person, she wasn't acting it. He hoped he had something to do with that.

 

The kitchen was gorgeous and had an amazing view of the Lake thanks to it's oversized windows that took up a good portion of one wall. He could see a few boats out on the water and thought to himself that the next time he came out here, he'd have to ask Liv to take her out in the boat she had. It was a large kitchen but not overdone unless someone counted the fact that there were two fridges, one normal one for food and another with clear doors for drinks. It was painted a pale yellow and that only made the room more welcoming in the morning light.

 

That and the cute woman shaking her hips to Wake Me Up Before You Go Go.

 

He waited until she wouldn't cause herself injury or embarrassment by dropping something before he made his presence known. “So this is breakfast and a show?”

 

She let out a yelp and whirled, her hand flying to her chest. The jeans she was wearing were very flattering, especially when she was shaking her butt and her top was a simple peasant blouse, showing off her smooth pale shoulders. “God damn it Chris!”

 

He giggled and clapped happily. How he did love to scare people. “Hey, at least I waited until you were away from the stove and didn't have anything in your hands!”

 

She gave him a pursed look and rolled her eyes. “Gee, thanks. The heartattack was so much better now that I think about that.” She shook her head. “I made breakfast. Omelettes and sausage?”

 

“Sounds and smells awesome, sweet. Thank you. I would have taken you out for breakfast if you'd woken me up.”

 

“Nah. You're going to be running yourself ragged with promotional stuff in the next few days. You need the sleep. Besides, Boris and Bela kept you company.”

 

“I guess they like me huh?”

 

“They do.” She waved to an already prepared plate. “Go ahead and dig in, I'm getting mine now. Is that enough?”

 

He stepped over and saw a nearly overflowing plate, a huge omelet and sausage galore. “Sweet, my trainer would love you.” He leaned in and kissed her temple. “Thank you.”

 

“Sure thing. I can't even remember the last time I cooked for anyone. I'm not much of one but I've been learning. According to Bud and Lou, my homemade dog treats are the best.” She paused. “Ooh, think East would like them? I could make some today, I should anyways. Enough to last the boys till I come home.”

 

“That'd be great. East loves anything edible. And shoes. And remotes. And toys.” He sighed.

 

“I'm looking forward to meeting him.” She paused and laughed a little, bringing her plate over to join him at the kitchen island that faced the lake, giving them a fantastic view. She'd really picked out a beautiful home. “Listen to me, you are bringing me out for a Hollywood premiere and I'm excited about meeting your dog.”

 

“That's why we get along so well. We think the same way.” He chuckled, digging in to the food. She cooked for him without even thinking about it. Yep, he was going to have to keep her.

 

After a few minutes, she made a huh noise. “You know what I just realized? This will be the first time I'll have been on a plane since roughly 1993 or 94.”

 

That made him put his fork down. He could barely go a month without ending up on a plane for something. But over 20 years? “Wait, wait. How did you get to Florida and back?”

 

“Drove.”

 

“And when you were performing music? You said you guys did shows elsewhere.”

 

“Drove again. We'd rent a greyhound bus or whatever. Musicians and planes don't mix. Buddy Holly, Glenn Miller, James Horner, need I go on?”

 

“Point made.” He picked up his fork again. “Think you'll be okay flying?”

 

“I should. It's not a fear thing, I remember liking it. I mean, I know it's different now since September 11th, but I should be fine. What airline are we taking?”

 

“None, I chartered a private flight. Nothing but the best for my girl and her first movie premiere.” He said proudly, silently thanking his mother for the idea. She'd been enthusiastic about him taking Liv to the premiere, going on and on about how much she liked the quiet millionaire and former professor. Scott had teased him that their mother was already planning a wedding since he admittedly hadn't been this close to a woman besides maybe Scarlett in years and she was like another sister to him. So of course, Scott did all he could to encourage her. He argued that he liked Liv too, so he'd best not mess this up. The joy of family.

 

“Oh my god, you didn't!” She paused, studying him as he pretended to just eat. “You did! Chris!”

 

He shook his head with a chuckle. Not many women would have that kind of reaction. He'd dated girls, however briefly who'd expected such treatement. And gifts. Liv didn't seem to expect anything and was grateful in a very humbling kind of way. “Sweet, come on. It's as much for me. I've told you the stories about being recognized and harassed on flights. This way, it's private and more relaxed. We can watch any movie we want, no screaming babies, no gassy businessmen. You'll love it.”

 

She gave him an eyebrow. “I swear if this plane has a stripper pole like the one in Iron Man, I will get permission from your mother to kick your ass.”

 

He snorted. Of course her mind would go there. “Aww man, I knew I was forgetting something!!”

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chris POV**

“Now, fair warning. Cindy's son is a huge Captain America fan.” Liv said as she rang the doorbell to her friend's home, Bud and Lou calmly sniffling along the walkway but not wandering off. They'd both thought it best to bring the dogs over that evening rather than add that on top of everything before the flight to California. It'd give Liv a bit more time to say goodbye than it would if they were rushed.

 

“There's a chance he won't recognize me without the suit or the blonde highlights, Liv.” And there was the fact that people always seemed to think he looked bigger on screen. People thought he was kidding when he talked about the disappointment in people's eyes when they saw him in person, he wasn't. Liv of course thought all those people were crazy. He'd argued that just about everyone was bigger than she was.

 

She flashed him a grin, shifting the bag of treats she'd made earlier in her hand. She'd tried to carry the bag of dog food too but one raised eyebrow from him had her sighing and just handing it to him before they even left the house. “Oh he'll recognize you.”

 

The door opened and there stood a woman a little older than Liv with a smile on her face. “Hello there! Come on in.” She stepped aside and Liv walked in first. The woman held out her hand, “Hi. I'm Cindy.”

 

“Hi, Chris.” He shook her hand before putting the bag of dog food down by the door.

 

“Oh I know. My son is a bit of a nut about your movies. When Olivia said that she'd met you and needed a dog sitter, well I admit I might have asked if you could come over so my son could meet you.”

 

He nodded. “That's fine. I was saying to Liv that he might not...”

 

“OH MY GOD MOM IT'S CAPTAIN AMERICA HE'S IN OUR HOUSE OH MY GOD CAAAAAP!”

 

Chris nearly jumped out of his skin at the overjoyed shrieking of the boy who was just about his nephew's age appeared out of nowhere. “Hey there, big guy.” He greeted with a smile at the boy who was near vibrating in joy looking up at him. He'd gotten really good at not just dealing with fan girls, but little kids who primarily saw him as his character.

 

“Jake, come on. You know that Captain America is a character.” Cindy said gently. “What is his real name?”

 

The boy was a little chagrined but still nearly jumping out of his sneakers, Captain America ones of course. “Chris Evans. Mr. Evans, I am a very big fan of you as Captain America. It is nice to meet you.” He nearly recited, obviously something his mother might have encouraged since Liv had called her the day before to ask if she'd watch the corgis.

 

Chris walked over and squatted down to the boy's height and held out his hand. Liv had told him ahead of time that the family's last name was LaPeirre. “And you are Jake LaPeirre. It's very nice to meet you too, Mr. LaPeirre.”

 

The boy's small hand was shaking as he took Chris's and it didn't take much for him to lose what tiny resolve he had and just throw his small arms around Chris' neck in a hug.

 

“Awww.” Both women said as he gently hugged the boy back. He looked up to see that both had their phones out. Fantastic.

* * *

 

As they walked back to her house after time spent with Jake showing off all his Captain America stuff and getting more pictures, Liv looked up at Chris. “You do realize that if you don't post a picture from that, I'll do it or I'll get your mom to.”

 

He sighed. “Yeah I know. Did you manage to get a good picture?”

 

She grinned. “Oh I got video, sweetcheeks. And I can pause it and go frame by frame on my computer to get a really good picture. It's going to break the internet with all the adorableness.”

 

“Let me guess. You've done it with videos of the boys when they were puppies and kittens?”

 

She nodded. “Yeah, pretty much. I'm one of those pet moms.”

 

He laughed and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. “Nothing wrong with that sweet. Now come on, we have to get you packed and ready.”

 

“You make it sound like such a long and arduous task. A suitcase doesn't take that long to pack.”

 

“Just one?”

 

She looked up at him confused and he fought not to hug her to him. “Why would I need more than one? It's maybe a week at most and I might get to shop a little there.” She paused. “Oh right...most girls overpack. Have you seen how barren my huge closet is?”

 

It was true. She had a very big closet that was meant no doubt for someone who'd been a complete clothes horse. Liv on the other hand probably owned more books than clothes. “Okay point made.” As they started down her driveway, he asked. “Are you nervous about this whole thing?”

 

She didn't look at him when she shrugged. That told him right there that she was. “A bit.” Then she looked up at him. “But I figure if I stick by you, I'll be okay.”

 

“Like I'm going to let you out of my sight!” He declared, hugging her to him with one arm and kissing the top of her head. “Hey, do you have any stuff for grilling? Hamburger or steak or anything?”

 

“I think I should have some hamburger. Maybe some hot dogs.” She paused. “You are so smart. I didn't even think about going through the fridge for the stuff that'd go bad or out of date while I was gone.”

 

He laughed as he opened the door and she walked through. “Actually I was just in the mood to grill. I thought since you made breakfast and we went out to lunch that I'd make you dinner. With the sun going down, it'd be nice to sit outside and relax for a bit.”

 

She grinned up at him as they made their way into her kitchen, the early evening sun and cooling summer air almost demanding some grilling be done. “That sounds great. I have a whole grilling set up on the patio that I've barely used. It should be all set up. Want to check it out and I'll get the food together?”

 

He was amazed at how easy going she was. So many girls he knew and girls he had dated would be demanding to go out for dinner, to go out for every meal. A simple night at home grilling would have them making a face and complaining. “Fantastic sweetness.” He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her temple.

* * *

 

He'd fallen into a light doze, resting comfortably stretched out across nearly three of the luxury sized seats of the private jet that was taking them to Los Angeles. He was resting rather comfortably with his head on Liv's lap and had only fallen asleep because she'd been gently running her hand through his hair, occasionally letting her nails scratch soothingly against his scalp while they watched but didn't watch Airplane on the jet's entertainment system.

 

Now he woke up and found that the movie had ended, the DVD menu showing on the screen but the volume off. Looking up, he saw that Liv had dozed off herself, her head turned toward the window. Obviously she wasn't playing with his hair anymore, sadly, but her other hand was nonchalantly resting on his chest and somehow, either in his sleep or their shared sleep, his hand had joined it and they'd intertwined fingers.

 

Amused and touched, mostly because he was a sentimental puss according to Renner, he carefully dug out his cellphone with his free hand and managed to get a halfway decent picture of their hands resting on his chest. Her fingers were so tiny compared to his and the contrast was sweet. Thankfully he had his phone on silent because it had blown up with messages while he'd been napping. From the time he figured they had roughly an hour or so until they landed.

 

The first message was from his mother.

 

**Mom: _So what did she think of the jet? Inquiring minds want to know! ;-)_**

 

He couldn't help but smile, loving the way his mom texted.

 

_I think she was a bit overwhelmed and then she was excited because it looks like the jet on Criminal Minds. The pilot called her Dr. Baylor and she was shocked he knew her name. It was adorable. She's sleeping now. Check out the pic I just took._

 

He sent the message and then the picture of their hands. A reply, as expected, was immediate.

 

**Mom: _Oh that's so sweet! I knew the jet would be a great idea. I'm glad she said yes to going to the premiere! It's going to be such an experience for her. And maybe someone will actually have fun for once without having a hangover the next day?_**

 

He sighed. She was never going to let him live down the Age of Ultron premiere.

 

_Yes mother._

 

**Mom: _Don't you yes mother me when you know I'm right! I don't care how many movies you make, I will ground you! ;-) Tell Liv I say hello when you get to the house and comfortable. Love you._**

 

_I will. Love you too Mom._

 

Tucking his phone back in his pocket, he laid there and just let his mind drift. He hoped Liv was going to enjoy the next few days. It was completely different from anything she'd probably ever experienced but he wanted to share it with her. The last few weeks of knowing her had been great and he was honestly so thankful that he'd managed to get lost in the woods by her house. He'd really lucked out and part of him wanted to just show to the world this wonderful woman who was so strong despite everything she'd been through. After the last few days, there was a strong chance he wasn't going to let her go back to Lake George. He liked having her around, especially having her close like this way too much.

 

**Olivia POV**

“Oh wow. This is beautiful!” Liv gushed as she got out of the car, looking over the house. It was close to being as big as her house even though it was a story shorter. It was very well maintained and above all somehow isolated being so close to Los Angeles proper. Pretty impressive for a house he only used when he was in LA. “And so private too. I can't even see your neighbors.”

 

“It's Hollywood, there's space between for sure.” He said, getting out and closing the driver side door. Pointing to the north, “Down there is Ice-T, Natalie Portman and that way,” he pointed south, “is Harrison Ford. I think. Oh and your buddy, Kevin Smith.”

 

She paused dramatically, stopping short and turning just her head toward him. “You live near Kevin Smith! All this time and getting you into his podcasts and you don't tell me that? Seriously!?”

 

“I didn't realize it until Scott told me. Remember how I told you I was getting him into listening too? I thought I told you.”

 

She sighed. “Honey, you've told me many things, but not that.”

 

“Oh then I didn't tell you that I have a no clothing rule in my house? Some people do no shoes, I say go big or go home.”

 

A roll of the eyes was the reply he fully expected. “Nice try, pervo. Now come on, I want to meet East!”

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: This really long chapter introduces the other pairing of the fic, which I won't spoil here....I do not know them or their personal lives and I'm not trying to start rumors. It's just a story. JUST a story. Also, the idea for a Vegas casino/hotel built to be the Enterprise was actually a real thing...but in real life, it fell through. Not in my universe though!
> 
> And thank you AGAIN for being so wonderful with all the hits and kudos....PLEASE feel free to comment...I won't bite, I promise!

**Olivia POV**

A knock at the door made her jump as she was checking herself in the mirror for the 17th time. They were going to be meeting with everyone else at this fancy restaurant she couldn't remember the name of in West Hollywood. She was still amazed that she was here at all. Chris had a beautiful house and meeting his dog East had been sweet since the old bulldog had fallen in love with her immediately.

 

And strangely enough she was starting to get used to sharing a bed with Chris. They'd spent the night before like they had at her house when he arrived, take out food and a movie. This time he'd nonchalantly thrown her over his shoulder before carrying her into his bedroom. He hadn't even let her go to the guest room where she'd left her stuff, simply gave her one of his shirts and a pair of boxers to sleep in. Little did he know that he wasn't going to see that shirt again if she could help it. That's what he got for making her shriek like that. Now she was actually getting ready in the guest room for the big dinner at the West Hollywood restaurant that they'd be meeting the rest of the cast at.

 

“Hey sweetness, you ready yet? Can I come in?” Chris's voice came through the door.

 

“I'm only completely naked, so you can come in if you want.”

 

She snickered at how fast he nearly stumbled into the room. “Aww man! Don't tease me like that! It's cruel!” He held one hand to his chest, as if in pain when he saw she was completely dressed. She wondered if he had any idea how obsessed people on the internet were about that gesture.

 

“No, it proves you are a pervert.” She rolled her eyes at him, smiling as East nonchalantly plodded over to her. “Hey cutie. Whatcha think? Is your daddy a pervert?”

 

East wagged his stubby tail and panted happily at her. She could have said anything in that tone and he would have been happy. That was the simple joy of dogs. He'd loved the homemade treats and she had a feeling she'd have to send regular batches for him.

 

“Fucking traitor!” Chris sighed as she squatted down to pet the dog and tell him he was a good boy. She scritched behind his ears and he closed his eyes in joy.

 

“Hey! No cussing in front of the baby!” She teased, standing back up after placing a kiss to the bulldog's head. “Do I look okay? I didn't know if this place had a dress code or anything.”

 

Chris stepped forward and took her hands to stop her from smoothing out the nonexistant wrinkles on her top. She'd gone semi-casual, a sailor cut green top and a pair of black slacks. She wasn't even wearing sneakers for once, actual dress shoes. She meant business.“You look beautiful, Liv. And come on, even if they had a dress code, we wouldn't have to follow it. I mean, I'm Captain Fucking America. I could go in wearing Suran Wrap and they'd fall over for it.” He said with mock bravado.

 

“Umm, Chris, how are we going to get your ego in the car?”

 

“Ha ha ha.”

 

It was then she noticed the watch he was wearing. It was one she'd gotten him for his birthday with a deep navy blue face and a diamond chip for the 12 position. Had he been wearing that the whole time and she hadn't noticed? “You're wearing it!”

 

He looked down confused before he realized she meant the watch. “Of course I'm wearing it. I barely take it off, I love it.” He moved his wrist back and forth.

 

“I'm glad.” She'd been nervous about getting him the watch, hoping she wasn't overstepping things. They'd barely known each other over a month when his birthday hit. At the same time, she couldn't resist. She'd been thinking about how his birthday was coming up and agonizing if she should get him something when she saw it. To say there was a beam of light and angels singing was a bit much, but the moment she saw it, she knew it was perfect. The inscription was her way of trying to make it less awkward. Apparently it had worked.

 

“Sweet, it's from you, of course I'm going to love it. Who else is going to have it inscribed to say Happy Birthday to my Boston Meatball?”

 

She giggled. “Downey bought you stock at Dorito.”

 

He rolled his eyes. “Yeah yeah, I know. But this, I treasure.” He gave her a hug. He was a very tactile guy and she didn't mind it in the least. “Now come on, we are going to have some major fun tonight. The blending of two worlds.”

 

“Provided I don't make an ass of myself.” She said with a sigh.

 

“How about this, you start feeling awkward, just smack me or say pineapple or something and I'll jump in and rescue you.”

 

An eyebrow rose. “Pineapple? That's going to be our non-sexual meeting numerous huge celebrities safe word?”

 

“Would you prefer mango?”

 

That made her snort outloud and smack him in the stomach. His rock hard stomach. Sweet jesus. “Dork. Complete dork.”

* * *

 

As the maiter'd led them through the restaurant, Olivia felt insanely self conscious. It was a very swanky place, one that you didn't go in unless spending $100 on probably just a tiny appetizer appealed to you. Chris must have sensed her trepidation and slipped her hand into his, entwining their fingers and giving her a wink. She still couldn't help clinging to him a bit. Yes, she was a millionaire but she was new money, like they talked about in Titanic. Would these people be able to sense that? More importantly, would she end up making an ass of herself in front of most of the actors of the Marvel Movie Universe?

 

The man opened the door to what she assumed was a private dining room. Chris mentioned they liked this place for the privacy and lack of paparazzi. Maybe they weren't the only celebrities who took advantage of that. Going through the door, she was a little startled by actually being presented with what looked like nearly all the Avengers cast and their significant others as well. Not everyone was seated, there seemed to be a lot of people and chatting going on. Absently, she felt like she was recreating the end scene from Oceans 12.

 

Holy shit, she was in the same room as Samuel L. Jackson!

 

“Oh! Oh! Finally!”

 

Olivia looked up to see that Robert Downey Jr was all but shoving Clark Gregg out of the way to get over to the doorway of the private dining room she and Chris had just entered. All she could think was the hope that he didn't mistake her for his assistant or a waitress or something. Everything she'd ever seen about RDJ or that Chris had told her said that it wouldn't happen that way, but there was always a first time.

 

 

“Evans! It's about damn time. Is this her?” Robert looked to Olivia from behind lightly tinted blue glasses. He was dressed simply in jeans and a vintage A-team t-shirt with a sports jacket. “Are you the infamous Olivia that we have all heard so much about?”

 

She blinked, a little nervous but confused. Robert Downey Jr was talking to her! He somehow knew her name. Wait, they'd heard about her? Why was the room suddenly so quiet? “Umm, yeah, I'm Olivia. You...you've heard of me?”

 

“Darlin', Evans talks more about you than you can even imagine. Constant. Everyday. I feel like I've known you for years.”

 

She turned her head to see Jeremy friggin' Renner stepping over and giving her a warm smile before shaking her hand with both of his. He was dressed a bit more formally, wearing a dress shirt with the first couple buttons undone. An Oscar nominee just shook her hand. Blinking she looked up at Chris who was just about as red as his shirt. “You do?”

 

Before he could answer, Robert did. “There's no way he can deny it. He'd be lying completely. It's so nice to finally meet you, kiddo.” He shook her hand in a similar fashion to Jeremy. Second Oscar nominee in a row. “I'm Robert, you can call me flower if you want to.”

 

She raised a brow. “Bambi?”

 

He grinned. “Point 1!” He explained. “Dorito has told us of you being a human IMDB. So I'm gonna be testing you.”

 

“Okay.” She was so confused at the moment, it was unreal. Was this really happening?

 

“Bob, stop it. Leave the poor girl alone, you are terrifying her.” Another woman she vaguely recognized swatted him away. “Hello Olivia, I'm Susan, that beast's much better half. It's lovely to meet you.”

 

She shook the woman's hand, taking solace in her welcoming smile. “Thank you, it's nice to meet you. Congratulations on your daughter. Chris showed me pictures of her, she's beautiful.”

 

Susan beamed, obviously a very proud momma. “Thank you!”

 

“Do you want to see pictures of my daughter? They've all seen them a dozen times. I love showing them off. It's nice to meet the woman Chris has been going on and on about.”

 

Olivia turned her head to see Scarlett Johansson joining them. She was dressed semi casually in a green sundress with her normally blonde hair tied back. “Oh I'd love to see pictures. And umm, thanks, I guess. It's nice to meet all of you, since that's who I hear about.”

 

Scarlett smiled and took out her phone, easily getting to the pictures. “This is my favorite. She's wearing a present from Joss.”

 

The tiny tot was grinning at the camera, wearing of all things, a tiny Black Widow onesie. “Oh my god, look at her! She's beautiful! She's got your eyes for sure.”

 

“And my nose!” Chris added with a grin.

 

“My ears!” A voice called out that her mind recognized as Mark Ruffalo.

 

“My smile!” Jeremy added, his arm wrapping around Scarlett.

 

“My chin!” Robert quipped.

 

“And my hair!” An Aussie accent revealed the speaker as Chris Hemsworth.

 

Scarlett rolled her eyes and while paging to another picture with one hand, flipped off her castmates with the other, ignoring Jeremy who was pretending to be annoying, awkwardly resting his head on her shoulder. “So glad to have another woman around. I swear, it's like a frat house.” She groaned.

 

Olivia giggled. The whole situation was so surreal, so she just gave in to it. They were just people like Chris after all, right? And Scarlett was just another first time mom bragging about her baby. “More like Animal House from what I've been told.”

 

“Ooh, can I be Bluto?” Jeremy asked, his eyes hopeful. Despite the serious look he usually had in movies, in real life it looked like it was rare that he wasn't smiling or laughing. He had an immediate air of happy around him. No wonder he and Chris were known as the “activity directors” of the group.

 

“I kinda think you'd be a better D-day.”

 

He grinned, thrusting both fists in the air like he'd just scored a touchdown. “YES! Oh! I love this woman already!” He let go of Scarlett and held out his hand to her. “Madam, may I escort you to your seat since your date has no manners?”

 

She nervously smiled as now Chris gave Jeremy the finger. “I'd like that, thank you.”

* * *

 

Introductions had been shared, though mostly pointless thanks to the fact that Liv knew who everyone was. It was mindbending to be in the room with this many of her favorite actors. And everyone was so incredibly nice! It was like a big family, the way they teased and joked with each other. No wonder the chemistry on screen was so good. Now she could see just what Chris meant when he said that they had all frustrated more than one director with how they were with each other.

 

She was especially intrigued by just how close Jeremy and Scarlett were. She knew they were both technically married but he was in the process of a divorce, according to what she had read and Scarlett's marriage was rumored to be heading toward annulment. If they were so close, why had either of them married someone else? Because of their respective daughters? She felt a twinge of guilt for any time she'd read a People or a Facebook rumor post about these people.

 

“So Olivia, we have to know. Did you really meet this guy in the woods? Tell us the truth....was he lost?”

 

She looked to Chris who was muttering curses under his breath and looking up to the ceiling for deliverance. Apparently the cast lived to tease the hell out of him. “Yes, I did meet him in the woods by my house, but no, he wasn't lost. Not yet anyway.” It was mostly the truth. Kind of. She didn't want to embarrass him. She had a feeling he gave his friends plenty of teasing ammunition on his own. “My dogs found him first, actually. He wasn't lost, but maybe on the verge.”

 

“I have an impeccable sense of direction, I'll have you know.” Chris said hautily, as if to think otherwise was just foolish.

 

Just about everyone in the room, including Liv herself replied “No, you don't.”

 

Once everyone was able to stop laughing and Chris flipped them all off with both hands, Sebastian spoke up, a big smile still taking up his whole face. ”What kind of dogs?”

 

Both she and Chris spoke together, “Corgis.” and everyone laughed again, no doubt at them talking in tandem.

 

“They are brothers from the same litter, I adopted them from a shelter together. Bud and Lou.”

 

“As in Abbott and Costello?” Mark asked with an amused twist to his lips. He was soft spoken, but just as funny as everyone else. He was very good at coming up with a great comment at the perfect time.

 

“Yep. And I have 3 cats too, all brothers from the same shelter. Bela, Creighton and Boris.”

 

The older men in the room, namely Robert, Mark, Clark and Sam Jackson all looked to each other confused before Robert declared. “Wait....you named your cats after the old Universal horror actors? But who is Creighton?”

 

“That was Lon Chaney Jr.'s real name. None of them actually used their real names. Boris Karloff was actually William Pratt and Lugos was the town in what is now Romania where Bela Blasko was from, hence Lugosi.”

 

Sebastian held his hands up when more than one person looked at him at the mention of Romania. “Don't look at me, I haven't been back in years.”

 

“Fact check!” Robert called out.

 

The waiter came through and took all their orders, Liv getting something relatively light because she was still feeling nervous. She thought about a salad but then worried about the potential for gas from the lettuce and instead went with a chicken alfredo that the waiter said wasn't huge. As the others were giving their orders, Chris murmured that if it wasn't enough she could have some of his. He'd ordered steak with fries and steamed vegetables.

 

“Are you implying I eat a lot, sir?” She murmured back, giving him a challenging eyebrow.

 

“Nope. But I know you haven't eaten much today and anxiety burns calories.”

 

She pursed her lips. “Nice save. I might steal a few fries, we'll see.”

 

“Ooh, this girl really is a walking IMDB.” Anthony Mackie spoke up, the waiter having left, holding his phone up. “It's all right here. That's insane to know off the top of your head!”

 

She blushed. She always forgot that things that seemed like common knowledge to her, wasn't to everyone else. And then things that were supposedly normal every day things to know were complete mysteries to her. “My brother was worse. He knew a lot of the older stuff better than I do. I know enough to play 6 Degrees of Kevin Bacon pretty decently.”

 

“Prove it. Connect Dorito to Bacon.” Robert said, then giggled at how silly that sounded. He was clearly pleased with himself for it. Susan just rolled her eyes, a smile on her lips.

 

“Easy. Kevin Bacon was in A Few Good Men with Tom Cruise who was in Mission Impossible III with Michelle Monahan who was in the recent romantic comedy, soon to be cult classic, Playing It Cool, with both Chris and Anthony. And that's without cheating and using Mission Impossible IV or V with Jeremy. Both were awesome, by the way.”

 

Jeremy nodded and gave a half salute in thanks while Robert just blinked. “Holy shit. Do it again, another way.”

 

“Kevin Bacon was in JFK with Kevin Cosner who was in Man of Steel with Michael Shannon who was in The Iceman with Chris.”

 

Chris laughed, clapping. He'd enjoyed challenging her to this game over the phone and then on the plane ride to LA to distract her. “Don't think you are going to stump her man. She's too good.” He wrapped his arm around her, giving her a hug and enthusiastically kissing her temple. “Cult classic, that's my girl!”

 

“Can you connect most any actor to any actor?” Tom Hiddleston asked with his gentle English accent. He was seated farther down the table between Mark and Chris Hemsworth. He'd been very sweet in asking if Lake George was as beautiful as depicted in Last of the Mohicans and rather surprised to learn the film had been made in North Carolina, not New York at all.

 

“Yeah, sometimes it's quite a few connections, but yeah. I mean, I can't do like Dead Body 3 on CSI season 2 to Random Teenager in the latest Bollywood film, but I'm pretty good.”

 

“Could you connect me to my dear film brother here without using Thor or the Avengers?”

 

“Oooh. A challenge.” She gave him a smile and rubbed her hands together. She thought about it before starting. “Okay. You were in War Horse, which I loved, with David Thewlis, who was in Kingdom of Heaven with Orlando Bloom who did Troy and Blackhawk Down with Eric Bana who was in the Star Trek alternate with your dear brother.”

 

“Again!” Robert demanded sounding like a Roman Emperor. He was intent on really testing her.

 

“Alright.” She leaned forward. “Chris was in Blackhat with Viola Davis who was in Solaris with George Clooney who was in Michael Clayton with Tilda Swinton who was in Only Lovers Left Alive with Tom. And Snowpiercer with this Chris, of course.”

 

To say it was strange to see effectively both Thor and Loki stand to applaud her was an understatement. The grins on their faces were actually directed toward her! This was beyond insane. She took a long drink of her Pepsi to try and keep herself calm.

 

“That was unreal.” Hemsworth enthused. “How do you remember all of that?”

 

She shrugged. “I don't know. I'm not actively trying to remember it. It just sticks I guess.”

 

“So do you have photographic memory?” Mark's wife asked. “I've always wanted to meet someone with that.”

 

“Can it be selective photographic memory?” Liv joked weakly. “I don't remember everything. I'm horrible at remembering where I park and if math is involved, don't look to me. But trivia stuff, music and history have just always been very easy to me. Natural Otherwise I'm a fish on dry land.”

 

“Now is this right, you are actually a PhD?” Scarlett asked, Jeremy sitting with his arm around the back of her chair.

 

Liv nodded. “Yeah. Twice actually. And I have two Masters' degrees in writing and American Literature.”

 

“Ooh Dr. Olivia. I like it!” Robert said with a playful grin. “So how does someone like you end up at Walmart? Is that right? You were working at Walmart before your numbers literally came in?”

 

She shrugged. “The university decided that history wasn't as important as more computer classes and more business classes, so out I went. And a girl's gotta eat, so there I was. It wasn't so bad. I was the department manager for all the candy in the store. It was just mind-numbing after a while. Repetitive and dull.”

 

“And you don't want to teach anymore?” Scarlett asked again.

 

“It's not that I don't want to teach. I miss it. Maybe someday I'll go back.”

 

“And just think, not teaching led to you meeting me, kind of.” Chris added with a little shrug. “It was a weekday.”

 

She chuckled and shook her head. Of course Chris would remember what day of the week it was. The conversation moved on to everyone talking about their latest projects or their children. It was interesting to listen to them talk business even though she had no idea who most of the people were because they were behind the scenes, agents, producers and the like. Chris did his best to help her by murmuring who they were or what they did. Even Robert piped up a few hints as he told a story about a producer he'd worked with back in the 80s who was now working for Netflix.

 

 

While they were all waiting for their meals after the soup and salad portion, Liv had to speak up. “Mr. Jackson, I'm a gigantic fan of your films. I'm still in shock of meeting you.”

 

The older man smiled, leaning against one arm of his chair, his wife with an amused smile on her lips. She had to be used to people gushing over her husband considering how long and varied his career had been. “Girl, you don't have to call me Mister. These morons do, but you can call me Sam.”

 

She smiled, giddy that he was so warm and friendly. He could act angry and gruff, but like Renner, he was the complete opposite in real life. “I just want to say I really wish you'd come out with your own GPS. I think it'd be great. I would totally buy it.”

 

Chris giggled next to her, his hand over his heart since he already knew of her desire for it and Sebastian shook his head. “Something not kid friendly, I'm guessing?”

 

She nodded emphatically. “It would totally be like, Motherfucker, I said turn left. What the fuck are you doing driving if you can't follow simple fucking directions? Get your damn thumb out of your damn ass and go to back to where I said to go!”

 

Sam barked out a laugh, clapping his hands. “I'd do that, sure. Why didn't I think of that? Somebody call my business manager!”

 

“Why haven't we gotten you to do one, Paul?” Robert said, looking down the huge table to where Paul Bettany was sitting. The English actor had a very dry wit. “I mean come on, the voice of Jarvis would be a huge seller.”

 

“Only if you included the snark.” Susan said with a smile.

 

Paul cleared his throat and in a very proper tone said, “Sir, your turn is approaching on the left. Of course, if you'd prefer to keep speeding despite the four police cruisers following us, I can redirect.”

 

“I know what mine would say when you got to the destination!” Anthony said excitedly.

 

Sebastian, Chris, Scarlett and Sam all spoke up. “Cut the check!”

 

“Think I should do one with other Boston guys? Like that Jimmy Kimmel thing we did?” Chris asked.

 

Liv giggled. “Oh definitely.” She cleared her throat. “'ey, buddy! Ya gonna need ta take a wicked haard right up ahead. Say hi to your mother for me.”

 

Chris clapped his hands in amusement. “That could work, I'd so do it. I bet Affleck would too.”

 

“What would mine be?” Robert wondered, tapping his chin.

 

“Pure snark. Or if you really wanted to mess with people, have it be a Chaplin GPS. Utterly silent.”

 

Robert nodded in approval, tapping his nose with one finger.

* * *

 

“How long has it been since you lost your brother?” Sebastian asked softly from his seat on the other side of Chris. The young actor had been most amused by Liv's observation that he resembled fellow actor Michael Beihn, though Ruffalo argued there was a bit of Mark Hamill as well. Most everyone was close to finishing their meals and were contemplating dessert.

 

“It was 8 years in June. Feels like yesterday sometimes.” She tried not to draw attention to Chris covering her hand with his as she turned her hand over to grip his. It was almost his natural instinct to be sweet and supportive. She had to admit, it was nice to have someone holding her hand. His hand was so big but gentle as his thumb rubbed up and down along hers.

 

“It's so sad, your brother not getting to see any of these movies after being a lifelong fan of the comics.” Tom said with sympathetic eyes. She'd found that Tom's personality was just like she had imagined from interviews and Chris' stories. Very sweet and gentle, but with a wicked sense of humor. He'd already nearly made her cry laughing by demonstrating his uncanny impression of Chris.

 

Olivia nodded. “Yeah, but the day before he died, I came home from getting a few things from the store and he was laying in his hospice bed in the living room with this weird smile on his face. I asked him what he was smiling about and he managed to gasp out that he got to see the Iron Man trailer. The first one. Must have been when it was first released, at least on TV. And I asked him what he thought of it and he gave me this huge smile and a thumb up.” She smiled faintly, thinking of how glad she was he'd been able to see even that much.

 

Looking to Robert, who was listening intently, she explained. “A thumb up from my brother was a very good review. He was impressed just from the trailer. That wasn't easy to do. I made sure to see it opening day and I know he would have been over the moon about it. All of the films, really.”

 

“I'm honored he liked it. I'm sorry he didn't get to see it.” The man was respectably softspoken, not his usual bombastic self. For the moment. “Kinda funny how close we were in age.”

 

“Do you think he would have approved of some of the deviations from the comics?” Mark asked.

 

She nodded. “Yeah, you can't get everything in, it's impossible and half the time it contradicts itself. I mean, with Thor, the backstory would have had to be much longer to go with the comics and it wouldn't have been as....emotional when it came to Loki as a character. Loki in the comics is pretty much a punk.”

 

Tom giggled his usual “Ehehehehehe” when Hemsworth coyly asked how there was any difference between the two then, obviously teasing his on screen brother.

 

“Think he would have approved of Chris as Cap?” Jeremy asked from across the table. Chris gave her hand a gentle squeeze, he knew this answer. He'd shyly asked her weeks ago when they'd been walking around Lake George after he'd called and asked her if she wanted to get ice cream and troll the tshirt stores.

 

“Oh yes. And I know the exact moment in the movie that he'd agree was the moment they got the character perfect.” She explained. “When Steve gets asked if he want to join the army to kill Nazis.”

 

Chris smiled and they said the line together. She'd mentioned before it was one of her favorite parts. “I don't want to kill anybody. I don't like bullies, I don't care where they're from.”

 

“That was the exact moment Eddie would have said, that's Captain America. I agree. And I like the way they changed Bucky too. In the comics, it was a bit unrealistic that they'd have this teenager going around killing Nazis and stuff. And Eddie would have insisted on a Winter Soldier prosthetic, I know that for sure.”

 

“And as a good little sister you would have gotten it for him.” Sebastian said with a smile.

 

“Yes. But only after giving him a bright pink glittery Hello Kitty one for his 50th birthday.” She grinned. She completely would have done it too. Pranking on the big birthdays was near law in the Baylor house.

 

“Ok, kind of evil but still good little sister.” Sebastian amended with a wink.

 

“Now with Civil War coming out, did your brother get to read that series?” Tom asked in his gentle but truly interested voice. “I read it recently, myself. Quite interesting the issues it brought up.”

 

“Yeah, he did. Well, he never saw the last issue but he got to read the rest. We both loved the showdown at the end of the second to last issue. I'm interested to see what kind of interpretation is done for the film since there aren't as many characters to work with. I've almost been avoiding the trailers because Age of Ultron had me so completely turned around before I even saw it.”

 

“And your verdict on Age of Ultron?” Scarlett asked.

 

She hesitated, but went for it. When in Rome and all that. “Honestly didn't care for it. Storyline wise. Sorry, Hank Pym created Ultron. I was surprised Joss of all people would reduce Black Widow to just some girlfriend type character, though it was awesome to see her using the shield. Plus, I totally ship her with Hawkeye, sorry Mark. Banner belongs with Betty. Liv Tyler's Betty.”

 

Mark nodded. “I'd totally go for that.” He barely managed to duck his wife's smack. “What? Come on!”

 

“Now the big question and don't just say Cap because Evans is there giving you the puppy face. Which side, Cap or Iron Man?” Robert asked, leaning forward on the table, his hands clasped like she was at a job interview.

 

“Sorry, but Cap all the way. I understand the argument that the various heroes and meta humans needed to be regulated in some way but where do you draw the line? Just because they have special abilities or whatever doesn't mean they don't deserve the right to privacy. The retribution from villains on their families, possible lawsuits from people who have their car thrown into the mouth of a giant crab going down 5th Avenue or just plain ignorant hate? I mean, they showcased that on Agents of SHIELD. Plus, in the comics, Iron Man's side was using mind control on very unstable villains like Venom and Bullseye to make them fight for them. And they killed. That's not acting for the better good.” She looked to Chris. “What's that line from Winter Soldier? The one that was practically the tagline for the whole plot?”

 

“That's not freedom, that's fear?”

 

“Yeah. They had the right intent with registration but went about it totally wrong.” She looked around, realizing everyone was staring at her. “What?”

 

“I don't think they were prepared for such a thought out answer, sweetness.” Chris said with a smile. He looked proud. He was used to her babbling though by now.

 

She shrugged, embarrassed. “Sorry. I'm a bit of a geek. Eddie raised me on comics. Instead of Dr Seuss, I was being read the Phoenix Saga in Xmen or the Armor Wars for Iron Man. Hell, even Death in the Family for Batman.”

 

“Oooh so you cross to the other side too?” Robert said, playfully wagging his finger at her.

 

She smiled. “Chris didn't tell you everything about me if that surprises you. I'm named for a comic book character.”

 

Everyone looked confused, except Chris who knew. “I don't remember any heroes named Olivia.”

 

“I'll give you a hint, my middle name is Queen.”

 

It took a few minutes before Anthony nearly fell out of his chair in excitement. “Green Arrow! Green Arrow is Oliver Queen! I love that show on the CW!”

 

She laughed at his excitement and did a polite clap in reward. “Right. My brother named me, which shows how crazy my parents were, letting a 15 year old boy name their child. My dad didn't even know what he'd done till I was about 9 and bragged how I knew the secret identities of everyone in the Justice League.”

 

“He must have loved that.” Scarlett deadpanned.

 

“Let's just say my brother was lucky he was 24 and my dad couldn't ground him.”

 

“Alright, your highness, if you cross the streams that way, what about other fandoms? Are you into more than comics?” Robert asked, an amused smile on his face, no doubt impressed by the balls of her brother at 15. It was strange how she was practically getting interviewed by these world renowned actors but not so strange considering they were usually the ones answering the questions. It was probably a relief not to have to answer them.

 

“I'm an equal opportunity geek. Harry Potter, Star Trek and Star Wars too. Come on, in my little trophy room at my house, I have a Batman cowl, a wand that I had commissioned according to my Pottermore results and Chris gave me a shield that I still have to hang. Outside, I had an old lawn jockey repainted to look like Green Lantern. And yes, the lantern lights up.”

 

“Tell them what you have from Star Wars.” Chris encouraged.

 

“The carbonite block. Full size with the lighting and control panel. I had an alcove built into the room for effect.”

 

“Oooh.” More than one voice said, impressed after she took out her phone and showed the pictures she had on there of it.

 

“And of course a display case filled with lightsabers.”

 

“And from Star Trek?”

 

“I have a wonderful command chair and a Klingon Bat'leth.”

 

“Have you been to the experience in Las Vegas? It's really something else.”

 

“I want to go, so very badly. I know they are almost done building the Enterprise, that is the new casino hotel thing that is pretty much a replica of the refitted original series ship. I've been avoiding any pictures or anything because I really want to see the finished project.”

 

“What's the projected finish date? The whole thing has to be enormous, doesn't it?.” Tom asked.

 

“I think it's right in the beginning of October, right around my birthday. I have a feeling if I went to see it, I'd just start crying or something like a silly fangirl.”

 

“How about this, we go to the grand opening and we'll all cry too just to have your back. Sound like a deal, your majesty?” Robert held his hand out over the table, a playful twist to his lips. Apparently he was getting a real kick out of her middle name.

 

“Sounds good to me!” She shook his hand, giddy at the simple acceptance she was getting from these wonderful people.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chris POV**

Chris sat back as Liv left for the ladies room with Susan and Elsa before the desserts came. He was so proud of how she'd gotten over her anxiety about meeting his castmates. She was hitting it off famously with them, like she'd known them for years. The way she'd managed to keep up with Robert was something he'd always remember.

 

He looked back to the table where everyone seemed to be staring at him. “Well?” He knew it was just a matter of time before they had to tell him what they thought of her. It was true, he did talk about her a lot. How could he not?

 

Everyone shared a look, gained consensus and then spoke. “Marry her.”

 

He chuckled. That was quick. And also a sign they'd all been working together way too long. “Seriously.”

 

“We are serious, Dorito. She's perfect. She's much smarter than all of us, she's interested in your work but not obsessed with it or your fame, she's cute as all fuck and is nearly as funny as me. Hell, if we weren't all married, we'd be fighting you for her.” Robert said with a wave of his hand, as if he was explaining something to a child.

 

“Just remember, I'm not married!” Tom said with an evil grin, his Loki grin, wiggling his eyebrows.

 

“Me either.” Seb said, oddly enough also wiggling his eyebrows.

 

“Don't count me out.” Scarlett added.  
  


The men at the table all voiced their opinion on that with an awed, “ooooh.”

 

She rolled her eyes and flipped them all off. “Fucking pervs.”

 

“How the hell did you find a girl like that in the woods of upstate NY, man?” Anthony asked, shaking his head. “That's like a million and one odds.”

 

“More like a billion since she's obviously taken with our Captain.” Tom said with a renewed playful smile. “It's quite romantic, actually.”

 

Chris blinked. Taken? “Wait, huh?”

 

“Are you telling me that you don't see how she looks at you?” Mark spoke up, his wife nodding in agreement. “And it's not the look the fans have. It's like you hang the moon and the stars for her and not in an obsessed fangirl way. She's into you, not the Hollywood actor. Come on, you guys talk everyday for months and you can't see that?”

 

“Come on Ruff, he's just a boy.” Sam teased. “He doesn't know.”

 

Chris sighed. Were they right? He knew Liv cared about him and she had to like him to talk to him so much and worry after him like she did. He remembered how his phone was full of messages from her when he got home after there had been an accident on the set of the reshoots and news of it had leaked to the internet. She'd nearly been in tears because all the reports said that was a star of the movie had been hurt during a stunt. No names. He'd been shocked by the amount of worry she'd had for him and the genuine relief in her voice when he called her.

 

“Well we'll have to get them matching seeing eye dogs if she doesn't see how he looks at her.” Clark added with a wry smile. “You are so close to just throwing rose petals in front of her feet wherever she goes.”

 

“Fuck off man, come on.”

 

“It's cute, Evans. Come on. She's a great woman. She's smart as hell, sweet and sexy to boot, like Robert said. Nevermind that you don't have to worry she's after your money because she has as much as you.” Sebastian teased. “You deserve a good woman in your life man. Give it a shot.”

 

“I'm with Seb.” Scarlett added. “You deserve to be happy and she makes you happier than I've ever seen you and I've known you a long long time.”

 

* * *

 

Chris couldn't help but grin. The dinner had gone better than he'd even hoped. He knew everyone would just love Liv. It was like they'd always known each other, it was that flawless. And he'd been a little nervous that she'd psych herself out, but she'd warmed right up.

 

“So, what'd you think of dinner?”

 

“The food or the company?”

 

“Both, either.” He turned out of the parking lot, amazed that they weren't practically rolling over paparazzi. Then again, there was a reason they went to that restaurant. They knew to give their famous patrons privacy. And somehow the other patrons understood that. As much as he loved his fans, most of them anyway, there was something to be said for being able to enjoy a meal without being stared at.

 

“The food was good, very good.”

 

“And the company?”

 

“I'm still processing that. I mean, holy shit.”

 

He laughed, coming to a stop at a red light. “You were amazing, Liv. You didn't fangirl like you were afraid of and you were just yourself. I told you that it wasn't a big deal to meet them.”

 

“Like you weren't nervous the first time you met Robert Redford. Or even Sam.”

 

He rolled his eyes. “Of course I was, but I know they are just a guy deep down. You did really well. You were a huge hit.”

 

“I was?”

 

The light turned green and he moved them forward, hoping traffic wouldn't be too bad this time of night. “You have to be kidding me to ask. You were the star of the night! Hell, I thought I was going to have to fight to take you home with me.”

 

“Oh my god, shut up.” She smacked his leg lightly with the back of her hand. He had a feeling that if he turned on the overhead light, her cheeks would be flushed.

 

He chuckled. “I'm serious! Do you really think Scarlett would ask to take you shopping if she didn't like you?”

 

“Like she wouldn't do it as a favor to you.”

 

He sighed. She was so damned stubborn about being insecure. “But I didn't ask her to do it, she volunteered. Besides, do you really want me to go with you dress shopping?”

 

“Not really because it's a movie premiere, not the porn awards.”

 

He giggled. “You know me way too well sweet!”

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning....this is where I might get some people upset. No spoilers but just a re-emphasis on the fact that this is a STORY and a work of FICTION. I do not know these people at all, I'm not trying to start rumors or make any accusations against them. 
> 
> Also, hate mail makes my dog cry. Don't make her cry please.

**Olivia POV**

“Thank you for this. I really appreciate you helping me find a dress.” Liv gushed, getting into Scarlett's car. She was going shopping with Scarlett Johansson for a movie premiere where she'd be the date of the star, Chris Evans. This was insane.

 

“It's not a problem. It'll be fun to get ready and all that with someone whose never done this kind of thing before. Are you scared?”

 

Buckling her seatbelt, she sighed. She'd been agonizing over what to wear to go shopping for more clothes. It was LA and she was with a world renowned actress. She couldn't just go in sweats or anything. It was close to giving her a complex. “Fucking terrified. I'm not exactly red carpet material.”

 

“Bullshit.” The blonde said bluntly, adjusting her sunglasses. She was dressed casually in skinny jeans and a blue tank top. Just like any other woman might wear on a day planned for shopping. Of course being an actress, she could theoretically start a new trend. “Besides, who gives a shit about what other people say? Let's just have fun. It'll be like prom or something. You went to prom, right?”

 

Liv laughed. “Nope. I performed instead.”

 

“Dammit.” She headed down the street. “What kind of dress are you looking for?”

 

“I dunno. Something red carpet worthy without looking like I'm trying too hard. Nothing weird, like that Bjork swan dress or anything. And I'd rather not have my boobs hanging out or my whoo-ha showing either. Something classy.”

 

The younger woman snickered. “We can do classy. Renner's going to come over when we're getting ready to do our make up for us.”

 

Liv blinked. “He is? I mean, I knew he used to do makeup...”

 

“Yeah, he still does it from time to time and honestly some of the so-called professionals the studio sends out keep forgetting that we aren't clowns in a circus. Renner is very subtle. He wanted to help with your first premiere.”

 

“It's not mine, it's yours. I mean, I'm just going to be in the background. I don't want attention.” She tried not to gape as they drove by some houses that made her house look like an old forgotten shed. How many people could live in one of those houses and how many actually did?

 

“Sorry honey, your going to end up with more than a fair share. But don't worry, we're all old pros at this. We've already got our publicists ready to take out any reporter that gets too nosey. I'm sure Chris is arranging for snipers.”

 

“Thanks, I appreciate that. I'm going to have a ton of stupid questions about this whole thing, sorry in advance.”

 

“You don't need to apologize. Just enjoy yourself. We're going to make a day of it.” Scarlett gave her a friendly smile before turning down another road toward probably what was Rodeo Drive if what Chris had said that morning was any indication.

 

“Okay.” She took a breath as they cruised down the street, traffic not horrendous thankfully. “Can I ask one thing?”

 

“Why do we all tend to do the last name thing?”

 

Liv could feel her cheeks warm. “Yeah. That.”

 

Scarlett laughed, pushing her sunglasses up on her nose from where they'd slipped. “I think it started because we had both Chris' and went from there.” She turned her head. “And I'm guessing you are wondering about Renner and I?”

 

Liv was quick to hold up her hands. How did she know? She hadn't stared or made a comment at dinner had she? “Nope. That is none of my business at all, ever.”

 

“It's alright. Chris trusts you. It's complicated. Let's just say my Rose is really our Rose.”

 

Her jaw dropped. Jeremy Renner was Rose's real dad? Holy shit. “Holy shit.”

 

“Yeah, tell me about it. Long boring story but sufficed to say I'm a horrible person and Romain, as sweet as he is, was a rebound guy when Jeremy was trying to make it work with Sonni for Ava's sake. And then I got pregnant and the timing, well, yeah.” She sighed at the end, the whole situation sounding incredibly stressful, living it had to be ten times more.

 

“Oh wow. That's got to be so stressful. Does...do Romain and Sonni know?” She couldn't believe Scarlett was trusting her with something so personal. It said something for how much she trusted Chris. Maybe it was nice to have someone outside of it all to talk to about it.

 

Scarlett sighed again as they slowed to a stop for a red light. “Yeah, they do. She's not taking it as well as Romain is. We're in the process of an annulment. And right now, the main thing is figuring out what's best for Ava. Sonni's been....difficult about the divorce.”

 

“Will she be at the premiere?”

 

“No, thank christ.” She turned her head. “You have to be careful not to say anything about this to anyone except the cast or whatever and even then, be careful. We always seem to have so many people around us that we forget they are there, sad to say.”

 

“I won't say a thing. Not a word! It's your private life, it shouldn't be a topic anyway.” Liv shook her head. “I appreciate you trusting me.”

 

“It's not like he's exactly subtle.” There was a quirk to her lips, a fond exasperation.

 

“To be honest, no, he's not.” She smiled. “But it's very sweet, too. He worships you.”

 

“That's the thing about Marvel guys, or the guys they seem to find for these movies. They all seem to be very devoted to those they choose to be with. I mean, look at you and Chris.”

 

Liv felt her eyebrows go to the roof of the car and her face turn red. “Me and....I mean...what?”

 

Scarlett gave her a wry smirk as she pulled the car into a rather fancy looking garage and began the search for a parking spot. “Please, don't tell me you don't see how he is with you.”

 

“Umm, okay I won't?”

 

The actress laughed. “That's not what I meant.” She shook her head as she pulled into a parking spot and put the car in park before turning to Liv. “You are telling me you don't see how Chris is with you? I saw it, we all saw it at dinner last night. He couldn't keep his eyes off you or his hands. He was either watching you or touching your hand or hugging you the entire night! I've never seen him so focused on someone before and that's someone he'd been with for a while.” She paused. “Seriously?”

 

Liv blushed. “He's a very good....friend. I don't know. I've only known him for a couple months.”

 

“Enough to fly across the country to go to a movie premiere with him and stay at his house.”

 

“I trust him, yeah.”

 

Scarlett sighed. “I swear you two are made for each other. Come on, we have some intense shopping to try and get done before I have to go do my slate of interviews asking what kind of underwear I have on under the cat suit and what I eat to fit in it.”

 

* * *

 

“Hey, I got something for you when you were out with Scarlett.” Chris brought out a small box with a gift bow. “To commemorate your first premiere.”

 

“Chris! You didn't have to get me anything. The premiere is the gift.” She took the box he all but pushed into her hands. The shopping trip had gone exceptionally well and it was almost like a tag team race that as they arrived back to the house, so was Chris from his morning of interviews. Now it would be Scarlett's turn.

 

“I wanted to. I was glad to have some time between inane interviews to do a bit of shopping myself. The hotel where the interviews were was right in the middle of everything it felt like. Now open!”

 

“Okay, okay.” She carefully undid the ribbon wrapped around the box and opened it carefully. She gasped as she looked upon a beautiful silver necklace with a star pendant of diamond and silver. “Oh my god.”

 

“Do you like it? I wasn't sure what kind of dress you girls would go with but I saw this and thought it'd be cute for you to wear, the whole Captain America thing.” He babbled. “Liv?”

 

She blinked, looking up from the surprising gift. She couldn't quite get over how incredibly generous he was. Mentally she was trying not to either cry or scream. “I'm sorry, I'm just...I've never been given jewelry before. This is beautiful.”

 

“So you like it?” He had a hesitant but hopeful smile on his face, his eyes searching hers.

 

She smiled at him and carefully put it down before hugging him. “I love it. Thank you honey. It's wonderful.”

 

He hugged her back, playfully lifting her easily off her feet. She was getting very used to being wrapped up in his arms. He was so strong but so gentle too, not to mention he was the perfect height and smelled amazing. “I'm really happy you're here, Liv. For once, I'm looking forward to the red carpet. We're going to really have a good time.”

 

“Scarlett told me just to think of it like going to prom. Of course, I didn't go to mine, I performed, but I think I get the general idea.”

 

Chris chuckled before moving back a bit. “The Oscars are a bit more like prom. I'd say premieres are like formals. Or something. I dunno. Want me to get you a corsage?”

 

She laughed and shook her head. “Wouldn't exactly go with the dress.” Then she had a brainstorm. “Oh, shit. Do you think I should cover this up?” She held up her right arm, showing her phoenix tattoo on her inner wrist. “It probably wouldn't look right with a fancy dress and everything.”

 

“Don't you dare!” Chris said, wrapping his hand around her wrist and planting an affectionate soft kiss to her tattoo. “This is beautiful and very symbolic for you. Hell, it will remind you of just how far you've come!”

 

Liv tried not to shiver, not just from Chris' enthusiastic defense of her tattoo but the fact that he'd kissed her inner wrist without a thought. Thankfully, she hadn't whimpered at the sensation. She knew the spot was sensitive. She'd learned that the hard way while she'd been getting the tattoo itself. But to feel someone's lips, let alone Chris' touching her there, it gave a rush of tingles up her arm.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of a silly chapter but a fun one I think. We're getting closer to the premiere! Thanks for reading!

**Olivia POV**

She waited by the doorway, grinning as Chris and Sebastian giggled their way through the interview, the interviewer barely able to ask the questions before they launched into another ridiculous conversation. It was good to see Chris able to have fun with the interviews and something told her most of the interviewers knew that. It'd be interesting to see from the other side of it and just how many questions they were asked in each interview along with how many were repeated incessantly. For this junket, it was asking what it was like to have to fight against teammates.

 

Finally the interview ended with the young woman who looked nervous still shaking both their hands and thanking them. As she stood up and her tech took down his specific equipment, another interviewer came in and said hello while his tech guy began setting up. Both guys took the chance to relax and stretch and just close their eyes for a minute.

 

She took it as her chance and made her way in, Chris getting her a lanyard so no one would bug her about being there. She moved cautiously around all the wires, cameras and lights. “Hey boys. I got some coffee for you. I know you were saying the stuff here sucked.” Each suite where an interview was happening had a table of treats but they were dull and surprisingly cheap for Hollywood.

 

“Oh my god, I officially really love you!” Sebastian declared dramatically, popping up in his seat and playfully pulling her in for a hug, nearly pulling her into his lap.

 

“Hands off, Boo Bear! My Liv. Mine!” Chris said just as playfully, but carefully given the travel tray of coffee in her hands, pulled her over to him.

 

She giggled, swatting at the both of them, thankful she managed not to trip or faceplant. “Behave or no coffee!”

 

“Yes ma'am!” They said in unison before breaking into giggles at talking in unison.

 

“Geez. Are they pumping silly gas in here? You are crazier than normal!” She picked up the one cup marked with a C. “This is yours, honey. Hazelnut with four french vanilla creamers.” Picking up the other cup, she handed it to Sebastian, giggling as he rolled his eyes at the cup reading “Winter Boo Bear”. “Amaretto with three sugars, right?”

 

“Yep. You know, you'd be a really good assistant. Didn't even ask for coffee or anything.” Sebastian said with a happy smile. “Thanks angel.”

 

“I figured since I'm here, I should try and do something productive. Plying you with hot drinks and cookies...”

 

“Cookies??!” Both guys said with enough energy that it made the interviewer just behind her laugh. They might be in their 30s but they'd instantly reverted to children at the very mention of cookies. She handed over the good sized bag of cookies from a nearby bakery.

 

“Oh my god, they are still warm! Oh man!” Chris said with a mouthful of cookie and eyes closed in happiness. “This is the best thing EVER.”

 

“You really do know the way to an Avenger's heart.” He joked. “Wouldn't happen to have any more coffee would you?”

 

She kicked herself mentally, not thinking of getting more coffee than what she'd gotten for everyone doing interviews. Just trying to carry what she had gotten had been a feat. “I don't, I'm sorry. I can go get some though. There's lots of cookies if these two monkeys don't eat them all.” Which of course was a cue for both of them to make monkey noises, complete with screeching. She touched her fingertips to her forehead. “Yeah, walked into that one.”

 

“That's really nice, but I'm good. I am curious though, do you usually spoil Chris this much?” The interviewer asked as he got comfortable in the chair opposite the guys.

 

“Yes she does!” Chris said with a happy grin, having taken a sip of coffee to wash down his cookie. “Thanks for the coffee and cookies sweetness. I think we only have a few more interviews before we get a break.” He tugged on her hand and gave her a peck on the cheek, making her blush.

 

“Okay. I'll pop over to see if Robert or any of the others want anything. Want me to bring anything back? More water? Sebastian, do you want anything?”

 

The younger man gave her a big smile. “I'm fantastic. Thank you Liv.” He gave her a wink.

 

“Alright, I'll get out of the way. See you boys in a bit.” She turned to the interviewer. “Good luck. It was nice meeting you.”

 

The man smiled and nodded and she headed for the door, figuring she'd go see if Scarlett or Jeremy needed anything last, being interviewed together down the hall. Robert and Chadwick would be next. She was almost out the door when she heard the interviewer say, “Wow, that's some girl you got there, Evans.” Apparently he knew Chris or had interviewed him before.

 

“Yeah, yeah I'm a lucky man.” She covered her mouth as she closed the door, nervous giggles erupting. The interviewer actually thought that...well, what Scarlett assumed. That there was more to her and Chris than just friendship. Did more people see it that way? It was really flattering. And there was the fact that Chris had done nothing to dissuade the guy.

 

A few doors down, she waited for a break before dashing in to the interview that Robert was doing with Chadwick who was very nice and soft spoken. “Hi, I thought I'd bring you guys some refreshments. Coffee and cookies?”

 

Robert gave Chadwick a grin and a nudge. “This is the one I was telling you about. She actually found Evans, naked and lost in the woods and nursed him back to health! Now he just follows her around like a big fluffy puppy.”

 

She shook her head. “Please don't listen to him. He had clothing on. The rest is entirely true.” She checked the cups and handed the proper ones to each man. “How are the interviews going?”

 

“I could use your help with all the trivia they are throwing my way, kiddo.” Robert said after taking a much needed sip of coffee. “Like the last one asked if Black Panther would have been included in a Captain America movie if Marvel actually owned the film rights to X-men and Fantastic Four.” He shook his head, baffled. “Why?”

 

“Because in the comics, T'challa marries Storm of X-men and after the events of Civil War, they joined the Fantastic Four which was split over the Registration Act.”

 

Having put down his coffee, Robert clapped. “See man, I told you!”

 

Chadwick smiled. “Robert's been bragging that Evans finally found a girl that had beauty and brains. Looks like he was right.”

 

She wondered if there was any part of her face that wasn't bright red then. “Umm, thank you. That's sweet.” Then she remembered the other part of her delivery. “Cookies? There's a bakery down the street and these are barely out of the oven.”

 

“I'm always up for cookies. You gave those fools next door this many?”

 

She grinned. “It'll make the interviews memorable. I have cookies for Scarlett and Jeremy too.”

 

“Dear god. I can see the headlines now." Robert held out his hands for emphasis, like it would he a headline in Times Square. "Avengers Cast High on Sugar Do Unintelligable Interviews, Evans Pantsed.”

 

Robert received a roll of the eyes for that. “What is your obsession with Chris being some level of naked?”

 

“Underlying homoerotic tension? Go to Tumblr and tell me I'm wrong.”

 

“Dear god.” She sighed. “I'm going to continue on my sugary mission. Let me know if you guys want anything. Playing volunteer assistant is fun.”

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to everyone for reading, commenting, leaving kudos and bookmarking this. If anyone is an artist, feel free to try and draw Liv's premiere dress....I think the description might be enough....

**Olivia POV**

She woke up slowly, feeling very warm and secure but confused when she realized she wasn't in a bed. Then she realized that the reason for the warm and secure was the fact that instead of a bed, she was wrapped up in someone's arms, that person stroking her hair gently. A breath in with the scent of cologne and soap told her that person was Chris. One would think that several mornings of waking up besides him and pretty much wrapped up in him would make her used to it. No, it was a thrill and a shock each morning.

 

They didn't make it to the bedroom this time, she remembered them deciding to veg out and watch movies in his living room, cuddled together on the couch with the recliner footrests built in. Chris had been wiped out after the interview junket that would just never end. She'd felt bad and had massaged his neck and shoulders as best she could while he fought to stay awake. When had she fallen asleep? What time was it?

 

“Babe? You awake?” His voice was mere inches away and she could feel the vibrations of it through his chest where her head was resting. He was very comfortable. The whole thing made her feel at peace. Couldn't she just stay here, like this with him? She was getting spoiled, all this intimate time with him. Was he like this with all his friends? His female friends that is? She couldn't exactly see him cuddling with Downey like this. Then again, knowing the two of them, anything was possible.

 

“Mmm, you called me babe again.”

 

He chuckled his one arm tightening around her which she had absolutely no problem with. “Woke you up, didn't it?”

 

She sighed, still not moving. “Yeah yeah. Keep petting my hair and I'll start purring, fair warning.”

 

“Come on kitty kitty. Scarlett's going to be here soon for your spa day. Remember? It's premiere day.”

 

She made a noise of resigned agreement. She was actually looking forward to the spa day that Jeremy and Chris were treating them to. She'd been tempted to go to one, being a millionaire and all, but it felt weird to go alone for no reason. Granted, she could just do it to pamper herself but she'd just never done it. But going with a female friend who just happened to be a huge Hollywood star? Fucking awesome.

 

“You should come too. Do whatever we do.”

 

“I've done it before. Not quite what ladies do, but similar. You'll like it. It's an all day pampering and girl time. Just make sure Scar doesn't get herself silly on champagne.”

 

“She can't anyway. She's nursing still. Don't want the baby getting tipsy.”

 

He made a noise of agreement himself, apparently forgetting about the younger actress being the mother of an infant. It was easy to forget, she was so slender! There was no baby weight at all. Then again, Scarlett had told her in detail of what she'd done to lose what baby weight she'd had and Liv had been impressed. She had nowhere near the same will power. She lost to her nemesis sugar every time.

* * *

 

 

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Scarlett's voice drifted over as they both relaxed in a mudbath, somehow the heated mixture meant to do something to their skin. Liv wasn't sure what, she'd only been concerned about getting mud in her butt and elsewhere. They were both submerged nearly to their chins in their own tubs, special facial masks complete with organic cucumber on their eyes.

 

“I've always wanted to do something like this. I just never found a reason to. And going alone definitely would have been strange. Thank you for spending your day with me.” She still couldn't believe how the younger actress was so down to earth and fun to be around. The stories she could tell!

 

“You don't have to keep thanking me for hanging out with you, Liv. I'm enjoying myself. It's rare I get this kind of time with a female friend, especially since Rose. I'm usually spending a lot of time with either the boys or on set or with my mom and Rose.” The actress was careful not to mention Jeremy's name just in case there were ears that could hear nearby. An attendent could make a couple thousand from TMZ if they managed to leak something interesting that could then be confirmed.

 

“Yeah, same here. Except my boys are the dogs and cats. And I guess talking to Chris too could count.”

 

“Can I ask why you are so solitary?”

 

She shrugged then remembered the actress couldn't see her. “Second nature I guess. Before Daddy died, my life practically revolved around performing and music and school. Then after he died and Eddie got sick, it was all about Eddie. That's why we moved to Orlando. We'd hoped the cancer center there could help him.”

 

“It sounds like he fought like hell from what you've said. I can't imagine what it must have been like for either of you. It makes me sick to think of anything happening to Hunter like that. How do you even deal?”

 

“One day at a time really. And distractions help. All of Eddie's medical expenses pretty much wiped us out so I was living on every penny I could make as an associate professor. And then, well, there were budget cuts and history isn't exactly a hot commodity so I went into retail and lived even more paycheck to paycheck. There are good days and bad ones.”

 

Scarlett was quiet for long minutes. “And Chris helps with the bad ones?”

 

She smiled and felt the mask on her face crack a little. “Yeah he does. He listens to my stories, even the ones I'm sure I've told a thousand times. He's heard me rant about how unfair that some people have all the luck and Eddie couldn't get any. And on the bad days, he tells me stories to help me feel better. He's been very good to me, even long distance.”

 

“He has a huge heart.”

 

“Oh yes he does. He's all heart. When he found out I had no living family, he almost had tears in his eyes. He couldn't wrap his head around it. So he asked if he could hug me. I think we'd known each other maybe 5 minutes at that point?”

 

Scarlett chuckled in her low throaty way. “Yeah, that's him completely. I've never met guys who were more touchy feely than the ones Marvel seems to find for their superheroes. They are all such big softies”

 

“Which is why everyone loves them. And why little girls want to be like you and Hayley and Ming Na. Loving boys and kick ass ladies!”

 

“Got that right.”

* * *

 

 

“Alright boys, here we come.” Scarlett called out from the top of the stairs. Renner had come down about a half hour earlier, having been generous enough to do Olivia's make up for her, not that the former makeup artist thought she needed any. He'd raved to Chris about Olivia's complexion while he fumbled with his tie. Chris had been made to actually cover his eyes when the girls came back to the house so he wouldn't see them or their dresses. In his own house! Eventually, Renner gave up on his tie with rather creative cursing and left it for Scarlett when she came down.

 

To everyone else, Scarlett and Renner were just castmates with spouses at home with their children. To the cast family, they were a couple attending the premiere together. Chris hoped things would work out soon because as little Rose grew, she was going to end up having some of her father's features and then questions would come up. Pushing that aside, he grinned as Scarlett came down the steps first, looking gorgeous as always with her blonde hair slicked back and a sinfully red dress accentuating her figure. Hard to believe she had a little baby at home. He still remembered when they first met and she hadn't even been 20 yet.

 

“Looking fabulous baby.” Renner said with a grin. The man was happiest when he was around Scarlett and both his daughters.

 

“Shut up, you already saw me.” She then noticed his undone tie. “I guess it's a good thing I didn't get nails done.” She sighed. “Grown man and he can't do a tie.” She got to the bottom of the steps where Renner gave her ass a smack, not wanting to mess her makeup.

 

Chris shook his head. “You look beautiful, Scar.” He gave her a light peck to the cheek before her fingers began their work on Renner's tie. After a few moments he wondered outloud, “Did she make a rope out of bedsheets and get out that way?”

 

Rolling her eyes, Scarlett called up the stairs. “Liv, get your sweet little booty out here!” It was funny how Liv had been so nervous about meeting Scarlett and the two got along almost like sisters. It'd been cute to listen to Liv tell him all about their shopping trip the other day, where they had found her premiere dress. She'd gushed about Scarlett and how great she was. Things he already knew but was pleased to know he was right about the two getting along.

 

“Stop talking about my ass!” Olivia called back. “I have a personality and feelings, you know!”

 

Scarlett snorted, muttering, “I love this girl.” She called back up. “Come on, Liv. I'm going to record Chris' mind imploding when he sees you.” And true to her word, she took out her phone and began recording.

 

Ignoring his friend, he focused on the stairs when he heard the click of heels and was sure he looked like a complete moron for the way his jaw just hit the ground. Was that Liv? She was dressed in a very stylish and very flattering dress that started dark navy blue at the sweetheart line top and eventually became pure white by the bottom of the dress which reached to just about her knees. It clung to her curves, accentuating them but wasn't skin tight. She wasn't popping out of the top, but there was definte cleavage. He hoped he wasn't ogling too badly as his eyes moved down her body, noting the curve of her hip to the bit of leg that was shown. On her feet were red peep toe stillettos. Around her neck was the necklace he'd given her for her first premiere, a silver and diamond star.

 

She took the stairs extremely carefully and Chris felt like he was either at prom or maybe on the Titanic, even though his stairs weren't anything close to those stairs. God, she looked amazing. Her hair was pinned up elaborately, showing off her gorgeous neck. It made her look elegant and fucking sexy as hell.

 

“Why do I feel like we're recreating She's All That?” Liv said with a nervous tone, managing to get to the last few steps. “Appropriate given your first movie, I guess.”

 

He managed to smile at her, his brain barely able to function seeing her up close. Renner had done a fantastic job on her makeup. Her eyes stood out as did her lips but without being overdone. He still had the knack. But he knew that what was really driving him round the bend was just seeing her in a totally different way.“God, Liv. Wow. I just...wow.”

 

She blushed hard, still not looking at him. “Scarlett and I thought it'd be cute if I showed which side I was on with the red white and blue. The necklace was perfect for it ironically.” She went to bite her lip and until Renner made a disapproving noise so she settled on her fingers nervously playing with the necklace. Her small hands had been carefully manicured. “You like it?”

 

“Oh much more than like. I don't even have words. They don't even exist.” He smiled up at her. It was the truth. And she'd been nervous about not looking like she belonged on the red carpet. Hell, they were going to forget about the movie when they saw her. He took her hand and kissed it gently. Her perfume, something like lavender or lilacs gently washed over his senses and nearly made him shiver. “You are beyond gorgeous.” He glanced at the other couple who were both grinning happily. “Wanna throw them out and just skip the premiere?” He wiggled his eyebrows and playfully growled at her. If he could make her laugh, she'd be less nervous.

 

Liv rolled her eyes, a flush coming to her cheeks. “Stop. Don't tease me.”

 

He held out his other hand for her and she took it, coming down the last few steps. “I'm completely not teasing, sweetness. You look phenomenal.” How was he going to be able to concentrate on anything with her looking like a goddess?

 

“It's all Jeremy and Scarlett. Thank you both so much for this.”

 

Renner grinned. “Darlin', this is all YOU. I barely even put any makeup on you and you make the dress pop, not the other way around.”

 

“Renner's right. This is you. A dress doth not the woman make. Or something.” Scarlett quipped.

 

“And we know who didn't pass her Shakespeare test in high school.” Renner quipped right back, dancing out of the way of Scarlett's hand. “You look radiant, Liv.”

 

“Thank you. But this is about you guys, your movie.”

 

“I'm fine with some of the attention being taken away from me just fine.” Chris said, holding out his arm for her. “Let the papparazzi gorge themselves on you beautiful ladies and we'll go play hoops or something.”

 

“I'd be for that.” Renner said with a nod. “It'd be more fun than being asked the same stupid questions over and over.”

 

“No one is going to ask us anything. They are going to be focusing on these ladies. They aren't even going to know we're there.” Chris said with all honesty. It was moments like this that the kid from Boston was in awe of the moment.

 

“Well I think you boys look very handsome all dressed up.” Chris gave her a wink for the compliment even though it felt like he wore suits all the time lately. This one was a simple black suit with a dark silver shirt and matching tie.

 

“Boys? Skittles, I'm older than you.” Renner said with an amused tone as they headed for the Escalades Marvel had provided parked outside. He'd been amused by Liv's love of all things candy and Chris' nickname for her, so of course, he had to come up with one on his own. “I'm older than all of you.”

 

“Yeah but not by much. I'm older than both Chris and Scarlett, so I can call them kids myself.” She clung to his arm, no doubt nervous about walking on the stilettos. He had a feeling Scarlett had given her a few tips so she wouldn't twist an ankle or fall.

 

“Sound logic.”

 

“For fuck's sake, you aren't even a year older than me!” Chris groaned, opening the door of the Escalade they'd be traveling in.

 

“But I'm still older, so hush.” With a little help, she climbed in and he got a very welcome view of just how flattering the dress was to her cute little ass. Awesome.

 

He playfully hung his head. “Yes, mistress.”

 

Renner's bark of a laugh could be heard from the car behind them. “You tell 'em Liv!” He shook his head. “We'll see you guys there.”

 

“Got it. See ya.”

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this universe, Chris Pine isn't being wasted as Wonder Woman's boyfriend, he's Green Arrow of the Justice League movie. Just in case anyone gets confused.
> 
> Feedback feeds my soul! Just sayin'!

**Olivia POV**

She took a deep breath and took his offered hand, very careful to slide out of the Escalade with her legs tightly shut and her other hand behind her to keep her dress from rising up. There was no way she was going to have any fashion issues at a real Hollywood premiere. The noise of the fans screaming at his presence was almost overwhelming but to the point of nearly being white noise.

 

She stepped out carefully, holding tightly onto Chris' hand, looking away at the carpet in the distance to avoid being blinded by the flashes but not looking like she was ducking her head, like Scarlett had advised while they were getting ready. The younger woman had been so incredibly nice in giving her tips and prepping her in ways that the guys would never understand. She'd even taught her how to stand so she looked comfortable with having her picture taken and how to smile subtly without looking like a goof. Chris put his arm around her waist and softly murmured into her hair. “You are doing perfect, sweetness. Deep breaths. I can't wait to see how some of these pictures come out.”

 

It felt like they stood there forever before someone that she couldn't see from the flashing lights must have told them to move on and Chris led her down the red carpet that led to the actual red carpet.

 

“Okay, now what?”

 

“Now we wait a little and see who else is here. Then more pictures. Are you able to see? I know all the flashes can be a bit much. If anyone shouts anything rude, don't react, that's what they want.” He asked softly, leaning over just a little with a touch of concern.

 

“I'm ok honey. Scarlett showed me the trick to it.” She gave him a smile and nudged him in the direction of some fans who were trying to get his attention. “Look how much they love you.”

 

He waved and gave a friendly smile, making them go even crazier. “Yeah, it's a bit of an ego boost.”

 

“Did I get a chance to tell you how handsome you look in your suit? I like this one.” She said softly, giving his hand a squeeze as she absently adjusted his tie just a smidge. Then again, there was very little he could not look good in to her. He looked very debonair, ready for a photoshoot.

 

“Thanks sweet. Had to look pretty for my date, you know.”

 

Before she could reply, there was a voice calling out, “Oh my god, look at this gorgeousness!”

 

Liv turned her head to see Robert and Susan approaching. It was almost surreal since Robert still had what many people called the “Stark” style of beard and was wearing a tux, just like Tony Stark often did in the films. Susan was beautiful in a soft amber gown.

 

“Robert, please, your wife is right there. Show some restraint.” Chris quipped with a wry grin, pretending to pull at his tie in a smug way. It was funny how the cast got along, the pure affection they had for each other. Whoever had managed this perfect casting deserved an award at the very least. Just the way all their personalities seemed to mesh so well and how that reflected on screen was Oscar worthy in her book.

 

The older man rolled his eyes and made a point of gently slapping Chris's face before giving him a big hug and a manly kiss on the cheek. The fans screamed in approval. No doubt Tumblr would be crashing from the amount of gifs and pictures of that moment posted. “I meant her, ya mook.”

 

He turned to Liv and immediately dropped to his knee, taking her hand in his and bowing his head. Camera flashes exploded around them. Yeah, this was going on the internet for sure. “We are unworthy of the ground you walk on. I am humbled to be in your presence, your worshipfulness.”

 

“Oh for the love of chocolate. Star Wars? Really?” Liv muttered, absently loving how silly he was. Just wished he wasn't doing it in front of so many cameras. “Get up please!”

 

Robert flashed her a grin before popping back up and leaning in to kiss her cheek. Before pulling back, he murmured. “Surprised Evans is able to even speak when he looks at you. Lookin' like a living dream, kiddo.”

 

She was sure she was as red as the carpet by this point. “Thank you.”

 

“You doing okay?”

 

“I haven't puked yet. Emphasis on the yet.”

 

“That's good, let's go with that.”

 

“I love the dress, Olivia! You look beautiful!” Susan beamed, coming over and giving her a hug of support. “And you were so worried!”

 

“Thank you! I love yours too, the color is a really good one for you!” She appreciated the older woman's support, having confessed back at the restaurant in West Hollywood that she wasn't sure anything could make her worthy of a red carpet. She'd admit now that she was passable.

 

“Well, well, well.”

 

They turned to see Chris Hemsworth coming over with his wife in a beautiful green gown, his smile infectious. “Olivia, you are much too beautiful to be with the likes of Evans.” He took her hand and gave it a kiss and doing the same for Susan before giving Chris a manly hug followed by another for Robert, lifting the shorter man off his feet. It was cute how they all greeted each other like they hadn't just seen each other a couple days before or even earlier that day. “How are you enjoying the red carpet?”

 

“Umm, trying desperately to just not do something stupid, like fall over or make a weird face.” She took a deep calming breath as Chris wrapped his arm around her waist in support. She knew a lot of the focus would be right there with the three men standing around. Just the same, just having physical contact with Chris helped a lot.

 

“Yeah, don't take my gig, sweetheart.” Jeremy teased, joining the group. “See, now this isn't so bad, is it? You are a natural!” He gave her a grin and leaned in to kiss her cheek, the barest brush. His warm smile and welcome demeanor actually did help with her nerves. She'd just focus on them and just try not to notice the hundreds of people and cameras surrounding them. Easy. “You are doing great.”

 

“Scarlett taught me a lot.”

 

“Not that often I get to hear that, say it again.” The actress quipped. The cameras were going crazy now that nearly the whole cast was, well lacking a better word, assembled. The core group was always the main focus, even though Thor and The Hulk weren't in the film and Falcon and Winter Soldier were. She hoped they would do one en masse cast photo and she could get a copy of it. “And three guesses as to who is running late. Again.”

 

“Ruffalo.” The group intoned with a good natured sigh.

 

“Man is late every time!”

 

“Well, he's always walking everywhere with that sad piano music following him, it doesn't make for quick travel.” Liv quipped. She remembered Eddie being so amused at her question as a child if it took David Banner a whole week to get to the next town for the next episode because he had to walk to such sad music.

 

Robert laughed outloud and clapped his hands. “A reference to the show? Oh my god, I love you. We're keeping you. It's official.” He wrapped an arm around her, carefully pulling her from Chris and hugging her to his side. They were an affectionate bunch, that was for sure. “Any arguments?”

 

The group shook their heads. Chris had a huge grin on his face as he threw her a wink as if to say, see, I told you they'd love you.

 

“See that? It's official!” His enthusiasm was almost contagious. Did they always do things as a group? Half the time she wondered if the cast was telepathic with each other. It had been done multiple times during the dinner the other night.

 

“What's official?” The apparently perpetually late Mark was making his way over, wife in tow. “What'd I miss?”

 

“Just Robert stating the obvious about us keeping Liv here.” Renner said with a grin, clapping the man on the back in welcome.

 

“Duh.” The man said with dramatic emphasis, sounding like an exasperated teenager. “Looking great, Liv. How you holding up?”

 

“I'm alright. I'll wait to breathe when we're inside though.”

 

“Guys, come on, you need to work the crowd, talk to reporters, let's go.” A woman in a boring business suit with a Marvel lanyard admonished them. Liv could see the cast did not appreciate this at all. None of them even acknowledged her personally, just broke up to head off to different parts of the red carpet. Maybe they had dealt with her before?

 

“Olivia, do you want to stay with us or go with Chris?” Susan asked softly, probably so she didn't embarrass her. She nodded toward Elsa and Sunny. The trio were probably old hand at the red carpet thing.

 

Liv looked to Chris. “It's up to you, sweetness. Why not come with me just for a bit? Just for the experience. If it gets too much, Susan will be here. Seb should be around somewhere and Anthony too. Sam's usually the first one here. Clarke too.”

 

She shrugged. “Okay. I guess it'd be neat to see the interviews from the other side.”

* * *

 

“Well damn, isn't Evans a lucky piece of shit?”

 

Liv turned to see Anthony and Sebastian approaching, both decked out in fine suits The two had become quick friends after all their appearances and interviews together after Winter Soldier even though they technically hadn't had many scenes together. Since Anthony's wife wasn't able to attend, he'd decided that Sebastian, much to the younger man's pretend chagrin, would be his date. She'd seen them down at the far end of the red carpet, the harpie from Marvel probably grabbing them before they could join everyone. She'd stepped back as Chris did an interview with Jeremy, Scarlett talking to a reporter nearby. “Hello boys.”

 

Sebastian playfully put his hand over his heart. “Christ, you hear that? Sultry! Sultry!” He flashed a grin and took her hand, giving it a kiss. “You look absolutely gorgeous Liv. Really.” He gave her a playful wink before Anthony gave her a strong hug and peck on the cheek.

 

She felt her cheeks warm. Was it really her though, or the dress and the hair and the makeup? Were they just being nice because they knew how nervous she was? “Thanks. You both look quite debonair yourselves, gentlemen.”

 

“The boy cleans up good once in a while. We have to do it Shawshank style, hose, delousing, the whole 9.” Anthony quipped, gracefully dancing away from Sebastian's smacking hand with a barely restrained giggle. “How long did it take Captain Small Ass to start talking again once he saw you? It took us half the red carpet.”

 

“A while. Couldn't form sentences. I took video on my phone.” Scarlett spoke up, joining them for what was probably a respite from the interviews. She turned to Liv. “You doing okay?”

 

She nodded, appreciating everyone's worry. She'd talked to Chris' publicist, the woman asking her a few questions so she would have answers to give if asked so Liv wouldn't have to. She managed to politely answer a few questions when she was standing with Chris but kept her answers short and made sure Chris and the movie were the focus. “Yeah I'm okay. The MTV guy wanted to do some kind of game with Jeremy and Chris and then these two scoundrels found me.”

 

“Scoundrels! Ooh! I like the sound of that!” Sebastian grinned, hugging her to him with one arm. He had on some expensive smelling cologne that was very nice and she was glad he hadn't slicked back his hair but was wearing it in a messy style. “Sure you don't want to be my date tonight?” He wiggled his eyebrows, the grin never faltering.

 

“Are you always so flirty on the red carpet?”

 

“Yeah, but your boy is busy, so the internet won't get as many pictures to misconstrue as repressed homoerotic tension.”

 

“Well shit, there goes my Tumblr page.” She grinned, getting a laugh out of the young man.

 

“Scarlett, you are a knockout. Come 'ere and gimme some sugar.” Anthony said with his trademark grin, giving the blonde a big hug and a kiss. “I'm gonna get an arrow in the ass for this on the next flick, aren't I?”

 

“Probably two.” Sebastian suggested both laughing as Jeremy gave them both a mock look of death followed by a grin from where he was doing an interview farther down on the carpet. “Hey Scarlett. You look great, as always.” The two hugged. “Now what's this I hear about a video?”

 

“Yeah, I haven't seen it either.” She was gently moved so she and Scarlett were between the two men as she held out her phone, already cued up to the video. “I was more worried about falling down the stairs.”

 

The video started with a shot of Scarlett's shoes and her voice calling for Liv and teasing Chris that she was going to tape his head imploding when he saw Liv. The view changed to that of Chris rolling his eyes at her and then turning his attention to the stairs.

 

And then his jaw literally dropped and his eyes got big. Was that for her?

 

“I bet his brain completely flatlined.” Anthony said as Liv could be heard nervously joking about She's All That. Chris was still just staring though his eyes were now roaming.

 

“How did you guys even make it out of the house?” Sebastian asked. “I'm surprised he didn't throw you over his shoulder and just take you right back upstairs.”

 

Liv rolled her eyes and smacked him with the back of her hand in the stomach. “Stop. He'd just never seen me in a dress and makeup. That's all.”

 

The three actors shared a look and Scarlett shook her head at the boys. “Yeah, she's in complete denial, I know. Come on, we better get back before Attila the Press Agent gets us.”

 

Liv saw the woman from Marvel on her way, her eyes fixed on the three who weren't doing interviews. “You better hurry, here she comes.”

 

“Shit. Okay, we'll catch you inside.”

* * *

 

 

“Liv! Come 'ere!”

 

She stepped away from where she'd been standing with Susan who'd been making her laugh with bits of gossip about the various reporters and approached Robert hesitantly, not quite sure what the older man had up his sleeve. “You bellowed?”

 

He grinned. “You're a big Trek fan right? Come on, tell this very nice kid what the all time best line in all of Trek is. He's too young to know any better. Ready?”

 

He counted to 3 and they both mock yelled “KHAAAAAN!”

 

Then, from her other side, a cultured English voice politely said “Yes?”

 

Thankful that Robert had thought to put his hand on her back, she managed not to fall over when she turned to see that the one and only Benedict Cumberbatch standing there with a quirk to his lips. No doubt he was there not only to do a touch of promotion for Dr. Strange, but supporting his Sherlock co-star, Martin Freeman who she'd only managed to glimpse farther down the red carpet. Now she saw why Robert had called her over, he thought he could get a big reaction out of her. She'd show him!

 

“Oh! Hello there. That was like your Bat signal or something.”

 

Benedict smiled. “It was on set, yes. Nice to meet you.”

 

“Pleasure's mine. I'm a big fan.” She shook his hand, only slightly disappointed in that he had his normal haircut and color instead of the style for Sherlock. Somehow it just seemed strange to see him with his normal near ginger hair, cut short and not black curly locks, a big scarf and pea coat with the collar turned up.

 

“Now you have to answer which Sherlock Holmes you prefer!” Robert said, nodding to Benedict who almost towered over him. Chris hadn't been kidding when he'd told her weeks ago that people didn't realize just how short Robert really was compared to nearly all of the cast except for Scarlett and Mark. “Come on Liv, pick!”

 

“No, no.” She shook her hand and tried not to think about the camera to her left. Just ignore it's existence but not in an obvious way, Scarlett had taught. Think of it like a tiger in a cage. You don't have to acknowledge it, but don't turn your back on it. “I didn't get my Miranda rights, I plead the fifth. It's against the Geneva Convention. No way.”

 

Then there was an increase in fan screaming and they all turned to see that both Chris and Hemsworth were standing with Chris Pratt and Chris Pine. The fans were losing their minds at all four men together. It was understandable, each was very handsome, though she was a bit partial to the goof ball who was fixing Pratt's tie much to his friend's annoyance and the amusement of a tiny blonde nearby. And ironically, Hemsworth and Pine almost did look related standing next to each other. She'd die if Pine called the other “Dad” at some point.

 

“Oh look. It's a Chris Conference. Finally.” Robert said with a nod. “Know what this makes me think of?”

 

“A recreation of the Single Girls video but with the Chris Collective over there?” Liv said, smiling as well, “her” Chris pointed at Pratt with his thumb and mouthed “See, told you!”

 

Robert let out a snort and giggled while Benedict pondered the idea. Robert smirked as he asked with mock seriousness. “Who would be Beyonce?”

 

Liv looked to Benedict and was very happy when he said “Pine” with her.

 

“I'm surprised you didn't say Evans.” The reporter who'd just been watching them spoke up. She wondered how many of the reporters just sat back and let these people just run rampant without having to ask much more than one question.

 

She shook her head. “No, the other three are teddy bears. That is, I haven't met either Pratt or Pine yet, but I have a feeling to play Kirk, you gotta have more of the Beyonce fierce thing going.”

 

“Ah god, now I just see them with the leotards and the heels! Ah! My brain! Suz, get the bleach! Jesus!” Robert called out, whining dramatically. Then just as dramatic, he stopped and turned to the cameras. “The challenge has been dropped internet! Make those videos and gifs. I'm talking to you Tumblr!”

 

Liv giggled. And there would be hundreds of people skilled in photoshop and other programs nearly falling over themselves to do exactly what Robert commanded. “It'll be funny to see how long before the four of them see it.”

 

“What should the hashtag be on Twitter?” Benedict asked. “Should have a proper tag, don't you think?”

 

“Well I don't think Anna and Elsa,” She paused, “Okay that's ironic.” She thought of Frozen in that moment and Robert let out a strangled giggle as he caught it. “I don't think the wives of Hemsworth or Pratt would appreciate it being #SingleChrises.” She paused. “Maybe #PutAChrisOnIt?”

 

Robert cackled evily, clapping his hands. “Genius!”

 

She shook her head. “Oh man, he's gonna kill me.”

 

“Nah. You could take him.” Robert dismissed with a wave of his hand.

 

“Oh I know that. Go right for those tiny ankles and boom, he's at my level.”

 

“You could use your shoes now, in hand to hand combat. How do you walk in those?” Benedict asked sweetly with a bit of awe to his tone.

 

“I'm honestly surprised I'm still standing. I got a bit of red carpet boot camp earlier. Sergeant Johansson showed me many tricks.”

 

Robert laughed. “But Renner showed you how to walk in the heels right?”

 

She held up her hands. “Do not even TRY putting those words in my mouth.” Then, just to be gutsy, she looked at the camera and nodded behind her hand. Add another Avenger to her list of people who'd want revenge.

 

**Chris POV**

Answering questions on a red carpet was like breathing. He did it for the most part without thinking about it. Once in a while, there was a hiccup, like an off the wall question or a really weird interviewer. Or the Ultron premiere when he'd made an ass of himself first on Kimmel and then on the red carpet. He hadn't been thinking when he'd had that tequila on top of his anxiety meds. He'd been so embarrassed by the whole thing. But this time, the distraction was unique. The distraction was his date.

 

At first he'd been worried about Liv considering how terrified she was but it seemed that she took comfort in the numbers of people she now could count as friends. She'd been with him for a few interviews, quietly observing, smiling and saying hello when she was addressed. Slowly she was growing more comfortable and was calmly chatting with the others while they waited to be interviewed or waited for spouses.

 

When the crowd went crazy seeing Pratt and Pine arrive, he looked around for her to find her standing with Downey and Benedict, conversing with them as easily as she had with everyone at the dinner the other night. He couldn't help but watch her, the way her lips quirked as she contemplated Downey's antics, the way she had to look up at Benedict. She looked over in that moment and caught him so he just mouthed, "See? I told you!" and pointed at Pratt. She threw him a grin that made his knees weak before the interviewer got the attention of the three again.

 

"Oh man, would you look at this sad shit? The Marvel bachelor is on his way out boys."

 

He turned back to see Pratt, Pine and Hemsworth standing with strange smirks on their faces. The cameras were still going off, the fans screaming, but they for the most part were able to tune it out. "What?"

 

Pine made a point of looking around behind him and he chuckled. "I would be concerned if he wasn't. That's the one you talk about all the time?"

 

"How would you know?"

 

Hemsworth grinned. "Oh I tell stories mate. Complete with high pitched voice for emphasis. And yeah, that's her."

 

Pine looked again. "She's cute. And she's a Trek fan?"

 

Chris almost had to stop himself from moving to block the actor's view of Liv or growl possessively at him.

 

Pine must have noticed and held up his hands with a smile. "I'm kidding man. Not that she isn't cute or anything but still." His smile grew. "You have got it bad."

 

Chris sighed. Everyone was so concerned with what he felt toward Liv. Maybe they were right.

 

“Don't let them get to you.” Anna said with a smile, grinning as he leaned down to hug her and sway back and forth. “But I will say it's good to see real happiness in your eyes, sweetie. And that's from just seeing you two look at each other.” She gave him a wink. “Come on, you boys do your group picture and then you need to introduce us.”

 

**Olivia POV**

“Olivia, have you met my boy? He's also a captain. Of a starship!” Hemsworth said, being a hilarious version of an embarrassing father, even though Pine was actually the elder of the two. After talking with Robert and Benedict, she'd taken a step back and had just been watching. The whole thing was like a circus and she wasn't quite sure what ring she was in. Her stomach felt like she'd just come off the trapeze. She hoped she hadn't made an ass of herself with that interview Robert had pulled her into.

 

Pine rolled his eyes and shook his head. “I swear, I don't know this guy. I was on a cruise in Australia and he followed me home. Plays a digeridoo all hours of the night, it's a nightmare.”

 

She giggled and took his offered hand. “It's nice to meet you. I'm a big fan, I'll be honest.”

 

“I've heard a lot about you from the old man here.” He nudged Hemsworth who still had an arm around him and was grinning like there was no tomorrow. “I hear you are a Trek fan, did you like meeting my Khan?”

 

“Oh Benedict is very nice, really. Though to be honest, Khan will always be Ricardo Montelban for me. Don't tell him though.”

 

“Not a word. And I won't even make you choose which Kirk you prefer, how's that?” His blue eyes sparkled as he smiled at her and she couldn't help but smile back.

 

“Thanks. Robert was trying to make me choose a Sherlock and that just isn't fair.”

 

“Good thing there's only one Captain America.” Her Chris, said with a bit of mock bravado as he came up to her side and wrapped his arm around her waist. “You don't get a choice but me.”

 

“Technically, there have been others.” Both she and a vaguely familiar male voice said. She turned to see Chris Pratt standing near by with an amused grin on his face, his wife laughing.

 

“That was awesome. Do it again!” Pine encouraged.

 

“Hi.” She greeted.

 

“Oh no, nope. Not gonna work. After all I've heard about you from this asshole, I have to hug you.” Pratt insisted.

 

Liv squeaked as he nearly lifted her off her feet. “Oh well, okay then.”

 

Anna laughed. “Don't mind him, he does that.” She held out her hand. “Nice to finally meet you.”

 

She shook the blonde's hand with a smile before turning to Chris. She was starting to feel shorter than she usually did with all these tall men around, even with her heels. “Just what are you telling all these people about me? I'm starting to wonder!”

 

He gave her a slow sexy grin that was probably against the law in most states before he pulled her back to his side, almost possessively. “You'll have to torture it out of me.”

 

“Don't tempt me.”

* * *

 

“Mr. Lee, sir, it's really an honor to meet you.” Liv said nervously. It was amazing to think this frail old man had created so many characters she'd grown up with. Did he really have any idea of just how much he and the artists and writers he worked with had changed the world?

 

“Oh no no. Please, call me Stan.” He said with a smile, taking her hand with both of his. “Now Chris has told me that you grew up on comics? Your brother taught you to read from them?”

 

She nodded. Eddie would have flipped, knowing Stan Lee knew he had existed. She knew if he'd been there, he'd have been shaking even more than she was to be meeting such an idol. “Yes sir. Most kids got Dr. Suess, I got Amazing Spiderman and Uncanny Xmen.”

 

“Sounds like a smart brother. I'm very sorry that he couldn't be here to experience this. I think I would have liked him.”

 

Her heart was racing. “I think you would have too. He loved comics. They were there for him when he had a really tough time in high school. So thank you, on Eddie's behalf.”

 

The elder man smiled, patting her hand. “It's my pleasure.”

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Olivia POV**

“Now the afterparty is something you might recognize.” The movie had been better than she'd hoped, much better than Avengers: Age of Ultron had been. Granted, what was messed up in that movie couldn't be fixed perse, this movie more than made up for it. She may have been a bit overenthusiastic in practically jumping on Chris, then Sebastian and Robert, tsking them for putting her through an emotional ringer. She'd even gotten to chat with the Russo brothers about how they'd come up with the plot and they'd teased Chris that they were going to have her read the next script before they even started filming.

 

She looked at him confused, still on a fangirl high from seeing the movie. “Recognize?”

 

He grinned. “You'll see, come on.”

 

He led the way, her hand tucked in his arm as they went through the doors. The room was styled 1940s, complete with Capettes, posters meant to look like they were from WW2 and Star Spangled Man playing overhead. It was just what she would imagine the afterparty for a movie with Captain America would be like. There were already people there, many who'd skipped the premiere for the afterparty. Just the same, it seemed a bit small. And one entire wall wasn't decorated.

 

“Ready?”

 

“For what?”

 

He just grinned and waved to someone. Like that, the unadorned wall went up and a whole other party was revealed, blasting Black Sabbath's Iron Man. It was glamorous and loud, just like Tony Stark. There were lasers, lights and Ironettes walking around wearing a lot less than the Capettes.

 

Holy shit. This was the idea she'd told Chris about months ago, how it would be funny if the afterparty was split along either the Cap or Iron Man side. They'd done it! Her hands flew to her mouth. “Are you fucking shitting me?”

 

Chris laughed loudly, one hand going to his chest. “I shit you not. Is this what you imagined?”

 

“I...I....oh my god. You told them and they did it?” Her eyes flew back and forth, comparing the two sides of the room. It was like someone had taken it right out of her imagination. This was unbelievable! She'd just been joking around, throwing out ideas for fun one night. She never expected that Chris had actually told anyone or that anyone else had thought it was a good idea!

 

“Yep and yep. It was a great idea!” He was clearly pleased that he'd been able to surprise her.

 

“You should plan all the parties, Liv!” Robert called from his side of the party. “This is fantastic, well, my side anyway. That side looks just old and boring.”

 

Chris rolled his eyes. “And yet, who is a half century old?”

 

“Oooh, that was low, Dorito.” Robert shook his head. He held out his hand “Come on Liv, ditch the hero, hang with the weirdo.”

 

She giggled. She felt like she was in the movie. “I don't think that's how it goes.”

* * *

 

“Okay, I must be seeing things. That cannot be little Olivia Baylor. What'd they put in the drinks?”

 

Liv stopped short at the sound of the familiar voice to her right. It was familiar to most people because of his gig as the host of the Tonight Show but to her, it was familiar because he'd been one of her father's students. She turned to see Jimmy Fallon standing a few feet away looking almost shocked but definitely amused. He was older, but she'd know that smirk anywhere. “Jimmy?”

 

“The one and only, just like I told you when you were a kid!”

 

She grinned and moved as quickly as she could in the stillettos, Jimmy wrapping her up in a big hug. “You asshole, how long has it been?”

 

He pulled back, a smile on his face. “Almost 20 years? I tried to make it back for your dad's funeral. I'm really sorry.”

 

She shook her head. When her father passed in 2000, Jimmy had no doubt been up to his neck doing things not just for Saturday Night Live but his own comedy, writing and music. “No, it's okay. It's okay. He was so proud of you, getting SNL. He was bragging forever that one of his kids was a big star thanks to him.” Her father had always referred to his students, usually the special ones as his kids. Both she and Eddie had done that as well when they became educators. “And the Tonight Show? Wow.”

 

He nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. “Yeah, that seems like forever ago now. Forget about me though, what about you? You look amazing, I almost didn't recognize you! You're not exactly the little serious teenager I used to know! I know that I never expected to see you here with Evans! That's a story I gotta hear.”

 

“Oh no no, Fallon, don't you tell her stories about me now.” Chris came up, wrapping his arm around Liv's waist. It was becoming a practiced gesture and she almost naturally leaned into him. “Look at you, talking to everyone with no problem. What happened to being nervous?”

 

“Oh Jimmy's no celebrity to be nervous around, honey. Not to me. He was one of my dad's students, back when I was a kid. I used to tutor him on the piano because my dad didn't have the patience for all his jokes.”

 

Chris' eyes grew wide. “Fucking serious?”

 

She nodded. “I swear I told you. Didn't I? You know that you weren't the first celebrity I ever met.”

 

“Yeah you told me about Groban and Bryan Adams from when you performed and stuff, but you didn't mention this guy was one of your dad's students!”

 

“Hey, is Eddie here? I'd love to catch up with him too.” Jimmy spoke up, looking around, expecting to see her brother. They'd always been inseparable and there was no way he would have missed out on going to the Avengers premiere even if it was just to get right into the theater to see the movie.

 

Liv sucked in a breath and slowly let it out, not expecting the question. Jimmy didn't know. Fuck. Chris' arm tightened around her in support. Now she had to tell someone she hadn't seen in nearly 20 years that her brother was dead. She looked up at Jimmy's confused face. “I'm sorry, I didn't realize you didn't know.” She paused, trying to think of how to say it. “Umm, there's no real good way to say it. Eddie's gone. He...he died about 8 years ago.”

 

The show host's eyebrows nearly disappeared into his hairline and he almost stumbled in shock. “WHAT? No! No way! Come on, seriously?”

 

She nodded. “Unfortunately, yeah.”

 

“Fuck.” His shoulders slumped and the fingertips of both hands went to his temple like he had a sudden headache. He took a step away before turning back and pulling her back into his arms. He hugged her tightly, like no time had passed and Eddie had just died that day and he was still living in the dorms at St. Rose. “Fuck, I'm sorry Liv. Damn it. What happened?”

 

“It started as a tumor in his arm. We moved to Florida to be closer to a specialist. They....” she breathed out her nose, her mind reliving that horrible year yet again for the thousandth time. “They had to amputate his right arm at the shoulder and they thought they got it but....it showed up a few months later in his lungs. Stage 4. He died 9 weeks later.”

 

Jimmy sucked in a breath, looking up for a few moments. He'd been friends with Eddie when he'd been a student, both of them big into joking around and movies. It wasn't unusual to find the pair watching a movie together and doing a running commentary on it that was better than the actual movie. Eddie had always joked that if it wasn't for him, Jimmy wouldn't know funny except when he looked in a mirror. “Fuck. I had no idea.”

 

She shook her head. “There was no way you could know. But, he got to see you on SNL. Took complete credit for it, of course. Really liked the college cam skit and Weekend Update.” Chris gave her side a gentle squeeze of support.

 

He smiled faintly. He was still reeling from the news. “Cool. Yeah.”

 

“I swear somehow you knew some of the kids I had in my classes in those.”

 

Jimmy looked confused again.

 

“Oh, I ended up going the teaching route too. But history for me. Ended up getting my PhD twice just so I could have one up on Eddie. 19th Century history and Lincoln studies.”

 

“No music?”

 

She shrugged. “It wasn't the same symphony after Daddy, you know? And he insisted that I get a real degree and then if I wanted to do something with performing, I had backup. Like he made Eddie do. Literature got him, history got me.”

 

“When was the last time you performed, Liv?”

 

She blinked up at Chris. “Christ, I dunno. It's been a while. I didn't stop playing, as you know, just not as publicly as I did when I was a kid.”

 

“There's a piano over there. Come on, show Fallon you still got it.”

 

She shook her head. “No no, come on. This is a big Hollywood party. No one wants to listen to some nobody playing the piano here.”

 

Chris raised his eyebrow. “If you honestly think I won't put you over my knee for calling yourself a nobody, you don't know me very well.”

 

She sighed. He was always so protective. “Chris.”

 

“Come on Liv, for old times sake.” Jimmy encouraged. “It's been too long since I've gotten to hear you play.” He tugged on her elbow.

 

“I should have figured you two would team up on me.” She paused and held up her hand. “I swear to god I will use my shoes as weapons if either of you say something dirty or think the words, that's what she said.”

 

Chris snapped his fingers just as Jimmy cursed. “Fuck, you do know me after all!”

* * *

 

 

“Alright, you know Family Guy right?” Jeremy asked, leaning on the piano that Liv had been playing for the last 20 minutes. It'd been fun to see who would guess what she was actually playing, stumping the changing group from time to time. It's started as a distraction from having to tell Jimmy about her brother and turned into a game. It'd been so long since she had played for an audience, even just messing around. She'd been rather impressed that some of the more classical pieces were recognized. Her father would have been pleased.

 

“Of course.” She played a quick piano version of the main song.

 

“Remember the version of the X-files they did? That episode where Peter was a savant when he was drunk?”

 

“Of course. It's my favorite episode. Wasted Talent, from the second season.” She started playing the version of the X-files theme from that episode.

 

“Oh oh! Play that sad walking away music from the Incredible Hulk!”

 

Liv's eyes widened at the sound of Stewie Griffin himself making a request. Both she and Jeremy turned to see Seth MacFarlane walking over. He must have overheard the theme song to the show. She kicked herself for forgetting that he'd probably been invited by Robert, who had guest-starred on the show twice as Lois' long lost insane brother. She grinned inside. This was one of the first pieces of music that she'd ever learned.

 

A few yards away, Sam Jackson could be heard yelling “Hey Ruffalo! They're playing your song! Better start walkin'!”

 

They laughed and Seth introduced himself, complimenting Liv on her playing while she admitted to being a huge fan of the show and his work in general.

 

“Well then you have to know about the FCC right, Liv?” Jeremy hinted with a grin. They'd been talking about their favorite animated movies and TV shows while he'd been doing her makeup earlier. Family Guy had been mentioned for all the musical numbers.

 

She grinned. “Oh I know all about the FCC!” She began playing a piano version of the song from the show and sang out, “They will clean up all your talking in a manner such as this!”  
  


Jeremy was quick and took the Brian part, singing as deeply as he could. “They will make you take a tinkle when you want to take a piss!”

 

Grinning, Seth again did Stewie. “They'll make you call fallacio a trouser-friendly kiss!”

 

Together, like they'd always sung together, they did the chorus. “It's the plain situation, there's no negotiation with the fellas at the freakin' FCC”

 

Jeremy sang the next line after Liv played into it. “They're as stuffy as the stuffiest of special interest groups!”

 

“Make a joke about your bowels and they order in the troops!” Liv couldn't believe she was at a Hollywood party singing this, but it was fun so she went with it. The song was a fun jaunty thing to play, perfect for the “Captain America side” of the party despite the lyrics.

 

“Any baby with a brain could tell you everybody poops!”

 

Together, “Take a tip, take a lesson, you'll never win by messin' with the fellas at the freakin' FCC!

 

**Chris POV**

Chris stood with Jimmy as they watched the trio singing the song from the cartoon. He was amazed at Liv's talent, though he'd heard her sing a few times. She harmonized really well with the two men which was something else considering she'd only met the one a few minutes ago and the other a couple days ago. “You'd think the three of them had practiced that before.”

 

Fallon shook his head. “Nope. She's always been quick like that, even as a kid. Something her dad taught. A performer is always prepared. You should have seen her and Eddie doing dueling pianos. Remember Roger Rabbit, when they have Donald Duck and Daffy playing against each other?”

 

Chris nodded vaguely. “I think so, I haven't seen that in years.”

 

The host hooked a thumb toward Liv as the three sang the finale of the song and more than one person clapped for them. Renner was grinning, hugging Liv before sitting down on the piano bench with her. “They used to do that. Her dad had a rule, that if she wanted a CD or movie or whatever, she had to earn it with music.” He nodded to himself. “He was a good guy, her dad. Tough as fucking nails but you learned.”

 

Chris smiled, Liv shaking her head at Renner and talking with her hands about something that had MacFarlane nodding in agreement. “That's the kind of professor she turned out to be.”

 

“Yeah, history. Not a big surprise, really. That was the thing about the Baylors, they always had to be learning something. Her brother was a Literature professor.” He sighed, no doubt still hurting at the news of his lost friend. “So how did you two meet anyway?”

 

“Family was vacationing up in Lake George and I was out in the woods with Adam. We got turned around and ended up near her house.” He gave the abbreviated version. “The rest is history.”

 

“So how long have you been going out then?”

 

“Oh, we're not. I mean, she was my date tonight for the premiere but we're not dating or whatever.” Was everyone going to assume that? Were they saying the same to her?

 

Phht came from the shorter man's lips. “Bullshit man. You forget how well I know you. Come on, you aren't even drinking tonight and you are telling me that's not because of her?”

 

Chris blinked.

 

“Yeah, I know about her mom. Eddie didn't drink either. And anyways, I know you. Just be good to her. She needs a good guy.”

 

Chris shook his head. That much he'd agree with. Was he that guy? He didn't know.

 

**Olivia POV**

Olivia had been chatting with Rosario Dawson and Charlie Cox from Daredevil when she realized she hadn't seen Chris in a bit. Seeing Susan a few feet away, she noticed Robert wasn't by her side. “Hey Susan? Where are the boys?”

 

Susan looked around before her shoulders dropped and she pointed to the DJ booth on the Iron Man side of the room. He was some famous LA DJ apparently and had been more than willing to play whatever the film's stars or the party guests wanted. The dance floor was in the very center of the room and some how they were able to divide up the music. Glenn Miller, Sinatra and swing music would alternate with Twisted Sister, AC/DC and more modern music. It was crazy how well it worked out.

 

Chris and Robert were up there with Anthony, the three nearly with their heads together before Anthony and Chris got really excited over something and Robert grinned and nodded to the DJ.

 

“Oh I sense a disturbance in the Force.” Liv said, wondering what the boys were up to.

 

“Be afraid, be very afraid.” Susan said, looking hesitant about what had her mercurial husband so pleased.

 

Then the music started and Liv almost bounced in her seat. It was the Jackson 5 and ABC. “Oh my god, I love this song!” She looked to Rosario. “It's all about the dance sequence in Clerks 2! That was epic, you were awesome in that part.”

 

Rosario grinned, getting up from her chair. “Come on, I think I still know the moves.”

 

“Seriously?”

 

“I'd wager that's why Chris played it.” Charlie spoke up in his soft spoken English accent. “Bit of a strange coincidence otherwise to be talking to Rosario when it played.”

 

“Ok, you got me. Come on, but be patient with me, I haven't danced except at my desk chair in forever.” She toed off her shoes and followed the two Daredevil stars, Charlie explaining that to relieve the tension on the set, there was usually music and dancing. Whether it was good dancing or not, well, it was fun anyway.

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning.....and spoilers...this chapter goes a bit more adult than previous chapters! No graphic details, but fair warning. And I apologize ahead of time if it's sappy and unrealistic! Thanks!

**Chris POV**

“Chris? Can you come here for a second?”

 

He looked up from where he'd been sitting on the edge of his bed, his shirt half unbuttoned, just trying to come down from the incredible high of the premiere. Normally he wasn't big on watching himself in movies but it was different watching it with Liv at his side. He got to experience it from her point of view. The excitement, the intrigue, all of it. And the pride in her eyes when the movie ended, that was probably better than any award he could ever get.

 

He got up and padded down the short hallway to the guest room. He'd gotten used to sleeping with her by his side and yet somehow she'd insisted on using the guest room to at least keep her suitcase and for changing. After tonight, he just wanted to be close to her. To keep that intimacy he'd been thriving on since she'd jumped into his arms back at her house in NY. He hoped someone had taken a picture of them dancing at the afterparty. She'd been radiant. He couldn't remember the last time he had so much fun at a studio party and especially stone cold sober.

 

He pushed open her door to find her facing away from him. The only light being one of the bedside lamps, casting her in soft light and shadow. “What's up, Liv?”

 

“It's this dress. The zipper is very tiny and I can't get a good grip on it. I'm afraid of ripping it. Could you?”

 

She wanted him to help her undress? Ok, pride in her eyes was good, this was even better.

 

“Of course.” He licked his lips and stepped forward, gently gathering her hair that she'd taken down from it's elaborate pinnings, enjoying how silky it felt in his fingers before he pushed it over her shoulder. Her perfume, her shampoo and hell, her natural scent were overwhelming in a completely good way. The zipper started high on the back of her neck and went nearly to her ass. Biting his lip, he carefully gripped the tiny tab for the zipper and slowly moved it down.

 

He probably could have done it without touching her skin, but the opportunity was there. He let his knuckles brush gently down her neck, her upper back and then to her lower back as he slowly unzipped the dress. He could have gone quicker, he just didn't want to. Her skin was so soft and whatever fragrance she was wearing was intoxicating. It had distracted him all night. He took careful deep breaths, just trying to control himself. She'd let out a small gasp as his knuckles had made their way down her back and he felt her physically tremble as he touched her lower back.

 

It was all he could do to not moan outloud as the zipper came to it's end, revealing just the hint of black lace panties with the gentle swell of her ass, the dress not allowing for a bra. He wouldn't have made it through the premiere knowing that under that sinful dress was nothing but tiny lace panties. He'd had a difficult enough time with how the dress fit to begin with.

 

He didn't move away or anything, he just stood there, breathing her in. He felt like he was at a literal fork in the road. One way could be a huge mistake and another could be the best thing he ever did in his whole life. The question was, what did she want?

 

**Olivia POV**

She couldn't help the gasp, not expecting to feel his knuckles brushing her skin where no one ever really touched her ever. It had been hard enough not to react to the feeling of his hands in her hair. She bit her lip hard as he seemed to want to take his time with the zipper, torturing her with just the faintest brush of his knuckles against her apparently super sensitive skin. When he got to her lower back, she wondered if he could feel her trembling.

 

All she could think was if just feeling his knuckles on her back did this, what about his entire huge warm hand? And nevermind how close he was to her ass.

 

Then she realized he'd reached the end and she felt disappointed that this little, whatever it was, was over.

 

But he didn't move away. He was still right there, right behind her. What was he waiting for? “Chris?”

 

She hadn't been prepared for the feeling of his fingertips tracing their way up her spine so there was no way she could have kept back the second gasp that fell from her lips or the shiver that went down her back as his fingers rose up. Then his other hand joined and his fingers gently went to her shoulders, pushing the straps so they fell down and she was quick to move her arm across her chest so the dress didn't fall to her waist. Thankfully it had underwire and such so it didn't just collapse.

 

What was he doing and could he please continue? She couldn't explain how such a simple touch had her feeling like a live wire. He'd been touching her for days now. Near constantly she had realized after Scarlett had brought it up. They'd been sharing a damn bed but now it was like every nerve was in complete awareness of every touch.

 

“Chris?” She asked again, almost whispering. Even so, it sounded like a shout in the silent room.

 

“Mmm?” He half murmured, his fingertips tracing down her arm that wasn't holding up her dress, featherlight. He was not even a half step away. She could feel his breath, warm and regular washing over her skin, giving her goosebumps.

 

“What.....what are you doing?” She said softly, feeling stupid for asking but not quite knowing what else to say or do. Was she reading too much into this? Chris was very tactile, but this was much more intimate. Insanely more intimate. The silence was overwhelming.

 

She felt his nose gently nuzzle the top of her head, breathing in as his fingertips made their way back up her arm, up and over her shoulder.

 

“You smell amazing. And this dress. You have no idea how beautiful you are.” He murmured. “And your skin, is it all this soft?”

 

She had to fight not to whimper from his voice so low and near her ear, the rumble of it in his chest almost something she could feel against her back. The awe in his tone sounded on the verge of wonder and worship. It was all she could do to not moan outloud. She loved his voice but had never heard him sound like this. It was intoxicating and doing things to her that she didn't think a voice could really do, people just said it did.

 

“Turn around.”

 

She took a deep breath and turned, trying to make sure the dress didn't fall down but she was keenly aware that even holding it up didn't do much to cover up her chest without the straps. But she wasn't going to be a prude. She wanted to see just what this was.

 

“Fuck. Look at you.” His eyes were dark and she could almost feel the heat of his gaze. His mouth was half open and she felt her knees weaken a little as his tongue snuck out to wet his plump bottom lip. He was completely focused on nothing but her.

 

She'd almost wonder if he was just drunk and horny except he hadn't had any alcohol out of deference to her. And he'd pretty much been by her side the whole night. This was him sober. He reached up and with the pad of his thumb, gently worked her bottom lip out from where she'd been biting it. She'd washed off the makeup first thing when they got back to the house, afraid she'd get it on the dress when she got it off somehow. Part of her couldn't understand how he could be looking at her like that. No makeup, no carefully styled hair. What was he seeing?

 

He brushed the pad of his thumb over her bottom lip, his eyes intently studying her mouth. Then his eyes flicked up. “I really want to kiss you right now.”

 

“You....do?” She couldn't help it, she had to be dreaming and even in her dreams, she asked stupid questions. This couldn't really be happening. Was she imagining all of this and was soon to wake up? Was he hallucinating and thinking she was someone else?

 

“Oh yeah.” His eyes looked back down to her mouth and then to her eyes again.

 

“Okay.” She barely got out.

 

He was able to move very quickly or at least it seemed to her and it was the suddenness that nearly made her drop the dress as his lips took hers. He took her breath too, one arm wrapping around her and she couldn't help but moan at the combined sensations of his full lips pressing then pulling on hers, the feel of his hand against her naked back all on top of being pressed up against him.

 

There was nothing else she could have done but melt into the kiss, thrilling at how she just seemed to be able to follow his lead without it getting awkward. This was what kissing was meant to be. Not that she remembered much from her last kiss, so many years ago. That had been awkward and made her feel slightly nauseous because she hadn't been into the guy.

 

This? Totally the opposite. It was a moment that could be summed up in one word.

 

Finally.

 

Her dress was being held up by virtue of her being pressed up against him. It was like instinct to grip at his shirt with one hand and let the other go to his cheek, his beard stubble pleasing to her hand. While one of his hands was warm against her nude back, the other had sunk into her hair, sliding up from her neck and gently gripping. His lips teased hers, pressing and pulling, over and over.

 

He groaned, breaking the kiss only to lead a trail of kisses along her jaw, his breath washing over her neck and shoulder, making her shiver. His lips were so incredibly soft, the kisses reverent, feather light. She was so overwhelmed, it didn't take much for her to just tilt her head to give him access as she actually found herself panting like he was. She wouldn't be surprised if he could actually feel her heart pounding hard in her chest.

 

But it was the feel of his lips on her throat and then the nipping and sucking at some strange spot just below her ear by her jawline that made her whole being light up and she almost jerked against him, involuntarily gasping. Her hands grasped at his shoulders when she honestly felt her knees weaken. “Gah, fuck!”

 

He smiled against the skin of her neck and did it again, but this time, he tightened his grip on her and rolled his hips against her when she had the same reaction. The feel of his rather pronounced arousal made her own body instinctively move toward his again.

 

“My sweet has a sweet spot.” He murmured against her skin. “Just how many can I find?”

 

She whimpered, his proximity, his touch, the way he surrounded her, everything making her whole body throb with want like she'd never known before. Was this going to happen? Was she ready? But how would it change everything?

 

“I....I don't....I don't do one night stands.” She managed to blurt out, feeling embarrassed the moment she said it. Especially the way she was all but clinging to him and had already rocked her hips against him twice without any self control. But what else could she do? Push him away because she was nearly 35 and a virgin?

 

He moved so his forehead touched hers. “Baby, neither do I. And you would never ever be something like that to me.” He leaned in and gently kissed her lips which felt swollen from the previous kisses. “I want you. All of you.” His hand stroked her back, getting dangerously close to the top of her ass. “I'm not giving you up just for one night of what will probably be heart stopping sex. I'm in for the whole shebang.” He chuckled. “Shebang.”

 

That kind of broke the tension and she giggled. “Is that how Hollywood guys ask girls out these days?”

 

He gave her one of his half smiles that made her heart skip. “You've had me for a while, Sweetness.” His eyes searched hers, serious and hopeful at the same time. His hand cupped her face, his thumb tracing her lips again. “Be mine.”

 

She felt like she had to be dreaming. This man not only wanted her, but wanted her to be his girlfriend? It wasn't even like it was some bullshit to just get her in bed. Chris, despite being an actor, was notoriously incapable of lying successfully. Besides, she trusted him, he wouldn't lie to her like that. So this had been something that had to have been in the back of his mind then. Seriously?

 

But at that moment, it was all she never knew that she wanted just a few months ago. But since meeting Chris, he'd managed to fill a gaping hole in her life that she hadn't known was there. From the day they had met she'd convinced herself that he could never feel the same way for her that she felt for him. And here he was, proving her wrong. And the way he called her baby so easily, it was like second nature to him. “Too late. Already yours. For a while now.”

 

A huge smile took his face and his other hand moved to cradle her face as he gave her a sweet kiss that soon deepened to the point that they were clinging to each other like life itself depended on it. “Christ I want you so much. Is it too fast?” He panted against her lips, kissing her again and again.

 

“Maybe. Don't care.” She managed, moaning as his huge hands cupped her ass, pulling her against him. And his very prominent bulge. She was very aware of how her body was in high approval of everything he was doing. “I think we're wearing too many clothes.”

 

“Agreed.” He stepped back just the tiniest bit, looking down at her with those arousal darkened eyes. “I love this dress but fuck do I want to see it on the floor right now.”

 

She giggled. Shakespeare, he wasn't. But then he wouldn't be her Chris. “Say please?”

 

He closed his eyes and sucked in his breath. Then he opened them and she shivered from the look in those eyes. That was for her? “Please, sweet. Please let me see you.”

 

She bit her bottom lip and took a breath before moving her arm and slowly letting the dress drop down until it was pooled at her bare feet, the stilettos long gone. He had no way of knowing that no one had seen her this undressed except her doctor. At least she still had panties on, as skimpy as they were.

 

“Oh sweet jesus. Look at you. Christ.” Now he bit his lip, his eyes almost leaving trails of heat behind as he looked her up and down. “I don't even know where to start.”

 

“Well, in that case.” She took a deep breath and stepped forward and put all her energy into not having her hands shake as she reached for the buttons on his shirt, carefully undoing the ones he hadn't already gotten to. Was she really doing this?

 

He wasn't exactly helping matters, his hands moving to stroke her sides, teasingly. She knew he was watching her and she was going to just focus on the buttons. It was strange how she'd seen him already without his shirt on but this was so much more. Like unwrapping a present.

 

She held her breath as she slid her trembling fingers up from the last button, feeling his abs, how warm his skin was and the muscles underneath reacting to her touch as she took her time reaching his shoulders and he silently helped by shrugging the shirt off, his cuffs having been undone back at the afterparty.

 

“Mmm, what was that about not knowing where to start?” She murmured, looking up at him to find him still so focused on her. She couldn't believe she was standing there mostly naked and there he was.

 

He did that damned half smile again. “I have an idea now.” He gently guided her backwards until the back of her legs hit the bed. He leaned in and kissed her. Together, they managed somehow to get up on the bed and back to the pillows. He kissed his way down her body, soft and sweet, lingering here and there, his hands on their own mission of exploration.

* * *

 

It was unreal that she was naked before him like this and not freaking completely as his hands and mouth drove her insane exploring all the skin now exposed to him. She wished almost that she could have a picture of the look on his face when he saw her. Almost like reverence. Like he was thanking his lucky stars. He was incredibly sweet and romantic, even being silly as he dragged off her panties with his teeth, growling like a puppy would. Didn't she read somewhere that any guy that could make you laugh in bed was a keeper?

 

But it was when he moved down below her bellybutton that her anxiety decided to show up. Was he going to do that? Tongue her? Whatever they called it. She could never pronounce the technical term. He was the first person to see her naked since...well since a doctor when she was a kid probably, but to have his mouth there was a bit too much for her to handle. It was enough that she was actually going to give him her virginity, she wasn't sure she was ready for that level of intimacy.

 

“Chris...you don't have to...” She murmured as his hands stroked her hips and he was dangerously close. Thank god for the lotto and electrolysis, no embarrassing hair to worry about at least.

 

“Sweet, I want to. I want to see just how sweet you really do taste.” He looked up at her with both promise and determination in his eyes and then paused. “Liv, you've never had a guy do that for you?”

 

“Honestly?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“I've never done any of this, actually.”

 

His eyes now grew wide and he was quick to move back up so they were face to face. “Wait. Wait. Wait. You're a virgin?”

 

She bit her lip. She might have just ended the evening a bit abruptly and she was all revved up too. She couldn't lie to him. He would have figured it out pretty quickly although she was surprised he hadn't already. “Yeah. I, umm, I thought you knew.”

 

His hand rested on her side, his thumb just below her breast. “Liv, you never told me, how would I know that?”

 

“I've been told it's kind of obvious.” She paused. “Does...does it matter?” She'd heard that guys tended not to want to be the one to deflower a virgin because of the awkwardness and potential pain getting in the way of the actual act. She didn't think Chris would ever say that but it didn't mean he wanted to deal with someone's virginity at that moment, even hers.

 

He leaned in and kissed her, softly. “Baby, you've held on to it for this long. It matters to you, so yeah, it matters to me too. I want you to be sure about this. If you want to wait, we can wait.”

 

Her heart swelled at the genuine feeling and concern in his voice. And the incredulous tone was nice too. Looking into his eyes, she knew her answer deep down.

 

“I've been waiting forever for...for the perfect moment with....with the perfect guy. For me, this is it. I want this. With you.”

 

He let out a sound she couldn't quite describe as a moan or a groan, but whatever it was, was positive. His eyes closed and he took a deep breath before opening them again. “You'll tell me if you want to stop?”

 

“I won't want to.”

 

He traced her features with his fingertips, his eyes following before they flicked up to hers. “Sweet, have you even ever had an orgasm?”

 

She shook her head again. “No. Though whatever you've been making me feel is wonderful. All tingly and warm.”

 

“Christ...you are going to blow the roof off.” He gave her his infamous half grin. He stroked her side with just his fingertips. “Are you scared?”

 

“No, not really. I trust you. I mean, I'm a touch concerned you are going to split me in half with that cannon you have in your pants. But what a way to go.”

 

He giggled, leaning in and kissing her with a smile on his lips. “Baby, while that's quite the compliment, it won't happen. But I would like to make it a bit easier for you. Relax you. Give you a hopeful preview.”

 

She was confused. “I don't understand.”

 

“I want to make you orgasm before we go all the way. You won't be as tense and it should help it not hurt. Can I do that?”

 

She bit her lip. “How?”

 

He gave her a rather naughty grin. “Better to show you. But if you want to stop, we will. Okay?”

* * *

 

She knew it felt like her whole body was trembling still, but it probably wasn't. Holy shit, that was what an orgasm was like for everyone? Or was it just Chris? It was so overwhelming but he was so gentle in guiding her through it, his voice reassuring her that he was right there.

 

She felt him move up her body, resting on the bed next her, his hand gently stroking her cheek as she tried to recover any kind of control over her own body. It was like lightning and something more she couldn't describe. She felt like she'd gladly been thrown off a cliff or something. How did he know what to do in just the right way? She'd never thought she would feel like an instrument, touched in just the right way to create music.

 

“That's my girl. It's alright. I'm right here.”

 

“I....I...wow.” She managed after what felt like a long time. She blinked and then opened her eyes to find him looking down at her with a big smile on his face and nothing but pure affection. It made her shudder to think of those lips and that his tongue had been inside of her. And he'd been so eager, like it was more for his gratification than hers.

 

“There she is.” He said softly, his hand moving down to rest against the side of her neck, his thumb stroking her jaw. It was so big and warm. “How do you feel?”

 

“Like...I don't know? Like a firework went off, but everywhere. I think my toes curled. I guess that does happen.”

 

He chuckled. “Yeah sweet. You came like a rocket. So very responsive.” He leaned in and nuzzled her temple. “Thank you for sharing that with me. It was beautiful.”

 

She blinked. Was? As in that's it? “Wait...you don't want to anymore?” Had she done something wrong? Had she been too loud? Did she...taste funny?

 

He moved back to look her in eye. “Oh Liv, I want you more. I want to hear your scream my name again.” His hand moved down to stroke her side, his thumb teasing the underside of her breast and tracing down to her hip. “Do you want to keep going?”

 

“Oh fuck yes.” She looked down and saw that somehow, he was still wearing his pants. “You aren't even naked yet.”

 

He chuckled. “That is true.” He moved to sit back. “Why don't I get rid of these and we'll go from there?”

 

He moved off the bed and she sat up, feeling a little weak, but determined. “Can...can I?”

 

He smiled. “Of course baby.” He dropped his hands.

 

She felt her cheeks warm as she reached out with only slightly trembling hands to run them over his chest and abs again. He was honestly a work of art. His skin was smooth and slightly tanned. There was some light hair on his chest and then going from his bellybutton and down but not a ton. She let her fingers trace over his tattoos, the freckles. She could feel the muscles underneath reacting to her.

 

And she was close enough to realize that what was hidden in his pants was reacting as well. The bulge twitched and she hoped he hadn't noticed her reaction of surprise.

 

His hand stroked her hair. “Liv, have you ever seen a man naked? In person?”

 

She knew her face had to be completely flushed. She managed to whisper an embarrassed, “No.”

 

The hand continued. “Okay. Nothing wrong with that. I'm not going to break. I want you to touch me.”

 

She acted impulsively and sat up a bit more on her knees and pressed a kiss to his left pec, right above where she could feel his heart beating. “Thank you for....being so patient. I just...it's..I mean this situation is so..new.”

 

“Liv, I'm not in any rush and I'm hoping that this will be the first of many experiences we share.” He cupped her face so she would look up at him. “I'm not letting you go.”

 

“So I'm your prisoner, Mr. Evans?”

 

He gave her a wicked smirk. “That would imply being held against your will.” He leaned in. “Do you want me to tie you up, naughty girl?”

 

She shivered. “Ooh boy. One step at a time.” She looked down to his pants and thought about it. “And I've decided that I want to watch this time.” She sat back on the bed, demurely crossing her legs at the ankle, even though she was buckass naked and he'd just been face first between her legs.

 

He smiled slowly. “My girl wants a show? Should I put on music? Got any singles?” His thumbs rested in his belt loops, almost framing himself as he teased her.

 

She snorted and shook her head. “What I want is those pants on the floor and you over here.”

 

“Ooh. Demanding. I like it.”

* * *

 

She could feel him right up against her entrance, just barely there. She was surprised that after he'd given her the first orgasm of her life with his mouth and fingers that she was ready and wanted more. He'd been so encouraging and supportive and he was right, she felt a bit more relaxed now especially that she knew what an orgasm felt like. The ache had returned and it was strange to think that all her body wanted was his inside of her. How did it know?

 

He looked down at her, almost like he was in pain and she wondered if it was painful for him to hold back on his own pleasure like this. They'd had the discussion about protection and with her being on the pill, that seemed like enough. He'd groaned when she shyly said she wanted to feel him, not a condom. “Liv, baby, this is probably going to hurt. You ready?”

 

She nodded. She trusted him. She...well...it was too soon to say that other word but it was damn close. Yeah, she was ready. “Yeah, I am.”

 

He looked her right in the eyes. “This will be the only time I ever hurt you. I swear.”

 

Before she could respond, he moved his hips there was a touch of a tearing feeling as he entered her and she was no longer a virgin. She wasn't able to hold back the gasp or the bit of tears that came to her eyes. It wasn't a bad pain but considering that area was getting more stimulation in the last hour than it had ever, it was sensitive. It hadn't hurt like she thought it would and she wondered if it had to do with her age or Chris' gentle ministrations before.

 

And it wasn't like he was exactly small by any means. She didn't have anything to compare him to, but he seemed huge compared to her. And now, the strange but welcome feeling of him actually inside her body flooded her senses. He was everywhere and she was keenly aware of his skin, his breath. He'd only broken her hymen and stopped, his eyes full of concern for her pain.

 

“Sweet, I'm sorry, is it bad? Do you want to stop?”

 

“Honey, give me a second. It's okay. I just...yeah. I'm okay.” She let out a breath and experimentally moved her hips making him groan as she inadvertently pushed him in further with the movement. She couldn't believe her body was able to stretch enough to accommodate him. Just the same, it was a strange feeling. “Oh. Okay yeah I'm....just...go slow.”

 

“I'll do my best.” He kissed her softly as he moved his hips, one of his hands holding her hip as he held himself up on his other elbow. “You're like....sweetness, I might have to stay right here for the rest of my life.” He moved so he was more on top of her. “Baby, spread your legs a little. Yeah. Bend your knees. Right there.”

 

She gasped as he managed to fill her to the hilt, he was completely filling her and surrounding her. “Oh...this is...you feel so...good.” She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, one of her hands finding it's way to the back of his head, his face in her neck. “I don't know if I even want you to go slow anymore.” She moved her hips a little and whimpered. One of her legs seemed to move on its own to rest on his lower back, changing the angle and they both groaned. “Move, move.” She entreated, gasping and pressing her head back against the pillow as he slowly moved out only to come right back.

 

The way he softly groaned her name as he dragged his lips along her jaw, his body surrounding her while her own body surrounded him was something she would never forget.

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback makes me happy!

**Olivia POV**

His weight was heavy against her, but welcome. And even if it wasn't, she didn't have any strength in her body to move him. She felt so incredibly relaxed, like she'd been stretched out just right. There was no tension at all in her. She was human jello.

 

Chris groaned when her body clenched at him just a bit as he softened within her, his face pressed into her neck, his breath hot against her skin. “Fuck. I...I can't even.”

 

“Ditto.”

 

He weakly giggled against her neck. “I've never heard of someone saying ditto after sex.”

 

“Well thanks to you, my brain doesn't work. I have the sexdumb.”

 

He giggled again and rolled off her, both of them letting out a sigh as he pulled out of her entirely. “Sexdumb is right.” The bed had been turned down earlier, so he was able to pull the light quilt that'd managed not to fall off the bed over them. Then he pulled her into his arms and she put her face to his neck. He was hot and sweaty, but strangely smelled really good still. “How do you feel?”

 

“Really good. Relaxed. More than a bit naughty. You?”

 

“All of the above. You are so fucking amazing.” He kissed the top of her head, the idea of moving much more not really possible right then. “I know you probably want to shower or something but gimme a minute and we can take a hot bath if you want.” He let out a huge breath and she could feel him stretching himself out. “I hope you aren't sore tomorrow.” A pause. “Is that egotistical?”

 

She snuggled up against him, not really worried about the not so neat afterwards of sex at the moment. She'd had sex! She wasn't a virgin. And it wasn't a pity fuck or anything. It had been with someone who cared about her, that she didn't have to dumb things down for and was gorgeous. “Not if it's probably true. You are packing, Captain.”

 

He chuckled, taking in another deep breath and letting it out. “I swear I blacked out. You feel like the warmest, smoothest silk. There aren't even words to describe how you feel.” He groaned in a satisfied sort of way. “And you have instincts, sweet. Those hips are going to be the death of me and what a way to go.”

 

“Shut up.” She knew he was teasing her a little for what she'd said earlier.

 

He chuckled.

 

“I thought people were supposed to be all tired and just roll over and go to sleep or something. That's what they do in movies. I feel almost energized. Is that weird? Should I be tired?”

 

“Everyone is different. It was a new experience for you, a major one. There's adrenalin. Some people don't even want to touch after sex. I'm a cuddler by nature.”

 

“I don't get that. I mean, why shove someone away after being so intimate?”

 

“Not everyone considers it intimacy Liv. Some just see it as a way to relieve tension. Hence masturbation.”

 

“Phht. Fuck that.” She paused. “Pun intended I think?”

 

He barked out a laugh and hugged her tight.

* * *

 

They both dozed a little before Chris had gotten up to get the bath started and she took the chance to do a look over at herself. There'd been a bit of mess but they were stripping the bed and moving to the master bedroom, so she wasn't that concerned beyond getting herself to the bathroom soon. Gravity was a bitch. She was a little surprised at the couple spots of blood on the bedsheet but then again, not really.

 

She saw his dress shirt on the floor and figured that would work for going down the hall to the master bath. He hadn't had any issue with padding off naked, not wanting to put the dress pants back on. She reached over and grabbed it before swinging her legs out of the bed and pulling it on, rolling up the sleeves before standing to button it just enough so it didn't defeat the purpose of wearing it at all.

 

It was when she stood up that she felt an all new sensation. The soreness had begun. It wasn't bad, she'd had worse from her monthly, but it was different. She was still in awe that she'd actually had sex and hoped it wouldn't lead to any regrets later. It had been wonderful and Chris had been understanding and sweet while being passionate and giving.

 

And she got to see him naked. And hear him cry out her name when he came. Holy shit. He'd sounded so...primal. He'd almost growled it.

 

Giggling to herself, she padded over to the bathroom of the guest room just to just freshen herself up a little, noting with amusement a few love bites. How strange. She wondered if she left any on him. She used the toilet, closing the door only because that was one level of intimacy she never wanted to have with anyone. A washcloth nearby was helpful in cleaning herself up a bit, something she was sure guys never had to think about after sex. Jerks.

 

After deciding that she looked acceptable, she padded down to Chris' room where she could hear both water and sounds of soft jazz playing from the bathroom. Intrigued, she stepped over saw the door was wide open but the lights were off, the room lit by candlelight and Chris sitting on the side of the tub in a pair of dark gray briefs.

 

He looked up and a smile took his lips. “Hey.” His eyes looked down and back up. The look wasn't just a complimentary one, it was almost predatory.“Wow, you look...damn good in my clothes.”

 

She could feel her cheeks warm. How could she still feel nervous around him considering the last few hours? “Thanks.” It was something she'd always wanted to do, especially the shirt of a guy after he just wore it. She felt that much more close to him strangely. Part of her was wondering when she was going to wake up, late for a shift at Walmart.

 

“I was going to come back and carry you, if you wanted. So you didn't have to walk.”

 

“Honey, I gave you my virginity, I'm not an invalid. I'm okay. This is very romantic. I like the candles.”

 

“Thought you might. We can just relax together in the water. I don't have any bubble bath, sorry.”

 

“There's an easy way around that.” She padded over and found his body wash resting in an alcove of the tub and opened it, letting a generous amount into the water near the faucet. Almost immediately it began to foam. “It's a trick I had from when I was broke. One of the few things I splurged on was nice bodywash and I used every drop. Works with shampoo too.”

 

His lips were quirked with amusement. “Gonna smell like me now, you know.”

 

She shook her head and laughed. “Honey, I probably already do.”

 

“Oh yeah?” He yanked her over and made an exaggerated show of sniffling her, even going so far as to press his face into the crook of her neck and inhale hard, making snorting noises.

 

She couldn't help but laugh, her hands resting on his broad smooth shoulders. “Chris! You meatball!”

 

He pulled back and grinned at her. “I love to hear you laugh, Sweetness.” His hands gently rested on her hips. “And you do smell like me. Now that you've had a little rest...”

 

Before he could say what she knew he was going to, she brought up her hand and pressed her fingertips to his lips. “Stop asking how I feel. I'm feeling good. Amazing even.” She took his face in her hands, kissing him softly. “It was exactly what I'd always hoped for but never thought I would have. To feel....to feel you inside me was...I can't express it.”

 

His eyelashes seemed impossibly long and his eyes searched hers. “There's so much...so much I want to say but I don't know how.” He paused. “I...I want to make you happy.” His voice was soft, earnest.

 

She kissed him again and his hands tightened just a bit. “You do, honey. Every day.”

 

“Same here, sweet. Now come on, let's get in that bath. I bet you could use a shoulder rub considering how anxious you were earlier tonight with the premiere.” He leaned over and turned off the water. The tub was full but not so much that they'd make it overflow when they got in. It was a huge tub, somewhat similar to her own back in Lake George. It had been one of her favorite additions to the home, a tub that she could lay in and be completely covered with her legs straight. The room smelled like Chris' body wash and she made a mental note of the brand.

 

“Oh that'd be fantastic.” She adored how sweet and caring he was and smirked at how he matter of fact went right for the buttons of his shirt she was wearing. “Eager much?”

 

“Baby, I'd throw out all the clothes in the house to have you walking around naked.” He teased, pushing the shirt off her shoulders and to the floor. “Goddamn you are just beautiful.”

 

She closed her eyes. “Stop, come on.”

 

“Nope. My girl needs to realize just how gorgeous she really is.” He tipped her face up with one finger, having stood up to undo the shirt. “I don't know who or what made you think of yourself the way you do, but it breaks my heart. I wish you could see yourself how I see you.”

 

She sighed, her heart aching at how sad he sounded, how concerned. “You don't want to hear about that honey. Come on.” She tugged at his boxer briefs.

 

He let out a small sigh and pulled the underwear off, a thrill rushing through her body at seeing him nude again. He was slightly aroused and she felt a weird pride that it was because of her. He stepped into the bath and then held out a hand for her. “Careful.”

 

She stepped into the delightfully hot water and they both sat down and maneuvered so she was resting between his legs, very carefully, and her back was against his chest. “Oh this is wonderful.” She sighed, letting her head fall back against his shoulder.

 

“Mmm, it is nice.” He said softly, leaning down a little to press a kiss to her shoulder.

 

“Are you a bath kind of guy?”

 

“Depends. When I'm doing all the training and working out for Cap, then yeah. It helps with the aches and stuff. What about you? You mentioned your little cheat for bubble bath.”

 

Her fingers played with the mound of bubbles nearby. “I enjoy them but I don't take them all the time. I try to reserve them for when I need to de-stress or just relax. Back home I have a tub almost like this one, it was one of the things that was top on my list of things to make the house mine.”

 

“Did your students stress you out that much or was it when you were at Walmart?

 

“Oh both. I walked off my stress more when I was a professor just because I spent so much of my time in classrooms or my office. When I was at Walmart, the last thing I wanted to do was walk anywhere.

 

“That's how I feel on set days that are heavy on on the action.”

 

“Mmm, like the running scenes in Winter Soldier when you were going top speed past Anthony?”

 

“Oh yeah. Don't get me wrong, I like to run but when you have to run like that for hours? Ouch.”

 

She chuckled. “Or run at all in my case. If I'm running, there better be a puppy at the end or a zombie behind me.”

 

**Chris POV**

As he massaged her shoulders, pleased at the happy noises she made as he worked the remaining tension from her earlier anxiety out, he couldn't get what she'd said out of his mind. That he wouldn't want to hear about why her self image was so bad. He felt a heaviness in his chest at the thought of someone hurting her.

 

“Baby?”

 

“Yeah?” He liked how relaxed she sounded, much different from the anxiety she'd had on the way to the premiere.

 

“When you said before, that I wouldn't want to hear about why you see yourself the way you do, did someone hurt you? I mean, was it that bad?”

 

She sighed and he could feel her shoulders tense a little. “No one hurt me physically, if that's what you mean. It's more just pitiful than anything else. Not really sexy bath time talk, you know?”

 

He wrapped his arms around her under the water and pressed his face into her neck. It was bad, he could just tell. Her tone of voice told him that even if it wasn't something recent, it still hurt. “Liv, I want you to be able to tell me stuff. Just like I want to be able to tell you stuff. I'm not going to think differently of you.”

 

“I know. It's nothing that horrible. Honest. Just the usual cruel teenager stuff. I told you my awkward phase was pretty bad.” She sighed. “It just happened to coincide with high school when you are most aware of that kind of thing.”

 

“Is that why you didn't go to your prom?” He asked, moving his chin to rest on her shoulder.

 

“Pretty much. There was no way I was just going to go alone and sit there. Ended up that they were desperate for a performer and there I was. Worked out pretty well I thought.” She turned her head and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Tonight was so much better than a stupid prom anyway.”

 

“And just think, all those assholes you went to school with are going to see just how gorgeous you were tonight and how you had everyone there wrapped around your finger. Meanwhile they are working deadend jobs with a billion kids and are miserable because karma is a bitch!” He let his voice go up and sang out the bitch part just to make her laugh.

 

* * *

 

He lay there, just watching her sleep in the mid morning light. Her face turned toward him, one arm over her head, the other over the sheet, just under her breasts. His mind was still trying to wrap around the fact that until a few hours ago, she'd been a virgin. It baffled him. How had someone like her not had guys breaking down her door on a daily basis? And how had he not realized? He was just glad she hadn't been insulted by his assumption that she'd had sex before.

 

He smiled a little, thinking of how she'd told him she felt like she gave him part of herself rather than losing her virginity like most people described it. He felt that way too. He felt oddly proud of himself, that he could be the kind of man that she had wanted for so long but thought she would never have. Now he wanted more than ever to make her happy, to make up for all those miserable pricks she'd gone to high school with.

 

On the bedside table, his phone vibrated and he was quick to pick it up before the sound woke Liv up. She had had a rather sleepless night thanks to him. Looking at the screen, he saw a text from Scarlett. _Is anyone awake or alive over there?_

 

He smirked, assuming that she must have texted Liv a few times and since her phone was in the guest room, there was no way to hear the alert. He carefully eased himself out of the bed, watching amused as Liv simply turned over and hugged his pillow to her before laying still. He silently waved to East who dashed ahead, knowing the wave meant he was going out. The dog had woken him up only minutes before.

 

As he padded barefoot down the stairs, he texted back. **We're alive. I'm awake, Liv is sleeping. What's up?**

 

_I wanted her reaction to the pictures from last night. Is her phone on silent or something?_

 

**More like in the other room. ;-)**

 

_Oh! Interesting. So do I have to negotiate to steal her for a few hours then? Lunch?_

 

**Nah. I think she probably will want some girl talk time. How are the pics from last night anyway? Good?**

 

_Tell her to call me when she wakes up. I'll play dumb and let her tell me at her own pace. The pictures are everywhere. I think you two broke the internet._

 

He smirked, looking out to where East was popping a squat. **Take that Kardashians!**

 

_You should check them out. Everyone wants to know who she is and where you've been hiding her. The pictures from the afterparty are my favorite, she's more relaxed and you look beyond happy._

 

**Then I look as I feel. I'll have her call you when she wakes up. Give Rosie a kiss for me. Renner too if you want.**

 

_Ha ha. He says you are more than welcome to kiss his ass, but give Liv some love for him._

 

**Can do. Talk to you later.**

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make me happy.

**Olivia POV**

She sighed happily, feeling a large warm hand gently running up and down her nude back. The bed was insanely comfortable and the breeze from the overhead fan was just right. She opened her eyes to see Chris laying on his side, giving her a soft warm smile. The night before had really had happened and that smile was for her. “Hello there.”

 

“Hey sweetness.”

 

“Mmm, I'm going to just stay here forever, okay?” She stretched a bit, the soreness between her legs a bit more pronounced thanks to the after bath activity and then rest. The drying off process had led to them christening the bathroom counter and then sharing a shower before going to bed yet again.

 

His smile grew. “I have absolutely no problem with that.” He leaned in an pressed a few kisses to her shoulder. “But Scarlett wants to take you out to lunch. Girl talk and whatever. Renner told her to send you love.”

 

She blinked and reluctantly sat up, able to turn with the sheet so she was covered and not just naked. There was a time and place for that, of course. Well, now there was. “She called?”

 

He nodded. “She texted about a half hour ago. You were out like a light and East wanted to go out. Why don't you text her back?”

 

“You don't mind?” She wasn't sure exactly where they stood, even after last night. “I didn't know if you had something planned for today.”

 

“Me, plan? Right. Day after premieres normally is me being comatose and dying of a hangover. This time, well, I feel better than I have in years.”

 

Her stomach flipped because he was equating that to having to do with her. “Gee, I wonder what was different this time, besides the lack of drinking.”

 

“Oh well, I met this girl and things just clicked between us.”

 

“Oh yeah? Sounds like some girl to have such an impact on you. Gonna see her again?”

 

He smiled and moved forward, gently easing her onto her back, the sheet and his briefs between them. “Oh as much as I humanly can.” He nuzzled her with his nose before pressing kisses to her neck. “But sometimes a girl needs to hang out with her friends too. Right? Talk about new boyfriends and such?”

 

She giggled as he tickled her sides.

 

“I moved your stuff in here while you were sleeping.”

 

“Yeah?” She turned her head and saw her suitcase sitting on the chair and the dress from the premiere hung up neatly on the bathroom door hook. “Thanks honey.”

 

He smiled, still half over her, his hand resting warm against her side under the sheet. “Figured since I was up, I might as well. Are you hungry? Scar said something about lunch but a snack before wouldn't hurt.”

* * *

 

She padded her way downstairs, dressed simply in a pair of jeans and one of Chris' shirts that she'd found lying across a chair. Funny thing was that it fit her a bit better than it fit him. Scarlett was going to pick her up in a little bit and she'd mentioned maybe doing some more leisurely shopping since everyone had the day off from any promotions.

 

Walking into the kitchen, Chris was faced away from her in a pair of track pants and a t-shirt, no doubt the uniform of most Boston guys. At least that's what she picked up from movies like Good Will Hunting and The Town. He was humming under his breath and just then a bagel popped up from the toaster. “Hey good lookin', whatcha got cookin?” She greeted.

 

He turned and gave her a half grin. “I figured something light so you can have whatever you want for lunch. Bagels and fruit?” He paused. “So is this whole thing of you wearing my clothes going to become a regular occurrence? Because if so, I approve highly.”

 

She grinned, looking down at the shirt. “Oh no honeybun. This is my shirt.”

 

His eyebrow rose. “Your shirt huh? A Boston Boys Club tshirt?” He stepped forward until he was right in front of her and tugged the bottom of the shirt. “It's a little big on you.”

 

“Well it's a little small on you. So there.” She poked him in the chest.

 

He laughed and shook his head. “Point taken. So I should expect items of clothing to go missing from time to time?”

 

“Not missing. Just temporarily misplaced until they don't smell like you, then you can have them back.”

 

He nodded, considering this. “I think I can handle that.”

* * *

 

Liv was confused when she heard Chris from the doorway joyously announce, “Oh there's my girl!” She was pretty sure he wasn't talking about Scarlett. Stepping into the entranceway, she saw the explanation. Scarlett had brought little Rose with her and Chris apparently had all but snatched the baby from her mother right away.

 

“Hey Scarlett.”

 

“Hey Liv. Come on, you should meet Rose.”

 

Liv walked over to where her new boyfriend was cooing the baby who was all smiled and gurgles. Even infants weren't immune to his charms. Of course, he was an uncle quite a few times over, both biologically and then with the cast family kids. She'd learned at the dinner the other night that he was Uncle Chris to all the kids, which was a fair number. “Hello sweetheart. Hi there.” She greeted softly.

 

Rose turned her head at the new voice and looked at Liv curiously before gurgling.

 

“Oh is that right? I guess I never saw it that way.” She said just as gently with a positive agreeing tone to her voice that made the baby smile. Looking to Chris and Scarlett, she explained. “Oh, didn't you know? I speak fluent baby. Usually they are talking about Shakespeare or puppies.”

 

Chris laughed, shifting Rose a little so she was resting in the crook of his arm. “So I'm babysitting? You get to steal my girl and I have to change diapers?”

 

Scarlett rolled her eyes. “Just for a little. Renner is going to come by later and depending on circumstances, either he'll take her home or I'll get her when we get back.”

 

He sighed. “Fuck, have you seen any?”

 

“There's a car parked down the street, looks suspicious.” She answered with a shrug. “We figured after last night they'd be stalking you, so we figured coming together wouldn't be smart.”

 

“Umm, what are you talking about? Who is stalking from down the street?” Liv asked, confused as the two actors led the way into the living room, Chris nonchalantly taking the baby bag from Scarlett.

 

“Paparazzi, sweet.” He explained, laying Rose down on the wide sofa and letting her tiny hands play with his fingers. “After last night with the premiere, I should have realized they'd be camped out.”

 

“Why?”

 

“You, honey.” Scarlett spoke up. “Chris doesn't generally bring dates to premieres or events. It's usually his mom or Scott. You two broke the internet so yeah, they are going to be out there hoping to catch a few shots.”

 

Liv blinked in confusion. “We broke the internet? How?”

 

“You haven't gone online yet? It's all anyone can talk about. Chris Evans and his mystery date.”

 

“Oh. Okay that's....weird.” She paused. “Should we be going out then? I mean, I don't want them bugging you because of me.”

 

“They can go fuck themselves as far as I'm concerned.” Scarlett said bluntly. “First lesson about paparazzi. You never let them dictate your life. Believe me, it affects you. It's been driving both Renner and I around the bend trying to avoid them and still be together. That's mostly because of his divorce and then out of respect to Romain.”

 

Liv nodded. “Okay. You guys know better than me. Just make sure I don't do anything stupid today so those assholes don't make any money or turn it around against you.”

 

Scarlett gave her a wry smile. “That I can do.” She looked to where Chris was leaning over and Rose was grabbing at his bottom lip with one tiny hand and gurgling. “Think he'll notice if we leave?”

 

Liv giggled. “Bye Chris. I'm leaving you for Scarlett.”

 

“Ok sweet. Just send me pictures once in a while. A video for Christmas.”

 

Both women rolled their eyes and Scarlett gave Rose a kiss to the forehead before headeing for the door. Chris managed to gently pulled himself away from Rose to share a sweet kiss with Liv. “Do you want anything while we're out?”

 

He gave her a smile. “Just for you to hurry back. We have the day off, maybe we could have a proper date tonight? I'm thinking Santa Monica and the coast?”

 

She grinned, loving how romantic and sweet he was. “That sounds great. I'll let you know when we are headed back.”

 

“Have fun. Don't let Scarlett get you into too much trouble.”

 

“It's only trouble if we get caught.”

 

**Chris POV**

“Wait. I must have misheard you. Say that again?”

 

Chris knew the older actor wasn't being sarcastic or mocking him. He was genuinely shocked and convinced he heard wrong. “You heard me man. She...she was a virgin.”

 

Renner's jaw dropped. He'd arrived roughly an hour after the girls left, just in time for a diaper change. Rosie had epic timing. “You've got to be messing with me. A girl like that? I mean, she's a dream.” Then he stopped and furrowed his brow. “Wait...was?”

 

Chris rubbed at the back of his neck. “Yeah, last night. She needed help with the dress and it just went from there.”

 

“Wait. Dude, you didn't take advantage of her being so happy about the movie and the party and everything, right?” It was nice that Renner was protective of her, even if he'd only known her a few days. It was something he'd noticed the night before at the afterparty. There were creepers in every social circle, every profession. The men of Marvel were notoriously protective of the Marvel women, which included spouses, girlfriends and the like. He doubted there was any time last night that Liv spent with himself or one of the guys nearby or keeping an eye on her. Not because they didn't think she could handle herself but because they already cared about her and knew what Hollywood could be like. Even a Disney party had drugs in the bathrooms and jerks who didn't know the word no.

 

“Hey. Come on. You know I'm not that kind of guy. I didn't even fucking know she was a virgin until...well I won't go into detail but yeah. I was ready to just stop, I didn't want her to think she had to or whatever. She wanted to.” He sighed and flopped onto the couch. “She held on to it for so long and said she just knew. She wanted to be with me.”

 

“Without details?”

 

“I don't even have the words. It was almost a religious experience. It wasn't sex or fucking or any of that. It was probably one of the best nights of my life.”

 

Renner smiled a little at that. “Kid, you got introduced to truly making love by a virgin. Congrats.”

 

Chris hurled a pillow at his head which was defected with an arm and a chuckle. “You think so? I mean, love? We haven't known each other for all that long.”

 

“Doesn't matter. Anyone with eyes can see how you two are. Hell, the internet is fucking exploding about it. I think your fans are already naming the kids. I've never seen you this happy with anyone. Neither has Scar.”

 

Chris thought about it. Liv was different from any other woman he'd been with. Everything meant so much to her, nothing was taken for granted. And he knew she cared about him but could she love him? When the movie ended the night before, she'd all but tackled him, repeatedly telling him how proud she was and how well he did. And she meant it.

 

Had he ever had a girlfriend say she was proud of him before?

 

Renner moved over to his couch and held out his phone. On it was a picture of the four of them, everyone looking at the cameras except Liv who was looking up at him. “Chris, look at her. Nothing exists in that moment except you for her. You know how rare to find someone who can look at you like you hang the stars?”

 

“You mean like how Scarlett looks at you?”

 

The older man smiled, glancing over to their daughter. “Yeah. Yeah.” Rose was asleep in the pack and play that Chris had on hand whenever family or friends came by and happened to have toddlers. It came in handy. She slept like her mother, which was like the dead.

 

“Remind me to do something nice for Scar. It's meant so much for Liv to have her the last couple days. She was so nervous about meeting everyone. She thought she'd look like a hobbit next to Scarlett.”

 

Renner sighed, shaking his head. “Yeah, she doesn't have the best way of seeing herself. I mean, being self depreciating is one thing, but she's got some esteem issues.”

 

Chris shrugged. This was something he knew rather well. “You don't even know the half of it. Hopefully seeing how gorgeous she looked last night and how natural she was on the red carpet will help that.”

 

**Olivia POV**

“Now you look like the cat that got the canary. I'm guessing last night got better after you two got back to the house?”

 

Liv couldn't fight the smile on her face and fidgeted a little in her chair, feeling the light dull ache that was a reminder of the night before. “Yeah, to say the least.”

 

The actress grinned. “I knew it. I told you, all that unresolved tension was going to explode. How was it?”

 

She blushed. “I'm not going to tell you details! Jesus.”

 

Scarlett waved her off. “Come on, compared to the past then. Good?”

 

“There was no past.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Here went nothing. “Well, what does it usually mean when someone had never had sex before?”

 

The blonde's jaw dropped almost comedically. “You have got to be fucking kidding. No way. I don't believe you. Nope.”

 

Liv laughed at the utter denial. What was with these people and assuming that someone like her had any kind of dating history let alone a sexual history? “Want to go old school and look at the blood on the bedsheet? I'm serious.”

 

Scarlett blinked and then sat forward. “So what made last night the night then? I know Chris almost as good as his mother so I know he didn't push you.”

 

Liv shrugged. “I don't know. I mean, it was just a feeling. A click.” She took a drink of Pepsi. “I've only ever kissed one other guy and that was horrible to the point I felt nausous. But with Chris it was like, it's weird to say, but like we'd kissed each other before.”

 

“You two do have a weird kinship, finishing each others sentences and stuff.”

 

“You should talk.” Liv teased, raising an eyebrow. She was thankful Scarlett hadn't said anything about the one other kiss thing. She hadn't meant to let that slip.

 

“Yeah yeah.” The blonde waved her off, a smile on her face. “So, how do you feel then? Different? I can't even remember mine.”

 

She sighed. “Chris keeps asking me that too. I mean, yeah, I'm...you know, sore but not horribly. It's silly but I feel a bit more grown up. I finally see what everyone has been talking about all these years.”

 

“So now you're a sex addict?"

 

Liv flipped her off discreetly. “No, I think I'm a bit too old and mature for that to kick in. It was nice. Very romantic and I'm happy. Chris is....he's more than I ever could have imagined, hoped for. I mean, you get this image in your head, you don't expect to have it come true.” She felt like a gushing teenager. “I sound ridiculous, don't I.”

 

“Sounds like you are finally admitting you are in love with him.”

 

Love? “Love? I dunno. Isn't it too soon? I mean, that's a big deal and everything. We've only even known each other for about 3 months. And you've known me a week. You can't use the word finally.”

 

“And you just told me the equivalent of what sounds like soul mates meeting again. Liv, you don't just give up your virginity after that long to someone you don't love in some form. Do I have to show you the pictures from last night?”

 

“I haven't seen any yet, actually. Are they good?”

 

Scarlett gave a mischevious smile. “Are you kidding?”

* * *

 

“Chris?” She called out, not finding him in the kitchen or living room. Thanks to a flurry of texts, they had learned that the paparazzi were still in the neighborhood and Renner had taken Rose home so to throw the photographers off, Liv was dropped off at Chris' house by taxi.

 

“I'm in the back, sweet!” He called out.

 

She put down the few bags she'd picked up during the brief shopping she had done with Scarlett and headed back toward the patio. She saw Chris, who was facing her with his phone up, apparently playing a game or something. She was about to say something when out of nowhere, arms wrapped around her middle and someone blew a raspberry right where her neck and shoulder met.

 

So she did what most anyone would do when they thought the only other person in the house was in front of them. She jumped and shrieked in shock.

 

She was met with the boyish laughter of two men, one being her new boyfriend Chris and the other, Scarlett's soon to be dead baby daddy. Apparently he hadn't left and she'd been fooled. “Ah! Ah ha! That was friggin' BRILLIANT! Oh my god, I love scaring people!”

 

“CHRIS!” She growled before whirling on Jeremy who almost had to stumble back, his arms still around her. “You are a BAD DOG! BAD!”

 

That made both men laugh harder. “Oh god, you were just all AHH!” Jeremy leaned against the wall, head down, his hand wiping away laughing tears. “Please please put that online. Oh my god, that was fantastic.”

 

She crossed her arms over her chest. “Oh you boys just started something you are going to wish you hadn't. You may be the Avengers, but I'm gonna avenge myself. Assholes.”

 

“Aww, come on baby. You gotta admit, we got you good.” Chris was still snickering a little.

 

She gave him an eyebrow before turning to Jeremy. “I am NOT your chewtoy, by the way. Bad dog!”

 

Chris laughed. “Sounds like a new nickname. Works since Skittles sounds like what a kid would name their cat.”

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short but I'm in the process of moving and wanted to put something up. Next chapter should be longer and more detailed. I hope.

**Olivia POV**

Liv honestly wasn't angry at either of the men for the prank, it was a good one. But she wasn't going to let Chris off the hook either. After Jeremy left with Rose, she'd gone to use the bathroom and made a point to text Scarlett and tell her what happened. Perhaps they could team up on something. But not right away. The boys would be expecting that and it really was true that revenge was best served cold.

 

Now she was seated on the couch in the living room looking online at all the pictures from the night before. Scarlett had shown her some and she had been struck silent. Was that really her? Last night really happened? She couldn't believe all the pictures and she wasn't even a celebrity! But there she was next to some of the biggest names in Hollywood.

 

The picture she knew would be all over the place was that of Robert kneeling before her. Most everyone found it adorable, including People Magazine apparently. Robert had explained in a Facebook post about her middle name and quite a few fans in the comments made the connection between her name and the character of Green Arrow. Eddie would be pleased.

 

She'd gotten emails from former coworkers and even students, all filled with questions about how the hell she'd managed to go to the Captain America premiere at all, let alone as Captain America's date. Jimmy had emailed and insisted that they had to get together before she left so she could meet his wife and kids. She could just imagine Eddie's reaction to Jimmy having kids.

 

“Hey sweetness, anything good online?” Chris came out of the kitchen with two bottles of water.

 

Liv said nothing and just focused on the screen. Wonder how soon he'd crack.

 

“Aww come on Liv! It was just a prank! Please don't be mad.”

 

She looked up and shook her head. “Wow, you break fast.” She gave him a reassuring smile. “I'm not mad. Embarrassed maybe, but not mad.”

 

“Oh thank christ.” He said with one hand against this chest, his head back and eyes closed in relief. “And don't be embarrassed. I scared Scarlett on Ellen.”

 

“Yeah I know. I loved that when I saw it. I should have seen it coming. Did you boys have fun before coming up with that?”

 

He snickered, taking a seat on the couch and handing her one of the bottles before pulling her so she was tucked into his side. “Mostly talked about our ladies, you know.” He nuzzled her temple before kissing the side of her head. “Don't worry, no details.”

 

“It's okay. I was practically interrogated by Scarlett. Apparently, I'm glowing like I'm radioactive or something. She knew almost immediately something was different, even if you hadn't hinted at it this morning when you talked. Am I different?”

 

He gave her a squeeze. “Do you feel different? Last night was....well, I still can't think of a word for it and that's just from my point of view.”

 

“I'm still processing it. It's all so much. I do feel different, physically definitely. And to be with you is just....I've never trusted anyone in my life that much and you were so....” She waved her hands, embarrassed. “I swear my brain will eventually start working again.”

 

His hand gently moved her face to his and he kissed her softly. “Thank you baby. It means a lot to me that you do trust me that much. It was special for me and I don't have the words either. You mean so much to me and last night was probably one of the best nights of my life.”

 

She blinked up at him, taken aback. Of his amazing eventful life, the night he spent with her was one of the best in his life? She had to be dreaming now. “Really?” She couldn't help but blurt out.

 

“Yes sweet. You know I'm not an innocent angel but last night with you was something I don't think I've ever really experienced before. It was just so....you are going to think I'm a complete meatball. I should shut up now.”

 

She shook her head and reached up with her hand to his face, feeling the stubble against her palm. “No, please tell me. You want to be able to tell me stuff, remember?”

 

He gave her a smile, closing his eyes briefly and taking a breath. “Pure. That's what I was going to say. Last night was so pure. Not just because of what you shared with me. Because I knew that there was no ulterior motive behind it. We were just so focused on each other, so connected in every way.”

 

She furrowed her brow and studied his face as he almost avoided looking her in the eye, embarrassed. “I don't understand. Ulterior motive?” Then she realized. Chris had had girls who'd gone out with him and even slept with him because of who he was. What he could do for them. “Those fucking bitches. Give me names. I've seen enough CSI, it'll look like an accident.”

 

He jolted and then laughed before giving her a kiss with a smile still on his lips. “Ooh my fearless protector! Down girl!”

 

“I'm serious Chris. Who the fuck does that?” She shook her head, not wanting to think about how Chris had such a huge heart and some bitch took advantage of that, not even caring that she would hurt him in the end. “I would never ever do that to you. I couldn't. I just...”

 

He cut her off by kissing her again, all but pressing her against the back of the couch, the laptop pushed aside on the seat next to her. “And that's why last night and right now are so amazing to me, Liv. Because you wouldn't and you can't even contemplate it.” He softly pressed a kiss to her nose and then between her eyebrows, his huge hand cupping the back of her head. “And because you know you can trust me and you've done so since we met so instinctually.”

 

“And then you have your friends raspberrying my neck and scaring the crap out of me.”

 

He barked out a laugh. “Yes, that too.” He pulled her back to him and hugged her close. “Come on, show me what you've found online. Renner showed me some of the pictures and stuff. Mom said she's going to have some framed, they came out very well.” He reached over and pulled the laptop back onto her lap. “And you didn't think you were red carpet material. Look at you.”

 

She felt her cheeks warm as he pointed to the screen and a picture of what must have been when they first arrived at the premiere. “It's really very surreal.” She said. “I'm glad there are pictures in a way because I don't know if I'd believed it really happened otherwise.” She clicked to another picture, showing her talking to Stan Lee, the older man holding her hand and Chris standing to the side smiling proudly. “I mean, holy shit.”

 

“Yep. My girl's first movie premiere and she broke the internet. I'm so proud!” He teased as they looked through the coverage of the whole thing on People magazine's website.

 

I know. It's so weird! I mean, look at this....I'm a trending topic on Twitter AND Facebook! And it's mostly positive!”

 

“Did you think it wouldn't be?”

 

“Well I used to be a teenage girl, you know. I generally didn't like the girlfriend or whatever of my crush. These girls seem to like me and they don't even know me. Look at this one.” She went to the tab she had open for Tumblr and read from a member named ChrisLove4Ever. “Look how happy he is! I don't know who this girl is, but she makes him happy and she's got RDJ's approval and seems to be BFFs with ScarJo. Besides, they are so hot together!”

 

Chris snickered. “So as long as Scar and Downey approve, the fans approve?”

 

“I think even the fans see how close you all are. I mean, you've known Scarlett practically since you both started and Downey's like a strange big brother. Very strange. I guess they figure if two people you've known that long approve of me, then I won't hurt you.”

 

“Sound reasoning. I definitely agree about us being hot together. Look at us, sweetness.” He pressed another kiss to her head as he pointed at the screen showing a picture where they were talking to Hayley and Clarke. “Jimmy said he messaged you about meeting his wife and kids before you go back to NY?”

 

“Yeah he did. And I have all these friend requests from people that before last night I never figured I would meet and others I've never heard of. I guess I made a good impression on Seth MacFarlane, he sent me a text this morning too.”

 

“Can you blame the guy? I'm surprised that you don't do an album with him and Renner. It was fun watching you perform last night. Jimmy was telling me how you did a dueling piano thing with your brother?”

 

Liv laughed. “Yeah. Dueling Hungarian Rhapsody. From Roger Rabbit. Just without the cannon at the end.” She went to Youtube and played the clip from the movie for him, making him laugh. “Eddie did a very good Donald.”

 

“You know, it won't take them long to find out about your performing or stuff about your dad and your brother. Are you ready for that?”

 

She shrugged. “As I can be. I was talking about it with Scarlett and Fiona asked me a bunch of questions last night. Susan told me not to be surprised if people I haven't talked to in years start popping up, posting videos and stuff online.” She turned her head to look at him. “Hopefully it'll be some of my better performances.”

 

“Did you guys record a lot?”

 

“Yeah, some of the older stuff is probably on VHS somewhere but we did record a ton. It was the best way to see a performance for ourselves so we could improve. And we did a lot of work with kids trying to get into Julliard and on Broadway, so that was recorded too. I did that in Florida to make some extra money after the school let me go. The music director was a good guy and was able to pay me for being a stand in for rehearsals when the stars had to be in class or whatever.”

 

“Sounds like a good gig. What kind of stuff?”

 

“Chicago, Wicked, a lot of Broadway. Your buddy Joss would be amused by the stage version of the musical episode from Buffy. In the actual performance, I played the background song of a woman trying to get out of a parking space, but in rehearsals I did whatever they wanted me to. Even the guy parts.”

 

“There was a musical episode of Buffy?”

 

She grinned and went back to Youtube, immediately looking up “Rest In Peace”. He watched with interest as James Marsters, complete with bleached hair and vampire makeup sang about both his love for Buffy but how he couldn't get any peace with her around. “Good huh? I bet an Avengers musical would be awesome.”

 

Chris chuckled. “I could see Ruffalo's song. Angry! I'm so Angry!” He playfully sang out.

 

She laughed, seeing it clearly in her head. “Ooh, or they could do it like Into the Woods. Remember Pine's big song Agony?”

 

That made Chris all but cackle and grab his own chest. “Yes!! And he rips his shirt in that right? It'd be perfect.” He kissed her temple. “I don't know about you, I can't wait to see some of your performances. I really liked seeing you playing for everyone last night.”

 

“It was fun. It was ironic that Seth was there right when I played the Family Guy theme.”

 

“Well Bob did a couple episodes of his show and I did a voice for the Seth Green show, Robot Chicken. I think he knows Renner from somewhere too.” He took a look at his watch. “Hey, why don't we both start getting ready for our date? It's going to take a little to get there with traffic and there's a lot to see and do.”

 

Liv closed the laptop and looked at him. “Where exactly are we going?”

 

“Santa Monica Pier. You'll love it. And unlike last night, you can dress casually.”

 

She laughed. “But not as casually as our private after afterparty?”

 

He rolled his eyes and pulled her to his feet before swatting her on the ass. “Oh hell no. That kind of dress casual is for my eyes only. And yours.” He furrowed his brow. “You know what I mean.”

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has been so long in coming as well as pretty short. It's been a combination of moving, that moving not going very smoothly (the ER was involved) and then just writer's block. Hoping now that I'm more settled that I'll be able to write more. Feel free to let me know what you would like to see!

**Olivia POV**

Liv couldn't help the giddy smile on her face as they headed toward the iconic sign that welcomed vistors to the Santa Monica Yacht Harbor, advertising the Sport Fishing, Boating and Cafes. Her fingers went for her phone, wanting to take a picture.

 

“I'm sure there are a dozen places with postcards, Sweet.” Chris said, smirking down at her. “And even better, they have a visitor center that has all the history.” He paused. “But I'm going to bet that you know a fair bit.”

 

She shrugged shyly. She might have accidentally read up on various areas around Los Angeles including the famous pier. “I might.”

 

“Come on, tell me. When did they build it?”

 

“1909.” She automatically answered as they moved out of the way of a couple that was having their picture taken under the sign. She was wondering how soon it would be until Chris was recognized. Or would it not happen like that because around here, most people were used to seeing celebrities? “It was originally built for sewage.”

 

“Eww.” Chris said scrunching up his nose. “That's like the whole thing with San Francisco. That documentary you told me about with the earthquake? And how a lot of the city was built on top of landfill.”

 

“Pretty much.” She was rather shocked at seeing a beautiful girl, a model really, walk right by them in a very tiny bikini that was probably a size too small on purpose. She was tanned and perfect. She smiled right at Chris.

 

And he didn't even see her. “Come on, tell me more.”

 

She squeezed his hand, feeling a bit cocky in the fact that he was so focused on her that he wasn't paying attention to the near naked woman walking by him. That was probably a first for Bikini Girl and would be a first for her if she'd ever had the attention of a guy like Chris before, which she hadn't. “Well the first battleship to visit was the USS Albany.”

 

“Gee, that's ironic.”

 

“And the guy who inspired Popeye was a fisherman here during the Great Depression. He'd retired but then he went back to work and often gave away what he caught to people for free so they had something to eat.”

 

Chris nodded impressed. “Sounds like a hero to me. Hey, didn't your dad do a Popeye thing when he was the mascot kid for the Brooklyn Dodgers?”

 

She grinned, giddy yet again because he remembered that. “That's right. He was called Spinach, probably for copyright if they had that back then and he did a pantomime during the 7th inning.”

 

“I thought that's what it was.” He smiled, obviously happy with himself. “So what do you want to do first? Are you hungry or do you want to wait?”

 

“Let's wait a little. Want to check out that Visitor's Center first? That might give us an idea of what to see next.”

 

Chris nodded and turned them to the left where she could just make out the sign. There were so many people here, she was glad Chris was tall.

 

* * *

 

She was having so much fun as Chris led the way to the iconic Ferris wheel at the Pacific Park after having won her of all things, a Bucky Bear that she'd spotted at one of the carnival style booths. It'd taken a few tries but he won it. Neither of them could find a tag that marked it as official Marvel merchandise but it didn't matter. The booth operator had even been nice enough to take a picture of them with it and they promptly sent it to Sebastian and posted it to Chris' Twitter. The Ferris wheel was where they had decided to cap the date so that way, even if fans saw the picture on Twitter, they'd be long gone.

 

As their seat began to rise up, giving them a fantastic view of the pier and the ocean at night. Liv breathed in deeply, enjoying the sea air and the faint hints of a carnival, popcorn and a dozen other smells.

 

Chris wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she snuggled into him, the breeze from the ocean just a little chilly. “What are you thinking, sweet?”

 

“Honestly that I keep waiting to wake up. I mean, being here with you and just how much fun we've been having. How wonderful you've been. It's pretty much too good to be true.”

 

He shook his head and held her closer. “Nope. It's true. You deserve the best sweet. And it's a two way street, you know? I have to say I've been impressed with how you've been with the fans who've come up to us and everything. Not everyone is that patient or even friendly.”

 

She grinned up at him. “I was in retail and a professor. It's just a form of customer service. Plus that one little girl was adorable. I could have died.” There had been a little girl who probably was just about to start kindergarten by how tiny she was who had quietly asked Chris if she could give him a kiss because he was very nice and cute.

 

“I almost cried!” He admitted. “She was really just a little doll. Sometimes those are the fan interactions I like the best are the ones with little kids. Less of a chance of getting my ass or more accidentally grabbed.”

 

Liv snorted. “Please don't tell me you've had your ass grabbed by a little girl.”

 

He sighed. “Ok, I won't.”

 

She let out a bark of a laugh. “Oh my god, I wish I had video of that. What about little old ladies?”

 

He sighed again. “Yes.”

 

“That's fantastic.”

 

He shook his head and they looked out onto the ocean on their second turn on the wheel. “No, this is fantastic. I swear this week is going better than I'd even imagined when I was driving to your house last week. I really want you to come along on the press tour.” Then he quickly added. “But I know that's a lot on you and you have the boys at home.”

 

She nodded, feeling guilty that she wasn't quite as homesick as she thought she possibly would be. “Yeah, Scarlett and I were talking about it today.”

 

“Oh yeah? What'd Scar say?”

 

“Just that I have to remember to have my own life, my own identity that's seperate from you. That it's easy to end up having my life just revolve around you and lose myself in that. That even the best relationships have time apart and that's good even at the start. She brought up how I was kind of being a pseudo assistant the other day, when you were doing the interviews? I really liked doing it, it was fun.”

 

“And as long as you were doing it because you wanted to, then that's good.” Chris added. “I wouldn't want to have you being my assistant, though I think you'd do really well at it oddly enough. Depending on the person, it can be a pretty thankless job that just becomes your life.”

 

“Yeah, Scarlett told me some horror stories. I guess more than a fair bit of Hollywood is far from glitz and glamour huh?”

 

Chris nodded with a shrug. “It all depends on what you are doing and who you have around you, that kind of thing. I end up spending most of my time off back home in Boston, so that helps me.”

 

“And maybe now you could spend a bit of time off in NY? Maybe up past Saratoga?” She hinted, part of her not wanting to think about how in just a couple days, the cast of the movie would be moving on to the next premiere and she'd be heading home.

 

Without Chris.

 

“As long as I am wanted, I'm there. And even then, I'd probably show up anyway.”

 

“Most definitely wanted.” She said, leaning up and meeting his lips in a kiss. “I've been trying to think of ways to knock you out and put you in my luggage.”

 

He laughed. “That makes two of us.”

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is such a tiny chapter....I'm really getting to the point where I have to figure out how to connect the very little I have prewritten. Almost thinking of posting my old Orlando Bloom fic since that's mostly written....less effort. I'm a bad bad lazy writer!
> 
> Hope you like it!

**Olivia POV**

She sighed, pressing her face into Chris' chest at the sound of the horn honk outside that told them both that Mark and Sunny were there to pick her up. After their date in Santa Monica they'd spent nearly every moment together including Liv playing voluntary assistant again for what interviews they had left in California. She'd said her goodbyes to the cast the night before, everyone being so sweet and affectionate. It was weird that before this week, she'd only ever seen these people on the screen but now she could say she had their numbers in her phone and they had hers.

 

Robert had made her promise that if she needed anything at all, even to get rid of a body, to call him first and he'd make it happen. She couldn't help but give him a kiss on the cheek for that. It was a very strange but sweet thing to offer. Sebastian had then told her if she wanted a real man to give him a call, which got him smacked upside the head by Chris.

 

Since Mark wasn't in Civil War, he didn't have to do the press tour. And since they lived in NY too, Chris had made arrangements for them to take the private plane back with Liv so she wouldn't have to go home alone. She'd been alone for so long, it was actually nice to have not just Chris but the others worried about her flying across the nation alone.

 

Chris' arms tightened around her. “It's just for a few weeks. We'll figure out something so I can come out and see you. Or you can fly to me if you want. I'm sure your neighbor wouldn't mind watching the pets again.”

 

She nodded, feeling like she was clinging to him. “I know.” She looked up at him and saw the sadness that was probably reflected in her own eyes. “I'm just going to miss you. My bed is going to be really big now.”

 

He smiled softly and stroked her cheek. “Just for a little while. Then I can introduce you to the joy of reunion sex.”

 

She giggled and he leaned down, kissing her softly. “I'll text you, when we land. Okay?”

 

“You better.”

* * *

 

 

“Hey Liv.”

 

She turned from where she'd been quietly staring out the window to see Mark standing with a chilled bottle of Pepsi held out. “Oh. Thank you.”

 

“Not a problem.” He sat down, his dark eyes filled with concern. “You doing okay? I know it's difficult to be away from people you care about, especially if it's a new relationship. It's been an exciting week for you on top of that.”

 

She nodded. “Yeah, it has. I don't know if I've wrapped my head around it all yet. And that's not even touching the whole thing with Chris.” She let out a breath, her fingers playing with the condensation on the bottle. “Did he really talk about me all the time or is that something people just say?”

 

He chuckled a little. “Oh he really did. It was nice, you know? Chris is a very private kid, he likes to talk as much as anyone but he keeps a lot of stuff inside. But you got him to open up in a big bad way, he took down some walls he's put up over the years. That we all put up in this business.”

 

“Because of the paparazzi? Scarlett and Jeremy had to come to the house in seperate cars and everything because of them. And they somehow managed to get pictures of Chris and I when we went to Santa Monica.”

 

“It's part of the life. Not for all of us and some a lot more than others. I think most of us try to make the best of it and draw that attention toward causes and charities.”

 

“Like Christopher's Haven and your anti-frakking work?”

 

He nodded in his quiet approving way. “Exactly. I'm guessing you've gotten a bit of a talk about people contacting you and how there's going to be attention on you now?”

“Yeah. Scarlett gave me the big talk and so did Fiona and Robert. It's a little scary to be honest but maybe I can do something like you guys.”

 

“Do you have charities you prefer?”

 

“Well, when I won the lotto, I donated a million dollars to MD Anderson in Orlando. Those were the doctors who tried to help Eddie even though he was terminal. They built a patient library, called it the Edward Baylor Memorial Library. Just like I have in my house.” She was very proud of that and hoped Eddie would have approved. She'd made sure they had a good selection of comic books for the kids.

 

“Very cool.”

 

“And I've donated to the World War 2 Memorial Fund for my dad. And the Capital Region Orchestra that he was conductor of. Oh...and I volunteer at a local animal shelter too.”

 

“So you got this handled then!”

 

“I guess. That's just stuff I did, I never thought that it might get talked about on TMZ or Entertainment Tonight or something. It's just a lot to try and wrap my head around. Like I said. I've only known Chris a few weeks really and now, well everything is 100% different in my life it feels like.”

 

“Nah. Just a few changes. You still have your house that I'm looking forward to seeing and your pets and everything. Just now you have a boyfriend who worships you and his misfit coworker family harassing you at all hours.”

 

She laughed. “It's not harassment if it's welcome.”

 

“Tell me that again when Bob texts you at 3 in the morning because he forgot the time difference and wants to tell you about a book he read.”

 

* * *

 

 

Liv parked the car and looked in the rearview to see Mark all but gaping at her house. It wasn't because it was almost a mansion or anything. She knew what he was looking at. “Yes, the roof is completely covered in solar panels. The boat house and guest house too. Whatever I don't actually use goes back into the grid. Thanks to the lake reflection, I won't ever pay an electric bill.”

 

“That's fantastic. And to think, so many people don't do it because they claim it's an eyesore.” Mark said in his soft tone, his eyes still looking over the house.

 

“Well most people don't think to go to the expense of getting the ones that aren't. You go cheap, it's going to look cheap.” She said as she undid her seatbelt. “I tried to be as environmentally friendly as I could. The previous owners didn't do anything of the sort.”

 

“Not everyone thinks beyond themselves.” Sunny said with a sigh. “The house looks beautiful.”

 

“Would you like a tour? To stretch your legs a bit before you head home?” Liv honestly didn't want to let her new friends leave. She was intensely thankful that she hadn't had to make the trip back to New York alone. Mark had only attended the premiere to support Chris and the others so he wasn't needed for the press tour.

 

“I would love a tour. I can't wait to see all the things Chris was raving about when he described your house.”

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Olivia POV**

Liv parked the car and looked in the rearview to see Mark all but gaping at her house. It wasn't because it was almost a mansion or anything. She knew what he was looking at. “Yes, the roof is completely covered in solar panels. The boat house and guest house too. Whatever I don't actually use goes back into the grid. Thanks to the lake reflection, I won't ever pay an electric bill.”

 

“That's fantastic. And to think, so many people don't do it because they claim it's an eyesore.” Mark said in his soft tone, his eyes still looking over the house.

 

“Well most people don't think to go to the expense of getting the ones that aren't. You go cheap, it's going to look cheap.” She said as she undid her seatbelt. “I tried to be as environmentally friendly as I could. The previous owners didn't do anything of the sort.”

 

“Not everyone thinks beyond themselves.” Sunny said with a sigh. “The house looks beautiful.”

 

“Would you like a tour? To stretch your legs a bit before you head home?” Liv honestly didn't want to let her new friends leave. She was intensely thankful that she hadn't had to make the trip back to New York alone. Mark had only attended the premiere to support Chris and the others so he wasn't needed for the press tour.

 

“I would love a tour. I can't wait to see all the things Chris was raving about when he described your house.”

* * *

 

Liv waved, not feeling the smile on her face as Mark and Sunny pulled out onto the drive, honking the horn in goodbye. It would be the first time she was actually really alone since Chris had shown up from Boston the week before. It would take a bit of time to get used to not having someone there all the time. She sighed, walking back to the steps, her mind thinking of how just a week before she'd all but tackled Chris right on this walkway. Who'd have thought she'd come home from California without her virginity and as someone's girlfriend? Not to mention that she'd be all over the internet or accepted by some of the biggest stars in Hollywood?

 

Putting her hands in her pockets, she cursed as she felt her phone. She'd forgotten to turn it back on from when they'd left the airport. She didn't like driving with it on. Turning it on, it beeped and she looked to see that she had a voicemail from Chris. He must have tried to call when she was showing Sunny and Mark around. Going into her mail, she was both happy and sad to hear Chris' voice. It made her ache because she missed him that much.

 

Ugh. She hoped she wasn't turning into one of those girlfriends she'd seen and despised because they were so clingy and had no life of their own.

 

“Hey baby. Did someone forget to turn her phone back on? Did Mark react to your solar panel roof like you thought he would? Give me a call when you can, but in the meantime, relax and unpack. You might find something fun in your suitcase, completely TSA friendly of course. I have to go for more pictures with Bob. I miss you.”

 

Something fun? Oh dear lord. That could mean so many things when it came to Chris. She headed into the house and lugged first the suitcase she'd gone to California with upstairs and then the second larger one she'd had to buy to accommodate all the stuff she'd accumulated, including the dress she'd worn to the premiere. She took a chance and opened the original one first since he hadn't specified which one had the present.

 

She smiled a little as when she flipped the top back, a teddy bear dressed as Captain America was uncovered. Undoing the straps that held the bear in place, she hugged him to her and noticed that underneath him were three of Chris' shirts. Picking one up, she held it to her face and breathed in. As she thought, they were shirts he'd worn, so they smelled just like him. Maybe it would help her to be able to sleep without him for the first time in a week.

 

Reaching his voicemail, she left her own message before putting on some music and getting to work unpacking. A load of laundry was started and a special spot was made in her expansive but half full walk in closet for the premiere dress. She spent some time with the cats, deciding that she'd pick up the dogs the next morning. They were very happy she was home and she nearly fed them an entire bag of treats in contrition for being gone so long.

 

She took a long shower, hoping the hot water would help her sleep before dressing in just panties and one of Chris' shirts before her phone alerted her to a text. Padding out to the bedroom, she looked at the screen. **Paging Dr. Sweetness. Dr. Sweetness?**

 

She shook her head and replied _Seriously? Dork._

 

**Got your attention! ;-) I thought maybe you were sleeping or something. Got home safe?**

 

_Yeah I did. And Mark was all but sobbing at the sight of the solar panels. He even took pictures. Photoshoot over?_

 

**Yeah, finally. Went out for dinner with Bob and Sus after and just got home. What have you been doing?**

 

_Laundry, lovin' on the kitties. They say mew. Just took a long shower and was going to see if a movie might lull me to sleep._

 

**A shower huh? Looks like I missed out. Did you like the surprise I left you?**

 

 _I did! Just look._ She took a picture with her phone of the teddy bear propped up against her pillows, Boris curled up next to it with the Bucky Bear Chris had won for her on the Pier on the other side.

 

**I thought you might like it and Boris does too. What about the other part?**

 

_What do you think I'm wearing to go to bed in?_

 

**Oh please for the love of Boston, picture? Please?**

 

_Have you been a good boy?_

 

**Christ, Liv. Don't torture me. I miss you enough as it is. Please?**

 

She went over to her full length mirror and fixed her hair and looked herself over with a critical eye before unbuttoning the first couple buttons and standing with one knee bent before she took the picture, making sure to look at the mirror and not the phone. Something hopefully sexy but not pornographic. She wasn't ignorant in the fact that celebrities got their phones hacked all the time. This would be a bit embarrassing if it ended up on a website but nothing she'd have to move to Belgium over. _Happy?_

 

**Wishing I was there right now, so not really.**

 

_I wish you were here too, honey. I really do._

 

**I'll figure out a way to get a few days to come out there, I promise. We're going to make this work.**

 

_We will. Sunny was saying that being separated during the “honeymoon” new period makes it tougher. But the foundation of what we have was done via long distance, so it's not something unusual for us._

 

**That was before I knew what it was like to kiss you....and more. How am I going to sleep without you curled up besides me?**

 

She smiled, somehow comforted that he was feeling the same as she was. _You could ask Bob or Jeremy to have a sleepover. You could make a fort in the living room and in the morning, get Scarlett and Susan make you waffles._

 

**Sweetness, I'm serious.**

 

_I know, sorry. Believe me, it's no easier over here. I feel like I'm missing a limb....no pun intended, dirty boy._

 

**Damn, beat me to it. Well, it will just make our reunion even better then. This time, when you jump me, you'll really mean it.**

 

_Haha. How are the kids on that coast?_

 

**Good. Already hatching a plan to somehow get out to Saratoga. Bob is adamant we could do an appearance at The Shop.**

 

_That'd be good exposure for the store, but not necessary. I'd be happy just getting to see you. And everyone else too._

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Olivia POV**

Olivia wasn't sure but she was pretty sure that people were staring at her. Not in any overly obvious way but considering she'd never really been one to gather much attention, she was noticing this. She'd been home about a week and had decided to start out the day with some needed shopping at Walmart. It was funny how she still had the instinct to pull items forward after she took one off the shelf.

 

Passing two girls, she tried not to act like she noticed their eyes growing wide and then their hands going up and the whispering. Moving into the next aisle, she took a second to look at herself, making sure her fly was zipped, that she wasn't missing a key part of her outfit, like her top. Then she took out her phone and using the camera made sure she didn't have a huge booger sticking out of her nose or worse.

 

She sighed. Maybe she was just being paranoid. After everything with Chris and the premiere, maybe she was just feeling more self conscious. She shouldn't assume that just because she went to one of the biggest premieres of the year and had been a trending topic on Facebook for nearly 3 entire days that anyone at the Wilton Walmart in Saratoga would recognize her.

 

Looking down at her basket, she decided that if there was anything she missed, she could always come back. Maybe later in the evening when there were less people. Or even taking a drive and trying out a different store. Wheeling the cart around, she headed for the front end and decided to go for self check out rather than deal with waiting in line. At least this way she could bag her stuff the way she liked it.

 

Going to the “corral” of self check out registers, she saw that thankfully there was only an associate standing there as monitor. She recognized the girl, one who'd checked her out before. Cheryl. “Oh hi Cheryl! They stuck you down in time out again?”

 

The girl grinned and shrugged. “Yeah. I go home in an hour anyway. How are you doing?”

 

“I'm alright.” Liv started scanning her stuff and putting it in bags on the scale. “It sounds weird but I've been feeling like people have been watching me all day. Well, since I got here. I have no idea why I'm being so paranoid.”

 

Cheryl blinked at her. “I'm pretty sure I know.” She went around the corner to a magazine rack and came back holding a copy of US Weekly. In the bottom corner was a picture of herself and Chris at the premiere and in bold letters “Chris Evans' Premiere Love”

 

“Oh my god.” Liv gasped, taking the offered magazine. Paging through it she found a small article with two pictures, one from the premiere and one taken from Chris' Twitter when he'd won her the Bucky Bear in Santa Monica. “Seriously?”

 

“Yeah. There are pictures in People too. And they mentioned you in the Times Union. Not every day someone from around here goes to a huge premiere!” The girl gushed. “You looked so beautiful. What is Chris Evans really like? Are you his girlfriend? How'd you meet him?”

 

Liv shook her head and held up her hand. “Slow down, honey. Give me a second to process.” She chuckled. She'd have to tell Scarlett she was right about how weird it was to have people almost gushing over people she knew and asking a million questions. “Thank you, first of all. Chris is a very sweet guy. Very funny and smart. Probably too smart for his own good. Yes, I'm his girlfriend. And we met a couple months ago when he was up by Lake George vacationing with his family. Okay?”

 

Cheryl nodded, very obviously trying not to fangirl. “Oh yeah. Wow. I mean, I'm sorry, I don't mean to pry and all but there's that picture of you with Robert Downey Jr! And Sebastian Stan hugged you! He's so hot. Is he hot in person?”

 

Liv couldn't help but laugh. “He's adorable in person. He's a sweetheart, everyone is. Everyone I met out there was great. If they get the chance to come out here to visit, I'll have to bring them in here and have you meet them.”

 

“Oh my god, no! No! Really?”

 

“Yeah really.”

 

“Cheryl, you aren't bothering Miss Baylor, are you?” Both turned to see the store manager walking over.

 

“Becky, it's fine.” Liv said, stepping over to hug the other woman. Becky had been an assistant at her store in Florida and after Liv won, she'd helped Becky move up north when a store management position opened but she couldn't afford the move. Becky had always been very supportive of Liv as a department manager even when other managers weren't. “How are you?”

 

“I'm good. Not as good as you, Miss Premiere Attendee. I'm happy for you though, looks like you have nothing but good luck now.”

 

“It feels like a dream, to be honest. I keep expecting to wake up and have to be in at 6:30 to start doing my reverse picks and find the bins a mess!”

 

“Well, no more of that for you. Unless you get bored in that million dollar house of yours. I'd have you as my candy manager in a second in that case. How'd the store look to you today?”

 

Liv smiled. Becky was a good manager in that she actually listened to what customers had to say, especially those who'd been department managers for years with Walmart. “It looks good. Could use a bit of a zone in candy and the meat wall needs love, but that's always the case. I'm guessing the Mclane's order comes in soon?”

 

Becky nodded. “Thursday.”

 

“Then you have no worries. And be nice to Cheryl here. She let me know I wasn't losing my mind and going all paranoid.” She held up the magazine she still held. “Can't believe they don't have anything else better to talk about in here.”

 

“Come on. Former Walmart associate who wins the lotto and then wins the heart of Captain America? That's practically a Hallmark special!”

 

Liv snorted. “It is, isn't it?” She shook her head and turned back to where her self check was asking if she would like to continue with the sale.

 

* * *

 

Leaving the store, she decided to see if Chris was available to talk. If she remembered what he said about the tour schedule, she was pretty sure he was Singapore. Thankful for smart phones, she found that it wasn't too late there if he wasn't at an event. It was worth a try.

 

He picked up on the third ring. “Sweet?” He sounded like he'd just woken up.

 

“Hey you. Did I wake you up?”

 

“Yeah, it's okay. I was just resting a bit before the next round of interviews or whatever the fuck we are doing next.” He sighed and she could see him relaxing back against the hotel pillows in some swanky room. He'd told her how press tours were a bit of a whirlwind and it was hard to remember where you were or what event was happening next. “Everything okay?”

 

“Yeah, everything's good. I was doing some shopping at Walmart and I was feeling all kinds of weirded out by people looking at me until one of the cashiers clued me in to a freakin' cover story on US Weekly about us.”

 

Chris chuckled. “Would you have rather had the main part of the cover? Come on, it was nothing bad. Just more people saying the obvious. You are too beautiful to be real and I'm a damned lucky guy.”

 

She couldn't help but smile, Chris always being so genuinely sweet. “The other way around, sweetheart. It's just weird, that's all. Oh and I was asked if Sebastian was hot in person and I told the cashier that he was adorable. Let him know, I bet he flips.”

 

“Or sends you a sext to reassert his non-adorableness and then I'll have to kick his ass.”

 

She snorted as she started loading the back of her SUV with one hand. “Don't do that until I see the picture at least. It might be tasteful.”

 

A snort came through and she could almost see him rolling his eyes and smiling. “I miss the hell out of you right now, Liv. I wish you were here. You'd love it.”

 

“I miss you too. I wish you were here. I need someone to carry these groceries.”

 

“Haha.” A pause. “Seriously though, you aren't freaked about the magazine thing, are you? I mean, you and Scarlett talked about it and everything.”

 

“I'm fine, honest. I just wanted to talk to you, that's all. I promise I will let you know when I really do start freaking.”

 

“Okay. Good.”

 

“I'm gonna head home, why don't you try and get a bit more rest, okay? No reason to be exhausted on top of going to mind numbing interviews. Say hi to everyone for me?”

 

“Yeah, hopefully they'll let me get another hour maybe. I'll talk to you later or I'll message you. Okay?”

 

“Sure. Get some rest sweetheart.”

 

“Get home safe, beautiful. Talk to you soon.”

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small chapter, sorry about that. I promise more is coming! 
> 
> Just remember, comments and suggestions and stuff help me!

**Chris POV**

It was strange and it wasn't strange how his relationship with Olivia was going, Chris would think from time to time, usually after talking to Liv on the phone. It'd been nearly 3 weeks since she went back to New York and he'd only seen her via his phone or new laptop's screen. It just made it so much easier to Skype. And contrary to pretty much everyone's belief, they weren't using Skype for anything perverted or even sex related.

 

Did everyone just think he was a huge sex pervert?

 

Then again, sometimes he opened his mouth during interviews and there was no filter. It drove his publicist crazy.

 

He missed the hell out of Liv. He missed holding her and waking up to her in his arms. He missed the way he could make her blush with just a look or laugh the same way. He missed kissing her and making her gasp or more.

 

But that wasn't where their relationship started and he still had that. They still had their marathon chats on the phone talking about everything and anything. He would tell her about the latest city they were in or how he was sick to death of being asked what he did to work out. He'd make her laugh with the antics of the rest of the cast, who had a bad habit of stealing his phone when they thought he was talking to Liv. He loved hearing about her day and what she did. She'd tell him about the antics of her dogs and cats or the cute decoration she'd found just driving around one afternoon.

 

He wasn't sure what he enjoyed more, “accidentally” waking her up with a call just so he could hear her sleep heavy voice or talking with her until she was almost falling asleep on the phone.

 

He'd admit, he worried about her more than he had before everything in Los Angeles. Especially after she'd told him about people beginning to recognize her because of pictures both online and in magazines. He got really pissed when he found out about the article in US Weekly that tried to paint her as a poor tragic fan that he took pity on, talking about the loss of her father and her brother's fight with cancer and then her own struggles with money before hitting the lotto. He'd called her immediately and while she hadn't been happy about it, she'd been over the moon at the cast response to posting on Twitter and Facebook a campaign to raise money for cancer research in her brother's name.

 

“Evans! Earth to Evans!”

 

He jolted and turned his head to where an exasperated Anthony sat across from him. They were taking a break at the hotel restaurant. This place in Paris was very similar to the Hotel Marmont and sitting out on the deck gave them an amazing view of the Eiffel Tower. He'd immediately sent a picture to Liv. “What? Sorry man, daydreaming.”

 

“Yeah I know.” His friend smirked, sitting back in his chair. “You know how I know when you are thinking of Liv? You have a goofier smile on your face than normal.”

 

Chris rolled his eyes and subtly flipped off the fellow actor. “Fuck you man.”

 

Anthony laughed and held up his hands. “I didn't say it was a bad thing! Come on, you've been on cloud 9 for the last 3 weeks and that's without her here. Remind me again why you don't fly her out or she doesn't fly herself out?”

 

“Because she deserves to have her own life and not be stuck sitting around while I do interviews and appearances?” He looked around, always amazed at the beauty of the French city. “Though it'd be great if she was here. Forget about shopping in all the boutiques and crap. She'd be wanting to go to the Bastille and the Catacombs.”

 

A chuckle. “Yeah, that's for sure. What are you sending her this time?”

 

Chris had been sending her little gifts and trinkets from the tour from each city as well as wherever they happened to stop along the way. It was his way of including her even if she wasn't there. “Well probably something with the Tower in it. The Arch too. I wonder if there's a gift shop for the Bastille or the Catacombs?”

 

“Don't know unless we ask. We got time till the next round of boredom. Wanna go check it out?”

 

Chris grinned. “Sure. Then I can lock you up in the Bastille and have some peace and quiet!”

 

“Oh oh oh! Fuck you, Captain Tiny Ass!”

 


	24. Chapter 24

**Olivia POV**

Sitting in her office, her eyes moved to a framed picture of one of the many pictures Chris had sneakily put on her phone when she wasn't looking. This one was of him and Sebastian doing selfie duck faces. Had it really been 5 weeks since she'd seen him? The promotional tour for Civil War had been rather extensive and worldwide. They spoke nearly everyday and if they didn't, there was email and text. On top of that, she was also talking to everyone else. Renner had a habit of sending rather artistic pictures of whereever they were in the mornings with the plastic dog figure she'd sent him that had a plaque reading Bad Dog on front. It was cheesy touristy stuff from one of the local stores but Chris said the older actor adored it like a kid would. Scarlett forwarded pictures of Rose from her mother, the baby much too small to go on a world tour. Sebastian would randomly text her to ask for funny ways to respond to interviewer questions so he could be funnier than Mackie. Robert sent her random funny pictures of things he saw, including Chris dead asleep on a plane, his head resting on a rather amused Susan's shoulder. That one had made it to his Facebook page, much to Chris' chagrin. The fans had gone crazy for it and Sleepy Evans became a meme much like Sad Keanu.

 

Chris of course was practically documenting the entire thing for her. He would say hello to her in interviews, doing the Carol Burnett thing and tugging on his earlobe. There'd been a few questions about her and he'd handled them rather well, simply saying he was a very lucky guy and was very happy. Every few days, she'd get a package in the mail with various things from wherever they'd been. From Japan, it had been a silk bathrobe. From London, it'd been half of the Buckingham Palace gift shop along with a picture with Tom with the guards out front. In Italy, most of the cast had posed by the Coliseum like they were about to fight. That'd gone viral pretty quickly.

 

And in nearly every package from Chris was one of his shirts, freshly worn.

 

And as Chris had predicted, the internet had exploded with videos of her performances and various stories from people she hadn't talked to in years. It was funny to get a tweet from Josh Groban asking when they were going to perform together again. For the most part, people were pretty positive. They liked that she made Chris happy and got along with the rest of the cast. Of course when Robert reposted the video of her tiny self dressed up like Darth Vader, taking over the conducting of the orchestra and doing so with a little lightsaber, no one dared say anything negative.

 

She'd almost cried watching that video for the first time in years at the sight of the tiniest Darth Vader stalking down the aisle to where her father was conducting, dressed of course in his tux with the green vest. He looked so young in the video that wasn't anywhere near the quality of anything someone could take with their phones now. She laughed as she'd pretended to force-choke her father when he refused to move and he pretended to be thrown to the side when she gestured only to find that she was too small for the podium. A wave of her hand had brought her brother, dressed as an Imperial officer, running down the aisle with something for her to step on. Then she essentially did a “these are not the droids you are looking for” wave and the orchestra began to play the Imperial theme with her conducting. Watching it, she was actually rather impressed with how well her 5 year old self had conducted.

 

In the last five weeks, she'd kept busy in an effort to keep herself from going crazy missing Chris. She'd dived into her history studies and had found an amazing discovery she couldn't wait to tell him about and had been working like a demon to get more information. He'd commented about wondering if he'd had any family who might have fought in the Civil War and she'd run with it. And it had led her down a huge rabbit hole that made the researcher in her giddy.

 

Her thoughts were broken by the sound of the doorbell and the dogs barking. A quick look at her laptop told her the UPS guy was really early that day but she didn't mind. As long as he didn't show up at the crack of dawn, she was happy. She moved quickly downstairs, hushing the dogs who were losing their minds at the door. Looking through the peephole, she couldn't see the delivery guy, just a mass of flowers. She was going to kick Chris' ass if he'd sent her another huge bouquet for no reason. Again.

 

Opening the door, she gave a hesitant, “Hello?”

 

A thick accent answered her. “Hello maam, I am from Stanley's Flowers with delivery of flowers for you, Miss Baylorz.”

 

She furrowed her brow. Why did his voice sound so familiar, even with the accent? Stanley's Flowers? Where was that? Wait, Stanley's or Stan Lee's? And it was then she noticed the delivery guy, what she could see of him was wearing expensive looking jeans, not a uniform. She really hoped it wasn't an overzealous paparazzi or something weird. Taking a risk, she guessed. “Sebastian?”

 

The flowers dropped to reveal the dark haired actor who looked completely put out. “How the fuck man?”

 

“Stan Lee's Flowers? A delivery guy who wears jeans? A Romanian accent?” She answered, giggling at his honest indignance at being discovered so quickly. Did he really think she would be fooled? What was he doing here?

 

A loud laugh that sounded more like a manic giggle came from the corner of the house and she turned to see Robert, Susan and Jeremy coming out from where they'd been hiding. Robert clapped his hands together with a big grin on his face. The man was all but jumping up and down in joy. “Pay up kid! I told you she's too good!”

 

“Wait...what's going on? What are you all doing here?” She questioned, stepping out the door and getting hugs and pecks on the cheek all around. “I don't object to the surprise, but I'm confused.”

 

A pair of hands covered her eyes and a husky voice murmured in her ear. “They were the distraction, Sweet. I'm the surprise.”

 

With a gasp, she turned quickly to see none other than Chris standing there with a big smile on his face. He must have been hiding around the other side of the house. She all but jumped into his arms, which he was ready for, bracing her legs with one arm while the other wrapped around her. “I thought....you were still in Australia!” She was trembling with how happy she was to see him, her arms wrapped around him tight, her face pressed into his neck.

 

He put her down after a couple moments but kept his arms around her. “I told you we were going to find a way to get up here to see you. We did it. Last minute promotional thing in Saratoga.” He gave her a smile. “Surprise!”

 

“You...you did?” She couldn't believe they'd gone out of their way so much just for her! She looked to the others who looked happy to see the couple reunited.

 

“We're big Hollywood stars. We command, they obey and stuff. Now, enough Dorito molesting. Let's see this glorious house we've heard so much about. I swear Ruffalo nearly starts crying when he talks about your solar panels. And the dogs. You have cats right? I love cats!”

 

And like that, Robert was walking in the front door, making psst psst noises to call the cats with her dogs confused and sniffing at his feet. Yet another moment where there you realized that he not only played Tony Stark but Tony Stark was Robert.

 

Susan sighed. “I swear to god, someday you get used to that. At least I'm hoping. I'm still waiting.”

 

Liv just shrugged. “It's okay. Everyone's welcome as long as you don't mind getting covered in fur.”

 

“Scarlett said she'd be up later. Rosie has been a bit stubborn about taking her naps and of course today she just fell right asleep as we were setting out.” Jeremy explained, following her and Chris into the house.

 

“When did you guys get here?”

 

“Late late last night. Made it easier for no one to spot us or leak it to the internet.” He closed the door behind them. “The last thing we wanted was for you to find out from Tumblr that we were here.”

 

She smiled at the older actor, giving Chris' hand a squeeze. “That's really sweet. So there's this secret Marvel convention going on that no one knows about then.”

 

“Well, you know.” Sebastian teased, taking a cue from Robert and nonchalantly finding the kitchen. “Liv, you got vases and stuff right?”

 

“In the cabinet above the beverage fridge.” She called back, wrapping her arm about Chris's waist, just happy to be able to do so. She kind of wished the reunion was a bit more alone, but this was good and she wasn't arguing. He gave her a smile before leaning down and pressing his lips to hers briefly and giving her a look. He was thinking the same thing she was.

 

Robert reentered the room with Boris in his arms and his brothers, both cat and corgi right behind him. He looked very pleased, leading his small group of co-opted minions over to one of her sofas.

 

“Oh my god, it's Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark as Dr. Iron Doolittle.” Jeremy said with a snort, taking a picture with his phone just as Bud decided to give Robert a big lick. “Sus, how the hell do you manage?”

 

The woman had a smirk on her face that rivaled those her husband was famous for. “I'll let you know when it happens.”

 


	25. Chapter 25

**Olivia POV**

Liv couldn't believe she was actually there in that moment, in her Lake George home, leading around some of the top Hollywood actors, the friggin' Avengers, one of which was her boyfriend around in a tour. It was so surreal and yet it wasn't. They weren't strangers to her, just actors on a screen. They were friends, nearly family to be honest. And she was over the moon to have them here instead of just on the phone. Scarlett had arrived about an hour after everyone else, a happy baby Rose in her arms. The tot had giggled and gurgled with amusement at the investigations and no doubt the cold noses of Bud and Lou who were now guarding her in the pack and play set up in her living room.

 

“This is a beautiful home, Olivia. I absolutely love it.” Susan gushed.

 

“Thanks. It's something I've always wanted and luck finally paid off.” She smiled to the woman who was very down to earth and balanced out her husband very well. “Now here's one of the rooms, besides the theater, that I'm most proud of, the library.”

 

The door was shut, to better keep the smell of books captured inside and on the door was a plaque she had commissioned. It read: Edward James Baylor Memorial Library, est. October 2014. And in italics, the quote Second star to the right, and straight on till morning.

 

“I like that, the Pan quote.” Jeremy said softly with a nod. He himself was a big brother so he no doubt understood to a degree her brother's point of view when he'd been dying, worried about leaving his baby sister to fend for herself. He'd admitted during a talk on the phone between interviews that he made a point of letting each of his siblings know just how much he loved them after learning Eddie's story.

 

Liv smiled. “There were a few choices but I went with this.”

 

“What was one of the other choices?” Sebastian asked.

 

“This is an ex parrot!”

 

Robert snorted. “A bit macabe, I like it.”

 

“Well the other one that almost made it was It wasn't me, it was the one armed man!”

 

That made the Oscar nominee blink. “From the Fugitive? Christ, that's even darker. I like it. Very cool.”

 

She grinned before opening the door and leading the group inside the room, covered in bookcases along with a few posters, action figures and other decorations. By the window, was Eddie's rolltop desk, the place of honor holding his urn along with those of a few pets. To the one side of the window was the shield Chris had given her, with the framed copy of Captain America signed by Stan Lee under it and on the other was the large fake check from the Florida Lotto.

 

“Oh my god, this is amazing.” Jeremy gushed. “Breathe that in!”

 

“It took forever to get the smell of the paint out but yeah, it's nice isn't it? This is how Eddie's room always smelled. I invested in a few older books since the newer ones I think have different processed paper.”

 

Chris had a smile on his face, looking at the shield on the wall. “That's really a place of honor, sweet. I hope he likes it there.”

 

“Oh I'm sure he was doing a little angel boogie on my shoulder when I was putting it up there.”

 

Robert stepped forward and nodded toward the desk. “May we?”

 

Confused, Olivia nodded and Robert stepped forward and gently put his hand on Eddie's urn. “Hey pal. Sorry we're meeting like this. Got a hell of a sister there.”

 

The action was then followed by Sebastian and Jeremy who didn't say anything, just silently touched the urn with respect. Susan and Scarlett both pressed kisses to their fingers before gently touching the urn. Chris took Liv's hand, giving it a squeeze.

 

Robert turned to her. “Alright, now, we've been discussing this for a few weeks now and given that Hemsworth is back home in Oz, Clark, Don and Sam are filming, Anthony is probably in a Bavarian prison with Paul and Mark, we decided to do it now.” Unfortunately the entire group hadn't been able to come to Saratoga and were still doing appearances elsewhere.

 

Liv looked to Chris who had a weird secret smile on his lips and then Susan who looked happy but almost ready to cry. Scarlett looked downright giddy. “Do...what?”

 

“Well, you know that we've already decided to keep you. Bob told you that on the red carpet at the premiere. That was pretty much an immediate group decision.” Jeremy spoke up.

 

“But we've been talking and although we never got the chance to meet your brother, we have a feeling that he wouldn't want you to be without family. So, we decided to adopt you.”

 

She let out a snort. “Robert, you can't adopt me. I'm almost 35 for Pete's sake.”

 

“Not adopt adopt. What I mean is that we decided that in respect to Eddie and the fact that you are dating our Dorito, the boys and I have decided to become your honorary brothers and make you our sister. Of course for Sebby here and Hiddles and Hemsworth, it'd be big sister, but for the rest of us, we'd be your honorary big brothers.”

 

Sebastian spoke up. “Figured it would sanction us to threaten Chris on a regular basis to treat you right on Eddie's behalf. In creative ways, of course.”

 

It was weird and bizarre and incredibly touching. Over the last few weeks she'd practically lived and breathed this amazing group of people whether by text or phone or even one very hilarious Skype call that ended up with Chris getting suddenly tackled to the ground by Sebastian so the rest of them could say hi.

 

She couldn't believe they were being this sweet to her, this thoughtful. “I...umm...I dunno what to say.”

 

Robert gave her a soft smile and rested his hand on her shoulder. “You don't have to say anything kid. It's the least we could do, out of respect for Eddie for raising such a kick ass sister and for you making our Dorito so happy. So, yes?”

 

She blinked, feeling a little choked up. She nodded and managed to say, “Yeah.”

 

And that's when Jeremy declared, “GROUP HUG!”

 

It didn't take long for her to be able to get herself under control so that she could then use the excuse of not being able to breathe to break the group hug. “Thank you. I mean, for thinking of me and everything.”

 

Jeremy put his arm around her shoulders. “Skittles, no thanks are needed!”

 

“Oh hey, what's this?”

 

She turned her head to see Robert pointing to one of the shelves that was more of display than actually filled with books. In fact, the only books on it were Stephen King's Christine and then The Stand. “Oh, umm, nothing. Screenplays.”

 

The elder man looked closer. “Stephen King's Christine, a screenplay by Olivia Baylor.” Then he looked to the other which was actually on top of a stack of others. “Stephen King's The Stand, a season long mini series. Teleplay by Edward and Olivia Baylor.” He turned with wide eyes. “You wrote screenplays?”

 

“Yeah, what he said!” Chris said, moving over to the shelf. “Liv, you never told me about this!”

 

She shook her head. “It's nothing. Just something to do. It was a hobby. Eddie did a lot of the work on The Stand thing and I finished it up after he died. Then it felt weird to not be working on something so then I did Christine.” She shook her head. “I didn't mention them just because I'm sure they are far from the quality of stuff you guys read and I didn't want to embarrass myself.”

 

“Liv, do you remember that I did a movie requiring a banana in my ass?” Chris said, taking the initiative and taking down the Christine screenplay and paging through it with Robert at his side.

 

“I kissed Val Kilmer in a movie. Believe me, you aren't going to embarrass yourself around us.” He looked up from the pages. “Do you have another copy, little sister? I'd really like to read this. Both actually.”

 

Liv blinked. Was he serious? “Umm, I can print another one in my office if you really want.”

 

“Really do kid.”

 

* * *

 

“Hey. Come 'ere.” Chris said softly, following her outside to let the dogs do their business, everyone inside eating and laughing. She'd ordered food from a local restaurant and the delivery boy had been very shocked when none other than Robert Downey Jr. answered the door. Needless to say, he was very happy with the selfies he got as a tip. It was much like the dinner where she'd met everyone except this one was in her kitchen with Sebastian making faces at Rose to make her giggle.

 

She turned. “What?”

 

“This.” He grabbed her, not too roughly and twirled her so she was pressed up against the corner of the patio, both of them completely out of sight of anyone else. She'd been hoping for a few minutes alone and they met in the middle in a sweet almost desperate kiss, her hands easily sliding over his chest and shoulders to plunge into his hair. One of his hands had a death grip on her hip while the other had long since gone into her hair, cupping the back of her head.

 

They kissed for long moments, trying not to make any noise but she was sure their breathing, more like pants, could be heard across the lake. They broke the kiss and she kept her eyes closed, his forehead pressed against hers. “Mmm, hello to you too.”

 

“I should have made them meet me here or something. I've been trying to figure out how to get you alone for an hour!” He murmured, dropping his head to nuzzle her neck. “Fuck I've missed you, baby.”

 

She smiled, her hands gripping his shoulders from behind, enjoying the feel of his lips and warm breath, the safety of his strong arms. “I missed you too, honey. How long can you stay?”

 

“Till Tuesday.”

 

When he pulled back, she searched his eyes. “How did you manage this, really?”

 

“Told Marvel that they either figure out some kind of promotion we could do up here or that I was going to take a week off anyway. And everyone else kind of backed my play.” He touched her cheek gently. “I needed to see my girl.”

 

She smiled up at him. “You, are terribly romantic.” She rested her hands on his chest. Both Bud and Lou were sitting a few feet away like the good boys they were, having done their business while she'd been happily distracted. “Come on. We should go inside before they assume we're doing what we were doing.”

 

“Too late!”

 

They turned to see Robert and Sebastian both holding up their phones. “We missed the good part, but we got some good shots just the same.” Sebastian explained with a devilish grin. He turned to Robert. “Wanna post them on Instagram?”

 

“Hell yes.”

 

“Oh hell no!” Liv growled and like that, the chase was on. Chris managed to nearly sidetackle Robert into the sofa and get his phone while Liv jumped onto Sebastian's back, who was giggling like a wild man, trying to post the pictures and play keep away, twirling her around and around. Renner had his phone out and was recording that while Scarlett and Susan yelled encouragement for Liv.

 


	26. Chapter 26

**Olivia POV**

“Hey, I was thinking.” Liv spoke up from her spot on the couch with Chris, still holding Sebastian's phone hostage in her backpocket. Neither he or Robert had actually taken any pictures but she wasn't taking any chances. Now they were all seated in her rather large living room, relaxing and talking. “If any of you want to stay here rather than another hotel, you are more than welcome.”

 

Sebastian giggled. “Liv, I don't think Evans wants guests in the house for your reunion.”

 

She rolled her eyes as Chris nodded with a you better believe it look on his face, his arm snug around her shoulders. “Haha. I mean that I have a furnished basement that is like an apartment and the guest house has 4 bedrooms.” She looked to Scarlett. “Wouldn't that be easier for you guys? Then Jeremy doesn't have to do a Jason Bourne to get to see you or Rosie.”

 

Scarlett looked to Jeremy who was holding their daughter, rather adamant on her efforts to chew off her father's thumb. Or at the very least tenderize it via a good gumming. “It would be nice to actually stay in a home than another hotel.”

 

“I'd agree to that!” Susan said from her own seat next to her husband.

 

“There's fresh linens and everything in the guest house and I have enough here for whoever wants the apartment downstairs. Might need to run to Walmart for a few necessities. But I actually have a crib. It's still in the box but I have one.”

 

“Ok, dumb question. Why do you have a crib, box or not?” Chris asked, his brow furrowed.

 

“I like to be prepared.” She shrugged.

 

Scarlett grinned. “That'd be really great, Liv. I bet the boys could...”

 

Before she could finish, Jeremy covered her mouth with his free hand. “Don't say it!”

 

“Assemble it?” Liv finished for her friend with a grin.

 

All the men groaned at the pun while Scarlett elbowed Jeremy to get him to move her hand. “And that's why I love you.”

 

Still shaking his head at the bad Avengers assemble pun, Sebastian jumped in. “Ok I'll take the basement then and the guest house can be for those guys. But what I want to know is, is it soundproof? I don't want to hear anything that will scar me mentally.” A mischievous smile took his face as he continued on without waiting for an answer. “Unless you want me to share with you too. That's completely doable.” He wiggled his eyebrows at Liv with the smirk continued on his lips.

 

“So close to going into the lake man. So close.” Chris pretend growled.

 

“The basement is almost a panic room, panic apartment really, so I'm going to guess it's pretty soundproof. You could sleep in the boathouse if you are that worried, little brother.”

 

The Romanian grinned at being called little brother. “I get sea sick. But thanks.”

* * *

 

Liv walked back up the stairs with both Bud and Lou, the two corgis happy after an impromptu moonlit tinkle. Normally they didn't go out very often after midnight. After hanging out a little bit more, everyone else had left to head back to Saratoga and the hotel rooms that they'd soon be vacating. There'd been a half-assed excuse of some interview that they didn't need Chris for but she knew it was just so the two of them could get some much needed and desired alone time.

 

And Chris had wasted no time as soon as the two rental cars pulled down the street. He'd calmly shut the door and then threw her over his shoulder and headed up to the bedroom.

 

She blushed, thinking about their reunion, still amazed that someone like him desired her at all, let alone that much. It'd been terribly romantic and he'd been just as gentle as he had the last time they'd been together, mindful that her body was still adapting to the new “activity”. He'd taken his time, telling her in detail how much he missed her, undressing her slowly and driving her insane with just kisses and touches. It was perfect.

 

Walking into the bedroom, she found Chris sitting up in the bed just wearing a pair of bright blue boxer briefs, looking at a copy of Stephen King's Christine that she had that was actually most like a notebook as well as looking at something on her tablet. She liked seeing his focused expression in real life verses the times she'd seen it on the screen. The final touch was the fact that he was managing to do this with Boris resting half against the pillows behind him and half on his shoulder, Bela tucked into his side and Creighton laying across his leg.

 

She couldn't help but smile and feel a warm giddy feeling in her heart. It was a very strange domestic scene but it felt right. It felt comfortable, not forced or fake. “Now isn't this adorable?” She said, wishing she had her phone. It was nearly 3am but they'd “gone to bed” rather early, napped a bit after their reunion and taken a leisurely shared shower. Was it even worth trying to go back to sleep now?

 

He looked up at her, then around at how the cats had ended up and realized what she was talking about. “I've never thought of myself as a cat person but the boys here seem to like me.”

 

“That they do! What are you up to?”

 

“Bob texted me and demanded in all caps that I take a look at a couple pages of your screenplay while looking at the book.” He shook his head. “Liv, this is really really good. I've only read a little bit but now I want to read the whole thing!”

 

She felt her face warm, a bit embarrassed that anyone was reading the screenplay she'd worked on partly for fun and partly out of a need to do something in her grief after Eddie died. “Come on, you don't have to butter me up. It's very sweet that Robert wanted to read it at all.”

 

“Liv. I'm not doing any buttering here. It's good! Bob is losing his mind. He asked if you would mind printing off another copy of both versions.” What he was referring to is the fact that the version of the screenplay she helped write with Eddie was one that took place at the same time as the book, in the late 1970s. It would be a period style piece. The other version was one she'd done on her own, making adjustments here and there so it took place in the current time.

 

“Seriously?”

 

“Yes, sweet. And I've only read a little of the period one and I'm really impressed by how you've adapted it. And the structure, shot list and stuff is very good. How did either you or Eddie learn to do this?”

 

She moved over and sat down on the bed facing him. “Books. Eddie had a bunch of screenplays from his favorite movies and we used that and then instructional books. And we both took classes when we were in college on it too, just for fun.”

 

He gave her a smile and nudged Bela a little so he could lean over and give her a kiss. “You just keep surprising me, Liv. Is there anything you can't do?”

 

“Hand stands. Too bottom heavy.” She said, picking up Bela and moving so she was tucked into Chris's side. Boris only mewed and rubbed his head against her from his seat on the pillow as Bela curled up on her legs. “You really do like it?”

 

“I wouldn't lie to you, Liv. I really do.”

 

“Thanks.” She turned her head and kissed his cheek. “I have a surprise for you tomorrow that I think you'll like too.”

 

“Oh? Is it a naked surprise?”

 

She rolled her eyes and poked him in the side. “No, perv. It's a project I've been working on. I've been keeping myself busy in the last few weeks and without giving anything away, I think it's going to be something that you've never expected. I'm not done of course, there's more to do but I have enough for a little presentation with everyone when they come back up.”

 

He gave her a raised eyebrow. “It's a good surprise though?”

 

“Yes honey. It's a good one.”

 

“Can I have the naked surprise too?”

 

She sighed. “It's not a surprise if you know it's coming.” She moved quickly to cover his mouth with her hand before he could say an awful sexual pun. “Don't you even!”

 

He laughed a muffled evil laugh behind her hand before quickly moving to put the tablet and script to the nightstand, the cats scattering. She couldn't move in time to avoid his grabbing hands and her laugh was probably heard across the lake as he all but threw himself on her, tickling her sides. “You didn't know THIS was coming!”

 

“I thought that's what we did before!” She shrieked, trying to wiggle away or at the very least twist away from his tickling fingers.

 

“Oh but it was! And I am definitely in the mood for a bit more of that!” He growled into her neck, his hand sliding down her side and gripping her hip. “Quite a bit more!”

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he pulled her body closer to his. “That, Mr. Evans, is not a surprise.”

 

He grinned against her neck before moving back. “What can I say? I'm addicted to you.”

 

 


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually kind of proud of myself for this chapter....I just wrote it in less than 2 hours. Guess my job is good for one thing, brainstorming! Hope you enjoy, lots of Cast Family stuff.
> 
> Edit: Please comment if you can....it helps me to know if you are enjoying this and what you enjoy about it. I'm considering not updating Small World After All anymore because it doesn't seem to get many hits/kudos or comments and I don't know why. I'd rather not have that end up being the fate of this story. And thank you to everyone who does regularly comment!

**Olivia POV**

She woke up slowly, feeling very warm, comfortable and relaxed. It took a few minutes to get an idea of what time it was from the amount of light in the room. Looking at the clock she realized she was getting pretty good at guessing even after only living in the house not even a year. She must have dozed off after Chris had driven her over the edge for the fourth time that night. At least she thought it was the fourth.

 

Would it always be like that? Or was it supposed to be like that? Where he just craved her and could make her feel so good? To have him looking at her like if she was the only person on the planet, he'd be good with that? Or was that what they called the honeymoon period?

 

Stretching, she smiled as Chris tightened his arms around her, sleepily burying his face further into her neck. Even before they became intimate she made the realization that Chris was very much a cuddler. That suited her just fine because she had to fight the urge to purr anytime he touched her.

 

As much as she just wanted to stay there all day, there were things that needed to be done. As well as she was prepared for any unexpected guests, not that she'd ever had any before now, there was some shopping that needed to be done. She wasn't sure when everyone would be coming back up from Saratoga so the sooner she was able to do it, the better.

 

Of course actually getting out of the bed wasn't going to be that easy.

 

“Honey, come on. Let me up.” She murmured, pushing gently at his hands.

 

“No. Go back to sleep.” He said, his voice muffled against her neck. “Sleep.”

 

She couldn't help but smile and wasn't surprised that he at least let her turn over to face him. “Chris, I just have to do some errands. I want to try and get it done before everyone comes over.” She stroked his face, still intrigued by his now fully formed beard that had tickled her quite a bit the night before. “You stay and sleep, okay? You need the rest.”

 

“Mmm.” He sleepily huffed, barely opening his eyes. “Where ya goin'?”

 

“After I shower and stuff, probably Walmart. I won't be long. Do you want anything? I have your Muscle Milk things in the drink fridge.” She'd bought a few things in the last few weeks to prepare for a hopeful visit, not exactly expecting nearly the whole group.

 

He smiled and moved to kiss her softly. “Saw that last night. Thanks baby. Can't think of anything.” He sighed sleepily.

 

She could tell he was exhausted so she figured that if he woke up and thought of something, he could text it. “Okay. I'll be in the shower. You go back to sleep.”

 

The dogs were still doing alright after their late night walk, so she figured she'd let them out before she left if they hinted or Chris could when he woke up. He knew her routine pretty well thanks to their marathon chats.

 

She turned on the shower to get the bathroom nice and humid before she went to undress and stopped herself laughing. Can't undress if you are already naked. She just wasn't used to sleeping naked or ending up that way because of someone else. Adjusting the temperature, she stepped in, her mind miles away trying to plan her shopping. She wasn't full fledged OCD but she did live to plan.

 

Freshly showered, she wrapped herself up in a towel and padded back out into the bedroom to get dressed. She'd gotten her underwear on and was pulling on jeans when Chris spoke, his eyes half closed. “Watching you get dressed is so fucking depressing.”

 

Liv laughed, pulling the jeans up and buttoning them. “But doesn't that mean you get to undress me later?”

 

“Rather just have you naked now.” He said with a yawn, stretching his lanky body that was still mostly covered by the blanket and wrapping himself around her pillow. “You'll be back soon?”

 

Pulling on a camisole with built in bra and a button up shirt, she stepped over and kissed his forehead. “Before you've even known I left.”

 

“Mmm.” Was the response as he slipped back into sleep.

 

She stood there a minute, just watching him, the way the light and shadow played across his strong arm, making his Taurus tattoo stand out. She loved the way his hair was completely destroyed and fully planned on hiding any hair gel so he couldn't go crazy with it. She liked his hair in it's natural messy form. Especially now that it was a bit longer than usual.

 

So this was love huh?

 

No wonder they wrote songs about it.

 

**Chris POV**

He wasn't sure how long Liv had been gone when he actually completely woke up. He'd been so tired before they even got to Lake George but reuniting with Liv had just exhausted him. An exhaustion he was very happy to be experiencing. He couldn't remember ever feeling like this for a woman before, even before they “became intimate” as she would say. He'd done his fair bit of dating, some disasters and some not so bad. But he had never gone out with anyone that had him completely focused on them at all times. Where he felt like a piece of him was missing when they weren't there. And he knew she felt the same. The look in her eyes when he'd surprised her the day before had told him that. The way she'd kissed him when he pulled her aside on the patio. It was strange but he just had a sense that she was just as happy and content as he was.

 

Of course, he probably could have gotten some more sleep but his phone had blown up with texts from everyone warning that they were on their way and to put on pants. That'd been Renner. He'd texted back a fuck off and that Liv was out shopping, he'd unlock the door.

 

He took a quick shower, knowing how much Robert liked to warn people of his arrival about 3 minutes before actually showing up and dressed before heading downstairs with the corgis racing each other before him and the cats following behind. He opened the patio door for the group and stood there for a moment in the sun before turning to set up Liv's new coffeemaker, one she'd bought specifically for him and anyone who showed up. He should have been surprised by the selection of coffees she'd amassed, but he really wasn't. Liv was very good at noticing detail and nearly all the flavors corresponded with his costars.

 

He picked one that would be a compromise, meant to taste like Irish coffee and set it to brew before heading back to the patio where the cats were still sniffing and the dogs were pretty much just playing more than doing any business. “Bud! Lou! Hey chick!”

 

He laughed as the corgis stopped and then almost visibly shrugged as they toddled their stubby little bodies back into the house and over to their dishes. The cats followed more leisurely with the one he was pretty sure was Bela mewing until Chris picked him up and cuddled him on the way over to the cat dishes.

 

“Hey ding dong or something. Evans?”

 

“I'm in the kitchen!” He called out. The dogs had been so focused on their breakfasts, completely with extra treats, that they hadn't reacted to the cars that Chris hadn't even heard. But with the sound of Bob's voice, they took off like a shot.

 

“Oh! Hello my corgi minions!” The older man laughed and Chris turned to see everyone including Rose, being carried by Sebastian enter the kitchen. “So where's Liv? You scare her off already?”

 

“She's out shopping for something. I can't remember. Something about going to Walmart. I was half asleep. I still am.” He turned and remembered the coffee brewing. “She got a coffeemaker after she got back here so I'm making some Irish style one. There's more in the pantry if we need it. Do you guys wanna wait for her or start making breakfast now and surprise her?”

 

“I think surprising Olivia would be nice.” Susan said with a smile, giving him a welcoming hug and kiss on the cheek. “We've done pretty well with that so far.”

 

“I've been trying to get Nebun Roza here to say Liv the whole way up from Saratoga.” Sebastian said, bouncing Rose in his arms, having been quick to give her his own nickname of Wild Rose, just in Romanian. “I'm pretty sure she said “iv”.”

 

“I'm pretty sure you are imagining things.” Scarlett said with a roll of her eyes, opening the food fridge and looking around. “What could Liv need to buy? There's almost a grocery store in here.”

 

“Beats me. She should be back soon though.”

* * *

 

Soon enough they were all busy. Renner and Scarlett had decided to cook while Seb continued in his effort to try and get Rosie to say Liv's name. The toddler was very good at second syllables and everyone knew their “Rose name”. Chris's was “Iss” since the baby couldn't do the r sound yet. Then there was “eb” and “ob” and “nan” for Susan. And of course, Mama and Daa.

 

Robert had wasted no time and demanded Chris go get the master copies of Liv's Christine screenplays, having barely gotten any sleep according to his wife because he'd been so enthralled. They took over half of the kitchen table, going over various scenes and discussing it like it was their next project, not just a fun hobby his girlfriend had.

 

“I can see it in my head, it's that clear. Hell, you don't even need a director really with the way the screenplay is! Both of them! And I really want to read the other one, The Stand, now.” He shook his head, smiling in that way that only Bob had when he was truly excited about a project. “Evans, we have to really sit down and talk to her about this. These need to be made. They just have to.”

 

Chris smiled, strangely proud of Olivia for managing to do something as an amateur that most professional screenwriters only dreamed of. Having a major actor, especially someone like Robert, be completely head over heels for a screenplay. “Alright, alright. Let's not overwhelm her. I think she's still confused that you even like them or wanted to read them.”

 

“It's that damned crap self esteem!” Renner jumped in, standing by the stove with a towel over his shoulder. “I want to read them next just so I can tell her how good they are.” He turned and Scarlett took the spatula for him as he stepped over to the table. “I want to kick the ass of the people who ever made her think this way of herself.”

 

“You and me both man.” Chris said with a sigh, sitting back against the kitchen chair. “Those omelets almost done?”

 

“Almost!” Scarlett called out, handing back the spatula while she went back to the french toast she'd decided to make. “We're going to have enough food for a small army. Well, I should say you and the rest of us, Chrissy.”

 

Chris laughed, Scarlett only ever occasionally using the pet name that she'd first called him when they made their first movie together. She was the only person ever allowed to call him Chrissy. Even his mother didn't.

 

He turned to say something when he saw that Liv was standing in the doorway, bags in each hand with a strange look in her eye. It wasn't pain or illness, sadness or anything negative. There was a small twist to her lip but she wasn't saying anything and hadn't even announced her presence. She hadn't been there for their little chat about her self esteem. Renner would have seen her. “Hey baby, what's up?”

 

Before she could even say anything, there was a very loud declarative from the tot in Seb's arms. “IV!! IVV!!!!”

 

The one bag that had been in Liv's left hand ended up in the crook of her elbow as her hand flew to her mouth. “Oh my god, did she just?”

 

“IV! IV!” The baby called out, wiggling in her honorary uncle's arms. While Liv had been in California, she'd gotten to spend a good amount of time with the baby as well as the day before. As with the rest of them, she'd made an impact in the mind of little Rose.

 

Chris couldn't help but grin at the near tears in Liv's eyes as Sebastian made his way over with Rose, murmuring in Romanian probably the equivalent of good girl. He took Liv's bags with one hand while she took Rose into her arms, hugging the happy baby.

 

“Aww, someone missed her Aunt Olivia!” Susan said with a happy smile. A look over to the stove saw that both Scarlett and Renner were very happy at their daughter's newest word, such as it was.

 

“I couldn't have planned that better if I tried!” Sebastian said with a satisfied grin. “Morning, by the way.”

 

Liv nodded, absently rubbing at her eye before pressing a kiss to Rose's forehead. “Morning.”

 

“Are there more bags, sweet? Out in the car?”

 

She blinked, looking to him, still in shock at Rose's accomplishment. “Oh. Yeah there are. I might have overdone it a little.”

 

He got up and made his way over, gently hugging both her and Rose, giving them both kisses. “You've got everyone wrapped around your finger, don't you?” He teased before stepping back. “Bob? Seb? I might need some help, she's got experience shopping with the Beast, after all.”

 

“Oh kiss my ass, Evans!” Scarlett didn't even turn from the stove. “Whatever!”

 

Susan laughed from the table, carefully closing the scripts and everything and putting them in a pile so Sebastian could set down the bags that Liv had already grabbed. “Chris, be nice. You can do a fair bit of shopping yourself.”

 

He sighed. “Fine fine. Come on, let's see what there is.” To Liv, who was having her hand explored by Rose, he explained, “We've got a fair bit of breakfast made, and by we I mean the stove hogs over there. Grab a seat and relax and we'll get this.”

 

She beamed up at him, the shock now becoming joy. “Okay. Yeah.” She giggled a little. “Is this what it's like to have a big family?”

 

Before he could answer, Bob did. “Yeah it is, little sister.” He gave her a healthy kiss to the temple. “Renner, our sister here is starving! Hop to!”

 

“Sir, whatever sir!” Renner saluted but with his middle finger and a grin.

 


	28. Chapter 28

**Olivia POV**

Sitting down at her own kitchen table, Liv was feeling very in awe of the moment. When she'd pulled into the driveway, she'd seen the two rental cars which told her that the group had beaten her back from Saratoga. The last thing she'd expected was to find everyone in the kitchen, cooking and whatever like it was a normal thing.

 

They'd made themselves at home and part of her was overjoyed at the idea. They may have “adopted” her but she was pretty sure she'd adopted them first.

 

But to have little Rose actually say something very close to her name? That the little tot was that happy to see her? It was just the cherry on the top of a very big happy sundae. She gave Rose another kiss to the temple, the baby seeming content to rest against her shoulder.

 

“Morning Skittles.” Jeremy greeted, bringing over a empty plate and a full glass of orange juice. “Hope you don't mind me and Scarlett taking over your kitchen. It's a much better idea than letting Evans cook.”

 

She smiled as he leaned in and gave her a kiss on top of the head before bopping his daughter on the nose with his fingertip. “It's nice, actually. I mean, I don't think I've ever had this many people in the house before. Or ever come home to someone else here.”

 

“And growing up it was just you, your father and brother?” Susan asked, still straightening up the other side of the table.

 

“Yeah pretty much. I mean occasionally we'd have someone over. Jimmy spent a good amount of time at my house and a few of my dad's other students. But mostly it was just the three of us.”

 

“Well now you have a huge adopted family to deal with.” Scarlett added with a smile, bringing over a plate with french toast piled high, Jeremy right behind her with a pan filled with a very big omelette that he easily put onto her plate while Scarlett went back for plate filled with sausages. “Hopefully you didn't eat while you were out shopping?”

 

“No, I didn't.”

 

Before anyone else could say anything, the three men came back into the house, arms overloaded with bags. And considering that the bags were packed by her, it was impressive how many they each had. No doubt it had been a challenge made by one of them that they couldn't bring in all the bags at once.

 

“Good god, your highness! Did you leave anything at Walmart for the rest of the state?” Robert said with a groan as he lifted one arm of bags onto the table and then the other while Chris and Sebastian put down their bags on the half of the kitchen island that Scarlett and Jeremy hadn't taken over just as dramatically.

 

“Well, I'd rather be prepared than not!” She defended. Handing Rose over to Susan, she got up and managed to find the bag she wanted. “Like this is for you. I know how much you like fresh fruit.”

 

Robert looked into the bag and grinned, reaching in and pulling out a container of fresh blueberries. “Aww, thanks little sister! Oooh, raspberries too!”

 

She giggled and found one of the bags that didn't actually come from Walmart, but a nearby bakery. “This is for you, Seb honey. I wasn't sure what you would like or anything so I got a little bit of everything and figured we could all try it.”

 

The younger man was confused as he stepped over and looked into one of the bags and then his blue eyes got very wide. “Is that...cozonac?”

 

She grinned and nodded. “Yeah it is. And minciunele and fursecuri and turta dulce.”

 

“Ok, I'm confused.” Robert spoke up.

 

“They are Romanian pastries. I didn't realize until a few weeks ago that there's a little Romanian bakery right downtown. Thought today would be a good time to try it out.”

 

Sebastian almost looked like he was going to cry. “I haven't had miniciunele in forever.” A little smile took his lips. “My bunica, my grandmother, she used to make these when I was a kid.” He took one out and took a bite, closing his eyes and making a little happy noise.

 

“So, it's good?” Liv asked, hoping she hadn't overstepped bounds or something with assuming Sebastian would like Romanian cookies. It would be like assuming that just because she was Irish, she liked to drink or fight.

 

“Forget Evans and marry me. I'll make you happy baby!” Sebastian said with a grin, wrapping his arms around her and nearly lifting her off the floor. “This is fantastic, angel!”

 

“Hey hey hey! Enough of that!” Chris said with a big smile on his face, having been unpacking some of the bags. “Always trying to steal my girl, aren'tcha?”

 

“When she's as amazing as this one? Hell yes.” Sebastian said with a grin still on his face before giving Liv a very enthusiastic kiss to the cheek. “I love this girl!”

 

* * *

 

 

“Okay, everyone comfy?” After breakfast, Liv had invited everyone up to her theater for the surprise that she promised Chris in the wee hours of the morning. Yet again, Bud and Lou were guarding Rose in the pack and play, the tot barely making it through breakfast before she was getting sleepy.

 

“I'm never going to be able to get up again. This is amazing.” Scarlett said with a sigh, relaxing against the plush chair.

 

Liv smiled and made sure the screen was attached to her laptop before she began. “Okay, now, anyone tell me who this is?” She put up the picture she'd be coveting for over a week, amazed that she found it.

 

“Chris.”

 

“Evans.”

 

“Dorito.”

 

“I'd say me but I've never done anything with the Civil War. And that picture looks old as balls. Is this one of those past lives things? Like saying Keanu Reeves is immortal?” Chris asked, confused.

 

Liv laughed, loving the tender way Chris had at terming things. “No, but he is. This, honey, is your great great great grandfather, Elijah Evans.”

 

“Wait, what? How did you find...how do you know?” He sat forward more, his eyes more focused on the screen. She knew this would be something he'd never expect. She couldn't wait to see his reaction to the second surprise.

 

“When we were in California, you said it'd be cool to find out you had an ancestor who fought in the war, since that's what I studied, but you didn't know much about your family past your grandparents. With help from your mom, your dad, Scott, ancestry dot com and a few friends on genealogy websites, I did my thing. And here he is.”

 

“But he looks just like Captain Dorito. I mean, it's eerie.” Robert said, sitting up to look at the image on the screen, tilting his head.

 

“It gets better. I know all about him. Want a crash history course?”

 

“Go for it Skittles! Professors are hot.” Jeremy teased before getting smacked by Scarlett. “What? It's true! Smart is sexy!”

 

Liv shook her head with a laugh and went to the next image. “Okay, our story for Elijah will start in 1842 when your great great great great grandparents emigrated from Ireland with their 10 year old son Eli to America. They probably landed in Boston or New York which had high Irish populations but also heavy prejudice against Irish. I'm going to guess it was either that or an opportunity for work that had them end up in Bangor Maine.”

 

“Maine! But we're Boston Evans'!” Chris protested, almost whining.

 

“Hush Mr. Evans or you will be escorted from the class.” She teased. “I'll get there.”

 

“Now flash forward to 1847. Robert Evans decides to fight for his new country in the rather short, controversial war with Mexico and dies a hero at Chapultec. Believe it or not, he was mentioned in a dispatch by General Winfield Scott.” At their blank faces, she explained. “Big deal back then.”

 

“So now Eli and his mom are alone and both go to work to support the family with help from friends. Now back then, it wasn't uncommon for familes to have 7 or more children but all I can find is just Eli for now. It could be there were a few lost babies or they just didn't have a chance. I'm still working on it. Elijah would end up becoming a lumberjack for the booming logging industry. This is also how he met a lifelong friend named Joshua. But we'll get into that later.”

 

Robert giggled. “So I guess being or looking like a lumberjack runs in the family?”

 

Chris rolled his eyes and flipped Robert off. His preference for not shaving and wearing flannel was rather well known. Ironic.

 

“Another jump, to 1861. Fort Sumter is fired upon in Charleston Harbor and the Civil War begins. Elijah's mother is dying of tuberculosis, probably contracted at one of the logging camps where she no doubt did laundry and cooked for the men. It was sadly common until the mid 20th century.”

 

“Hey wait, in the movie, isn't that what Steve Rogers' mom died from? And his dad died in World War One?” Sebastian asked, brows furrowed.

 

Liv grinned, hoping someone would make the connection. “Very good Mr. Stan. Gold star. That was a major eerie coincidence.”

 

“Eli won't join the war till a new regiment is put together by his friend Joshua and when it's mustered in, we'll know it as the 20th Maine.” She looked for recognition but didn't see it. “Okay, so the 20th Maine is at Antietam but is held back because half of them come down with measles. Then they experience their first real taste of battle at Fredricksburg, where too many Union soldiers died trying to just reach the Confederate lines. That's where Lee said that it was good that war was so terrible, we should grow too fond of it.” She paused. “Am I going into too much detail? I tried to cull it back to just the main points.”

 

“I'm loving this. I want to take this course! Give us the details!” Susan said encouragingly.

 

Liv smiled and continued. “It's in front of Marye's Heights that Elijah receives his first battle wound, to the shoulder. It's a lucky shot and while painful, he gets to keep his life and his arm.” She explained. “Gut shots were death sentences. Many of the men wounded at Fredricksburg laid on the field for days without any kind of aid. There were no MASH units. If you were shot in the belly or chest, it was a death sentence 99% of the time. In the bone, you would lose the limb, most likely. Of course that's if you managed to make it to the surgeons and then didn't die from sepsis in the hospitals.”

 

“Ugh. Sounds horrible.” Scarlett said with a shudder.

 

“It was. The things they died from are things that we take for granted. Imagine how different things could have been if they knew that clean drinking water away from the latrine could prevent typhoid. Most people don't realize that the number one killer in the Civil War wasn't bullets, it was disease.”

 

“So what happens to Elijah?” Susan asks, leaning forward like her husband.

 

“He manages to survive and is given furlough back to Maine to recover. While there, he's able to spend time with his young wife that he married in 1856.”

 

“Oh no, is this where we find out that you and Dorito are distantly related?” Robert said with a wince.

 

Liv laughed. “No, my family didn't come over until 1903 on my dad's side and 1920 on my mom's. But there's a chance that you and Chris are distantly related.”

 

That earned her a loud “WHAT?” from both men. Perfect.

 

“Elijah was able to spend time with his wife young Amelia Downey and their son Christopher before returning to the 20th Maine in time for Chancellorsville.”

 

“Well Downey is a pretty common name...” Robert said faintly.

 

“I'm going to research it, believe me.” Liv soothed. Just the same, her gut was telling her that she was right about the family connection. “Now does anyone know what major battle took place in July 1863? I'll give you a hint. They made a movie about it with Jeff Daniels.”

 

There was silence before Jeremy all but leaped out of his seat. “Oh my god, Gettysburg, right? And Joshua is actually Chamberlain! The guy who charged down the hill and stopped them from being flanked?”

 

Liv couldn't help but smile at his exuberance. “That's right! Very good.” She clicked and a short scene from the movie played where Chamberlain explained that they had no choice with the lack of ammo but to charge down Little Round Top like a swinging door before he dramatically screamed for bayonets. “Chris, your great times three grandfather helped save the Union army and quite possibly the outcome of the war, depending on the historian you ask.”

 

Chris blinked in shock. “Whoa. This is, wow.”

 

“I know right? It gets better. I'll fast forward to the end of the war. Not only was Elijah present at Appomattox where now Brigadier General Chamberlain was given the duty of accepting the surrender of the Confederate Army, but he was also at another important event. It had to do with his love of the theater.”

 

Blank faces.

 

“Stop me when you get it. Washington. April 1865. Our American Cousin. Sic Semper...”

 

“Oh my god. He was there when Lincoln was killed?” Susan said with wide eyed shock.

 

Liv nodded sadly. “Yes, he was. With Amelia. From what I've been able to find, he wasn't anywhere near the President's box or the stage, but no doubt he saw Booth's leap from the box, bloody knife in hand as he declared Sic Semper Tyrannus, the state motto of Virginia before escaping. Their names were on a list of witnesses who were interviewed after the fact.”

 

“Holy shit.” Chris said softly. “That's got to mess you up.”

 

“I have no doubt many of the Union soldiers and officers there that night lived the rest of their lives wondering if something could have been done different. Especially the young soldier who was in the box with the Lincolns and his fiance. You know his descendant, Basil Rathbone.” The screen changed to show Rathbone mid sword fight in Robin Hood.

 

“Oh wow, from the Errol Flynn movies?” Robert said with awe.

 

“And Son of Frankenstein.” Liv couldn't help but add, the image changing to showing him opposite a fur vest clad Frankenstein monster. “And to make it more ironic, Chris, he shares your birthday, June 13th.”

 

“Okay this is getting majorly creepy.” Chris said with a shiver.

 

“What happened to Elijah after that?”

 

“I'm still working on it but thanks to his shoulder injury, he couldn't go back to being a lumberjack so Boston was made the new home where he went into local politics and later helping veterans. He was the father of two sons, the younger being your great great grandfather Abraham, Chris.”

 

They all made noises of approval. “Wow, I had no idea about any of this. Kind of cool that he'd name his son after the President.”

 

“Interestingly, the elder brother ended up being involved in an area of history my brother studied. He was born right around 1857 and wanted adventure like his father had had during the war and headed off looking for adventure in the west, like so many boys did. He ended up joining the cavalry. His commanding officer was a former Civil War general now a lieutenant colonel, named George Armstrong Custer.”

 

“Oh shit.” Jeremy said with wide eyes. “I've got a bad feeling about this.”

 

“Yep.” Liv said, the images on the screen changing from one of Custer to various paintings of the battle and photographs of the battlefield and Custer Hill. “He was maybe 18 or 19, which was a pretty average age for troopers, some as young as 15. Regardless of age, everyone fought to survive that day.”

 

“Did he?” Chris asked hesitantly.

 

Liv dropped her head as a close up of the memorial was shown, a name highlighted in yellow. “C.L. Evans” “I'm sorry honey, but your great great grand uncle died on June 25th 1876.”

 

Chris sat back shaking his head. “Holy shit. I mean, wow. This is just, whoa.”

 

She turned off the screen and brought up the lights. “It's a bit much to take in, I'm sure. I still have a lot of work to do, but at least now you can brag that your great great great grandfather helped save the country.”

 

Chris laughed and got up to hug her. “I want a copy of that picture of him, in the uniform. I'm so bringing that on a talkshow and bragging. And you, my sweet, are going to get credit for your insane researching skills!”

 

“Damn, I want my family tree done! That was cool.” Jeremy said.

 

“I'd ask for mine too but I don't know how much luck you'd have researching much of it back in Europe.” Sebastian said with a shrug.

 

“Yeah that'd be hard. I wouldn't doubt a lot of records and things were lost during the communist reign. Plus just for the fact that many of the older villages and things probably relied on spoken history than anything else.” She pondered it. “I could ask on a few of the sites I used for this. Maybe someone is an expert in Romanian family history. Wanna know if you are related to Vlad Tepesh?”

 

“Who?” Robert asked, making faces at a rather perplexed Bela who'd come in and nonchalantly taken a seat on Robert's lap.

 

“Vlad the Impaler. Also known as Vlad Dracula.”

 

Seb smiled that mysterious half smile of his. “Nice pronunciation, Liv. Sure you are only Irish?” He'd commented on her pronunciation of the Romanian treats at breakfast as well.

 

“I'm sure. Eddie was into all that stuff. As for pronouncing it right? That I had no idea of.”

 


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, 400 Kudos and over 10,000 views? You guys are amazing and I'm so incredibly flattered. Thank you!

**Chris POV**

Chris was shaking his head as Robert was telling another one of his epic stories with sarcastic commentary from both his wife and Renner when suddenly there was the sound of something that took him almost a second to identify. Was that the theme...to the old Batman TV show?

 

“Shit. That's me.” Liv dug out her phone and accepted the call, having put it on speaker. “Chad, what's up?”

 

“Hey Liv, just checking up on you. Are you still coming down to The Shop? It's Kids Day. You're usually already here so I thought something was wrong.”

 

She groaned and smacked herself in the forehead. “Shiiiit! I forgot. I had some surprise guests over and forgot.” She looked at the watch on her wrist and groaned. “Chad, hold on a second, okay?” She put the phone on hold and looked at the group. “The comic shop I own, we have a Kids Day twice a month where kids can come and get a free comic and color and play games. It's something Eddie always talked about doing. And rarely ever miss it.”

 

“Well I was thinking we should go to The Shop anyway so we could get an idea of what we want to do there for promotion. You know, since technically we're still promoting the movie and everything. And especially since I'd rather we think it up rather than the Marvel reps.” Robert spoke up. “Why don't we go with you and surprise the kids?”

 

“Don't you want to relax?”

 

“Liv, making a kid's day isn't exactly working.” Chris spoke up, his arm still around her shoulders. “Seb, you in?”

 

The younger actor nodded. “Definitely.”

 

“I think we'll bow out this time.” Scarlett spoke up, Rose seated on her lap, gumming a teething ring. “I don't want to have her in the car all the time.”

 

“That's okay. You guys can stay here. The beach down there is private if you want to swim a little and I gave you the keys and stuff if you do decide to go somewhere.” Liv spoke up. “That way you can just relax.”

 

“Thanks Skittles, that'd be great.” Renner spoke up, giving her a wink.

 

She smiled back before going back to the call. “Hey Chad, sorry. I'm gonna head out now. I might be a little late but I think it'll be worth it for the kids. You can get everything started with Emma, right?”

 

“Sure. Drive safe.”

 

**Liv POV**

Liv walked into The Shop, always feeling a little nostalgic pull at her heart at the ever familiar smell that only came from massive amounts of comics. The Shop was more than just comics and she hoped that it was something that Eddie would have liked. Unlike many comic book shops, it was open air, the second floor that had been a vacant store purchased and half the floor ripped out so there was the effect of cathedral ceilings and more windows. The rest was a reading lounge. It also gave the opportunity for more decoration in terms of figures and vehicles, like an oversized Millennium Falcon, an Enterprise and the Blackbird from the X-men.

 

The Shop had more than just comics though. They sold a great amount of figures and t-shirts, cards and games, Blu-Rays and toys. Liv enjoyed looking through the monthly ordering magazine to find things that she knew Eddie would have insisted on carrying. And she might have had a hand in making sure they had lots of stuff to promote the Marvel movies.

 

Before she had bought it, it had been “Declan's Comix” and had been a dingy one story dark shop on the verge of bankruptcy. Now it took up effectively four store fronts and was doing booming business thanks to the fact that Chad was an awesome manager and probably would have been best friends with Eddie if they'd met. She helped here and there but mostly she let Chad handle the store the way he saw fit.

 

The one thing that was her touch was having the Kids Day. She'd learned to read at an early age thanks to Eddie reading comics to her and she wanted to pass that on somehow. Ironically, the popularity of comic book movies now made it a bit easier to get people into the shop and many of them had kids. This gave them a chance to shop and gave the kids something fun to do. All the kids would go home with a comic of their choice for free too, just for further encouragement.

 

“There you are!” Chad said, coming up through the aisle where the long white comic book boxes holding back issues were displayed on tables. “Hey guys! Look who it is!”

 

“LIVVV!”

 

She couldn't help but grin as she saw little Jake LaPierre run straight for her about 8 other kids behind him ranging in age from a little younger to about 12. He managed to slow himself a little before still plowing into her with an enthusiastic hug.

 

“Well hey there Jake! Something says you missed me!” She laughed.

 

“We like it when you are here on Kids Day, Liv.” A soft voice just behind Jake spoke up. Amy Kelly who was a very precocious 9, wearing her favorite Harley Quinn t-shirt.

 

“I like being here too.”

 

Just then, like it was planned, Chris came bursting into the shop, acting like he couldn't find something. “Oh cool. I found help!”

 

More than one of the kids gasped as Chris made his way over, Jake jumping up and down in excitement. “I told you I met him! Hi Mr. Evans! Hi!”

 

Chris grinned and got his own hugtackle from Jake. “Hey Jake.” He looked up to the other kids who were just in shock, wide eyed and slack jawed. “Hey guys. I've been looking all over for my shield and I can't find it anywhere. Can you help me find it?”

 

Liv covered her mouth with her hand as Robert entered the store quietly, holding the shield that Chris had given her in one hand and silently telling the kids to stay quiet as he walked up to where Chris had his back to Robert. It had all been planned in the car on the way down. Chris had driven with Sebastian in the passenger seat and Liv sitting between Robert and Susan.

 

Little Amy, who was very much Team Cap, just silently pointed and then the other kids followed. Technically, they were remaining quiet but they were still helping. It was adorable.

 

“Hey Capsicle, forget something?” Robert teased finally as Chris turned to where the kids were pointing.

 

Chris sighed and took the shield. “Bucky had it last, thank you.”

 

“I did not, punk!” Sebastian called out, having made his entrance.

 

It was so cute to see the kids almost having breakdowns at the sight of the three actors who played some of their favorite characters. She was pretty sure she'd had a similar reaction herself.

 

“Okay guys, I want to introduce you to our special guests today. I think you already know them right?” The kids nodded but had their eyes locked on the three. In the aisle next to them, Susan was taking pictures along with a few of the parents who were in just the same amount of shock as their kids. “This is Chris, Robert and Sebastian. But you know them as Captain America, Iron Man and Bucky Barnes. Can you say hi?”

 

The kids went nuts and nearly screamed their hellos, making more than one adult in the place laugh. From there, it became nearly 2 hours of the kids asking the three every question under the sun and doing what they could to make the day memorable for the kids. Pictures and autographs were done as well as a reading session and even coloring. She had a picture of Sebastian and Chris coloring with Jake, Amy and little Thomas, barely 3, who'd insisted on sitting on Sebastian's lap that she was going to treasure for the rest of her life.

 

After the last kid left, yelling the traditional, “Excelsior!” that all the kids did after Kids Day, they all collapsed on the couches in the Reading Loft.

 

“That was fucking awesome. Thank you for that.” Chad spoke up. “Those kids are never going to forget today. Hell, I won't.”

 

“No problem, man.” Chris said with a smile, clapping Chad on the shoulder from his seat next to him. “I had fun. I like having a job where I can make a kid's day like that.” He sighed, relaxing back against the sofa. “This store is amazing, you do a great job here.”

 

“Hell yes he does.” Liv said, happily tucked into Chris's side.

 

“Only thanks to you, Liv. We were on the verge of going out of business before you showed up.”

 

She shrugged. “It's what Eddie would have wanted.”

 

“He'd be really proud of this place, little sister.” Robert spoke up from the other sofa that he shared with Susan and Sebastian. At Chad's confused look, he explained. “Oh, we've adopted her. It's a thing.”

 

“Sure thing, Mr. Downey.”

 

Robert laughed. “Chad, how many times do I have to tell you, you can call me Robert?”

 

“Yeah.....I don't think so, sir.”

 

“Chad? I need help down here!” Emma called from the sales floor.

 

“Duty calls! Thanks again everyone.” And like that, Chad was gone.

 

“So we'll come back here on Saturday and do the big promotion, I think...” Robert began to say when he was interrupted.

 

“Oh my god! Liv! You're here! Thank god. I don't know what to do! It's all going wrong!”

 

**Chris POV**

Chris was surprised at the sight of the tall redhead who'd burst into the lounge looking very stressed out. Who was she?

 

“Angela, breathe honey.” Liv was quick to move to the woman and help her into a chair. “What's wrong?”

 

“We're supposed to open on Saturday but half the band suddenly backed out and the response from the Times Union has been minimal and there's so much money riding on the opening having to do well and I don't even know if it's going to be something that'll be popular...”

 

“Angela, stop. Breathe.” Liv commanded, stopping the woman in her rant. “Okay, I get that you are panicked. That's not going to help the situation. Can you book other players? Maybe call some of the people from the orchestra?”

 

“Not enough time! Most of them only do classical stuff. We need people who can do rock and everything in between.” Then the woman's eyes lit up. “Wait! You play a billion instruments! You could sing the roof off! You'll come to the opening, won't you Liv? That'll bring in customers!”

 

“I'm sorry, but what opening are you talking about?” Susan asked curiously.

 

Angela looked around Liv and her eyes got big, just like the kids' had earlier. “Oh my god.” She looked back to Liv and whispered. “Liv, that's RDJ!”

 

Liv smiled and moved so she wasn't blocking Angela's view. “Yeah sweetie. That's his wife Susan, that's Sebastian and that's Chris.”

 

“Holy shit.”

 

Smiling, Sebastian asked Susan's question again. “What's the opening?”

 

Blinking, Angela nervously answered. “Umm, I have a club. Liv's one of my investors? It's right in this mall. It's called The Corner Club. It's...it's supposed to be a new kind of karaoke club?”

 

Chris groaned inwardly as he saw Sebastian's eyes light up as did Bob's. “Did you say, karaoke? I fucking LOVE karaoke! Can we see it?”

 

“Oh boy. You said the magic words.” Susan said with a shake of her head. “These guys are nuts for that. Don't even pretend like you aren't, Chris.”

 

He grinned at Susan. “Okay, I won't. I was thinking about it, but since you said not to...”

 

“Ange, why don't we all go down and see how everything looks, okay? We can try and figure out a solution.”

 

The redhead nodded. “Oh okay. Yeah.”

 

As they were going down the stairs, Chris spoke up. “You never told me you invested in a karaoke club, Sweetness.”

 

“It's not a big deal. Angela's mom was the first chair flutist for the Orchestra when my dad was the conductor. We practically grew up together. She's been wanting to do this for years and I kind of own this half of the block, the mall part, so it gave her a place to start.”

 

“You own the mall?” It wasn't a traditional mall but more like a U shaped strip mall with trees and grass in the center.

 

“Kind of. I own controlling interest. When I bought what would become the Shop, I wanted to be able to expand and I also wanted to be able to control what came into the mall to protect The Shop. There used to be some pretty shady places here before. When I bought it, the Shop was the only place still open really. Now we're almost at full capacity.”

 

“Look at you! Little business mogul! I'm so proud!” Robert said, wrapping his arm around her as they followed Angela out the door that led to the mall rather than the street, waving to the customers in the store as they left.

 

“Mogul? Nah. I just like to be able to hedge my bets. I wasn't going to let anything mess with The Shop if I could help it.”

 

“Smart planning, Liv.” Susan spoke up. “Maybe we can do something to help your friend while we're here.”

 

“Definitely!” Robert said as Sebastian moved to hold the door open for Angela and the others after the redhead unlocked it. “Evans, get Renner on the phone so he and Scar can see too.”

 

Chris shook his head as they walked into the darkened unopened club, digging out his phone. Did this Angela know what she'd just gotten herself into? Did Liv?

 

He doubted it.

 


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay....this is a big chapter and is full of fluff....if you are diabetic, keep some insulin nearby. Please comment! Each one brightens my day!

**Chris POV**

Chris closed his eyes as a breeze from the Lake washed over him. He really loved it here. Of course a lot of that had to do with Liv but he genuinely did like it here. Her house which honestly could be classified almost as an estate, was situated perfectly on Lake George. It was private but not so isolated that you felt like the last person on earth.

 

He wasn't the only one who loved it there. While they'd been gone, Scarlett and Renner had taken Rosie swimming which for the infant just involved a lot of splashing in the water. Just the same, the video of her giggling at Renner making shocked faces every time she splashed him was fantastic. Susan was so in love with the place that she had the kids coming out and she hoped to stay for a few more days while the tour finished up in Boston. Liv had insisted that she stay at the house rather than an overpriced hotel or resort.

 

He chuckled, looking around at the group of people relaxing along with him on the patio as he heard what sounded like Liv and Mackie returning from his “exclusive tour” of the house. When they'd gotten back from Saratoga, they'd been confused to find two more rental cars in her driveway. Once inside they'd found that both Mackie and Ruffalo were entertaining and probably confusing poor Rose with their antics.

 

Now, Mark was deep in discussion with Downey and Renner, talking about Liv's screenplays and teleplay. Downey had insisted on having copies made and they'd been delivered to the house in several boxes. Sunny and the kids were down at the local theme park, The Great Escape and would join them all later.

 

“By the way, I'm still pissed at all y'all for doin' the brother thing without me. Or without The Ruff! You couldn't have waited?” Mackie announced as he and Liv rejoined everyone out on the patio. “It's not everyday that I gain a vanilla sister from another mister.”

 

“Oh dear god, please don't ever say that again.” Liv groaned, flopping dramatically onto the outdoor sofa with Chris.

“I could have done my Marvel Oprah thing! You get a sister and you get a sister!”

 

She sighed. “Anthony? Honey? Take a deep breath and hold it for an hour.”

 

He cackled, immediately making his way over to Scarlett and little Rose who started chanting her “Rose Name” for him, which sounded simply like she was saying “tea” over and over. “Now that's the sound of a proper little sister. Don't you think so, Rosie Real?” He scooped the tyke up in his arms, making her giggle.

 

“Hey Liv, is the boat house just for show or do you actually have a boat?” Scarlett asked, smirking as Rose grabbed at Anthony's nose none too delicately.

 

“Oh I have a boat. It's a really nice one. Not quite a yacht or anything but I probably look ridiculous when I take it out by myself.”

 

“Wait, wait, wait. You have a boating license?” Renner asked, looking up from where he'd been focused on a specific scene that Downey loved.

 

Liv shrugged. “Yeah. I mean, what's the point of a boathouse if you don't have a boat and why have a boat if you can't drive it yourself?”

 

“Does it have a name?” Scarlett asked.

 

She nodded. “The Phoenix Queen. I thought about naming it the Orca II but it doesn't look anything like the boat from Jaws.”

 

“Can we go out on it?” Mark spoke up, intrigued. “I'd love to see more of the lake.”

 

“Yeah, if you guys want to. It's honestly big enough for everyone.”

 

“And yeah, no. I'll stay here and watch Rose, thanks.” Sebastian spoke up sheepishly. Chris knew why and gave his friend a sympathetic nod. Everyone had their hang ups. He had his social anxiety, Mark was the activist and Seb had a thing about large bodies of water.

 

Liv's eyes widened. “Wait, you weren't kidding about getting seasick? I have dramamine and it's good weather, there won't be a ton of rocking.”

 

He shook his head, giving her a smile. “Thanks angel but it's more of a mental than a physical thing. Bad experience when I was a kid. I'm lucky I can swim in a pool.”

 

“Aww, I'm sorry honey! Are you sure?”

 

“Yeah. Besides, I doubt it'd be a good idea to take Rose out on a boat as tiny as she is. I'll stay and watch her so you guys can go out.”

 

“Thanks brother, I appreciate that.” Renner said with a smile, giving Seb a playful salute.

 

 

**Olivia POV**

“You think Sunny would mind if I told her I wanted to move here?” Mark joked as he held out a hand to help Susan off the boat, Downey right behind her.

 

“I think it'd be awesome to have you guys as neighbors.” Liv said as she showed Chris how to tie off the boat and Jeremy closed the boathouse door using the rope pulley.

 

“That's until he's having a rally every other week for one cause or another.” Downey quipped, giggling at Mark's eyeroll.

 

“Be nice. If you really want Mark, I can give you the information for my Realtor. She was really great. She's discreet too, which is nice.”

 

“Thanks Liv.” Mark said with a smile as the group left the boathouse and headed toward the main house.

 

Liv couldn't believe the fun she was having today. She'd probably done more today than she'd done in a long time, even with the trip out to California. Kids Day at The Shop had gone even better than she imagined and she had a feeling that the promotional stuff Robert had thought up with her help and Susan's would go fantastic. Nevermind the fact that they were all going out of their way to help Angela with The Corner Club. Sebastian had been texting friends in NYC to come up, including a few who had performed on Broadway. Robert had messaged people he knew in the city to come up and transform the mall's courtyard into a red carpet premiere and got the ball rolling with a video he posted on Facebook with Chris and Seb about the club opening. At last check, it already had well over 1000 likes.

 

The trip out on the boat had been fun considering she'd never really taken another person out on it before. Anthony had gotten everyone laughing as he blasted “I'm On A Boat” from his phone as she carefully navigated out of the boathouse and then onto the open lake.

 

“Seb must have taken Rosie inside.” Scarlett said almost to herself as they got up to the house to find the patio empty.

 

She was right but it was so much more than that. They headed into the living room and found a singularly adorable sight that made Scarlett, Liv and Susan scramble for their phones to take pictures. Sebastian was passed out asleep on one of her sofas, little Rose asleep on his chest, her head tucked under his chin. Both Bud and Lou were asleep between Sebastian's legs and the cats had taken the back of the couch as their collective perch. Apparently nap time had been a mandatory group affair.

 

“Okay, it's official. I think my heart just imploded from cute.” She breathed softly as she took one more picture from a different angle just to be safe.

 

Chris chuckled as Jeremy went over and gently tried to take Rose only to have the infant squirm in her sleep and Sebastian tighten his grip on her. “I think the only thing that's going to break them apart is a diaper change.”

 

Robert snorted. “Hopefully Rosie is particularly pungent, otherwise we're going to have to get the Jaws of Life.”

 

 

 **Chris POV**  
At peace. He felt completely at peace in that moment. She was resting with her back against his chest as they lounged in the oversized cushioned swing out on the end of the largely decorative dock next to the boathouse, taking in the stars over Lake George. A light throw covered them and they sat together in silence, comfortable. He knew she was like him in that silences could lead to anxiety but he wasn't feeling any of that tonight. Hell, he didn't feel any of that with her at all. She was like a balm, soothing but so easily could heat him up. He was incredibly attracted to her physically but it was so much more than that as weeks of talking on the phone and online had shown. The word kindred had come to mind and it fit.

 

The day had been fantastic, from seeing her comic shop and hanging out with the kids, to taking the boat trip and then a group dinner at a local restaurant. Now it was late and he finally had her to himself though their relationship had never been a possessive one. He liked that she got along so well with everyone. Liv had asked that morning if that was what it was like to have a big family and it was. It was funny how he'd never really thought about how the Avengers cast was like a big strange family. Maybe they had just needed Liv to be the final piece. He knew she made him feel complete with just a simple touch or look.

 

"I could stay in this exact moment forever." She said softly, her fingers entwined with his lifting their hands and kissing his fingers. "It's perfect."

 

He kissed the side of her head, breathing in the smell of her that both drove him crazy and soothed him. "You're perfect."

 

"No, but sometimes you make me feel like I could be." She paused and then turned around, the seat large enough so she could move around so she was sitting back on her legs facing him. "Can I tell you something and you don't have to respond or feel any obligation or anything? It's just something that I've been thinking about a lot and tonight is just the night to say it?"

 

She wasn't nervous so much as bashful as she babbled out her request, her hand still holding his, the other gesturing vaguely. Her eyes weren't meeting his. He got that it wasn't something negative more than something she wasn't sure how he'd react to.

 

"Sweet, you can say anything or tell me anything. You know that." He squeezed her hand. "What is it?"

 

Both her hands proceeded to play with his fingers, a nervous action she probably wasn't even really consciously noticing. He noticed how small her hands were to his, the way her teeth chewed her bottom lip.

 

"Okay. Thanks. Yeah okay. It's funny how we only met like four months ago and here we are, just sharing this wonderful moment without any anxiety or awkwardness, isn't it? I mean, I'm the Queen of Awkward and I don't feel like that around you."

 

He nodded, a smile on his lips. "I agree, about the lack of awkward. Personally I don't see you as being awkward, but I'm a tiny bit biased."

 

She rolled her eyes but the small turn to her lips told him she was laughing on the inside. "And I can't even tell you in words or anything how overwhelmingly happy I was when you surprised me yesterday. I mean, you know me four months and you are giving ultimatums to Marvel on coming to see me, blockbuster movie contract or not."

 

"Liv, it might be four months chronologically but it's more than that for us really. Don't you think?"

 

She nodded quickly. "Yeah, yeah I do. That's kind of what I'm getting to. I've been thinking about things alot, ever since the night of the premiere, the first time we were together. The first time for everything, for me. And then how it was almost physically painful to leave you and how just depressed I was coming home when just a few months ago, I had no problem not leaving the house for a week or more." Her fingers took up their examination of his again. "And then surprise, here you are and it was like, I was a magnet feeling this pull and finally, here comes the other magnet, finding it's way to me. My missing piece was back." She looked up at him and the ambient light was enough for him to see her eyes searching his. "Okay, I'm babbling. What I want to say is that, for a long time, I pretty much figured I was going to be alone for my life and I was okay with it. And then I met you and I don't feel alone. I feel like I'm apart of something huge and amazing and wonderful and I've only seen just the tiniest part of it. We have this amazing trust that just immediately was there the day we met..."

 

She stopped talking for a moment and he knew she was consciously trying to figure out how she wanted to say what she was going to say but his heart was beating a bit faster because he had a feeling, an inkling of what it might be. What he hoped it would be.

 

"Okay, what I'm trying to say is...and you don't have to respond or anything but...you make me feel like...no, not like." She looked up at him, determination taking her delicate features. "I love you, Chris. It's not something I'd ever thought I'd feel and that's how I know what it is. I love you. I just...I wanted to tell you that."

 

His heart could have burst out of his chest with joy. He responded in the only way he could get his brain to allow him. With his free hand he reached up, cupped the back of her head and pulled her into a kiss, trying to pour all the love and joy he had in his heart into it so it wouldn't overwhelm him. Her one hand continued to hold his while the other rested on his chest, her lips dancing with his, her hair acting as a curtain, surrounding them from the world around.

 

Breathing became an issue eventually and they broke the kiss, only to rest their foreheads together. He let go of her hand to reach down and pull her so she was on his lap, her legs straddling his hips. It wasn't a sexual move, not yet at least. It was just a way to be more comfortable, to have her closer. He stroked her cheek with his fingers. "Baby, did you really think I wouldn't want to respond to that?" He chuckled. "Olivia, I love you too." It was freeing just to say it finally after so many times of almost letting it slip and agonizing over whether it was too soon or not.

 

She gasped a little. "You....do?"

 

He pushed her back a little so he could look in her eyes. The joy but shock in her eyes hurt a little. Not the idea of her not believing him or even knowing how he felt but the tone of disbelief in someone loving her specifically. "Liv, sweetness, loving you is like breathing. It's become a primary function of my existence." He smiled at her. "That's why sitting here with you is perfect. Why being with you makes me happy. Because you know me better than most anyone. You challenge me and encourage me. You are so tiny but so fiercely protective of me, even from myself. Because you trusted me with the most wonderful gift, something you never contemplated with anyone else. The way kissing you is like coming home." He was getting himself a little worked up and he could see the glint of emotion in her eyes. He hadn't meant to give a speech but he just had to tell her how he felt. "Four months doesn't mean anything to the heart. I think part of me fell in love with you the first time you smiled at me and didn't have to wait long for the rest to follow."

 

"Oh Chris." She whispered, moving to hug him and he sat up to make it easier. Her arms were like tiny vices around him and he hugged her just as tight. "Thank you for finding me."

 

"We found each other baby." He murmured to her. 

 


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A "Marvel Family" heavy chapter, tons of fluff. Considering all the angst I have going on in Remember Me and even in Small World....I'm actually finding it almost hard to come up with angst for this one. I do have a touch coming up in a chapter or two...but nothing major.
> 
> Is there anything you guys want to see? Remember, comments keep my little writing boat afloat! Here's a question you can answer in your comments....if you were to ask one or more members of this Marvel family to perform karaoke, what would you want them to perform? I'm curious!
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Chris POV**

Chris walked back into the house, rather enjoying how it felt like when he got to his mom's house in Boston. Coming home. It wasn't just his girlfriend's house, it felt like home. Familiar. He'd volunteered to drive Susan down to Albany to pick up the kids, Indio being the adult so Exton, Avri and Renner's daughter Ava could fly without issue on a private flight. He'd joked that the service out of Albany probably hadn't seen so many private flights until he and Liv met. He had been glad to see Indio, the kid making a point to call him Uncle Chris just like his little brother did and Avri tried. He'd been worried about Indio but thankfully he'd gotten help before he ended up having some of the same issues his dad and grandfather had both had.

 

“Where is Daddy, Unca Chris?” Ava asked, choosing to stay with him rather than go with the rest of the Downeys to the guest house to settle in.

 

“I'm not sure, pumpkin. We'll find him. And then you can meet your Aunt Liv.”

 

“Does she have ice cream?”

 

He chuckled. She was definitely her father's daughter. “Maybe if you give her a big kiss, okay?”

 

The girl nodded very seriously before they stepped out onto the deck where Liv was sitting with Downey and Renner, no doubt being overwhelmed by their enthusiasm for her screenplays. They'd been in the same seats when he and Susan had left. “DADDDDYYYY!”

 

Renner's head popped up and despite the teasing he got for his natural resting bitch face, his entire being lit up at the sight of his elder daughter. “Ava! Hi baby!”

 

Chris, thankfully experienced with little cousins and his sisters' kids, was quick to get Ava to her feet so she could run to her father and be scooped up in his arms. He looked to Scarlett who was sitting on the grass nearby with Rose on a blanket and gave her a wink. Thankfully, despite the whole situation, little Ava had nothing but love for Scarlett and especially for her little sister. Renner's soon to be ex-wife thankfully had the class not to try and poison her own child against her half sister.

 

“Evans, did you forget my wife and kids at the airport?”

 

He rolled his eyes at Downey who looked like a disappointed executive the way his hands were folded on the table. Of course, the obnoxiously loud Hawaiian style shirt he was wearing, discovered among the many t-shirt shops in the village of Lake George, didn't exactly help the image. “Yeah. That's exactly what happened. Suz took them down to the guest house to get settled in. Everyone's good. Exton's already asking about taking a boat ride.”

 

Seb, who'd been lounging on a patio chair in just swim trunks groaned and Liv giggled in reply to it. The picture of him with Rose and Liv's pets had practically broken the internet. “I think that could be arranged.”

 

“I'm gonna head down and see the fam. Wanna come with, Liv?” Downey said, getting up from here he'd been sitting on Liv's left but practically in her lap. Such was his way when he was really excited about something. Chris knew from experience.

 

“Nah. You guys need private family time too. Ask Indio about if he'd be interested in helping out at The Shop and The Corner Club. I think he'd have fun.”

 

The elder man grinned, leaning down and giving her a kiss to the top of her head, also much his way. “Of course. And do you mind if I have him look over one of the screenplays? I think he'd like the idea of playing a bad guy since his old man tends to be a white hat.”

 

“I don't mind at all.”

 

Downey headed down the steps and down the short walkway that led to the guest house, his cry of “I heard there were monkeys on the loose in this house!” was easily heard as well as the yells of joy from his younger kids. Indio was a little old at 22 for that kind of thing though he probably was helping his father chase the kids around from the sound of the shrieks and maniacal laughter.

 

“Hey Ava, I want you to meet someone, okay?” Renner walked over with Ava in his arms to Liv. “Baby, this is your Aunt Olivia. Liv, this is Ava.”

 

Chris shared a look with Seb, who was quietly watching. They both knew this was kind of a big moment for her. Liv's eyes widened a little at being referred to as someone's Aunt. It broke Chris' heart since he was so happy and proud to be an uncle, not just to his sisters' kids but pretty much to all the Marvel cast kids too. It was just another reminder of how alone Liv had been since her brother died.

 

She blinked rapidly for a minute and swallowed before giving the blonde tyke a big smile. “Hello sweetheart. I'm very happy to meet you. Did you like riding on the plane?”

 

“Uh huh! Indio put on Minions for us! It was a big plane and just us! We went up really high too.”

 

“That's very cool. I'm glad you had fun with Indio. I heard that you like the Minions and I think I might have some coloring books here with your name on them, does that sound like fun?”

 

The girl's eyes widening in shock and happiness was a beautiful thing. Before he'd left with Susan, he'd gone with Liv and Susan to pick up a few things for the kids, including car seats for the rentals. Liv had practically cleaned out the store of their crayons, coloring pencils and coloring books. Yeah, she was going to be the aunt that spoiled the hell out of the kids just because she could. He grinned to himself. No wonder they were such a good pair. That was exactly the kind of uncle he was.

 

“Oh! Oh! Daddy! Coloring books!!”

 

“That's right baby. What do you say to Aunt Liv for buying you coloring books?”

 

“Thank you!” The girl squealed and wiggled in her father's arms to be let down. “Daddy! Down please!”

 

Renner laughed, his daughter very good at being polite thankfully. He let her down and she matter of factly walked over to Liv and climbed up on the chair that her father had been sitting in before. She motioned for Liv to come closer and when she did, little Ava gave her a kiss on the cheek. “Uncle Chris said that you might have ice cream for a kiss. Could I have some with my coloring books, Aunt Liv?”

 

He really wished he had his phone out for that. The look on Liv's face was to die for. Little Ava had won another fan, he could see it in Liv's eyes. Then again, she loved all the kids. Before they left, she'd been setting up a movie experience for the Ruffalos in her home theater, Odette excited by the popcorn machine and Keen by the movie selection. Bella had been in love with the luxury seats.

 

“I think you could if Daddy says okay.” Both looked to a very amused Renner who simply nodded his agreement. Like he'd be able to deny either one of them. “Maybe we should see if your sister would like a little? I bet she likes ice cream too.” Rose was getting to the age where she was starting to taste real food though it had to be pretty mashed up for her to eat it.

 

Ava paused to contemplate this. “Could everyone have ice cream? Uncle Chris said you had a full house with everybody Daddy works with.” She paused again. “That's a lot of ice cream.”

 

Liv smiled. “Well it's a good thing I have a lot of ice cream then. Why don't you go with Daddy to get your sister and I'll see who I can round up with your Uncle Chris for our ice cream party. Okay?”

 

**Olivia POV**

Liv looked up from her desk where she'd been going over final details for what was looking to be a very busy day. First was the event at The Shop which even with as short notice as it had was looking to be a monster. She'd already contacted the Fire Marshall of Saratoga since she'd experienced more than one Christmas at Walmart and knew that buildings could only have so many people in them without causing issues. Marvel was helping minimally, mostly with just the more technical aspects. Chad had a small army of not just employees but volunteers coming to help with the crowds for the event where everyone would be greeting and signing and doing a short question and answer period.

 

Then there were all the details going into the event at The Corner Club later. Thankfully there'd be a few hours inbetween to try and eat and relax. Robert had people come up from New York City that he trusted and were experts at event planning. The grand opening was going to have the feel of an old time premiere and there was already word of more than one media outlet clamoring for coverage. Seb had friends coming up from the city that night, many who were musicians and singers on Broadway. That way, it wouldn't be up to just Angela, herself or the others to provide backup for whoever performed. Her own contribution she shared with Chris, namely getting Jimmy to come up and help.

 

He hadn't been very difficult, saying yes almost immediately. Then he added that he wanted to bring a small camera crew and maybe whoever in his house band that wanted to come. “Come on Liv. Practically the entire Avengers cast and karaoke? Do you really think I'm not going to want to have that on the show?”

 

He was right, it would be way too good of a segment. Angela was over the moon and terrified but now had no worries about no one showing up for the premiere. In fact, there'd probably be a line around the block considering the special guests who'd be in attendance.

 

 _Remember to do something nice for Sunny and Cindy for babysitting. Look up local spas?_ She noted to herself on a memo pad that Chris had sent her from the Bastille in Paris. Her neighbor Cindy had come over with her son and had volunteered to watch the kids while everyone was gone at the events. Of course, six kids was a bit much for one person so Sunny had volunteered as well, not a big fan of karaoke.

 

“Hey, there you are.”

 

She looked up to see Chris walking in to her office,a smile on his face. It was funny how he was an actor and yet she felt like she could almost read him like a book. Was that part of being in love with someone or was it because of who he was? Right now, he seemed extremely happy and even better, relaxed. Sure, there were over a dozen people either staying in the house, in the guest house or in the case of most of the kids, setting up tents in her backyard and she had a feeling that made him even happier. “Hi honey.”

 

“What are you up to up here? Exton is being none too subtle about going out on the boat and he's recruiting Ruffalo's kids to his campaign.”

 

She laughed, turning in her executive chair to take a look out the window that all but filled the wall that faced the Lake, giving her an excellent view of her property. She could see nearly everyone was helping with the tents that Mark had gone off with Anthony to buy. She wondered if they'd just cleaned out the nearest outdoor living shop. “I'm guessing his is the Captain America one?”

 

Ironically, Robert's middle child was a huge fan of his Uncle Chris' character, much to his father's pretend frustration.

 

“Yep.” Chris made his way around the desk, standing next to her as they looked out on the group, both of them laughing as Anthony took off with Jeremy right behind him, waving a watergun, Ava rolling in the grass laughing at their antics. “And yes, this is what it's like to have a big family.”

 

She looked up at him with a smile, taking his hand with hers and giving it a kiss. “I love it. It's exhausting but in a good way. And the dogs are loving it too. So many kids to play with, I don't think they know what to do with themselves.”

 

Chris laughed as she pointed to where both Bud and Lou were being “dressed up” by what looked like Mark's daughters with her neighbor, the precocious Jake LaPierre, dutifully hunting down daisies and dandilions for their use. Neither corgi really minded since they were getting alternate belly rubs from either Sunny or Keen. “Oh boy, I bet Mark's happy the girls and Jake are just a touch too young for him to have to give the kid a dirty look or anything.”

 

Liv laughed. “Just wait a few years. He's going to be a little heart breaker.”

 

“Come on, Sweet. You need to enjoy this in person.” He pulled her up to standing and wrapped his arms around her tight. “Don't think I didn't see you get choked up with Ava before.”

 

She sighed. Dammit. Apparently he was just as good at reading her. “I can't help it. She's adorable.” She paused, adding “And I never thought, you know, I'd be someone's aunt. But now all the kids are calling me that. Even Indio, which is a little weird since he's in his 20s. But it's sweet. It's a nice feeling.”

 

Chris laughed, the sound a deep rumble in his chest from the way her head was resting against it. “He calls me Uncle Chris too, just to be a punk. He is his father's son after all.”

 

“I'm glad he's doing better. Robert told me about how it scared the shit out him when Indio was busted.”

 

Chris pulled back with a sigh. “Yeah. When it happened, I offered to have Indio fly out and stay in Boston with Mom and everybody. Just get away completely from that whole situation. Then I find out that Ruffalo and Renner had done the same thing.”

 

“That's what family does, you take care of each other.” She let him lead her toward the door, making sure to close it behind her. “I didn't even know until I gave Mark and Sunny the tour of the house a few weeks ago about how he lost his own brother. And he knows better than most about how scary cancer is.”

 

“Yeah. He's been through a lot. He's very lucky with the kids and Sunny.”

 

“When you wanted to have Indio fly out to Boston, was it because of Scott?” Chris's brother had had his own brief fling with drugs that thankfully had quickly gotten under control before it could get beyond hope.

 

He sighed as they got to the second floor where they could hear Sebastian and Indio arguing, in a good natured way, over what was the best Al Pacino performance. She held up her hand and popped her head into the theater where Scarface was paused on the big screen. “You are both wrong. His top two best performances were Devil's Advocate and Scent of a Woman. Boom. Eat that!”

 

She grinned as she made her way back over to Chris to hear both younger men shout “Devil's Advocate???!!!!”

 

He chuckled and took her hand again as they continued to the first floor. “Yeah. I figured maybe what worked for Scott, namely my parents, might help Indio. Turned out, Downey and Susan were able to get him back in line.”

 

She nodded, giving him a wink when he opened the door for her to the deck. “After everything Robert's been through, the last thing he'd want is to see his son go through it too.” She stopped for a moment, overlooking the somewhat organized chaos that had taken over her backyard. “So I hear something about someone wanting to go out on a boat?” She called out, bracing herself for the response.

 

“ME!!!!” Came from more than one kid, Exton nearly falling over himself as he all but exploded out of his Captain America tent at the sound of the word.

 

Chris smirked as the kids raced for the deck. “I think we're gonna need a bigger boat.”

 


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was SO late in coming...it just did not want to be written!

**Chris POV**

Chris nodded to the security that was stationed in the back hallway that connected the mall that The Shop and The Corner Club were apart of. Like any mall or even venue, there had to be a behind the scenes for deliveries and such. In this case, it made it that much easier for him to avoid being mobbed by anyone who was still hanging around after the event in the comic shop. Marvel had insisted there be a security presence for both events.

 

It had gone really well just the same and had been covered by local media as Saratoga rarely got nearly all the Avengers together to do a signing in a comic shop. Hell, how often did even Comic Con get that? And not to be left out, Hemsworth had “joined” via Skype on a large screen set up behind where their panel was set up.

 

Walking into The Corner Club's back room, Chris could hear music and knew where he would find Liv. She'd ducked out during the last hour or so of The Shop event to help the small army of people who were helping get everything for the opening of the club ready for that night. In addition to Seb's friends from Broadway, there were Angela's friends and of course Jimmy had shown up with Quest Love.

Jimmy had shown up just in time to be the “host” of what he insisted on calling the 1st Baylor Saratoga Comic Con. To see the look on the manager Chad's face when he saw all of them together was hilarious. The guy looked like he was either going to cry or throw up. Maybe both.

 

Going out onto the main floor of the Club, Chris had no doubts that this place was going to be beyond huge. And if he and his friends could do a little extra to help, all the better. It was styled like an old fashioned club. It wasn't brightly lit but at the same time had the feel of a club from the 1940s, which of course made Renner joke that he and Seb should feel right at home. It was large with booths and tables as well as a good sized dance floor. The stage though was the piece of work. It was large enough to hold a good sized band and though he had yet to see any of it in action, apparently some of the songs people could choose to perform came with special effects. He assumed maybe wind machines or something.

 

On that stage was Liv with Angela, Seb, Renner and Seb's Broadway friends. It looked like the actual work was pretty much done and now they were just testing out the speakers.

 

“Come on Liv! Do Wicked! Do iiiiitttt!” Seb demanded playfully, his fisted hands to his chest as he affected an accent that didn't really sound like anything in particular, just silly. “Come on Angela, make her!”

 

Angela took on a smirk that was almost Scarlett-esque as she simply belted out her response, making Chris realize that she was wearing a headset that was very hard to detect. It allowed her voice to fill the club and she was quick to adjust it. Liv had mentioned that projection had never been a problem for either herself or for Angela. “I hope you're happy! I hope you're happy now! I hope you're happy how you've hurt your cause forever, I hope you think you're clever!”

 

Liv popped up, wearing one of the headsets too, on the other side so Chris could actually see it. “I hope you're happy!” She countered, stepping forward. “I hope you're happy too! I hope you're happy how you grovelled in submission, to feed your own ambition!”

 

Together, they sang the next line and Chris wasn't surprised at how well their voices blended. Angela had told him and Downey how often they had sang together because of the way they were able to balance each other out. “I hope you're happy in the end! I hope you're happy, my friend.”

 

They didn't continue with the song, making Sebastian throw his hands up in the air in frustration. “Come on!”

 

“Aww, Winter Weenie is sad!” Renner teased with a laugh. “They do need to be able to sing tonight you know!”

 

“Hey honey. Things pretty much over at the shop?” Liv, having seen him, turned off her headset and hopped off the stage, making her way to him. “We're gonna head over to Olive Garden for dinner in a bit. Jimmy actually remembered before I did about my dad's tradition of going there before big shows and stuff.”

 

He laughed, hugging her to him once she was close enough. “What does Olive Garden have to do with anything?”

 

“Beats me. I think it had to do with the fact that it's not that hard to find one and they play Sinatra. But it was a tradition, so I figure, sure, why not.”

 

“Is there going to be an issue with as many people as we have?”

 

“Not when Mr. Tonight Show buys out the place for a few hours.” Renner added, having followed close behind. “It'll be fun. And then we can actually use the hotel rooms we all still have to get ready for the opening and everything. And we better get going before Angela over there panics over something else that isn't a problem.”

 

“Hey, come on. This is her dream right here man. Give her a break.” Chris spoke up, his arm around Liv's shoulders. That said, Angela's anxiety made him look like he'd never been nervous about anything in his life. Ever. “Angela! Come on, dinner!”

 

“I'm...I'm not hungry. There's too much to do.” She called back.

 

“Ange, don't make me ask Seb to carry you out on his shoulder. He'll do it. Won't you, sweetheart?” Liv called back in defiance.

 

“Sure thing angel!” Seb started to get up and move toward Angela in a mock menacing way.

 

“Okay, okay! I'll go! God, you are such a bitch!”

 

“Some things never change dear. Now come on before we get there and find out Anthony's started a breadstick eating competition with Jimmy.” She turned and looked at Chris. “Don't deny the possibility.”

 

“Oh it's more than that. Probably already in progress.”

 

**Olivia POV**

Liv made her way back through the packed club, still dabbing her eyes with one hand and giggling like a crazy person, her other arm locked with Susan's who had Scarlet on her other side. Security, Downey's private security, close behind. She wondered if they were more there to protect them than they were to protect Robert himself. “Oh my god, that should have been the last performance of the night. Oh my god.”

 

Scarlett just let out another giggle as they made their way back to the “VIP” section created for the night in consideration for the amount of celebrities in the club for it's opening.

 

The performance that she was sure was recorded on more than one phone and was probably going viral as they spoke was that of Sebastian and Anthony. One of the rules for the club was that other people could volunteer you for a performance and you only had one out before you had to do at least one song or performance. Not everyone was a singer and the popularity of lip sync contests had made that an option too. Both had used their out for Renner's request of Barbara Streisand's “You Don't Bring Me Flowers” which in itself, would have been epic.

 

It was the shared request of Chris and Mark that had gone so far beyond epic, there weren't even words. And that it was one of the songs that Angela had costumes for in the back made it even better.

 

She'd loved the scene on TV but to see Anthony and Sebastian performing the Fresh Prince version of “Jump on it”, completely with headbands and duplicated shirts made it perfect. Seb had worn the one with the heart cut out in the front and Liv had thought Robert was going to pass out just from that.

 

They'd ended up getting a standing ovation for their dead on perfect performance of it and the club was still so broken up in laughter that they'd put on some music before another person went up.

 

“Hey baby. You better now?”

 

Liv started giggling again as she took her seat in the booth, Chris sliding back in after her almost in a synchronized movement with Jeremy. “I think maybe. I dunno.”

 

They all looked up to the crowd cheering as the pair made their way back in, changed back into their normal clothes, both nodding with grins and waving in acceptance of the applause. “Oh man, we're never going to hear the end of this.” Jeremy groaned.

 

**Chris POV**

Chris was sitting on the edge of his seat. He couldn't wait for this. He hadn't told Liv, but this had been in the works ever since they'd left the club after first seeing it. Both he and Downey were adamant that they were going to get Liv up there and get her to really belt one out like the videos that'd been found on YouTube from when she was a kid. Sure, she'd been up there a lot tonight. She'd played piano for Renner's performance of Walking in Memphis, singing out one line slightly altered that made it unique for the night. Instead of “Tell me are you a christian, child?” she had sung out “Tell me are you an Avenger, child?” and Renner had sung back the proper “Ma'am, I am tonight!”

 

She'd done a duet version of Pink's “U & Ur Hand” with Scarlett that had been fantastic. Their voices were just made to go together and it made him happy to see how close the two women had gotten in the weeks since they met. Liv might not have the best view of herself but that didn't stop him from taking pride in knowing that she'd fit right in with his friends.

 

But this was going to top everything. She'd given up her “out” to a girl who had absolutely not wanted to perform the song her friends had picked out and then helped her with a song she was comfortable with. She wasn't getting out of this, even if she tried.

 

He grinned as she stepped out onto the stage in the costume, the song being like the one Seb and Anthony had done except instead of just a costume, there were supposed to be special effects. Downey said something about Angela saying that this song would really debut the club's unique karaoke style.

 

Instead of the tight black pants and navy satin top she'd been wearing, Liv was now wearing a blue gauzy thing that to anyone who'd not been in a bunker the last couple years would recognize. Especially if they had kids. Angela was right at her side adjusting something on her arm as the tech guy, Angela's boyfriend Keegan, worked at his booth. This was the performance they were counting on to bring in people after all the celebrities left.

 

Jimmy and Downey had been sharing hosting duties but Downey had wanted to be sure to be able to see every moment, so Jimmy took the duties. “Ladies and Gentleman, I don't really need to do much for this introduction except to say, try to stay warm. Liv, show 'em how it's done.”

 

He left the stage and the lights went down till there was just a soft light on Liv. Her head was down and Chris could see just the faintest blink from what he'd found out during dinner were very expensive and difficult to find wireless mic headsets.

 

Angela began playing on the piano that was pushed off to the side in anticipation and Chris could hear a few voices in the crowd who were late comers to recognizing what was going to be performed. There were a couple groans but they were shushed. Liv's voice began soft and Susan, who was seated next to him grabbed his arm in anticipation as he could feel the club actually begin to get colder.

 

_The snow glows white on the mount tonight_

_Not a footprint to be seen_

_A kingdom of isolation_

_And it looks like I'm the queen._

 

What was meant to feel like wind could be felt in the club as Liv began the next part, her voice growing in strength, her hands clenched to her chest, no doubt just like the character in the animation.

 

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_

_Couldn't keep it in_

_Heaven knows I've tried_

_Don't let them in_

_Don't let them see_

_Be the good girl, you always have to be_

_Conceal, don't feel_

_Don't let them know_

_Well now they know!_

 

A smirk took her lips and he had to fight to not cheer because this was the Liv he hadn't gotten to see yet. It felt like Christmas and he turned his head to see that more than one person had their phones out recording. Good. His mom would kill him if she didn't get to see this herself.

 

Liv threw out her arms as she belted out the chorus and Chris could hear more than one person singing along. But what got a bit of a shock from the audience was the fact that somehow it looked like actual snow was coming from her hands and blowing out over them, just like the character.

 

_Let it go!_

_Let it go!_

_Can't hold it back anymore_

_Let it go_

_Let it go_

_Turn away and slam the door!_

_I don't care what they're going to say_

_Let the storm rage on_

_The cold never bothered me anyway_

 

_It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small_

_And the fears that once controlled me, can't get to me at all_

_It's time to see what I can do_

_Set the limits and break through_

_No right, no wrong_

_No rules for me_

_I'm free!_

 

Chris felt like his face was going to hurt tomorrow from grin he had on his face right now as Liv threw her head back and threw out her hands, again spewing out snow. He remembered a few times how she'd mentioned missing being on stage and performing and now he could see it for himself. No matter what was going on with jerks in school or anything like that, she was free when she was on that stage.

 

_Let it go!_

_Let it go!_

_I am one with the wind and sky_

_Let it go!_

_Let it go!_

_You'll never see me cry_

_Here I stand and here I'll stay_

_Let the storm rage on_

 

Angela took over with the instrumental part and Chris had the idea that on the screen at the bottom front of the stage, instead of lyrics like a normal karaoke place, it was actually stage directions as to what to do physically along with the lyrics. Blue lights came on in the ceiling, walls and even the floor. More fake snow blew around in accordance with Liv's gestures and Angela's fast work on the piano as the song continued.

 

_My power flurries through the air into the ground_

_My soul is spiralling in frozen fractals all around_

_My one thought crystallizes like an icy blast_

_I'm never going back!_

_The past is in the past!_

 

He was pretty sure that in addition to his sore face from grinning, he was going to have a bruised arm from Susan's death grip as Liv really got into the song. She could have been serious competition for Idina Menzel if things had gone differently and she'd gone to Broadway or even Hollywood instead of history. He knew she loved teaching but this had to be in her DNA.

 

_Let it go_

_Let it go_

_And I'll rise like the break of dawn_

_Let it go_

_Let it go_

_That perfect girl is gone_

_Here I stand in the light of day_

_Let the storm rage on_

 

He didn't realize he'd held his breath for the big belt out of the second to last line, absently thinking that thanks to the kids in his family, both families, he'd seen this movie way too many times and heard this song even more than that. But fuck, it was worth it to see Liv performing it. Now he wished he could go back and back Seb up in trying to get Liv to perform Defying Gravity from Wicked.

 

_The cold never bothered me anyway._

 

With the final note and a gesture from Liv, the blue lights all came back like she was beckoning to them. The “wind” stopped and so did the snow blowing around. He had no doubt, as she turned and walked out of the light with the last bit seen being the blue gown, that the room would warm up quickly.

 

The room was silent for scant seconds before it erupted in a huge ovation of clapping and tears, the lights coming back up to show Liv getting hugged by Jimmy who actually looked like he was wiping away tears. Chris didn't doubt it. He knew Liv back when she was a kid. Back when she'd probably had her whole career in Hollywood planned out, back when she was performing with an orchestra as a teenager. Maybe it made him think of how happy her father and brother would have been by the performance. Chris hadn't known them, but he was sure of it.

 

Susan finally let go of his arm and looked a bit choked up herself. “Go! Go get her!” She managed, pushing him to get out of the booth.

 

He gave her a wink as he was actually able to easily make it to the stage. Sometimes it helped to be recognizable. Jimmy turned her and she went easily to his arm and he lifted her off her feet, holding her tight. There was more than one person who cheered for that and he could hear a very familiar sounding pair of whistles coming from the “VIP” area. Hopefully Scarlett and Renner didn't teach Rosie to do that.

 

“Baby you were amazing!” He murmured into her ear, seeing Angela gesture to him that her mic was indeed off. “How do you feel?”

 

“Oh man. I feel....I feel 17 again!” She said with a laugh. “Come on, I gotta get this thing off so they can get the next person up.”

 

“No no. Take a bow or a dozen. No one is going to want to come up after that. At least for a little bit.” He turned and waved to Downey who was already moving to get out of the booth. “Let Bob do his thing and then you and I gotta figure out a song to do together.”

 

She sighed as he turned her so she would bow to the crowd that was still applauding and cheering. Then of course she nearly got tackled by Downey after he bowed in submission, chanting “I'm not worthy!” much to her chagrin.

 

It took a few minutes but soon they were back in one of the dressing rooms and he just watched as she changed out of the outfit and back into the one she'd arrived in. There was a difference but he could still see that high in her eyes. “That performance right there is going to make this club, Liv. Showing what they can do with the lighting and everything? Fuck, the snow had me!”

 

She laughed, adjusting her top and looking at him in the mirror. “And gee, I thought my singing had something to do with it.”

 

“Was that you?” He teased, moving to wrap himself around her from behind. “Thank you, for not refusing to do that song. Was Jimmy okay?”

 

She leaned back against him. “Yeah. He said he could almost imagine they were there. That my dad would be on the piano and Eddie would have thought up the snow thing and all. Was the song your idea?”

 

“No, not just mine. Bob wanted to see you do it too. When Angela mentioned that it was one of the premium songs, it was like it was meant to be.”

 

“Uh huh. Come on. Let's get back. If you and the others think you are going to get out of this club without doing either an Nsync song or the Spice Girls, I will nail the doors shut myself.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry....there was more than just that at Karaoke...it's just going to be brought up later in the story!


	33. Chapter 33

**Olivia POV**

The first thing Liv realized when she woke up was that she was very confused. From the light coming in from the window, it had to be very late in the morning, if not the afternoon. Looking at her watch, she was shocked to see it was nearly 2pm. When was the last time she'd ever slept that late? Then again, how often was she out until the wee hours of the morning doing karaoke with some of the biggest stars in Hollywood?

 

The next thing she realized was that she wasn't alone in the bed but Chris wasn't there.

 

Instead, little Rose was asleep on her chest, fingers firmly in her mouth and both Ava and Avri were next to her, both on their sides facing each other. Ava was right up against her side and it looked like someone had put a bunch of pillows on the other side of Avri in case she rolled over. She couldn't see why. All four of them were crammed together on a very small portion of the bed. Avri would have to roll over four or more times to even get close to the other side.

 

Had she really been so exhausted that she hadn't woken up for three little girls being put down for what she guessed was naptime in her bed?

 

 

She remembered coming back very late from The Corner Club's debut which seemed to have gone exceptionally well. Angela was in near tears as she told her of the bookings that had quickly amassed. She wasn't surprised the club had done so well, it was part of the reason she hadn't hesitated to invest. She was happy for Angela and for Keegan who she had a feeling was going to be popping the question at some point soon.

 

As comfortable as she was and as adorable as the whole scene next to her was, biology would not be denied. She really needed to pee and desperately needed a shower. But how to accomplish that without waking up the girls?

 

As carefully as she could, she eased out of the bed, holding Rose to her with both hands and moving very slowly. She placed the baby between the girls and was amazed that the tot didn't even do much more than move a little to be more comfortable before stilling. She quietly moving pillows behind Ava so she wouldn't roll out of the bed. Once she was relatively secure that the three would survive a few moments for at least a quick pee, she made her way into the bathroom, leaving the door slightly open so she could hear any movement. After doing much needed business, she quickly brushed her teeth and splashed cold water on her face and hoped that would wake her up. Had everyone slept this late? Where the hell were they?

 

And when the hell had the girls invaded the room? She could believe Ava and Avri making their way into the room on their own but Rose would have needed help. Nevermind the pillow wall that'd been set up. The girls were very intelligent and fiendishly clever, like their fathers, but she was pretty sure that wouldn't have been in their thinking.

 

Still confused, she went back into the bedroom where she was surprised to see Chris sitting on the bed with a grin on his face. “Was this you?”

 

“Good afternoon to you too, Liv.” He chuckled, getting up and stepping over to give her a kiss and wrap her up in his arms. “I was coming up to check on you. Make sure you were still breathing and not in a coma.”

 

“I'm pretty sure I was for a while. I haven't slept this late in a really long time. How come you are bright eyed and bushy tailed?”

 

He shrugged. “You forget, sweet, this kind of thing is something I'm used to. Try having a couple hours of interviews on top of everything yesterday and then getting up at 8am for more stuff today.”

 

“Oh good god, no. No thanks!” She shook her head. She almost felt like what she assumed being hungover felt like. “So answer my question, was all this you?”

 

He gave her a half smile, turning his head to look at the snoozing girls. “Actually it was mostly the girls themselves and Seb.” At her raised eyebrow, he continued. “This morning, Downey decided that a trip to Albany with the older kids was in order as well as bringing Cindy and Sunny down to that spa you got the gift certificates for. Seb was watching the girls since the Ruffalos went down to Albany and Scar and Renner wanted to get some lunch. They were getting fussy and kept asking for you so he figured it was about Rosie's naptime and you were still unconscious so why not?”

Liv put her fingers to her forehead in an effort to try and keep in all that information. “Okay, so nearly everyone is in Albany, Scarlett and Jeremy are having a lunch date. Okay. Where's Anthony?”

 

“Probably trolling the internet in your office. He loves that view.”

 

“And I'm guessing a picture or two were taken of all this?” She waved to the bed and it's occupants. “I'm assuming Sebastian wanted vengeance for the picture with Rosie and the boys?” The younger actor had whined about how Liv was on a mission to turn him into a human stuffed animal from the picture posted and the other posted of him coloring with the toddler from the Kids' Day at The Shop.

 

“You know him so well already, sweet.” Chris took out his phone and showed her the picture that'd been posted to Instagram less than 2 hours earlier and had thousands of hits already. The title was “Girls Gone Napping”

 

“Jaysus Krispies.” She murmured, saying it as her father would have, with his Irish accent that never left despite living nearly his whole life in the US. “So should we wake them up?”

 

“I think they've been asleep for nearly 2 hours. If they are anything like Miles or Adam, the longer we let them sleep, the harder it'll be for them to sleep tonight.”

 

“How very domestic of you to know that.” She teased, making her way over to the bed and gently taking Rose who squirmed and fussed a little before settling down against her shoulder and neck. The baby was sleep-warm as Liv gently stroked her tiny back. “You get the Doublemint Twins.” It was adorable how the two girls were the best of friends at such an early age. Both Robert and Jeremy had joked about finding a pair of houses next to each other in LA and building a path between them so the girls could always be together.

 

**Chris POV**

Chris relaxed on the bed while Olivia showered, the three young girls brought to the theater where Uncle Anthony and Uncle Seb promised to watch Frozen with them. He grinned at how much joy Liv had taken in that particular movie suggestion. She'd even done the passive aggressive “I'm watching you” move with Seb, pointing to her eyes and then to him, making a hilarious mock angry face.

 

On his phone was the picture Seb had posted of Liv asleep with the girls. He'd immediately sent a text to his mom about it and she'd been over the moon at how adorable it was. And it really was. He loved the fact that in a short amount of time, the kids of the cast had accepted Liv like she'd always been there. He'd dated a few women that had just not understood how seriously he took his Uncle Chris duties, claiming he wasn't really the uncle of the kids of his castmates because they weren't related.

 

Some people just didn't get that family didn't always mean blood. He loved those girls and Mark's kids and Anthony's kids, all of them, just as much as he did the children of his sisters or his cousins. He considered these people to be his family just as much as his mother or Scott. And when they had decided to “adopt” Liv, they weren't just kidding around either.

 

“I smell cedar smoke, you thinking again?” The subject of his daydreaming spoke and he turned to see her dressed, her wet hair clipped back. She was much more awake after getting a bite to eat and a relaxing shower. “Whatcha thinking about?”

 

He gave her a smile, thinking about the last couple months that had been so much happier all because he had a horrible sense of direction in new places. It was just because it was a new place dammit, no matter what anyone else said. “Just how much I love you, that's all.”

 

She gave a smile and a touch of a roll of her eyes before leaning in to kiss him. “I love you too, but that was incredibly sappy.”

 

“Like a maple tree.” He quipped. “Actually I was thinking about how we have quite the unconventional family going on here. I love how you fit right in, like a missing piece.”

 

She sat on the bed, playing with the fingers of his hand. “It's strange how I actually feel like I fit. I mean, it's still weird in a way to have kids calling me Aunt Liv and everything but not weird in an uncomfortable way. Everyone's been really nice and accepting of me.”

 

“Of course they have, sweetheart. I told you before we left for the premiere that you'd be a hit with them. And it's not acceptance Liv. They adore you. Do you really think they would trust you with the kids if they only accepted you?”

 

“I guess not.” She shrugged as she moved to sit Indian style on the bed, her wrists resting on her knees. “What was it like for other girls you've dated?”

 

“To be honest, I haven't seriously dated very much in the last few years. Nothing close to what you and I have at all. Very casual.” That was the truth. Besides his crazy schedule and tendency to retreat back to Boston at the earliest convenience didn't exactly attract too many women. Like the few that hadn't understood his connection to his castmates, there'd been those who didn't understand his aversion to Los Angeles and desire for home in Boston. “I'd say whoever they did meet was friendly but there wasn't a connection. You know?”

 

She nodded her head. “So Robert doesn't adopt all your girlfriends?”

 

He laughed. “Not in the least. And you know they didn't “adopt” you just because you are my girlfriend, right?”

 

She nodded shyly. “Yeah. I can see that they mean it. It's really nice. Weird that big Hollywood stars would all care about me like that. I mean, finding one lost in the woods who has a thing for Irish geek girls is one thing.”

 

He rolled his eyes and poked her side with his finger. “Keep it up!”

 

“Speaking of that, is it safe to come in here?”

 

They both turned to see Mackie in the doorway with his hand over his eyes but with his fingers parted.

 

“Get in here you dork.” Liv said with a laugh. “Aren't you missing the movie?”

 

He gave her the stink eye. “I'm gonna get you for that, little sister, believe me. Actually, Seb was thinking that we could do a cookout thing tonight, when everyone gets back. You know, steaks, burgers, potato salad, the works. What do you think?”

 

“I think that'd be great. We need more stuff though. I think I'm almost out of hot dogs since that's all Exton wants to eat. Probably should get more burgers too. Hell, another table maybe.” Liv said and Chris could almost see how she was already writing a mental list and planning everything out.

 

“Cool. So we'll go with you, Evans can stay with the girls and we'll all be good.”

 

“Hey!” Chris had a feeling he was going to get ditched. He loved the girls but he really really didn't want to watch that movie again for the millionth time.

 

“Oh shut up. Renner and Scarlett texted that they are on their way back. Besides, hasn't it been a few hours since you've seen Frozen?”

 

Liv giggled and he groaned, covering his face with one arm while flipping Mackie off with the other . “I have no choice in this do I?”

 

“Not in the least, brother.” He said with his trademark trouble maker grin, no doubt. “Come on Liv! I wanna fill up a cart at Walmart! Maybe 2!”

 

And yet again, Chris heard Liv softly curse with an Irish accent. “Jaysus save me.” She shook her head with a sigh. “I'll meet you and Seb downstairs in a few minutes.” Once Mackie left, she moved to rest against him with a dramatic sigh. “I'm going to regret this, aren't I?”

 

He chuckled. “Hey look at it this way, you're rich so you can bail yourself out!”

 

“Not helping!” She smacked him on the chest.

 

“Hey, while I've got you before your inevitable arrest, I want to ask you something.”

 

She turned so she was resting against him at an angle and could see his face. “Sure honey, what's up?”

 

“I wanted to ask you to come home with me. To Boston. Tuesday night and probably Wednesday and a little on Thursday are the last of our promotional tour and it's in Boston. I want you there. You can bring Bud and Lou, I'm sure East would love to have them to pal around with.”

 

“Don't you want to have some time with your family? I mean, to spend time with just your parents and siblings and stuff?”

 

“I will. But I want to have you there so I can show off home to you. Plus they want to see you too. Say yes. It'll be fun and stuff.”

 

She smiled, shaking her head. “Fun and stuff? Well I guess I can't say no to that. But you are going to have to explain it to the cats why I'm leaving with the dogs.”

 


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a few liberties with details in Boston and the Walmart layout in this story is based on the one I work at now....I haven't been to the one in Saratoga in roughly 13 years or so. Hope you enjoy!

**Sebastian's POV**

“So Liv, you're coming with us to Baaahston, right?” Mackie asked, putting his arm around Liv as they made their way into the Walmart. Seb grabbed the cart Liv nodded to the left and they headed that way.

 

“Yeah. Chris asked before we left today. I've been there a couple times but not for years. He suggested bringing Bud and Lou. It might be a fun trip for them.”

 

Seb watched her pull out what looked like a mini file folder thing from her purse and realized that it was a coupon holder. “Sora, you're a millionaire and you still clip coupons?”

 

She gave him a raised brow that Leonard Nimoy would've been proud of. “And I plan on staying a millionaire. I'm not one of those crazy extreme couponers but if I can save a couple bucks here and there, I'm going to. Let's head over to pets. I think they should have those pet seat belt dog seat things. I'd rather not put the boys in a carrier if I don't have to.” She took out a folded list from the file and nodded to herself. “Okay, this shouldn't take too long. At least for what I figured we needed.”

 

“Can I see the list, Liv?” Seb asked, curious.

 

“Sure.” She handed it to him and smoothly took over driving the cart, only to stop as she saw a display for Chapstick, packages holding 4 different flavors and only $2. “Oooh. Shiny.”

 

Mackie laughed. “Even I agree with you there Liv. Can never have too much Chapstick.”

 

“Very true.” She picked up a few packages, digging through the cardboard bin for certain combinations. “I want to get the ones with sunscreen for the kids. Maybe we can go out on the boat again either tonight or tomorrow before we're Boston bound.”

 

Seb smiled to himself as he pursued her list. It was written very neatly and he'd wager it was probably in the order of where everything was in the store. In black ink, the items themselves with blue “C” next to a few, probably meaning there was a coupon. Then a couple had a “CS” in purple and then a price and then another abbreviation like “PC” or “H” or “W” next to it. He was learning, probably just like Evans had that this girl was nothing if not organized. “Hey Liv, what's with these abbreviations? This is like a shopping list from A Beautiful Mind or something. I get that C means coupon at least.”

 

They'd moved on from the chapstick, having grabbed about 6 packages. “CS means Comparision Shop. Walmart matches prices from other stores.” She pointed to the secondary abbreviations. “Price Chopper has Pepsi on sale, 4 cases for $10.”

 

“Smart. You did this when you were working for Walmart in Florida?”

 

“Oh yeah. I was able to get the sales from other stores and not have to travel. No car made it that much more difficult. It's just habit now. Almost like a game. Alot of times if I find a good deal or something I'll still clip or print the coupon and then I either give it to the kids that Chad has working down at The Shop or I use it and then donate the food to the pantry.”

 

“That's cool Liv. Helping people out who have it like you did?”

 

“Trying to. Do we need more sunscreen?” She stopped by another display, this one showing a couple dozen different kinds of sunscreen. “I bet Ava will go nuts for this stuff.” She picked up a container that had Minions on it. “Ooh wait, I wonder if they still sell that.” She held up a hand, almost talking to herself and dashed into the aisle with shampoo.

 

“Evans is a lucky son of a bitch. He has to know that, right? Cuz if he doesn't marry this girl, I'm gonna become a Mormon or whatever I have to do and I will.” Mackie joked as Liv looked at a few sections before apparently finding what she was looking for by the grin on her face and grabbed two different bottles and then a bright yellow loofah. Then she stopped and grabbed another couple bottles and a blue loofah.

 

“Yeah and I'll go to your funeral when Shel kills you.”

 

“Phht. She'd love Liv. Ooh, gotta have her down home! She'd love Orleans!”

 

Sebastian nodded. “Just the history alone, yeah she would.” He smiled a little as Liv made her way back to them with a big smile on her face, deftly moving out of the way of a lady who was yelling at her kids to just shut the fuck up or else. Ah, Walmart. “But you are right, Evans is a lucky bastard.” He stepped forward and grabbed a couple of the bottles before she dropped them. “What'd you find Liv?” He looked at one of the bottles in his hand and found it to be a minion shaped bottle of bodywash that reportedly smelled like bananas. “Seriously?”

 

She laughed. “Yes. The other one is strawberry banana. Then there's the minion loofah.” She dropped the loofahs into the cart before showing the other bottles. “Those are for Ava and then for Exton, these.” She held up two more body washes, one with Captain America, the other with Iron Man. The matching loofah was red white and blue.

 

“Oh man. You are going to spoil those kids! Body wash! Man! I wish I'd gotten soap as a kid!”

 

She rolled her eyes and smacked Mackie in the chest. “Shaddap you. Like you wouldn't get Falcon bodywash if they had it.”

 

Seb laughed as they continued on to the pet food. From there it was a clearance section with beach towels, including towel robes for kids. He had a feeling that Liv wasn't really spoiling the kids or anyone else who was in the house. Renner had commented on her rather strong maternal streak. To him though, he wondered if it was just being able to do something nice for someone else because she could. Not just financially but because she wasn't by herself anymore. He had a feeling she was a born caretaker.

 

They had her laughing for most of the trip, though she kept them from getting too silly. Namely trying on stuff from the lingerie department. They swung by the baby stuff where Liv picked up a few things for Rose, namely formula and baby snacks. Even Seb would admit that the little dry yogurt things were actually kind of tasty. Rose was one of those babies that insisted on feeding whoever's lap she was sitting on.

 

From there they tore through the grocery department, Liv explaining how the labels showed you what was the bigger bargain between brands and sizes. By the time they finished in produce, getting stuff for salad, the cart was almost overflowing.

 

To surprise a cashier friend of Liv's, they left her to unpack the stuff on the register belt while they went around to the other side so the girl wouldn't see them. Liv had told them on the way in that the cashier, a girl named Cheryl, had a thing for him and she'd promised that if a visit happened, she'd at least introduce them.

 

They waited for the person in front of Liv to finish and Cheryl to greet her before he walked up. “So I hear you have great taste in actors.”

 

The girl, who looked to be in her early 20s, turned and went from confused to shocked. Seb was a little familiar with the change in expression. The eyes widening, the hand going to the mouth that had a jaw nearly on the floor. He gave her his best smile.“Oh....oh my god!”

 

“No no. That's just Sea Bass. You can just call me Anthony, that's cool. The other thing is more for work.” Mackie came up and the girl's eyes actually managed to get bigger.

 

Liv was recording the whole thing on her phone with a grin. “I told you I'd bring him by if they visited, Cheryl.”

 

**Olivia's POV**

Liv was still grinning as she made her way into the house with two armfuls of groceries, Sebastian and Anthony right behind her with their own armfuls. Surprising Cheryl had been the best part of the whole thing. She'd gotten hugs and pictures with both of them before she all but tackled Liv in joy. Then adding to it with an invite to the little official promotion thing they were doing at the track tomorrow was the best. Even if she hadn't had the day off, Liv was pretty sure a call to Becky would have made it happen. Sometimes it helped to know the store manager.

 

Chris walked in with Rose on his hip and grabbed at a few of the bags to help. “Hey baby. I was starting to wonder if you ran off with those two.” He leaned in and gave her a kiss which of course meant Rose wanted a kiss too.

 

“Nah. They couldn't handle me.” She said with a smile, enjoying the fact that her stomach still had that butterfly feeling around Chris. Did he really have any clue just how happy he made her? Sometimes she couldn't understand what he could see in her and then he'd just look at her. Just a look and it made her heart swell up thanks to those expressive eyes and obscenely long eyelashes.

 

“Aww come on now! Don't tease like that Liv!” Seb cried out, getting his bags up on the kitchen table to join Anthony's. “Put all kinds of wrong ideas in my head!”

 

She rolled her eyes as he pouted at her. “I doubt you need me to make that happen.”

 

Anthony snorted and both he and Chris intoned, “That's what she said!” before they both cracked up. Rose giggled too, mostly because she was in the phase where she copied those around her. That just made it funnier.

 

“What'd we miss out on here?”

 

“Nothing really. Renner and Scar came back a few minutes after you left and everyone else came back from Albany about 20 minutes ago. It's been quiet. Nice. What'd ya get? I didn't think you managed to leave anything in the store from your last trip.”

 

“There were a few things, smartass. There's about a dozen or more people on the property, that means we run out of things.”

 

“I think he wants to know specifically what you got for him, Liv.” Seb joked as he started unpacking the bags. “Wanna give the kids their stuff now or later?”

 

“Oh boy. Do I want to know?”

 

“Just little things. I didn't go crazy.” Liv paused. “Crazier.”

 

“Well how about we unpack and you go relax with Rose and everyone outside? I think Renner said he'd get the grill set up and stuff.”

 

Liv nodded and took Rose who easily leaned over and reached out with chubby grabby fingers for her. “Sounds good to me. What do you think Miss Rose? Wanna go see Daddy? Make sure he doesn't use all the lighter fluid this time?”

 

“Ain't a BBQ unless you can see it from space, Skittles my love! Just a fact!” Jeremy called from the deck, the open window no doubt allowing him to hear her.

 

She shook her head and opened the patio door to see the kids playing out in the yard with a badmitton set that'd been picked up and the adults relaxing on the patio. Yeah, this was what having a big family was like.

 

* * *

 

Liv looked up at what almost looked like an abandoned factory on the outside but was actually three different luxury loft apartments on the inside. Chris owned the third floor loft but shared the use of the roof that was more like a deck and garden with his neighbors. “What'd you say this neighborhood used to be called?” The appearance at the track had been quick and painless and now the only ones left at her house in Lake George were the Ruffalos and the Downeys, sans Robert of course.

 

Chris grinned as Bud and Lou sniffed around while he got the bags out of the back of the car. “The Combat Zone. Used to be the place for porn in Boston back in the 60s. It's actually got a really interesting history. Was a pretty bad neighborhood then though I think that depended on who you asked.”

 

She turned and looked at him confused. “How so?”

 

“It was a big center for gays and stuff back then and if we think people are intolerant now, it had to have been a million times worse then.”

 

“No doubt.”

 

“A couple blocks over, there's an apartment building that used to be a porn theater and a gay bathhouse. Now it's all families and college kids.”

 

“Funny how things change.”

 

 

“Wow, this is an amazing view!” Liv enthused from where they were seated up on the roof, enjoying some ice cream and relaxing while taking in the view of Boston as the sun disappeared and the city lit up. The plan was to head to his family's place the next morning before the final round of promotion began. Chris' loft was very nice and he joked he was glad his mom came by and cleaned for him. It was obviously very much a guy's living place. She'd been touched by the large framed picture of the two of them at the Civil War premiere, one of the shots where they'd been grinning at each other rather than looking at the photographers.

 

“Isn't it? One of the reasons I love this place. So many people were confused why I got this instead of a house but it worked for me. Hell, even if I was to get a house like I have in LA, I don't think I'd want to give this place up.”

 

She turned and looked at him, digging out her phone as it beeped at her. “I wouldn't either. I told you how I looked at a few lofts in Albany before I decided to go for it and got the place on the Lake. It's a big house for me but it was just the right size this week!”

 

He laughed. “Until there are more kids or something that is.”

 

Liv nodded and looked down at her phone, expecting it to be an alert for another article or something about the night at The Club or the “convention” at The Shop or something similar. To say they broke the internet was putting it lightly. She was happy that she was able to help Angela and Keegan. She was loving people's reactions to seeing everyone performing onstage, including her own duet with Chris of "Livin' on a Prayer". She'd just been happy to be able to remember how to play the bass for it! Instead she gasped as she saw pictures of what looked like the back of her house and her yard taken from the lake. And more than that, it was a series of pictures of Jeremy with Rose and even one of him kissing Scarlett and them playing with Rose and Ava on the beach together.

 

“Liv? Sweet, what is it?”

 

She looked up at him and handed him her phone. He immediately cursed outloud. “So much for an easy end to your tour.” She closed her eyes and put her head in her hands. “What happens now?”

 

“I dunno. It's up to them really. It was bound to happen eventually.”

 

“Yeah but not when Jeremy's mid-divorce. And it's not like it's very hard to figure out that Rose is his from those pictures.” She sighed. “Ugh they are gonna be so pissed! I didn't think anyone would go that far for pictures or anything.”

 

Chris handed her back her phone and took her hand. “Pissed at the assholes who took the pictures. Not you, Liv. Just breathe. Believe me, we're all experienced at this shit. We'll circle the wagons around them and the girls and it'll be fine. Just don't answer anyone asking about them in the next couple days. Just say no comment.”

 

She nodded, not quite believing that it would simply be that easy. She was a little miffed herself at someone pointing a camera at her house not to mention invading the privacy of her friends and the girls. She'd told them that they would be safe there. “There are no paparazzi around here that I know of.” She'd said.

 

Apparently, she was wrong.

 


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is such a small chapter....inspiration hasn't been very forthcoming as of late. Unlike Olivia, I'm stuck at Walmart. lol Hope you like it, please review!

**Chris POV**

Chris walked out into the main living area, curious as to where Liv was. He knew she hadn't slept very well. It'd gotten to the point that he was almost tempted to steal her phone so she would stop looking at all the media shit about not just Renner and Scarlett, but about the kids. All the kids. There were tons of pictures of all of them and the rumor mill was in overtime. He felt bad at how hard she was taking it and his inability to help her realize it wasn't a big deal.

 

The sound of water made him look to the kitchenette where Liv was doing dishes. He sighed. She'd made breakfast and now she was doing the dishes even though he not only promised he'd do them but he also owned a dishwasher.

 

That his mom made him buy because he hated dishes like the plague.

 

He walked over and wrapped his arms around her, putting his hands over her wrists, stilling them. “Babe, stop. Come on. You aren't my maid. Relax.”

 

She sighed, momentarily stilling her hands in the soapy water. “It helps my anxiety. If I'm doing this I won't think as much. It's fine, I don't mind.”

 

He didn't say anything, he just let go of her wrists and pressed a kiss to the crook of her neck. He hoped everyone got here soon, he needed reinforcements.

 

And like he planned it, there was a knock on his front door.

 

“Come on in! It's open!”

 

He let go of Olivia who was drying her hands with a confused look as they both turned to the door. It opened to reveal Renner, Scarlett and a blur that was Ava and a toddling Rose.

 

“UNCLE CHRRRIIIIISSS!” Ava shrieked, leaping into his arms and making him more than thankful at having practice with overzealous little ones.

 

“Hey Ava Bug!” He greeted, giving the girl a hug and watching as Liv kneeled down and encouraged Rose's tenative steps. He knew the girls would help Liv's mood and once Renner and Scarlett convinced her that they really weren't mad at her, it'd get even better.

 

“Come on Rosie Real! Come on. Good girl! Look at you go!” Liv encouraged before scooping the toddler up and giving her kisses to make her giggle. “Hello Miss Ava.”

 

“Hi Aunt Liv! Are you gonna babysit us today?”

 

Liv blinked and looked to Renner and Scarlett. “Umm, that's really up to your dad and Scarlett honey.”

“Baby, why don't you take your sister and get Uncle Chris to put a movie in for you. Okay? I bet he has a couple movies you'd like.”

 

Chris gave Renner a nod before putting Ava down as Liv put down Rose, the little girls taking each other's hands and Ava taking his, all but pulling him to his entertainment center. “Hey, wanna watch some Paw Patrol? I have lots of Disney stuff. What about the Lion King?”

 

“Do you have Aladdin?”

 

“Do I have Aladdin? Oh my god, it's one of my favorites! Come on, let's watch Aladdin!”

 

Ava cheered and Rose laughed which was probably her version of a cheer.

* * *

 

Despite being an avid Disney nut, Chris's attention was far from where street rat Aladdin was avoiding the city guards and singing all the while. Instead, he kept looking over to where Liv was sitting with Scarlett and Renner. She was being stubborn, he could tell that but they were wearing her down. It wasn't her fault the pictures were taken. She didn't force the pair to go out together and act as a couple around others. She didn't force Renner to play with his younger daughter or force the two girls to play together.

 

He couldn't really hear them thanks to the TV but he caught snippets. Renner seemed to be doing most of the talking and Scarlett was doing the comforting. He'd been texting with them most of the morning and neither of them was upset with her. To be honest, they weren't that upset about the pictures other than the fact that whoever took them didn't draw the line at the kids. Most of the papparazzi, the semi-decent ones anyway, knew the line was drawn when it came to a celebs kids. There were some who didn't mind, like Beckham or Gwen Stephani or whoever. Then you had someone like Michael Jackson who'd kept his kids covered like they were in burkas.

 

Aladdin had just been convinced by Jafar to find the lamp for him when Renner pulled Liv to standing and gave her a big hug and a loud smacking kiss to the forehead, making her giggle and wipe at her eye. Then Scarlett hugged her and that looked like it was it.

 

The girls were both so focused on the movie he felt he wouldn't be missed so he stepped over and joined the other adults, giving Liv a hug of his own. “Feel better? I was right, wasn't I?” He'd tried more than once to convince her that there was no way the pair or anyone who'd stayed at her place in the last couple days would blame her for the pictures or the rumors.

 

“This time, yeah, looks like.”

 

Renner laughed. “This time. Look out, brother, she's quick!” He stepped over and gave a bro hug and then Chris leaned over and gave Scarlett a kiss on the cheek. “So, are we ready to answer the same damn questions but asked in Boston accents?” He clapped his hands together and rubbed them together.

 

“I doubt they are going to be the same questions this time.” Liv said with a wince.

 

“No, they will be. Marvel has reporters sign an agreement to keep our private lives out of the interviews. Mostly thanks to that one asshole who brought up Bob's past when Indio was having his own issues last year. He'll never be able to do another press junket for Marvel or Disney thanks to that stunt.”

 

“He's lucky he's still walking. More than one of us wanted to kick his ass for that.” Chris spoke up, remembering how quick he was to call Bob and find out if there was anything he could do only to get a flurry of messages from the others about how they needed to find this guy in a dark alley soon.

 

“I think Robert could handle that on his own with the martial arts stuff he does. He did the exact right thing, just walked out on the guy.” Liv spoke up, obviously remembering the interview. “I'm sure it took a ton of willpower not to knock him into next week.” She shook her head. “Are you sure they aren't going to bring up the girls? Should I just keep them here while you guys are interviewing?”

 

“Nah.” All three of them answered, chuckling at how they were of one mind on the subject.

 

“Just do like you normally do, Liv. You have the keys to my car and I got the babyseat in there from Adam. Just be careful with Boston traffic is all.” Chris said in addition. “You can meet us at the hotel after and we'll all have a big dinner before the screening and then that's the end of the junket pretty much.”

 

**Olivia POV**

Liv had had a great day with the girls. They'd gone to the Boston Aquarium and the Franklin Park Zoo. Rose had been a little scared of the giraffe that she'd managed to coax over to their side of the fence but Ava had been beyond excited to pet the animal. It brought back some of the few fond memories Liv had of working at the Catskill Game Farm. They'd both been exceptionally well behaved and she'd more than spoiled them to make the most out of being an honorary aunt. The best part was that no one bugged them or anything. After a while, she didn't even think about any pictures that were potentially being taken. Let them take the pictures. If they were any good, she'd frame them.

 

As much fun as she'd had, she was flipping exhausted and looking very much forward to giving the girls back to Jeremy and Scarlett. Rose was asleep in her stroller and Ava was obviously tired but insisted on walking verses being carried as they made their way down the hotel hallway where the interviews were being done. She was a little thankful for that because the diaper bag alone was giving her a shoulder ache. The little girl had been very good about holding Liv's hand everywhere they went unlike a lot of kids she'd seen in her years at Walmart.

 

A door opened and Jeremy's head popped out. “Well look who it is!”

 

“DADDY!” Ava shrieked and suddenly became energetic again as she pulled her hand out of Liv's and dashed down the hallway to her father. Scooped up in his arms, she gave him a big smacking kiss, making him laugh. Apparently those kinds of kisses were a family thing. Not to mention Ava's happy greeting shriek.

 

“Did you have a good day today, baby?”

 

Liv didn't get to hear Ava's answer because two arms came around her waist and a voice crooned in her ear. “There's my baby momma. How's our girl today?”

 

She growled and whirled around, smacking Sebastian more than once, much to his giggling amusement. “You shut up! Oh my god! What's wrong with you?” He was referring to one rumor that thanks to the pictures of both of them asleep with Rose plus a few from Walmart in Saratoga and at The Club, that Rose was actually their child together.

 

“Aww come on Liv. It's funny. Two dark haired people managing to have a year old blonde child after only knowing each other less than a couple months? I mean, I've heard of people being fertile but wow!”

 

She sighed and let her shoulders drop. “Ha ha. So hilarious. People talking about my bedroom habits and secret children. Whee!”

 

“What, am I that gross?” He pouted.

 

“Don't even. You know you aren't and I'm flattered the rumor was about you and not like....Donald Trump or something.”

 

“Ewww.” He shuddered dramatically. “You know the rumors are just gonna go away on their own right? You aren't letting them get to you?”

 

Liv nodded and gave Sebastian a kiss on the cheek for his concern. “Yeah. I got the the pep talk this morning. Still bugs me but not as much. I'm more concerned about the kids and what people say about Scarlett and Jeremy than anything else.”

 

Before she could say anything else, a voice interrupted. “Hey! No getting started on your second super quick growing lovechild over here!”

 

She sighed. “Goddammit Anthony, I will kick your ass.”

 

“Ooh. I think I'd like that.” He wiggled his eyebrows at her while giving a sly smile.

 

Chris's barking laugh could be heard down the hallway. “You say that now, just remember that when we have to come visit you in the hospital!”

 

Anthony shrugged. “It'd be worth it. How'd you get hurt, sir? A sexy little Irish girl handed my ass to me, if you need to know.”

 

Liv laughed and smacked him in the arm. “I'm not a psychologist, but you are all certifiable!”

 

“Please don't tell me you are just figuring that out now.” Scarlett deadpanned, a pleased quirk to her lips at the sight of her snoozing daughter.

 


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has been so long in coming...writer's block is a bitch. That said, sorry I kind of buzz through where normally I'd get very detailed and stuff but I've decided to go around the writer's block than try to dig my way through with a plastic spoon. Hope you like it just the same. 
> 
> Also started posting a Harry Potter story I wrote a while ago, feel free to check it out!

**Chris POV**

“Oh wow! It's Sammy! It's Sammy!” Adam cried out as he and Miles ran to the glass of the exhibit showing off the Loggerhead Sea Turtles. Of course he'd pretty much identified all the animals with ones from movies. The bigger penguins were all Happy Feet and the smaller ones he either called the Amigos or Ramone.

 

Chris chuckled as he took a seat on the bench in front of the tank with Liv, wrapping his arm around her and kissing the side of her head. He was officially done with the tour and The Family as she'd come to call his co-stars had all gone their separate ways after a big send off dinner at the Yankee Seafood Company. “You exhausted yet?”

 

She cuddled into his side as they both watched the boys running back and forth watching the turtles and the fish. “I'm good. This is fun. At least now I have a better idea of what's here.”

 

She'd only been there two days earlier with Ava and Rose. But when they'd had dinner at his mom's house the night before and the boys found out that not only had Liv gone to the Aquarium but she hadn't taken them, it was a mess. She quickly defused the impending tears with a promise to take both of them the next day and he of course was going too.

 

“And you got to hold a baby penguin.” Sometimes being a celebrity had it's perks, like getting to do stuff most people didn't get to just for a few promotional pictures.

 

“Oh my god it was so tiny and sweet!” She gushed. “I really wanted to keep him.”

 

“Yeah I know you did. Something tells me they'd notice if they were missing one though.” One of the pictures he was pretty sure was going to be really popular had the boys playing at distracting the workers while he looked like he was putting a baby penguin in Liv's bag while she kept an eye out.

 

She shrugged. “I would have traded. I'll give ya Captain America for the penguin. We good? Awesome.”

 

He laughed, giving her shoulders a squeeze. “Is that what I'm worth? A single baby penguin?”

 

“Ooh you're right. Maybe I could get more than one.”

 

He shook his head. “Keep it up and I'll feed you to the sea lions.”

 

**Olivia POV**

“You aren't seriously planning on sleeping like that, are you?”

 

Liv groaned and opened her eyes, looking up at Chris from where she'd just let herself collapse on his bed, her feet still on the ground. She had been contemplating taking off her shoes first but then the bed felt so soft. “I figured you'd move me or something.”  
  


He chuckled and did just that, nonchalantly lifting her and turning her so she was resting against a pillow, taking off her shoes before climbing onto the bed and wrapping his arms around her from behind. “A little tired?”

 

“Oh my god.” She sighed, summoning what little energy she had left to turn in his arms so she could get to her sweet spot, namely sleeping with her face in Chris' neck. “I could sleep for a week. I probably will when I get home.” She'd been in Boston for little more than a week and needed to get back to Lake George. As free as her life was, she still had responsibilities. Besides, Kids Day was coming up at The Shop and she wanted to make sure to be there.

 

“Kids do that to you.” His hand snuck under her top, his fingertips stroking her back. “How'd you get so good with kids? I'm surprised you didn't start a nanny service or something.”

 

“I dunno.” She replied, her voice a little muffled. “I think a lot has to do with the fact that I can give them back to their parents.”

 

He laughed and she felt the vibration against her face. “True enough. I think the boys had fun today.”

 

“Me too.”

 

“You sure you need to go back home? Nothing says you can't stay here for a while.”

 

She sighed and pulled back just enough so she could see his face. “Chris, we talked about this. I have responsibilities, just like you do.”

 

“I know.” He wouldn't meet her eye. “I just like having you around like this. Is it weird that seeing you do dishes with my mom tonight made me happy? It is, isn't it?”

 

She giggled a little and leaned up to kiss him on the chin. “Honey, we all have our little things that make us happy. I liked doing dishes with your mom just like I loved going to the zoo and everything with you and the boys. But I also love the lake, miss my cats and have to do stuff for The Shop and check in with Angie about The Corner Club. Nothing says I won't be back out here soon or you can't come up to the house.”

 

“Yeah. I mean, I have the key and stuff.”

 

She gave him another kiss. “You do. And besides, as happy as you are having me here, you need time with your family on your own. Relax and hang out with your friends.” She'd met quite a few of Chris' hometown friends the other night when they all met up. They were all nice enough. It was obvious they all loved Chris and were very protective of him in how they were asking her a million questions. The one guy who insisted she call him Chuckie, seemed a little hung up on the fact that she didn't drink and because of that Chris had only had a couple beers before switching to sparkling water. She had a feeling they wanted some time with their old friend where it was just them, not with his new girlfriend that they didn't really know or really get.

 

“I guess. Besides, I think the boys wouldn't mind having their mom to themselves for a while.”

 

She nodded, both Bud and Lou no doubt napping with their new buddy, East in the living room. It was funny how the three dogs had gotten along so well so easily. East was much older than the two corgis who were effectively still puppies at heart but the younger pair didn't seem to mind having to wait for the older dog to catch up to them. “Yeah. Though I think they liked coming here. I know they loved your Gram.”

 

He chuckled and hugged her to him. “They loved that she spoiled them. Besides, everyone loves Gram.”

 

“That is true!”

 

* * *

 

She struggled to wake up, very confused at who was calling her at this hour. It was pitch dark still so it had to be late. She'd enjoyed a quiet night at home doing absolutely nothing but watching TV and relaxing. She'd been pretty busy since she got back home and had decided on a lazy day and an early night to treat herself. Grabbing her phone on the third attempt, she answered without looking. “Hello?”

 

“Olivia, it's Lisa, Chris's mom.”

 

She sat straight up. To have your boyfriend's mother calling you in the middle of the night couldn't be good. “Oh god what happened? Is he okay?” Her mind whirled with horrible images and ideas from a random car accident to a crazed person kidnapping him for ransom.

 

“Sweetheart, take a breath. Chris is fine. Well, physically.” She sighed. “I'm sorry to tell you but we lost East a few hours ago.”

 

Her heart was still pounding and it took a few minutes for her sleep addled brain to catch up. Lost East? He was an old bulldog, how far could he get? “Wait...what? What do you mean?”

 

“Chris had dinner tonight over here and when he got home, East couldn't stand up and had messed himself. I met Chris at the emergency vet but there was nothing they could do. Old age, I suppose. He was almost 15 years old.” A pause before her now choked voice continued. “Chris was holding him at the end.”

 

Her heart broke. She loved the weird bulldog and his relationship with Chris. He was treated more like a child than a dog and had Chris wrapped around his paw. Hell, he'd had her wrapped around his paw too. She swore that dog could smile and knew exactly what to do to get what he wanted. Namely butt scratches and treats. “Oh no. No. Dammit. How's Chris taking it?”

 

“Not well. Not well at all. I think he wanted to call you, but it was late and he didn't want to wake you. To be honest, he's very upset. I haven't seen him this upset in years. He's had two panic attacks, complete with vomiting and nearly passing out.”

 

Her hand went to her chest. It didn't surprise her at all. Chris loved that dog with everything in him, almost like an actual child. To lose him so suddenly had to be devastating. “Oh christ. He could have called me, he knows that. But I guess he's not thinking straight. What is he doing now?”

 

“Asleep in his bedroom at my house. His father came over and made him take the stronger of his anxiety medications and it knocked him out.”

 

Liv nodded to herself, reaching over to turn on her bedside light, waking up Boris who blinked against the sudden brightness. Chris had probably not wanted to take the medication but his father had been able to convince him, probably insisting that it would make his mom feel better. It's what she would have done. “I can be there in a few hours. Should I come?”

 

“I would appreciate it, dear. I think he would too. He needs you right now. What will you do with your pets? You are more than welcome to bring Bud and Lou.”

 

“I don't think that'd be the best idea right now. Last thing I want to wave in Chris' face is another dog, let alone two of them. I'll leave food and water for them and send a text to my neighbor to ask her to check in on them, let them out and everything. Depending on what Chris wants to do, maybe we'll come back here. Otherwise she'll take care of them like she did when I went out to California.”

 

“That's smart. Don't race here, he should be knocked out for a while. I think it will be nice for him to wake up with you here.”

 

“Thanks for calling me, Lisa. He's so stubborn sometimes.”

 

The elder woman laughed softly. “I think I'm to blame for that. You have the address for your GPS?”

 

“Yes, I do. I'll be there as soon as I can. Do you need anything while I'm out and about?”

 

“No, but thank you. Give me a call when you are near town.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize East probably passed a few years ago given that Chris has Dodger now.....but when I wrote this scene months ago, I didn't know that. Just an FYI


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dude...tissues. Fair warning.
> 
> Also....feedback is wonderful.

**Olivia POV**

Liv pulled in the driveway of Lisa's house, seeing there was a full house apparently. No doubt everyone had come together to support Chris as best they could. She turned off the car and took a deep breath, mentally putting on her caretaker hat. Chris needed her to help him right now, whether he knew it or not and she was going to do exactly that.

 

She left the bag she packed behind and headed for the door. The sun was coming up and there was just enough light so she could see her way. Then, the living room light and the porch light came on and the door opened to reveal Lisa. It was obvious that she probably hadn't slept a wink, too worried about her son.

 

“Hey Lisa.” Liv greeted quietly.

 

“Hi.” The older woman replied before the pair hugged. “I really wish you were here for a happier reason.”

 

“Me too. I'm really sorry about East. He was such a great dog.”

 

Lisa let out a shaky breath as she pulled back and sighed. “He really was, wasn't he? It's so hard to think that he won't be doing his tap dance by the kitchen door to go out.”

 

“Did the vet say what happened? He was fine the last I saw him.”

 

A shake of the head. “The best they can figure, it was just old age. It was his time. Some dogs do that, they are perfectly fine right up to the end.”

 

“It wasn't because of Bud and Lou, was it? I know what energetic little monsters they can be. Did they push him too hard?” Suddenly her head filled with every moment of seeing the three dogs playing together and how much East had tried to keep up with the younger dogs. Had he been trying harder than she'd thought? Did the corgis exhaust him to the point of no return?

 

“No, no. No honey. I asked the vet, told him about East being around your boys. He said that probably was better for East than anything, to be honest. It was just old age. Really.”

 

Liv sighed and nodded. She had a bad feeling she'd always have that little thought in the back of her head about what truly caused the old bulldog to give up the ghost. “And Chris?”

 

“Still asleep upstairs. The medication really knocks him out, always has. That's why he rarely takes it. Avoids it unless it's World War 3, you know?”

 

“This was it?”

 

“More like World War 4.” The older woman led the way into the house to the kitchen where she pulled out a plastic pitcher of Tropicana orange juice from the fridge and poured two glasses. It was only proper given that it was nearly 6:30 in the morning. “It's been a very long time since I've seen Chris break down like that. He just didn't have the time to even process the idea of losing East before he was gone.”

 

“And the fact that he just came off a promotional tour where he'd been gone for weeks didn't help, did it?”

 

Lisa tapped her nose with one finger. “Exactly. He's upset that he was gone so much and wasn't here for the last few weeks of East's life.”

 

“He couldn't have known East was going to pass. None of us did. Besides, all that travelling would have been worse for him than staying here. And Chris was here for the end, right?”

 

“It's going to take time for Chris to accept that. The stubborn streak is pretty strong in him.”

 

“I'm used to stubborn men. You should have met Eddie. He could have given The Great Wall a run for it's money.” She took a long drink of the juice. It'd been a long drive and something told her an even longer day.

 

Lisa smirked, looking just like Chris for a moment. “And I'm guessing he would have said the same about you?”

 

Liv grinned and feigned offense. “I don't know what you are talking about. Stubborn? Me? Nah!”

 

The older woman shook her head and they quietly finished their respective glasses. “I'm going to go lay down for a bit. I didn't want to sleep until someone else was sitting with Chris, just in case he woke up. But I'm leaving my door open so if you need anything or you two plan to leave, wake me first, okay?”

 

* * *

 

She quietly stepped into his bedroom, the only part of Chris showing from under the comforter was his head from the nose up and a hand, still clutching a tissue. Moving closer, her heart ached as she could see the familiar signs of someone who'd been crying and upset. Part of her loved him more for being so sensitive and emotional over the loss of his dog.

 

Poor thing. She'd lost pets before and people who weren't animal people didn't understand the pain was like that of losing a family member. Worse she felt if you'd been there their whole lives, like Chris had been for East. Silently, she hoped East was happy wherever dogs went when they died, hopefully playing with a few dogs she'd lost over the years.

 

She carefully sat down on the bed, toeing off her shoes and sitting against the headboard. Slowly, she ran her fingers through his hair, wishing she knew a way to take away his pain but knowing there wasn't a way. In the end, she'd just have to love him as best she could.

 

She wasn't sure how long she'd sat there, running her fingers through his hair when he began to wake up. He softly murmured her name, then again but with a puzzled tone. He opened his eyes slowly, groaning under his breath and rubbing at them with his hand. No doubt they felt dried out and sore on top of however the medication made him feel. Then he looked up and saw her. “Liv?”

 

“Hi honey.”

 

“Are....are you really here or am I dreaming?”

 

She smiled a little. “I'm really here, Chris. Your mom called me.”

 

He sighed closing his eyes again. “She didn't need to. How long have you been here?”

 

“A couple hours. I got here around 6.”

 

He blinked, obviously confused as to what time it was and just how long he'd been sleeping. He looked at his watch for a long minute, no doubt his brain trying to work up the energy to read the device and tell him the time. “Wait, 6 in the morning? When did she call you?”

 

“Around 3:30. Which I'm guessing is around the time you passed out.” She reached over for a glass of water that Lisa had left not too long ago. “Here, sit up and drink. You're dehydrated.”

 

He did so without question, propping himself up on one elbow and drinking down the water in several gulps before handing the glass back to her. “Thanks.”

 

Now for the hard part. Mentally she took a deep breath to prepare herself while she put the glass back on the nightstand. “I'm sorry about East, baby. He was a good boy.”

 

His jaw tightened and he closed his eyes again, his throat working and his lips thinning out as he tried to maintain control. “I...I couldn't do anything to help him. I just...he just died, in my arms.”

 

She ran her hand over his hair again. “Chris, that was the best thing you could have done. He loved you and the last thing he knew was the feel of you holding him and telling him how much you loved him and what a good boy he was. He wasn't afraid or in pain, he was with you.”

 

A ragged sigh. “I feel like my fucking kid died.” His voice was strained and she knew he was trying his best to not start crying again.

 

She sighed too, gently pulling him so he rested against her chest, wrapping her arms around him. “I know honey. And he was your kid, in a way. You raised him, taught him, loved him. He was a very lucky dog. I'm glad I got to meet him.”

 

“You were one of the few girls I ever had him meet that he even liked.” He sniffled, his voice quiet, hushed. “I'd never seen him that affectionate with anyone but Scarlett or my mom.”

 

She smiled, leaning down and kissing his head. “That puts me in elite company. I'm going to miss him.”

 

“Thank you, for coming all the way out here. You didn't have to. I'm a fuckin' mess.”

 

“Hey, none of that. You know I would have walked here if you needed me. And you are not a mess. You are mourning. Let me take care of you, okay?”

 

He nodded against her chest, his arm that was wrapped around her tightening. “I love you, Liv.”

 

She smiled and hugged him back. “I love you too.”

 

* * *

 

“Why don't you hop in the shower and I'll order a pizza? You have to be starving.” Liv encouraged as they made their way into his loft after leaving his mom's house. There'd been a lot of people there wanting to support Chris but it was too much for him and he'd quietly asked to just go back to his place. He was tired.

 

Lisa had told her how Chris tended to shut down sometimes when he was overwhelmed emotionally and she needed to be ready for that. It wouldn't be personal, but it was how he coped. Not to mention the anxiety medications made him a bit numb and zoned out. Lisa had given her the prescriptions in case Chris needed them again before they left.

 

“I'm not hungry.”

 

“Babe, you should eat something. I could make some soup or a sandwich. Just a little, please?”

 

He sighed his shoulders slumping. He had to know that not only was she just trying to take care of him, she was just as stubborn as he was. “Yeah, okay.”

 

She smiled. “Good.”

 

“I'm just tired.” He explained, probably for the fifth or sixth time since he'd woken up back at his mom's house.

 

“I know baby.” She stepped over and hugged him, his body relaxing against hers. “And that's okay. If you want to sleep, you sleep. But I need you to eat too. Okay?”

 

He nodded, his eyes looking behind her. She looked and saw it was the huge dog bed that had belonged to East. Lisa had told her that Carly had gone to the loft during the night and cleaned up the mess East had made before he'd been rushed to the emergency vet. There was no need at all for her brother to have to see that or clean it himself. Looking back to Chris, she saw his eyes watering up as he took a deep breath through his nose.

 

“It's okay.” She said softly. “Go on, shower or bath, okay?”

 

He blinked, taking a long suffering breath before all but slumping his way toward the bathroom of his huge loft. It was incredibly difficult to see him so defeated and heartbroken and not the exhuberant and happy man she knew him to be. But she'd take care of him.

 

While Chris was in the shower, Liv quietly moved around the loft doing a few things she knew he wasn't capable of emotionally to handle right then. She gathered all of East's things and his tote of food before putting them neatly in a closet so Chris could go through it later. She sighed as she cleaned out his food bowl and water dish, drying them and putting them away to go with the dog bed that the bulldog had rarely used. He preferred to sleep with Chris.  _Goodbye East, don't worry about your daddy, I'll keep an eye on him for you._ She thought, remembering what a happy dog he had been.

 

She didn't want to push Chris too far on eating so she rummaged through his fridge, mentally noting that maybe she'd make a run to the store or ask Lisa to bring a few things over. The less Chris had to try and do or think about in the next couple days would probably be for the best in terms of responsibilities. Otherwise distraction would be great. Maybe there'd be a movie or something he'd want to watch and zone out on.

 

Soon enough she had a couple grilled cheese sandwiches and some tomato soup ready but Chris hadn't come back out. He hadn't taken a bath, he'd taken a shower, she'd heard it. It'd turned off about 10 minutes ago. Where was he?

 

Curious and a little concerned, she went toward where his bathroom and incidently, his bedroom were. “Chris? Honey?”

 

She found him in the bedroom, his hair still wet as he sat on the side of the bed, dressed in just a pair of sweatpants, tears streaming down his face. She rushed over and fell to her knees before him, putting both hands to his cheeks. “Baby what is it? Tell me.”

 

He sniffled and wiped at his face, blinking rapidly. “I can't....I can't. It...I can smell him on the bed and I can't.”

 

Her heart broke and she pulled him forward with only a little effort before he wrapped his arms around her and pressed his face into her neck with a sob. She stroked the back of his head and held him as tight as she could. “It's okay. It's gonna be okay. Let it out. It's okay.” She tried to sooth as well as not start crying herself.

 

It took a few minutes before he got himself back under control and she let him sit quietly, wiping at his face and just breathing. “I'm sorry.”

 

“No. Don't be. I totally understand. Do you want to try and lay down on the couch? I made grilled cheese.” She paused. “I can remake the bed while you eat if you want.”

 

He took a deep breath and shook his head. “I just...the couch will be fine for now. I just don't want to think.”

 

“Alright honey. Come on.” She stood, ironically almost the same height as him for once as he sat on the bed, elbows on his knees and his hands limp in front of him. She took his hands with hers and gave a gentle tug. “Just half a sandwich, for me. Okay?”

 

He nodded. “I'll try.”

 

“That's all I ask.” Once he was standing she impulsively hugged him and he hugged her right back tightly. “I'm going to help you. You aren't alone.”

 

He squeezed her a little tighter. “I don't know what I'd do without you. Thank you.”

 


	38. Chapter 38

**Chris POV**

Chris struggled to wake up, hating the drugged feeling even the milder of his anxiety medications gave him. He was such a lightweight when it came to medication. He managed to get his eyes open and sighed. What he wouldn't give to have East waking him up with sloppy dog kisses because he wanted to go for a walk. He swallowed, his heart aching for his lost pup. He'd happily walk with East to California and back with a stop to sniff every blade of grass right now if it meant he was alive. The vet had said there was nothing he could have done and it was just old age but it had been so sudden. Too sudden.

 

Sitting up, he scratched at his beard with both hands before rubbing his face and running his fingers through his hair. He was sure he'd feel worse if it hadn't been for Liv insisting that he eat something. Anxiety meds on an empty stomach for him was almost worse than the anxiety itself. Normally he didn't like taking the pills especially the stronger one that both his parents had insisted on late last night. They were right and he gave in to the need for the weaker one after his little crying jag in the bedroom.

 

How was he ever so lucky to find someone like Liv? She understood how he felt about East, didn't belittle his loss because it'd been a dog and not a person. In fact she'd even said that dogs were better people than some humans and she was right. He'd never be able to thank her for this, for taking care of him like she had been. To drive to Boston in the middle of the night just so she could be there for him was amazing enough. But she'd been caring and gentle in helping him deal. He could see where she'd moved things around to help and turning his head, he saw her in his little laundry nook, folding the sheets she'd pulled off the bed while he'd been asleep apparently.

 

He was so glad to not be alone in this. If it hadn't been for Liv, he'd probably have stayed with his mom but then everyone would be coming over and the kids and stuff, it'd have been too much. Here he could just try and wrap his head around the idea of his buddy, his East, being gone.

 

Taking a deep breath and hoping he could go a few hours without crying, he got up, stretching. A look to his watch told him he'd been asleep roughly 3 hours. Liv had sat with him on the couch, running her small fingers through his hair and humming while the anxiety medicine did it's work. He'd been so out of it, he never felt her get up or anything.

 

“Hey cutie.” She greeted softly when he made his way over to the laundry nook. “Sleep okay?”

 

He shrugged. “Drugged sleep isn't great but it's something. I guess.” He saw she'd done more than just his sheets, it looked like she'd done everything that'd been in his hamper too. “Sweet, you don't have to do my laundry.”

 

“I wanted to.” She put the jeans she'd been folding when he walked over in the hamper with the other folded clothes and put her small hands on her waist. “You shouldn't have to worry about silly things like laundry right now. I like taking care of you.”

 

He managed a small smile for that and reached out for her, pulling her into his arms and pressing his face into her curly hair and breathing deep. The comfort the simple smell of her shampoo could give him was almost a physical thing like a warm blanket on a cold day. “I know you do. Part of the reason I love you.”

 

“I love you too sweetheart.” She gave him a squeeze around the waist. “Do you want something to eat? I can make or order something and we can watch a movie if you want. What do you want to do?”

 

He thought about it, still holding her. Most of him just wanted to sleep until this heavy lead feeling in his heart lessened but that probably wasn't healthy. “Maybe we could go for a walk? Fresh air?”

 

She pulled back a little, no doubt a bit surprised but pleasantly so. “Sure! That sounds like a great idea. The weather is great for walking right now.”

 

**Olivia POV**

Liv sighed quietly to herself, the air already starting to get a bit of a nip to it, even in early September. Even though she was born in the fall and had loved school, there was something depressing to this time of year. The leaves weren't changing yet, but they would. It was a beautiful thing, especially back home on the Lake but depressing because soon the trees were dead and it'd be months to see green again.

 

Of course, her rather somber thoughts were no doubt influenced by the loss of East and how it had hurt Chris so badly. She wanted to do something, anything to bring his beautiful smile out but it was too soon. She was thankful that he'd been willing to eat and had wanted to go for a walk. Not only that but that no one seemed to either recognize him or ask for a picture. Could they see it in his eyes or was it because he lived here and there was an unspoken respect to leave him alone when he was home?

 

“You're quiet.” He spoke softly, squeezing her hand in his and breaking her from her thoughts. “Whatcha thinking about?”

 

“Hmm? Nothing really. Bunch of stuff. You can feel fall coming.”

 

He took a deep breath of air. Even though they were downtown, they'd walked to a park that East had enjoyed running in. Liv hadn't thought Chris would want to go there but he said it was only filled with happy memories of the bulldog, it was okay. “Yeah you can. I bet you get a great view of the leaves changing from your house.”

 

“Oh yeah. Full panoramic and all that. It's pretty.” She paused and then asked what was nagging at her. “Is there some kind of unwritten Boston law that has no one asking for pictures or anything? This feels almost weird to not have anyone coming up to you.”

 

He shrugged. “I don't really get mobbed or anything here. Most of the time people realize I'm home, I'm not working so they leave me be. I'm guessing you haven't checked your phone in a while.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“There's a trending thing on Twitter for East. Downey put it up and a bunch of people have been posting. I saw it when you were getting your sneakers.”

 

She should have known Robert would do something like that for Chris. “That sounds amazing. What are people posting. Condolences?”

 

“Yeah, there's a lot of that but also pictures of their pets and stuff. Funny pet videos and things. A few people have donated to bull dog shelters in East's name.” He sniffled a little and sighed. “For some weird reason, I think he'd like that.”

 

She let go of his hand and wrapped her arm around his waist as they headed back to where they entered the park. “It's not weird. I bet he would too. East liked other dogs and I bet he'd have liked helping other dogs that weren't as lucky as him.” She gave his waist a squeeze. “Why don't we stop and get some ice cream or coffee or something and you can show me the posts?”

 

“Yeah, okay. I could use a good jolt of caffeine.”

 

“I could too. Maybe they have a good cappucino or something that I'd like. Not a big coffee drinker. Too bitter.”

 

He actually managed a small smile though it was obvious he was still hurting. “That's why you are my Sweetness.” He paused. “Have you been up since Mom called you?”

 

She paused and thought about it. “Yeah I think so. I mean, I might have dozed a little when I was sitting with you this morning and this afternoon but not very much.”

 

“So you've been up since what, three in the morning?”

 

“Something like that. It's fine. When I worked at Walmart, I used to get up at 5 every morning. That's something I was very glad to not have to do regularly anymore after I won the lotto.”

 

“I bet. I've always hated the early morning set calls. You get really good at sleeping in the makeup chair and then whenever you can.”

They walked quietly for a while, a neighborhood coffee bar's sign visible as they turned the corner. “So you're off for a while? No filming or promotions?”

 

“Yeah, I'm good for a while I think. Maybe a promotion here or there or something but nothing major. No real filming. And in a couple weeks we have your birthday coming up. You do know we are going to Vegas for that Star Trek thing, right? It's opening on your birthday.”

 

She stopped short. “Wait, what?”

 

“The Enterprise thing you mentioned when you came out to LA for the premiere. They finished it and the big opening is going to be on October 8th. So obviously, we're going.”

 

She blinked up at him. “We are?”

 

“Baby, of course we are. I know how much you love Trek and hell, this is a big event. I know I wouldn't mind seeing something like the Enterprise in person. Plus it's Vegas, you've never been.”

 

She knew he was making an effort to distract himself with something positive so she just hugged him. “That would be great. Didn't Seb say his Martian movie was coming out around then?”

 

“The Martian? Yeah, it is, I think.” They started walking again, hand in hand. “Maybe we could go to that premiere. Didn't you say Matt Damon's birthday was near yours?”

 

“It is mine. We share. He's exactly 10 years older than me.”

 

“Well then we have to go. But we should do it without telling Seb. Surprise him and wish Damon a happy birthday.”

 

She loved that he was trying so hard to put on a brave face even though part of his world and his heart had fallen apart that morning. “I'm in. And before you can even say it, the coffee is my treat.”

 

He sighed as he pushed open the door to the cafe, the smell of coffee and baked goods wafting out. “Fine, fine. But I want something with whipped cream on it.”

 

“That's what she said!”

 

He gave her butt a pinch, growling good naturedly under his breath. Yes, he was still hurting and he'd have bad days and good days but he wasn't letting it beat him. He wasn't focusing on it. She was glad to be here for him just the same.

 


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a baby chapter that decided to show up tonight....I've got a ton of research to do for the next one.

**Olivia POV**

Two days had gone by and Liv had a feeling Chris was beginning to feel better. He was sleeping and eating without being begged to. He hadn't needed any anxiety medication and unless he was sneaking away to become emotional, he'd gained control over his grief. Still, there were moments she knew his heart was breaking and she tried her best to be there for them. They'd had dinner over at his Mom's house the night before and even she had commented that he was doing better.

 

“Liv, babe, seriously! You don't have to be my maid! Sit down and we'll get the dishes later!” Chris called out, pausing the movie and trailing after her. They'd just had dinner while watching some Netflix and she'd grabbed his plate along with hers to clean up. A simple relaxing night at home, cuddled up on his couch watching Disney movies. Mulan had just finished her training for the fight against the Huns.

 

“Chris, it's two plates! Don't act like I don't know you hate dishes. Go sit, it'll take me 3 seconds!” The sounds of the Minions singing the Banana Song interrupted. “Can you grab my phone, see who it is?”

 

He sighed, turning on his heel and heading back to where her phone was resting on his coffeetable, glowing in the darkness. She put the dishes in the sink and was about to start rinsing them when he spoke up. “It says unknown number. Want me to ignore it?”

 

“Can you answer it? One of the phone lines at The Shop refuses to show up as anything but unknown on my phone and I don't want to miss something important.”

 

“Sure.” She heard the phone click and Chris greet whoever was calling. Then he explained that it was her phone that he was her boyfriend. It was when he gave a soft. “Oh. Oh wow, hi.” that she stopped and turned around. Who was calling her that would have that kind of reaction from him? He paused for whatever the other person was saying and then spoke again. “Yeah, she's right here. Let me give her the phone. Just a sec.”

 

She was confused when he pushed the mute button and looked at her with wide eyes. “You are not going to fucking believe who that is.”

 

“Who? The President?” She joked.

 

“Better. It's Stephen King.”

 

“Haha. Seriously, who is it?”

 

“Liv, I'm not kidding. It's Stephen King. Remember Downey said he was going to send your scripts to him? I think he actually did it.”

 

She studied his face and realized that he wasn't lying or messing with her. “Serious?”

 

“As a heart attack. I think you better take it.”

 

She put down the dishcloth in her hands and stepped over, taking the phone and turning off the mute option. “Hello?”

 

“Olivia? Hi, it's Stephen King. Bob gave me your number, I hope you don't mind me calling unannounced.”

 

She knew that voice from interviews and a few audiobooks. It was nasally and had a hint of a Maine accent. Holy shit. “Umm, no. I mean, I don't mind, Mr. King. I just didn't expect..”

 

“Please, call me Steve. No need to be formal. I'm far from a formal kind of guy. Bob didn't tell you he was going to send me your scripts?”

 

She let Chris silently help her to one of the kitchen chairs, her knees weak. She was talking to Stephen King. Stephen King knew who she was. Holy shit. “Umm, he said something about doing it but I didn't think he was serious. I mean, I didn't ask him to or anything.”

 

“He mentioned that. Do you know just how much he likes your work, kid? Kept going on and on about it being the best thing he's read in years. And I might be a bit biased but I'm agreeing with him. Are you sure you aren't a professional screenwriter?”

 

Stephen King read the screenplays.

 

Stephen King LIKED the screenplays.

 

She was pretty sure her brain was going to implode any minute.

 

“Umm, pretty sure. I mean, my brother did a lot of the work. We worked together and everything too. It's not all me.”

 

“Both of you did a great job. It's not easy to do screenplays of my stuff that is this loyal to the original, believe me, I've tried myself. Ask Frank, he'll tell you how many versions of The Green Mile he did to get to the one they used.”

 

Stephen King was talking to her about his work and talking to her like they knew each other and that she'd know Frank meant Frank Darabont.

 

“There's...there's a lot to try and include with your work, sir. It's why, I mean, in my opinion, they haven't done Salem's Lot justice yet.”

 

“And what's the other reason my stuff is hard to give justice to, in your opinion?”

 

She swallowed and hoped she was right. “Because network TV doesn't allow swearing and you have to make so many concessions for commericals.”

 

“Fuckin' A.” A laugh came over the line. “Bob said you were a smart cookie. Listen, I wanted to call because I thought it'd be cool to meet. I really want to talk with you about these scripts. I know your guy there has been going through some stuff lately with losing his best buddy there so I get if now isn't the best time for you.”

 

“You...you want to meet?”

 

“Yeah. These are monster scripts, especially The Stand. And I love there's two versions of Christine. I'd love to hear the story behind the research and learn more about your brother. Bob said he taught a literature course on my stuff at St. Rose in Albany?”

 

 _Oh Eddie, he knows who you are! Robert Downey Jr told him about you! Stephen King, Eddie!_ She thought out to the universe before answering. “Yes he did. He was a big fan of yours. Emphasized that you wrote about the human condition, the horror aspects were a vehicle.”

 

“Interesting theory. Do you have any of his other work? The syllabus for that course?”

 

“Yes, I mean, yes, I do.” She stumbled over her words. “I have all my brother's work. I keep it on a couple thumb drives.” Eddie had always been working on something when he wasn't teaching. She probably had everything he'd ever done, even going so far as to scan his old notebooks from when he'd been a bored kid trying to avoid the bullies in high school.

 

“I'm going to wager back home and not with you in Boston? I'm guessing that's where you are, to help out Chris?”

 

“I am but actually I always have a set of the thumbdrives with me. His stuff and mine. Like keepsakes in a way?” Plus she was more than a little paranoid and had several copies stashed all over.

 

“Awesome. Listen, talk to your man there. I'd love to meet both of you and I just happen to be up at the Maine house for a couple more weeks before we fly down to Pensacola for the winter like the old snowbirds we are. Might be good to get out and take a drive to Maine. I'll text you the address and you let me know when you can come up. Tabs wants to meet you too. Sound good?”

 

Liv took a deep breath, trying not to lose her mind at the fact that Stephen King was talking to her like he'd known her forever, that he wanted to read more of Eddie's work and he was being considerate of Chris losing East. And he used a nickname in referring to his wife. “That sounds good. Yeah. I can totally let you know.”

 

“Cool. Don't rush and don't push the man. I might call her the Thing of Evil, but I'd be lost if I lost Molly suddenly.” He added with a softer, understanding tone. Molly was his corgi.

 

“Okay. Thank you. I'll let you know when I can. I appreciate...I mean, my brother, he'd really be over the moon that you read something he wrote.”

 

“I'm flattered that it inspired him. He was a talent. And so are you, don't think otherwise. I'll talk to you soon, okay?”

 

“Sure. Thanks again. Have a good night.”

 

“You too kiddo. G'night.”

 

Chris had been watching her for the entire phone call silently and didn't speak until she put down the phone. “Liv, was that really Stephen King?”

 

She nodded, flabbergasted.

 

“And he wants to meet you? To talk about the scripts?”

 

She nodded again.

 

A smile took his lips. “Are we going to Maine?” The tone in his voice was one of playfulness and pride.

 

She looked up at him. “Only if you feel up to it. He was kinda adamant about that. He knows about East and he said we don't have to rush but it might be a good way to get away from it all. He wants to meet you too.”

 

Chris shook his head in amazement. “Are you kidding? Of course I want to go. He's right, a trip would be just the thing.” He pulled her out of the chair and lifted her off her feet in a hug. “I told you those scripts were amazing and so does Stephen King! This is fantastic!”

 

“I'm gonna kill Robert, you know that right?”

 

Chris laughed, one of the few laughs she'd been lucky enough to hear in the last couple days. “Wait until after we go to Maine. When do you want to go? Tomorrow morning?”

 

She stepped back, putting both of her hands on his chest. “Honey, wait a second. Are you really sure you are up for it?”

 

“Liv, baby, yes! Come on, you need to talk to the man himself to understand just how great those scripts are and I need to get out of Boston and have my attention somewhere other than inside my own head! We'll make it a vacation kind of thing. A roadtrip.”

 

She blinked, feeling much like she had when she'd first realized she'd won the lotto, then when she realized that the house in Lake George was really hers. “Okay, we'll head out in the morning but take our time. I'll text him back and let him know we'll meet him in a day or two.”

 

Chris gave her a grin before hugging her again and twirling her around.

 

Maybe it was exactly what he needed after all.

 

 


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a really long time and I'm sorry! But that damn writer's block is a picky thing....also, I completely blame the show Supernatural for distracting me and causing me to focus elsewhere. That said, please check out my new fic, a Supernatural one (Of The Many Paths, Mine Led to You)....it's different from most Supernatural fic and therefore needs love!
> 
> It's a small chapter but we're getting to stuff that I already have done so hopefully I can knock at that writer's block a bit easier! Thanks for reading and hopefully commenting!

**Olivia POV**

Olivia took a deep breath of the brisk Maine air and still couldn't believe that she was walking around Bangor with Stephen King himself. They'd arrived early enough to have lunch with the author and his wife before she'd sat down with the man to start going over first the scripts and then more of Eddie's work. She was rather proud of herself in that she had managed not to cry, though she'd probably drank two bottles of water in a conscious effort not to. She'd always found that having a drink to prevent the throat from getting tight helped.

 

Steve, as he insisted she call him, had been very impressed, actually impressed with the syllabus that her brother had created for his course on King novels. He asked so many questions about Eddie and growing up with an older parent. He himself had grown up with just one parent, his mother and an older brother, though the age difference hadn't been as great. He asked about being a history professor on top of being a “born performer”, his words, not hers. He'd admitted to watching more than one Youtube video that had been uploaded from performances she'd done when she was younger.

For what felt like the billionth time in the last few months, she truly wondered when she was going to wake up from this strange, yet very cool life she was now living.

 

More than anything, he was incredibly easy to talk to. She couldn't believe how open and welcoming he was, not to mention honest and funny to boot. He talked a great deal with his hands and had a tendency not to sit for very long because it made his legs and back ache. Years earlier he'd been struck by a van while walking not far from where they were walking on now and it still affected him.

 

“So Chris said something about your plans to murder Bob when you got a chance for sending me the scripts?”

 

She looked up at the exceptionally tall author. “It's not really murder if he deserves it.”

 

Steve laughed in his unique way, mostly through his nose. “I like that. Sounds like something I should have had in Dolores Claiborne.”

 

She nodded. “Believe it or not, I had a manager down in Florida who pretty much lived by the one line from that. The whole, sometimes being a bitch is all a woman has to hold on to?”

 

Steve laughed again. “Tabby likes that line too.” He shook his head. “I'm still amazed that you ended up working at Walmart with all your talents. I mean, you honestly could do Broadway or just movie musicals if you wanted. The scripts are really top dollar and it sounds to me like you loved being a professor. Why did you resign yourself to Walmart?”

 

She shrugged. “I dunno honestly. I guess part of me was just resigned period. I mean, with Eddie gone, I was alone and broke. Despite everyone's kind words, talent alone doesn't get you into movies or Broadway. And I guess I was just, maybe wallowing in my own misery. I mean, don't get me wrong, I wasn't giving up but man, it was really really hard not to sometimes.”

 

Steve nodded, his face serious. “I hear that. It's how I felt when I first started writing. See, unlike you, I didn't like teaching. Then again, I had mostly little shits in my classes. But Tabby, she was my rock. She encouraged me, like your dad and brother did for you. I'm wondering, after you lost Eddie, what did you have to lean on?”

 

She shrugged. “It sounds stupid but I kinda threw myself into a tv show. You've heard of Supernatural, right?”

 

“Yeah! I love that show. I've been getting asked since the first episode by so many people to write an episode but I don't think they need me. They got a pretty good handle on it, don't you think?”

 

She nodded. “Doesn't mean it wouldn't be awesome if you did write an episode.”

 

He grinned. “What about it grabbed you?”

 

“I honestly don't know now. I think I started watching because it was something Eddie had mentioned when he was sick and I was just so distracted, I didn't notice it. Then one night I just sat down and watched and that was it. I was hooked. And one of the stars, Jared Padalecki, he's had some problems with depression, he has this Always Keep Fighting campaign he does. Have you seen that?”

 

Steve nodded as they made their way around a corner, only a few blocks from the house now. “Yeah, I think so. Hell, my generation didn't talk about that stuff, I think it's great that he's willing to talk about it.”

 

“My thought exactly.” She agreed. “My mom was bipolar and she never got professional help. She just drank like a fish to deal with it, if she ever had an idea that there was something wrong to begin with, you know?”

 

“Yeah, that sounds about right for the generation.” Steve sighed. “I'm glad I got away from that shit. Sounds like you avoided it because of your mom.”

 

“Yep. Last thing I wanted was to ever be like her. It sounds awful, but it's the truth.”

 

“The truth isn't always a pretty thing.” He playfully shuffled through a mass of leaves on the sidewalk as they went under a mostly bare maple tree. “So have you thought about doing scripts adapting stuff other than mine?”

 

She appreciated the not so subtle change of subject. It was easier to talk about happy things than that dark period of her life. “Actually, I started an adaptation for Matheson's Hell House but I don't know if it really counts since the version they used for the movie with Roddy McDowell was actually a pretty decent adaptation even with the changes they made.”

 

“Oh man. I love that movie. Total classic. What would you want to change?”

 

“Just get it a tiny bit closer to the book. Keep the same style. Don't make it like the friggin' torture porns they call horror movies today. Make it more Hitchcock than anything. I'm a firm believer that the individual imagination can be much scarier than anything Hollywood can think up. And I would have Fischer use his powers a tiny bit more. Have it in Maine, like the novel.”

 

“And who would be the cameo part of Bulasko?”

 

“Eddie always liked the idea of using Patrick Stewart. And ironically enough, he thought it would be cool if you played Deutsch. The guy who sends the team in to investigate?”  
  


Steve grinned. “I'd do that. Think Chris and Tabby are wondering where the hell we ended up?”

 

She laughed. “Probably. Then again, he's probably still stuck on the porch with Molly on his lap.” The King family dog, a corgi named Molly aka Thing of Evil, had all but claimed Chris as hers the moment they had arrived and when they'd headed off for their walk and talk, Chris had been sitting on the porch with Tabitha King, his lap filled with corgi.

 

“No one believes me but I'm telling you, she's a hellhound!”

 

 

**Chris POV**

Chris almost jumped when his phone went off and it took him a second to dig it out of his pocket to answer it. They had made it to Maine in record time and from the moment they'd been greeted at the door by Steven King's wife Tabitha, their dog Molly had been attached to him like Velcro. Tabitha had theorized that Molly might be able to sense in some way that he'd suffered a serious loss lately while her husband had joked that The Thing of Evil as he called the corgi had just found a new victim. Currently, the corgi was asleep on her newest victim's lap while her “mother” was inside starting dinner having insisted Chris relax and take some time for himself.

 

Seeing it was Downey on the line, he answered. “Hey man, what's up?”

 

“Hey kid.” The older man greeted. “How's Maine?”

 

“Good. It's really great up here. You should come and visit before Liv hunts you down and skins you alive for actually sending the scripts to Stephen King.”

 

Downey cackled and Chris could hear the amused joy in his laugh. “Yeah I'm trembling in my loafers. I bet she's hitting it off as famously with Steve as she did with the rest of us.”

 

“Yeah but that doesn't mean she won't still kill you man.”

 

“Tell her to bring it. How's it going anyway?”

 

“Good. They are hitting it off really well and just went for a walk. I guess he's gotta keep active after that accident from a couple years ago. I've pretty much been hanging out with his wife Tabitha and my shadow.”

 

“Your shadow?”

 

“Their dog, ironically a corgi, named Molly. She's snoring on my lap at the moment. All but ignored Liv and came right to me.”

 

“Huh. Smart dog I guess. How you holding up?”

 

“I'm okay. It still sucks but I'm gaining perspective I guess. I'm glad Liv's been with me. Thanks again for the Twitter stuff. That helped a lot too.”

 

“No problem. East was a good boy, I'll miss him too.” He paused. “Hey, we're still doing the Vegas thing for Liv's birthday, right? If she thinks I forgot that, she's nuts.”

 

“No, we're still on for that. Have you heard anything back about the details?” Chris wouldn't tell Liv but he and Bob had been working behind the scenes to make her birthday something she'd never forget filled with surprises that would be especially meaningful for her. It was only a couple weeks away now so they really had to make sure everything was set.

 

“Everything is five by five. We're going to be golden and she's never going to forget it. Listen, tell her to give me a call later so I can listen to her yell at me for sending the scripts. It'll be a gas.”

 

Chris chuckled. “Playing with fire man.”

 

“What can I say? I live for the edge!”

 


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a big chapter....the biggest I've done in a while. Of course alot of this I already had done, it was those stubborn connecting pieces that refused to work. 
> 
> If you like my stuff, please check out my Supernatural fic, Of The Many Paths, Mine Led To You...it needs love!
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Olivia POV**

“He has no idea we're coming?” Liv asked as their car pulled up the red carpet for the premiere of The Martian, Sebastian's new movie. She didn't feel as nervous even though it was only her second premiere. So much had happened in the weeks since that premiere that it seemed like it had happened months earlier or even longer. Could she have ever imagined then that she would have spent time in Maine with Stephen King talking about the screenplays both cowritten and inspired by her brother?

 

It'd only been little more than a week since their time in Maine and Liv was still in awe. Steve had been more than encouraging and she'd found herself up to her chin in writing and research to prepare for a potential sit down with some Hollywood types about the screenplays. She pushed those thoughts aside and instead chose to focus on where she was at the moment, the sound of the crowd not quite as deafening as it had been at the Civil War premiere but she had a feeling that would change and she was strangely ready for it.

 

Maybe it was because the focus wouldn't be on Chris, he wasn't expected to be there and it wasn't like the press hadn't seen her or seen them together before like the first time. The focus would mostly be on the stars, not them.

 

“Not a clue, it'll be great.” Chris waited till the car stopped and looked at her. “Ready?”

 

“Let's go support the boy.” She grinned. Sebastian was going to have a fit when he saw them. They'd really managed to convince the younger actor that they wouldn't be attending because of something for Chris' family in Boston. Little did he know they were bullshitting him and they wouldn't miss supporting a member of Chris' Marvel family for anything.

 

“That's my girl.” He opened the door and go out before holding out his hand for her. Her dress was more subdued this time, though compared to many, the first wasn't that outrageous. No stillettos this time and the hem went to her knees. It was a deep red, something she thought was only proper given the movie's location. She stood as Scarlett had taught her, looking down the red carpet so the camera flashed didn't blind her as Chris wrapped his arm around her and waved with his free hand at the fans who went crazy at the sight of him and the photographers nearby who all but descended on them.. “Look at you, such a pro.” He murmured into her ear. “Just wait till we're doing this for the premiere of Christine.”

 

“Haha.” She said dryly, Chris almost more excited than she was about the potential for her screenplays. She honestly didn't see how something she wrote could actually be made into a real movie but Chris had no doubts whatsoever. “See Seb yet?”

 

“Yeah, I think I do. And even better, he hasn't seen us. Ready?”

 

They made their way down the red carpet, Chris making shh noises to the fans as they approached Sebastian who was answering a reporter's question about if he'd ever want to go to Mars himself. Grinning to each other, they both reached out, in full view of the camera guy who'd matter of factly followed them and grabbed Sebastian's ass. The man jumped with a not so manly squeaking gasp, turned and they both pointed at the other.

 

“It was her!”

 

“It was him!”

 

“Oh my god!” His look of shock and indigence became one of happy surprise as he hugged them of both. He'd had no idea they were coming for the premiere. “I thought I recognized one of those pinches and I won't say which!” He laughed, first hugging Chris and giving him a manly kiss on the cheek before turning to Liv and wiggled his index finger at her. “You are a naughty naughty woman and I reserve the right to pinch in revenge!”

 

She laughed as he leaned over and she wrapped her arms around his neck and let him lift her off her feet. “I wouldn't expect any less!” Kissing his cheek as he put her down, she grinned up at him. “Had to come support the baby brother, you know?”

 

“You are only 2 years older you know.”

 

She rolled her eyes. “Keep it up and I'll say I came to meet my birthday buddy.”

 

“You mean me?”

 

She turned to see the one and only Matt Damon who'd apparently been saying hello to Chris while she'd been talking to Sebastian. “Are all you Boston boys so sneaky?”

 

Matt gave her a big grin. “Yep. But you have to work wicked haaaad at it.”

 

She giggled as he took her hand and gave it a kiss. “Happy early birthday!”

 

“You too! Sebastian mentioned during the junket that we shared the day. And something about a Civil War battle?”

 

She nodded. “Battle of Perryville.”

 

“Cool. It's great you guys came to support the guy. I don't think anyone knows who he is.” Matt grinned before putting his arm around Sebastian and pointing to him for the crowd of fangirls nearby who'd done as Chris and Liv had, gone to support Sebastian. “Hey! Do you guys know this guy?”

 

The girls screamed their responses and Matt made a show of shoving Sebastian over to the group. He turned back to them with a grin. “That's what he gets for all the Affleck jokes he made on set.”

 

**Chris POV**

“Hey Seb, have you seen where Liv went? I had to use a different bathroom. Some asshole was fucking in this one while another one was doing coke off the sink at the same time.” Chris hated how dark and crowded Hollywood parties could be and how easily one could be lost in them. The first one he'd gone to, he'd nearly lost Scott in and he worried about how he was going to explain that to their mom.

 

Sebastian rolled his eyes with a smirk. The guy was riding high at how well the movie had come out as well as getting another “Liv special” in terms of her review which mostly focused on his performance more than anything. “That's Hollywood.” He looked around for a minute and then his brow furrowed. “Shit. She's over there. Look who's talking to her.”

 

Chris turned his head and followed Seb's line of sight and his jaw just naturally clenched. It was Kyle Durken, or Kyle Douche as those who knew what he was like preferred to call him. He was one of those Hollywood figures who wasn't really famous for anything like acting or music. He made the Kardashians look like the Kennedys. There were rumors of him being a huge perv and using pretty much any woman he could get near and worse, that he had no problem using drugs to get what he wanted. But nothing had come of it in court, so here he was.

 

And he was talking to Liv. That asshole was actually talking to his Liv. From the look of it, he was invading her space and she was trying to politely keep the distance but this guy didn't get the hint. He only hoped he hadn't distracted her to be able to put something in her drink, a simple glass of Pepsi.

 

“Man, you go for him after I get Liv away. Alright? Let me get her first.” The younger actor put his hand on Chris' shoulder. Chris wasn't known for his temper but Seb had to know that if it came to Liv's safety, that temper would soon reveal itself. He could almost feel it growing in his chest like a fire.

 

They began to move together through the crowd and somewhere in the back of Chris' mind, he hoped they both had their character faces on and scared the shit out of this guy.

 

**Olivia POV**

Olivia didn't want to be rude but this guy, Kyle whatever, was obnoxious and didn't seem to get the hint when she mentioned more than once that she needed to get back to her boyfriend. He was focused mostly on talking about himself and how great he was but he was also not as subtle as he thought he was about trying to distract her and make her look elsewhere. Did this guy really think she didn't have a basic idea of what kind of guy he was? Or that she was so naive as to not make sure that no one could mess with her drink? Maybe it was thanks to the fact she looked younger than she was. She was pretty sure she was easily 10 years older than this asshole.

 

“Liv! There you are, angel!”

 

She'd never been so happy to see Sebastian in her life. Turning her head, she saw that while his words were in the tone of relaxed happiness, his eyes were very determined. He nonchalantly wrapped his arm around her shoulder and tugged her against him and away from the clueless and vaguely disappointed Kyle who he didn't even acknowledge. “Seb?”

 

“Just stay with me.” He said, acting like he was looking over his shoulder, which made a still confused Kyle look to see what Seb was looking at. Probably afraid that there were police or security coming to get him.

 

It was then that she saw Chris coming up behind Kyle and to say he had his Captain America facing down the Red Skull face on, would be an understatement. And he didn't even say a word. He grabbed the guy by the back of his expensive looking but probably cheap leather jacket and hauled him without any further ado around the corner of an alcove they were near. The loser had been repeatedly hinting they should move there to “talk” more “privately.”

 

She moved to see what was going on and Sebastian tightened his grip on her, putting his other hand against her stomach, no doubt ready to pull her back. “No, Liv. Stay with me, alright?”

 

“I want to make sure Chris doesn't do anything stupid. Come on I'm not going to walk right up to the whole thing.”

 

Sebastian sighed and they moved just enough to see as Chris shoved the guy up against the wall and got in his face. This was a side of Chris she'd never imagined, only seen onscreen in his movies. That was real anger in his voice, real rage in his eyes.

 

“You better tell me if you put something in her fucking drink, fucker. Tell me now or I'll assume you did and I promise you won't like that. Tell me!”

 

“I didn't! I didn't!” The guy was practically shaking. So much for being a tough guy like he'd bragged just moments before. He was folding like a piece of paper. “I swear.”

 

“You lying? Convince me. A scumbag like you knows how to lie.” Chris growled. Forget Captain America, this was more like his character in Snowpiercer.

 

“I...I tried. Okay? I couldn't get to her drink. Alright? Is that what you wanted to hear?”

 

Apparently it both was and wasn't because Chris grabbed him by his shirt with both hands and slammed him against the wall none too gently. “You motherfucker. That's MY girl and don't tell me you didn't know. You fucking try to drug MY girlfriend? You really think I won't knock your teeth in for that?”

 

“I didn't! I didn't!”

 

“Doesn't fucking matter asshole. You TRIED!” Chris half growled, half shouted. Liv looked around and was thankful that the party was focused more toward the front of the event hall and it didn't look like many people were paying much attention to them. Even if they were, they probably thought she and Sebastian were just talking with someone who was sitting down and they couldn't see. They couldn't see where Chris was and hopefully couldn't hear him.

 

It was strange to see Chris so incredibly angry and beyond that, being physically violent with someone when it wasn't a choreographed scene on the movie screen. The way he was just being so possessive about this guy messing with her was actually quite sexy though she was sure some women would rant about how it was sexist. Personally, she knew he was because he loved her and wanted to protect her.

 

“Listen to me fuckface. Are you listening? You don't EVER talk to Liv again. You don't look at her. You don't even think about her. You stay the fuck away from her. Got it?”

 

“Yeah, yeah. I won't go near her. Fuck man, I got it.”

 

She could see Chris's fist clenching at his side and she tried to prepare herself for actually seeing someone get punched in real life but instead of slugging him, Chris suckerpunched the guy in the gut, knocking the wind out of him and making him gag. “That's so you fucking remember. You better be gone. Yesterday.” He shoved the guy in the opposite direction, toward the backdoors. Kyle didn't even look back when he scrambled to get away.

 

And like that, Sebastian all but yanked her back, nearly off her feet and Chris came out from behind the alcove.

 

“Liv? Baby, did that asshole do anything to your drink?” A completely different Chris faced her now, his eyes soft and concerned, his hands, including the one he'd just used to punch someone in the gut were resting on her shoulders, Sebastian standing nearby like a guard almost. “Sweet, I need to know if he could have put anything in your drink or maybe he touched you and his fingers were wet?”

 

It took her a second to answer because she was in shock of the whole situation. “No, no he didn't touch me. He tried but I'd move away. And I kept my drink away from him. Robert....when we were at the Cap party, he warned me about guys like that. That he'd try to distract me and that's when he'd do it.” She could see that he still wasn't convinced. “Look.” She took the drink and dumped it in the nearby plant, hopefully not killing the poor thing. “Okay? I feel fine, he didn't drug me. I'm okay.”

 

He let out a huge sigh and pulled her into a hug, wrapping his arms around her tightly and tucking her under his chin. “Thank christ. Seb, thanks man.”

 

“Come on, you really think you have to thank me?”

 

Liv pulled back from Chris who wasn't letting go of her and smiled at the younger actor. “Then I'll thank you.”

 

Sebastian gave her a wicked smile he seemed to reserve for her and took her hand, giving it a kiss. “For my big sis slash secret baby momma? Anything.”

 

She rolled her eyes but gave him a smile anyway, still feeling a little shaky from the adrenalin of just watching the whole thing and pulled the younger actor into a hug. He hugged her tightly before releasing her back to Chris with a nod.

 

“Hey, you guys are gonna come to the promo thing we're doing tomorrow, right? It's our cast verses some CW show on that Lipsync Battle thing on Spike.”

 

She could have kissed Sebastian for his effort to distract Chris who was wound very tight at that moment as his hand resting on her waist testified along with the look in his eye. One would think he was playing a Secret Service agent from the way he kept looking around. “I didn't know you were doing that. It sounds like fun. Chris?”

 

“Huh? Yeah we'll go.”

 

* * *

 

Liv was kind of nervous where she was sitting since at any given time there might be a camera on her. The show that Sebastian had encouraged them to attend the taping of was generally a Lip Sync show that allowed for more dancing and performing that would be difficult unless the person had experience and training on how to do it all at once. They had a bar type situation set up just off the main stage where the actors would perform and where those who weren't performing at the moment or had come for support could hang out.

 

The only draw back was that the show made a point of also covering reactions, usually in a smaller screen in the corner when the show was aired.

 

She'd been on TV thanks to the interviews from the two movie premieres she'd been to and she knew a lot of her performances from when she was younger were on the internet but this felt different. She just didn't want to embarrass Sebastian. Especially after he'd helped Chris to rescue her from that creep. She hoped that the relaxed atmosphere of the variety show would relax Chris who was still a bit fired up about the close call at the party the night before. He wasn't angry so much as just that much more protective. She was sure he'd relax with time. To be honest, she was still a little weirded out by the whole thing so his protectiveness worked out.

 

That night, the show was a “battle” between the stars of The Vampire Diaries, a CW show that was premiering it's new season that week and the stars of The Martian. Each group got two performances. The kids from the show had done really well, the guys who played the brothers doing some rap song she didn't recognize and the girl doing a current pop song she didn't recognize either. Either way, she'd been impressed with the dancing.

 

She wasn't alone though, Chris had been a little confused too but they'd played it off rather well she thought. She'd been more than amused with Matt Damon's performance to Wham's Wake Me Up because it had been the song he'd kind of done already as Will Krill in Happy Feet 2. He'd gone the whole way with the tshirt and the hair with the headband. It'd been hilarious.

 

Now they were just sitting waiting for the set up for Sebastian's big performance to be done. The little shit had refused to tell them what song he was doing and no one had any idea what it was going to be, just that like Matt, he was actually going to sing.

 

Chris and Matt had been going back and forth with Jessica Chastain and Kate Mara over what song it was going to be, Michael Pena apparently going to be Sebastian's backup.

 

“What do you think Liv? I'm thinking it's gotta be something over the top.” Chris said, having himself convinced it was going to be Right Said Fred's I'm Too Sexy.

 

“Sorry but that's just too predictable.” She shook her head. “I think he's gonna go more old school. Remember he said it was something that few people would recognize right away.”

 

* * *

 

And boy, he hadn't been kidding.

 

Liv knew there was a camera right on the group as the curtain went up revealing the basic set of a jail but she couldn't help her own murmur of disbelief. “It couldn't be.”

 

“Couldn't be what?” Kate Mara asked, confused.

 

Then the guitar riff began and she had a feeling everyone had the same reaction as she did. Jaws to the ground in suprise. Elvis?

 

The set was lit in such a way where the lights went down with each rift and when they came back up, there was an “inmate” in each “cell”, backlit to only show their shadow. The song even began that way, Sebastian's voice rather impressive as he began it, the “inmates” doing more dancing poses than actually dancing at that point. She guessed that the top center figure was Sebastian just from the poses and hair. That's where Elvis would have been if she remembered correctly.

 

_Warden threw a party in the county jail_

_The prison band was there and they began to wail_

_The band was jumpin' and the joint began to swing_

_You should have heard them knocked down jailbirds sing_

_Let's Rock_

_Everybody let's rock_

_Everybody in the whole cell block was dancing to the Jailhouse Rock_

 

Liv danced a happy little dance in her seat as the set was lit properly revealing an almost eerie set up to the actual music video that was probably about 50 years old now for the same song. They had it perfect down even to the costumes. She couldn't help but giggle as both Chris and Matt muttered holy shit in unison in their shock.

 

She wasn't surprised that Sebastian did such a good job with both the singing and the dancing, he was a talented guy. He really had worked hard at getting everything right and she was pretty sure he'd earned himself a new nickname as he did a very smooth slide down the pole that made no sense to have in a prison but seemed to work for the video back in the day.

 

Pretty soon, the audience was clapping along to the beat and she found herself not the only one doing a little rock along with the song, Mara laughing with Jessica as they both swayed back and forth.

 

When the song ended, the whole building seemed to explode in applause and cheers. Liv laughed when she let out one of her wolf whistles, something she'd done when she was a professor to get her students attention because it was so loud and piercing and Chris nearly fell out of his chair.

 

The host, LL Cool J joined them on the stage and gave Sebastian who looked worn out a bro hug along with Michael Pena. “Wow man! Wow! That was amazing!” He looked to the audience. “What'd you guys think?”

 

The crowd went insane again, more than one voice managing to rise above the din with declarations of love for Sebastian. He grinned his trademark grin and waved to them in thanks.

 

“Come on over guys!” LL Cool J entreated those who'd been sitting to the side watching. “Congratulate your boy!”

 

Liv had to restrain herself from just launching off her chair and running over to hug her friend, she was just that damned proud of him. She made herself stay right with Chris and let Sebastian's fellow costars congratulate him first, Matt making everyone laugh by pretending to be a fan girl and begging to touch Sebastian's hair.

 

Then both she and Chris had a chance, Chris giving him a big hug and a friendly headbutt before she hugged him as hard as she could, Sebastian making sure to lift her off her feet before she gave him a kiss to the cheek and murmured how damned proud she was in his ear.

 

“Okay, okay, hey Cap!” LL teased Chris, Liv standing with Sebastian who had his arm around her, a smile almost permanently on his face now. “What'd you think of your boy here?”

 

Chris grinned and shook his head. “I'm thinking he should have been the Winter Wailer instead of the Winter Soldier!” He'd been encouraged by the producers to make some kind of reference to Sebastian's role as Bucky in Captain America. “He was great, I'm really proud of him!”

 

“And what about you, Olivia? This is the kind of thing you grew up doing, right? You've been performing since you were a kid, we've all seen the Youtube videos. In your expert opinion how'd he do?”

 

Liv hoped the stage lighting would hide her blush. LL friggin' Cool J was calling her an expert? “I'm not an expert, believe me. I think it was an amazing performance. Everything was perfect. It's not easy to try and dance and sing at the same time and you never got a sense of that for the whole performance. I think Elvis would have approved highly. Seb did amazing. 10 out of 10.”

 

“Now that's a review!” LL looked to a different camera than the others to introduce a commercial break. “Alright folks, you heard it here! When we come back, we'll talk to Sebastian Stan himself about his performance and take a look at the behind the scenes of what went into that performance. Come on back.”

 

Sebastian reached behind himself to turn off the headset he'd been wearing for the performance and looked down to Liv. “You liked it though?”

 

“Seb, I loved it! You did so good! Are you kidding me?”

 

He nodded sheepishly. “I was kinda nervous I set myself up for something bigger than I could do. I'm just glad it's over. I'm exhausted.”

 

“You did great man. Really. I can't wait to see what Bob and everyone else have to say about it when it airs.” Chris encouraged his friend.

 

“That's just more frightening than the actual performance!” Sebastian joked as they were all herded back to the bar set up and a group of make up artists descended.

 

 


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, it's the big birthday extravaganza! I will admit this gets a little.....unbelievable but it would be awesome just the same. I hope you like it.

**Chris POV**

Chris woke up early, excited about really celebrating Liv's birthday in a way she hadn't celebrated it in years. It made him sad to know that it had become just another day of the week for her since her brother passed but it also made him that much more determined to make it a birthday she would never forget.

 

He eased out of bed, wanting to let her get as much sleep as she could considering all that was planned for the day that she had no idea about. He stood there for a moment, watching her sleep and feeling that deep love in his chest that could only be described as overflowing. Getting lost in the woods back in April had been the best thing that'd ever happened to him.

He showered and quietly went back out to to the bedroom to get dressed, checking his phone to see a few texts from Bob and others about the plans for the evening. Liv knew they were going to Vegas in the late afternoon for the soft opening of the new Enterprise Hotel and Casino and that they were going to have lunch here in LA with a few of the cast family in town but other than that she was clueless.

 

He'd just pulled on his jeans when he heard a sigh from the bed and turned to see a sleepy Liv watching him, curled on her side and wrapped around his pillow. “You said me getting dressed was depressing, but I think you take the cake.”

 

He laughed. “Good morning to you too, birthday girl. Did I wake you? I was trying to let you get some sleep, you know, the whole getting older thing is exhausting.”

 

She gave him a quirked eyebrow of epic proportions. “Old jokes? Really? I'm barely 8 months older than you!” She wiped one of the pillows at him, hitting him in the chest. “Don't remind me that I'm friggin' halfway to 70.”

 

“Would it make you feel better to remind Renner he's halfway to 90? Or better, that Downey's halfway to 100?”

 

She nodded. “Yes it would.”

 

He chuckled. “Well you can do that at lunch today. Are you hungry now? I'll make you some breakfast. I was gonna do the whole breakfast in bed thing but someone woke up.”

 

“Aww, honey, you don't have to do that. Honestly, you are making today out to be a much bigger deal than it really is.”

 

He shook his head and climbed up on the bed with her, hugging her to him and enjoying the sleep warm feeling of her body against his shirtless self and how familiar and comforting she felt in his arms. “I want to make a big deal out of it, Sweetness. You deserve to have your birthday celebrated! You have you celebrated. I'm very thankful for today because otherwise I'd be very lonely and probably still stuck in those woods!”

 

She laughed and cuddled against him more. “Okay, okay. I'm just not used to it, that's all.”

 

“Well you better prepare yourself because I'm not the only one doing the celebrating. You should check your phone. I turned off the volume so it wouldn't wake you but it was practically blowing up with alerts and texts. How about this? You lay here and check all that out and I'll go make a light breakfast for us. Okay?”

 

She looked up at him with such affection and love it made his heart skip. It was such a genuine real look that he felt intensely lucky it was directed at him. “Okay. Thank you.”

* * *

 

 

“There she is! Hi Granny! I said, hello granny!” Renner walked out onto the restaurant patio with a gift bag in hand and a big grin on his face, repeating himself like he was indeed talking to an elderly person who was hard of hearing. “How's our birthday girl today?”

 

“Gonna kick your ass in a minute! Granny? Really? You're older than me!”

The older man grinned bigger. “Doesn't matter. It's birthday tradition!” He reached the table and leaned over to give her a hug and a big kiss to the cheek.

 

“Yeah yeah.” She said with a roll of the eyes but a smile on her face. Chris knew that the tradition Renner was referring to was one that Liv had told them about that she'd shared with her brother of constantly old jokes and references to being elderly.

 

He gave her a kiss on her other cheek and explained the reasoning behind that one. “That's from Scar. She wished she could be here but she's up in Vancouver with Rose filming and everything. And Ava said to say happy birthday and she made you a card I have here. I wanted to bring her but it's her mom's day with her.”

 

Liv nodded in thanks. “Yeah Scarlett called this morning and sent me a video of her and Rosie blowing kisses. It's fantastic. I'm surprised my phone even still works, I've been getting texts and alerts all day.”

 

Renner grinned and took the empty seat at the table on her other side. “And you're surprised? Come on now! Are you ready for tonight?”

 

“She can't be ready, she has no idea what's going on!”

 

They turned to see that Downey and Susan had arrived, complete with Susan carrying a gift bag like Renner had.

 

“No no, that would be you.” Liv quipped as she got hugged and kissed by the older couple.

 

“Not today, kiddo. It's the Birthday Extravangza! Now come on, little sister, let's do some presents and stuff! We gotta drive to the desert to see a guy about a spaceship!”

 

Liv laughed and so did Chris. Downey was nothing if not a unique spirit and he'd fully embraced his assumed role as Liv's honorary older brother just as the others had. Just how much is something she'd find out in a few hours when they were in Vegas.

 

* * *

 

Chris carefully helped Liv to stand in front of the wide window of the temporary room they'd gotten just to use as a reveal of the new hotel and casino from a distance. She had her eyes closed tightly and had insisted on keeping them shut from the time that the lights of Vegas had become more distinct on their approach. She wanted the first real thing she saw to be the Enterprise.

 

He had to admit, they'd done an amazing job though he wouldn't be the one to know if they'd gotten anything wrong. He'd enjoyed a few of the Trek movies and since meeting the woman holding his arm he'd seen more than a few episodes and such but he was far from an expert. He could appreciate it just the same and couldn't help but smile at the looks on the faces of Renner and Downey who'd both grown up with the show as kids though like him, they weren't as big fans as Liv was. Just the same, there had been a moment where they'd both looked like little boys on Christmas.

 

“Okay Sweetness, you ready? It's right in front of you, can't miss it.”

 

She took a deep breath. “Okay.”

 

He watched as she opened her eyes and blinked for a second before her jaw dropped. Her eyes grew incredibly large and both of her hands went to her mouth as she gasped. “Oh god, look at her!” She whispered, blinking a bit more and he wondered if she would actually cry in happiness. “They really did it! Oh she's gorgeous!”

 

He couldn't help but grin at the way she referred to the replica of the ship as a female, having explained to him at some point how her brother had always referred to the first Enterprise as “The Old Girl”. He turned and looked to the two older men who both had approving amused smiles on their faces and then to the third older man who'd silently joined them. This was just the beginning of the surprises they had planned for her tonight. Quietly, they all shook the older man's hand, Liv completely focused on the view in front of her.

 

Perfect.

 

 

**Olivia POV**

Liv was rather proud of herself. She felt emotional, but hadn't burst into tears upon seeing what was effectively the Enterprise, albeit a hotel casino resort in Las Vegas. She got a bit choked up and she knew at some point, probably when they got closer she would cry, but right now, she was doing well. It might seem silly to others, to get emotional after a building modeled after something on the TV show, but it was something special to her. She had gasped in shock at seeing what she'd never thought she would ever see built to scale right in front of her. Eddie would have loved it. He would have been all excited, pointing out the impulse engines and the way the nacelles were lit. He would have joked about asking to see how well the phasers worked. See how they cover that on an episode of CSI.

 

“Isn't my girl beautiful?”

 

Her breath stopped because she knew that voice very well. She turned her head to see the one and only William Shatner standing by her side, both Chris and Robert standing nearby with happy grins on their faces, both with their phones out. Someone she'd only seen on tv and movie screens for her entire life was standing right next to her in person. Holy shit. “I...oh! Umm, Mr. Shatner, sir, it's an honor.”

 

The elder man smiled gently. “Please, please. Call me Bill. Anything else makes me feel old.” He held out his hand. “You must be the Olivia I've heard so much about from these three.”

 

She blinked in shock, her eyes flicking to the three proud looking men who just grinned bigger. They'd managed to keep her completely in the dark on meeting the man in front of her. “I..umm...I hope you've only heard good things.”

 

He took her hand and gave it a squeeze with both of his. Holy crap. William Shatner was touching her. “Many good things, I assure you. Now Bob tells me you are a big Trek fan. Is that true?”

 

She was so embarrassed. Had Robert made it his new job to just introduce her to any celebrity she ever wanted to meet? Or was that Chris' new job? Would they ever warn her ahead of time? “Yes, sir. Some of my earliest memories are of watching the show and the movies. I fully planned to join Starfleet after kindergarten.”

 

He smiled and she felt like a fangirl with the way her heart was pounding in her chest. She felt like a little kid again. She hoped Eddie was seeing this. She made William Shatner smile! And it wasn't the fake just to be polite smile. He was being genuine! “I bet you did! Now tell me, is it true today is your birthday?”

 

She could feel her cheeks warm. “Yes, it is.”

 

“That's wonderful! Happy birthday!”

 

“Thank you. I honestly can't believe I'm here. I mean, what does it feel like for you? To see essentially a lifesized Enterprise?” She had so many questions for him and had to force herself to try and maintain some form of dignity.

 

“Overwhelming in many ways.” The elder man admitted, looking out the window briefly. “It's one thing to imagine it but to actually see it is another. It's not something I ever thought I would see.”

 

“Me either.” She couldn't help the smile on her face. “She's beautiful. It's like my childhood, right there. And well, right here.” She felt her face flush. “Did Robert tell you that when I was a professor, I would show my students The Andersonville Trial?”

 

Shatner beamed at her mention of the historical courtroom drama he'd done before she was even born. “You did? Oh that's very flattering. I saw on Twitter that you are going to be working with Stephen King! Is that true?”

 

Holy shit. She was talking about Stephen King with William Shatner. William Shatner had read about her and Stephen King at the same time on Twitter. How had her head not exploded yet?

 

“I don't really know yet. He wanted to read the scripts that my brother and I wrote, adaptation of his work. Someone sent them to him a few weeks ago.” She threw a glare at Robert who only managed to grin bigger before blowing her a kiss, making Chris and Jeremy laugh.

 

“If Bob thought they were good, I'm sure they were. I'd be interested in reading them myself. I get sent some real shit, you know? I'm nearing 90 damn years old, why would I want to do a remake of Kingdom of the Spiders?”

 

“Because it'd be awesome.” She said right along with Robert and Jeremy, making Chris cackle in amusement.

 

“Oh dear.” Bill said as they all broke into laughter.

 

* * *

 

“What are these little indicators on the walls?” Liv asked their private guide. They were being treated to one of the first tours before the festivities of the soft opening began and the ship was officially “launched” via Shatner throwing a bottle of wine against the bow from a hot air balloon.

 

“Those are there to help with some of our interactive experiences. Fans can recreate Kirk running to Engineering from Star Trek 2.”

 

Liv stopped. “Wait, first of all, what kind of experience is that, recreating a death scene? And so soon after Mr. Nimoy passed? That's just...tacky and bad taste.” She'd offered her condolences to Mr. Shatner when they first entered the hotel portion of the “ship” which was via a set of doors that was carefully built into the deflector dish after a set of impressive stairs leading up that were angled in such a way where one couldn't seem them from a distance and ruin the look of the ship. She was able to tell that his lost friend and costar was on his mind as he looked around. Bringing herself back to where she was with Chris, Robert and Jeremy, she spoke what she knew Eddie would have felt. “Well, if they were real fans, they would know how to get there from the bridge without indicators.”

 

“Can you?” Chris asked with a touch of disbelief. The first Enterprise was very impressive and they'd gone out of their way to try and make it as accurate as possible. Chris, not being as familiar with it as she was, had joked he was going to end up getting lost again. She'd laughed and wondered how he would have felt if they had built the Enterprise D from Next Generation instead which was twice as big.

 

“Dude.” Jeremy admonished. “She could probably get this thing to fly.”

 

“If I had some dilithium crystals and a hydrospanner, probably.”

 

“Would an arc reactor work?” Robert offered playfully.

 

She pretended to ponder it and then slowly grinned. “Dammit man, I'm a Doctor of history, not an engineer!”

 

“YES!!!” Robert flat out cheered with Jeremy, both with fists in the air. “Excellent comeback, little sister!” He gave her a double fist bump before pulling her in for a big hug.

 

“That's for both DeForrest Kelley and Jimmy Doohan. Only right.”

 

Jeremy took his chance to hug her, an ever present smile on his face. “That's our little sister.”

 

* * *

 

“Olivia, have you seen the dedication plaque yet?” Bill waved her over.

 

“No, I haven't seen it yet.” She walked over, still fangirling that William freakin' Shatner knew her name. Looking close, she saw many familiar names of actors, writers and producers from the Trek universe as various admirals and commodores. On the “real” Enterprise, it would have been on the bridge and listed those involved with the building, launching and commissioning of the ship. Then her breath stopped when she saw a name that didn't fit.

 

Commodore Edward James Baylor.

 

“Oh my.”

 

“Seems there was quite a petition for that particular name. Your captain and his crew have quite a few influential friends.” Bill explained gently. “I'm sorry he wasn't able to see this.” He said, repeating what she had said earlier about Leonard Nimoy.

 

Liv couldn't speak, There was no way. Eddie's name was listed alongside that of actors and actresses he'd grown up watching. Though he never met them, William Shatner and the others knew of her brother. They knew he had existed. Her hand was already trembling as it went to her mouth, desperate not to make any noise as she struggled with emotions as her other trembling hand traced the raised bronze letters spelling his name. To see the Enterprise and to have her brother's name right there was just too much for her to handle.

 

“He's right here, kiddo. He's right here and he's so happy and so proud of his little sister.” Robert rested his hand on her shoulder, his voice soft and supportive in her ear.

 

She turned her head to see Jeremy right at his side, nodding rather seriously in agreement. “Happy birthday, Liv.”

 

That made her lose the fight to keep from crying with a weak sob and Robert gently pulled her into his arms, like a big brother would, hugging her tight, while Jeremy gave her shoulder a squeeze and a rub. She felt Chris come over and press a kiss to the back of her head. “No sadness today, sweetness. Eddie wouldn't want that. He'd be going batshit crazy right now, wouldn't he?”

 

She pulled back, wiping at her face embarrassed and nodded, Bill giving her a supportive wink. “He wouldn't have been able to speak at all, just meeting you Bill. But to..” She swallowed, trying not to start crying again. “But to have his name there. Oh god he would have been..it would have meant the world to him.” She looked to the three men standing before her. Had she really only known them for such a short time and still manage to have them mean so much to her and do so much for her? “I can't thank you enough. I just....it's perfect.” She let out a little laugh and wiped away a sneaky tear because it really was.

 

“Speaking of Commodores, they outrank Admirals, right?” Jeremy asked, after pressing a kiss to her forehead gently.

 

She nodded. “Yeah. They do.”

 

He gave her a grin. “That's perfect then. Come on, time to go get dressed up.”

 

She was confused. “Dressed up?”

 

“In your uniform, of course. Don't want to be in ancient Earth clothing when you get to see the bridge, do you?” Bill said and his eyes actually twinkled. “I'm going to try to get into mine but who knows how that will work out.”

 

She blinked. “Please please tell me the movie uniforms. The maroon ones.”

 

Bill nodded.

 

“Oh hell yes.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Well Chris, you should definitely wear this one.” She pulled out a uniform jacket with the appropriate rank and the correct color turtleneck for underneath.

 

“Why that one?”

 

“It's Captain rank. Command.” At his confused look she indicated the sleeve. “Right here. That's captain.” Using her fingers she showed what would make it a commander or a lieutenant.

 

“What about me, your majesty?”

 

Turning to Robert, she grabbed the jacket she saw earlier. “Captain of Engineering, of course.” She handed him the jacket. “We should totally get someone online to photoshop in the arc reactor with you wearing this.”

 

“Leave that for fans who will understand your reference.”

 

“I get security or something, right Liv?”

 

She looked for the right uniform and picked it out. “Chief of security and tactical. That was pretty much Chekov in the original series and the movies. Not a captain though, sorry.”

 

A knock at the door made them look up and a young woman who worked for the casino/hotel came in with a garment bag. She was dressed in a uniform herself though it had a nametag. “Dr. Baylor? I have your uniform here.”

 

“You do? I thought I just grabbed from over here?”

 

“No, yours was custom made. A gift from Mr. Shatner, for your birthday.” No doubt with her sizes provided by Chris or Scarlett or something. They really had gone really out of their way for just her birthday. How many more times would she be surprised?

 

“Holy tribble shit.”

 

* * *

 

Taking a deep breath, she stepped out of the dressing room, pulling down on the uniform jacket like she'd seen Patrick Stewart do so often on The Next Generation. There had been a stylist helping her who also pinned up her hair in a french twist. The whole thing felt like a dream, seeing herself in a perfectly fitting uniform, complete with the black boots and the flared pants. The boys were down the hall a bit, chatting with of all people, Sir Patrick Stewart who was actually wearing his old Next Generation uniform. All three men were decked out and it was hilarious to see that Captain America, Hawkeye and Iron Man had been drafted by Starfleet.

 

She walked over, liking how the boots clicked as she carefully adjusted the charm bracelet that had been a gift from both Scarlett and Jeremy, each charm being one for each of the Avengers cast. “Gentlemen.”

 

All four turned and grinned at the sight of her and greeted in unison. “Admiral.”

 

“Dr. Baylor, it's a pleasure to meet you.” Patrick held out his hand, a friendly welcoming smile on his face. She was amazed that even in person, the man looked like he hadn't aged since the first time she saw him as Picard, nearly 30 years earlier.

 

“Oh please, just Liv or Olivia, Sir Patrick. The honor is mine, sir.” She was actually shaking hands with a knight! A real knight! How cool was that?

 

His grin grew. “Patrick is fine. Looks like Starfleet would have suited you.”

 

“I guess so. It was very nice of Bill to do this for me. It's all I can do to not completely fangirl.” Then something caught her eye. Chris, Jeremy and Robert's respective sideburns all came to subtle points now. “Oh my god, you guys got the Trek-burns?”

 

Chris barked out a laugh and held out his hand and surprisingly, Jeremy, Robert and Patrick put bills in his hand. “That's my girl!”

 

“Like I wouldn't notice.” She rolled her eyes.

 

“I told them you would.”

 

She turned to see Bill walking over with Avery Brooks who was dressed in his uniform from Deep Space 9. And like he'd promised, Bill was dressed in his own uniform though it wasn't quite as slim as it had been over 30 years earlier. Just the same, it was eerie and awesome. “Oh wow. This is wow. Mr. Brooks, it's an honor to meet you.”

 

There was a smile on the older man's face whose only sign of aging since his series had ended being the touch of gray in his goatee. “Dr. Baylor, happy birthday. I have a very important question for you though.”

 

“Okay.” She felt nervous. Avery Brooks was from all indicators in his interviews a unique spirit, she hoped she wouldn't say anything stupid.

 

“Favorite captain?”

 

Oh geez. He had to ask that one? “Umm, no offense but I'm kinda a Janeway girl.”

 

“All the good ones are.”

 

The gravelly voice that made her almost think of Scarlett had her turn to see Kate Mulgrew with a grin on her face as she made her way over, dressed in her own uniform albeit the one she'd worn in her guest spot in the last movie with the jacket verses the body hugging suit from the Voyager series. Even Liv wouldn't want to wear such an unforgiving uniform. “Ms Mulgrew, wow.”

 

“Please, Kate is fine. Happy birthday, Olivia. Now there's something important about Janeway I don't think any of these boys realize. Do you know what that is?”

 

She grinned, she knew. “Sorry but she ranks all of you as a Commodore.”

 

“Oh we are going to get along very well. I hear there are refreshments in what they made to be the officers lounge. I think we all qualify for that, don't you?”

 

“Yes ma'am.”

 

Kate laughed as did the others.

 


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit more adventure on the Enterprise. 
> 
> Would love some feedback on what else you'd like to see going on for Liv's birthday. The next event in the story I have written is just before Halloween, so ideas are welcome!

**Chris POV**

“I can't believe I just did that!” Liv said for about the fifth time since they left what was meant to be the officers lounge and shown to their quarters, rather than calling it a hotel room. The big debut of the bridge was for actual cast only but thankfully was going to be aired on the “comm channel” which was the in-house casino station given that the bridge area wasn't an open set like it had been for the films. No doubt an edited version would be broadcast on various entertainment shows and online.

 

What Liv was in shock over was having her violin brought out and the various Star Trek stars entreating her to play for them, particularly Sir Patrick and Kate Mulgrew. She'd had no idea that he'd smuggled her violin out of her house in the hopes of having her play on her birthday. How often would she be able to say that she played her violin on the Enterprise for Captain Kirk and company? And she'd done beautifully, playing a medley of various themes from the series and movies, including the Trek with Pine as Kirk added at the end. The medley had been something her brother had composed and he'd seen on Youtube from a performance of her father's orchestra.

 

“Yeah you did baby. You did really great. I thought Pine was gonna fall out of his seat when you added the music from his movies.” Pine had been a last second arrival, blaming Vegas traffic as he burst into the officers lounge, tugging down the top of his own uniform. He'd even joked to Shatner that “Dad” was stuck in Australia, referring to Hemsworth who'd wanted to come but couldn't.

 

She turned and blinked at him, holding up her hands which were shaking. He was pretty sure it was actually hitting her that she'd just performed for people that she had grown up watching on TV and admiring. He was glad that Renner had thought ahead to record the whole thing himself so she could see their reactions later. She'd played with her eyes closed the whole time. “How...holy shit.”

 

He grinned and stepped over, taking both of her hands in one of his and hugging her with the other. “What's that slogan your dad had about performers?” It was how he and Downey had known that being asked to do a surprise performance wouldn't really be much of a stretch for her.

 

“A performer is always ready.” She said softly, resting her head against his chest. How weird was it that he'd be comforting her on what was effectively the USS Enterprise and they were both in uniforms? She looked up at him with wide blue eyes. “I can't believe you did all of this just for me.”

 

He raised her hand to his lips and kissed it. “Sweetness, I would have built the ship myself somehow to see you as happy as you have been today. I love you. I'm just sorry I can't get this thing to leave orbit.”

 

She snickered and leaned up to kiss him. “I love you too. Seems like more and more every day.”

 

“Good. My evil plot is working!” He pretended to cackle, hugging her to him. “I'm glad you liked the plaque. We didn't mean for you to cry though.”

 

She shook her head and stepped back, absently pulling down on her uniform top. “I was going to cry at some point today considering where we are. I can't believe how nice everyone is! And honestly, the plaque is just amazing. I think Eddie would have cried too.” She smiled a little. “I'm not making any guarantees about not crying when we get to see the bridge, just so you know.”

 

“Duly noted.”

 

 

**Olivia POV**

“Admiral, would you care to take the con?”

 

Liv blinked in shock at Bill, who had a hand indicating the command chair in the center of the bridge. Everything looked so damned real and not like a set at all, not that she'd been to one yet. There was an actual working viewscreen that currently showed the view of Vegas outside. Sitting at tactical was Walter Koenig, though looking his age with Jeremy standing with hands clasped behind him nearby. At the Engineering station, Robert stood with Simon Pegg who during the debut ceremony had been the one to put up a small dedication plaque to Jimmy Doohan at the station as his costar Zachary Quinto did with Bill for Leonard Nimoy at the Science station.

 

Nichelle Nichols had given her a hug after her performance in the officers lounge and wished her a happy birthday and currently sat at Communications, though her alternate universe counterpart hadn't been able to attend. At navigation one could say she was seeing double, namely both Sulus, George Takei and John Cho in their respective uniforms. She was happy to see that George had made a point of wearing his captain's insignia from Star Trek 6.

 

And standing by the command chair along with Bill was Chris Pine, his eyes twinkling just as much as the near 90 year old beside him. The other cast members were taking a break of their own. The bridge would have been too crowded otherwise.

 

“Go on Sweet.” Chris gently encouraged from her side. “I mean, Admiral, ma'am.”

 

She took a breath, still in shock from how everything looked, nevermind the fact that Jeremy had insisted on calling out “Admiral on the deck!” when the doors opened to announce their arrival. She took a step forward, feeling every kind of wobbly there was and took Bill's offered hand as he led her around to the command chair. William fucking Shatner was leading her by the hand to the command chair of the friggin' Enterprise. Could she really do this?

 

She had to be dreaming. She had to be.

 

Somehow she managed not to miss the seat and sat down very gently, trying to keep her back as stiff as she could, almost sitting on the edge of the seat and letting her wrists rest on the edges of the arm rest, her legs crossed at the ankle. It'd looked good over 30 years ago when Kristie Alley had done it, so why not? She concentrated on taking deep breaths even though Jeremy was grinning and taking pictures as was Chris from her other side.

 

“Course heading, Admiral?” George Takei asked with a warm smile.

 

Oh geez. They wanted her to talk too? She looked to Bill and Chris Pine who both looked so amused and pleased by her reaction to sitting in the “Big Chair”. “Admiral's discretion, of course.” Bill entreated with a smile. Pine just gave her a wink.

 

Ok. She could do this. What would Eddie say if it was him? Then it came to her.

 

She sat forward a little bit, swallowing and hoping her voice wouldn't crack because it was all she could do to not cry. _I really hope you are somewhere seeing this, Eddie!_ “Second star to the right. And straight on till morning.”

 

The room, the bridge, erupted in applause and a whistle from Jeremy. She wasn't sure if they realized that she'd just repeated what Kirk said at the end of Star Trek 6 or that it was just an appropriate whimsical quote from Peter Pan but either way, they seemed to approve.

 

She blinked rapidly, desperately not wanting to make a scene and cry yet again. This was just beyond amazing. To be right here and now, surrounded by effectively her childhood thanks to a beautiful man who somehow loved her and his friends who for some reason had seen fit to unofficially adopt her.

 

Pine extended a hand. “Permission to hug the Admiral?”

 

She looked up at him and had a feeling that he could see her tenuous hold on her emotions and gave him a nod, managing a choked, “Permission granted.” She put her hand in his and he gently pulled her to standing and gave her a strong hug.

 

**Chris POV**

Chris couldn't help the grin on his face. Liv's birthday celebration was going even better than he'd hoped. Luckily the people that Paramount had chosen for Star Trek turned out to be really great people and were very welcoming. He had a feeling many of them had a good understanding of just what the show and the movies meant to so many people. He'd gotten a bit of a crash course on Trek thanks to dating Liv and part of him wished he'd paid more attention to not only Star Trek but comics growing up. Maybe it was better that he was getting into both now that he was older and slightly more mature so he could appreciate it. Just the same, he liked having Liv teaching him so it all worked out.

 

“Look at our girl.” Robert said, sidling up to him where he was leaning against a guard rail, proudly watching as Liv spoke to Zachary Quinto and Simon Pegg, complete with hand gestures. The two men seemed interested in what she was saying, interjecting here and there to her approval. Whatever they were talking about, it was obvious the three were on the same page regarding it. “Hard to believe just a few months ago she was nervous meeting me.”

 

“Me too, asshole.” Renner added, joining them. “I still remember the utter look of terror on her face that night. I really liked what she said, the Pan quote? She has that on the plaque for her library too.”

 

Chris nodded. “Yeah. Something tells me it's what Eddie would have said and that's partly why she did.”

 

“I think the copy of the plaque we got made will go nicely in the library, don't you?” Robert said with a satisfied grin, having used his clout to arrange a good deal of the day, especially the surprise meeting with Shatner. It was something that Chris himself had had to get used to when he first became friends with Robert. Once he counted you as his friend or as family, you were in for life and there was absolutely nothing he wouldn't do for those he cared about. He'd once said that he'd gotten a second chance after his addiction issues and he wasn't going to waste it being a bitter self involved prick. That was one way of putting it. Chris preferred to say that the man was so full of love and happiness, he couldn't help but share it. Same thing with Renner and he hoped people thought the same of him.

 

“Only appropriate.” Chris looked at his watch, the very same that Liv had bought him when they were still getting to know each other for his birthday. Strange how it felt like ages ago because it was becoming harder to remember life before her. It made him smile to himself, he was one sappy, very much in love, son of a bitch. Not to mention intensely lucky. “I'm looking forward to checking out the casino floor. It should be open to whoever they invited for the opening, however that worked.”

 

“Yeah, should be good.”

 

Just then, Liv came bouncing over, a unique sight given the uniform she was wearing. Her eyes were bright and excited. “Oh my god! They like the idea I had. Remember the promo thing I said would be cool, the take off of the end of Ocean's 11?”

 

Chris had to think about it for a second and then he remembered. “Oh the thing with the captains or the crews standing against the fence looking at the fountain and then stepping away to be beamed up?”

 

She nodded enthusiastically, barely keeping herself from bouncing. He loved when she got this excited about things. Next to being shocked, it was the excited gleam that had been in her eyes ever since she first saw the Enterprise casino and hotel from the viewing room. “Yeah and the last one is Bill? I told Pine about it and then Zach and Simon were asking about it and they think it'd be a very unique way to promote the casino. I guess Simon is gonna talk to a couple people and see if they can do it. You know, since everyone is here?”

 

Renner grinned, pulling her to his side with one arm. “Look at you Skittles. First Stephen King, now you're taking on Star Trek. Nicely done!”

 

She shook her head with wide eyes. “Oh no no. I just had the idea. I'm not actually doing it. I mean, I don't even know how.”

 

“Believe me, not that hard.”

 

They turned to see Jonathan Frakes with a smile on his face, dressed in his Next Generation uniform like the other cast members who'd come to check out the bridge along with family members and other attendees who came and went. “I've never done anything like it, I wouldn't have any idea.”

 

“And yet you wrote professional screenplays without ever having done it or having any connection to Hollywood.” Robert said, dismissing her claims of inability. “They do this, you should direct it.”

 

“You are insane.” She looked to Frakes who was amused by the play by play. “Please tell him he's insane.”

 

“Sorry, he's not. How about this? If they do your idea, which I think is great, I'll help out. They let me direct from time to time and I think it'd only be right to have you involved in your own idea.”

 

“Besides, little sister, when we get Christine into production, which we will, who do you think is going to be the best person to direct it? Do the math, kiddo.”

 

“Jaysus.” Liv muttered, letting her father's Irish accent slip out. “Can we please go gambling now? I wanna get my Dabo on.”

 

The four men looked at each other confused, not at the change of subject but at what Dabo could possibly mean.

 

She sighed. “Dabo? It's the Star Trek version of roulette. From Deep Space Nine. Avery Brooks said that they had stuff in the casino based on games from Trek.”

 

Chris shook his head. “Whatever you say Sweet.” He extended a hand to Frakes who seemed like a decent guy for wanting to help get Liv to try her hand at directing what would essentially be a promotional commercial. “Thanks for the offer man. Hopefully it'll work out.”

 

Frakes shrugged. “I don't see why not. It's a fun idea. I'll catch up with you guys later in case I hear anything.”

 


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter that concludes the Vegas birthday celebration. It was a stubborn chapter and I apologize if it's not as detailed...but it was this or nothing thanks to stubborn writer's block.
> 
> Just the same, I hope you like it. 
> 
> Happy New Year!

**Olivia POV**

Liv grinned, joining the rest of the small group with their happy declaration of “Dabo!” before Jeremy and Robert managed to bet just right and win again. The casino had done an amazing job in turning sections of the actual casino floor into recreations of sets from the show. Right now, they were at Quark's and she almost felt like she could actually be on the actual space station of Deep Space Nine. There were more than one person dressed up as Ferengi, including Armin Shimmerman himself as his iconic character of Quark welcoming people in. There were beautiful hostesses dressed up as “Dabo girls” and there was even a few tables for another Star Trek game called tongo. She couldn't wait to explore the whole floor and see what other stuff had been included.

 

“This is really cool. So much better than just regular slots and stuff. How the hell did you know how to play this?” Chris asked her, laughing at the elaborate victory dance the two men had come up with. Surreal considering they were both still wearing Star Trek uniforms.

 

“The internet is a beautiful, horrible thing when you are bored out of your mind after a shift at Walmart, sweetheart.” She said with a grin.

 

From behind her, she heard a familiar voice she couldn't place say, “There she is, there's the admiral.”

 

Another voice that she almost immediately recognized replied with shock. “Admiral?!! Admiral. Admiral.” To her it was easy to recognize the Khan quote from Star Trek 2.

 

She turned and laughed when she saw that the second speaker was indeed Seth MacFarlane and he was standing with Chris Hardwick. Both were dressed in Star Trek uniforms, though they'd both gone with uniforms from the Next Generation. She smirked, her eyes flicking to their necks to see what ranks they'd given themselves. “This sounds like a joke, two lieutenants walk into Quark's.”

 

Seth smirked. “And does it end with, you can stay but..”

 

And all three of them said in unison, “But the Ferengi in the gorilla suit has gotta go!”

 

She snorted, really enjoying being able to let her geek flag fly and stepped over to hug Seth. The man had become a friend since she'd first met him at the afterparty for Civil War much like she'd ended up becoming friends with Chris though with Seth it was more about sending each other messed up jokes and memes with the occasional texting war about some TV show. She wasn't surprised to see either of them there, both self proclaimed fanboys.

 

“Happy birthday Liv. How's it feel to be so old now?” He teased after giving her a friendly peck on the cheek.

 

She rolled her eyes and punched him in the arm as Chris snickered behind her. “Don't you start too!”

 

“But it's so much fun! Tiny fists of fury!” He laughed, dancing back from another potential hit. “Hey Chris, how are ya? Tell me you taped her reaction to seeing the ship and meeting Bill like Bob said you would.”

 

Chris shook the man's hand and then Hardwick's. “Both Bob and Renner got it. Good to see you Hardwick.”

 

“You too. So weird to see Captain America in a Starfleet uniform.” He turned to Liv. “Really nice to meet you too, happy birthday.”

 

“Thanks. I'm a big fan. I watch At Midnight all the time, not that I've gotten points for anything I've tweeted.” She pretended to pout. The Comedy Central show was known for it's Hashtag Wars where fans could tweet in their contribution to hashtags like Ruin A Holiday Movie or whatever.

 

“What was your best one?”

 

“I think it was from Ruin a Band and I sent in 30 Seconds to Uranus.” She pronounced it purposely incorrect for the joke.

 

Chris and Seth almost snorted in unison while Hardwick gave an approving nod. “I like it. But how good is your trivia knowledge? They have a thing on the other side meant to look like the test Spock was taking in Star Trek 4. I need someone to back me up and MacFarlane knows shit.”

 

“Fuck you right in the shuttle bay!” Seth cursed. “I got one question wrong. ONE!”

 

“Yeah but it ended the game!” Hardwick defended. “Let's see if you know it Liv. What was the registration of the Reliant?”

 

“The Miranda class from Star Trek 2? NCC 1864.” Liv answered easily.

 

Seth sighed with a roll of his eyes. “Show off.”

 

“It's not that hard to remember. I was a history professor and 1864 pretty important to my first doctorate.” She defended.

 

Seth put his fingers to the bridge of his nose. “I know I'm just making this worse but I gotta ask. What's a prefix code?”

 

“It's a remote code used to prevent an enemy from taking over a ship. It's how Kirk managed to hit back at Khan after the initial attack.”

 

“And I bet you know the one for the Reliant.”

 

“16309?”

 

Both Chris' laughed at Seth's groan. “How the fuck do you know that?”

 

“I dunno.” She shrugged. “You just ask me things I just happen to know.”

 

“It works for me. Come on, let's see how well you do with the game. Probably end up owning this place by the end of it. Have you been to the shopping area yet? It's amazing.”

 

“No, we came right here after getting to see the bridge. Have you seen the bridge?” She asked as Hardwick led the way to the trivia game and she followed with Seth and Chris. “I got to sit in the command chair. Bill asked me to take the comm. I nearly imploded.”

 

“Before you ask, it was recorded too.” Chris spoke up. “They took pictures and everything. After this we should really go get something to eat.”

 

“Oh yeah, food!” Liv laughed. “I've been pretty much surviving on adrenalin and shock for the last few hours.”

 

“Sounds like a typical trip to Vegas to me.” MacFarlane snarked.

 

**Chris POV**

Chris stood off to the side of the roped off area in front of the Bellagio, his eyes not focused on the iconic fountain that was an attraction for the hotel and casino but on the woman standing with the group of actors that she'd grown up watching. Now she was directing them, with the help of another director for a small part of a promotional package for the Enterprise Casino and Hotel. Everything had been put together rather quickly but that was typical for Vegas. Her birthday had been the day before and now here she was directing for the first time.

 

He could tell Liv was very nervous and unsure but thankfully these actors were pros and more than that, they had a good understanding of just how influential they'd each been on young people just like Liv. He'd learned of how many people in NASA had gotten the science bug from watching Star Trek. Hell, the guy who invented the cell phone got the idea from the Star Trek communicator.

 

“Look at our girl, Dorito.” Bob wandered over and stood with him, a proud smile on his face that matched that on Renner's face on his other side. He could almost imagine her brother standing on the other side of Renner like a Jedi spirit, his own arms crossed in satisfaction and pride for his sister. Chris may not have met the man, but he had a good idea of who he had been from Liv's stories. If there was something beyond this life, there was no way her brother wouldn't be here to support her. “She's doing it. So much for my supposed insanity huh?”

 

“No, you're completely crackers.” Chris grinned. “But yeah. This is definitely something she's never going to forget. Remind me again to thank Bill and Pine for campaigning for her to do this.” The two actors had used their shared influence, as did a few other cast members he was sure, to arrange for at least the filming of the piece. Why not do it when everyone was already here and willing? When the whole promotional package was done, it would be the final part, the different casts breaking off to beam away, leaving the surviving members of the original crew and then finally Shatner.

 

He could see she was explaining how she wanted the camera work to be with her hands. A close up on Shatner, then her hands moved like she was holding box, meaning for the camera to pan toward the Enterprise only couple blocks away but standing out rather strikingly even by Las Vegas standards.

 

“It's like she's been doing this forever.”

 

Chris turned his head to see Seth MacFarlane heading over. The Family Guy creator was good friends with many Star Trek cast members, Patrick Stewart doing regular voice work for him. Unlike the night before, now he was dressed in a simple casual suit with a sports jacket. “Have you seen the Christine script too?”

 

“Not yet, but I heard it's been floating around. Ask Liv to send it to me, I want to read it. But actually I wanted to float something by you. It's an idea for Liv actually but I wanted to get an idea from you if she'd actually want to do it.”

 

“What is it?” It just made him think yet again that the time was going to come that Liv would need to get an agent or a manager to help with things like this. But right now she was so overwhelmed with the whole Star Trek thing, he'd wait to bring it up.

 

“It's gonna be Sinatra's 100th in December. Liv told me once that her Dad was a huge Sinatra nut and I saw a thing on Youtube of some performances.”

 

Renner spoke up. “The thing from On the Town? With Liv in the sailor outfit dancing with her brother? I fucking love that video so much. She was just a baby in that.”

 

Chris laughed. “Don't let her hear you say that. I think she was 16 or 17. But yeah, her dad was a huge Sinatra fan. She is too. What's the idea?”

 

“I'm going to be hosting and producing a concert for Sinatra's 100th. Talking about the man, the influence he's had on people and the hope is to have a good amount of celebrities doing covers of his stuff. I've put my feelers out to a few people, I was just talking to Pine about it last night.”

 

Chris nodded. The “alternate universe” Kirk actor had a great singing voice as he'd displayed in Into the Woods and had even sung a bit of Sinatra on one of the late night shows. “And what, you want Liv to help arrange it?”

 

“Actually I want her to perform. I'm still impressed with how easily and well we sang together when we first met, I've been wanting to sing with her again. I figure, maybe this would be the perfect project. Think she'd want to do it?”

 

Chris shared a look with the two older men who looked interested themselves and they both shrugged. “I don't know man, you'd have to ask her. I don't know if she'd want to do something so high profile.”

 

“What if other people were doing the show that she knew? I bet you could get Josh Groban to perform. Liv knew him before he hit it big.” Renner spoke up. “Fuck, I would be willing to do it. You should too.” He elbowed Bob.

 

“That'd be great. It's still in the planning phases but I'd really like to get Liv in on it. I mean, Sinatra inspired her dad and he helped build a damn orchestra and then influenced her. And here she is directing people she grew up watching!”

 

Chris smiled, glad to see Liv had gained another friend who saw how much potential she had and had been being wasted when she was working at Walmart. He wondered if she was thinking about those days now when she was standing looking at a monitor with two Star Trek actors who'd both directed and were teaching her now. “Give her a couple days to come down from this and then ask her. I bet if you have it really outlined as to what you're thinking about, she'll go for it.”

 

“Speaking of going for it, have you talked to her about going to Heidi Klum's Halloween party? Scarlett texted me this morning about it. We want to do a couple's costume and you guys could do it too. Hell, isn't that why you never go even though you get invited every damn year?” Renner asked as they all absently watched the actors do a run through of the scene. Obviously the transporter beaming would be added in later.

 

“I'll add that to the list! Jeez.” He shook his head.

 

“Better get used to it, brother.” Renner said with a grin. “This is just the beginning for her.”

 

* * *

 

Chris came out of the bathroom to find Liv looking through the mountain of pictures that'd been taken in the last couple days. She was dressed simply in the towel she'd wrapped herself in after her shower that had turned into their shower and then his when she started getting pruny from all the water. “You okay?” He asked, part of him thinking just how convenient it was for her to just be in the towel. He wondered if he could convince to go to without pajamas.

 

She looked up and gave him a smile. “I'm great. Really.” She held up one of the pictures, an 8x10 of her seated in the command chair of the Enterprise with himself to her left, Renner on her right and Bob standing behind her. “This is something I'm never ever going to forget. I don't think I can thank you enough.”

 

He smiled, taking a seat next to her, wrapping his arm around her and kissing her temple. Her skin was still warm from the shower. “You don't need to thank me, Sweetness. I love you and I enjoy seeing you so happy. Just like I was so happy watching you direct tonight. I can't wait to see the whole thing with special effects and music.”

 

“Me either. Everyone was so nice and friendly. Even if they don't use it, I'll still have the memory and hopefully a private copy of the final product.”

 

He didn't want to think about if they didn't use it. He knew she was just being her usual logical self which while not being completely negative wasn't the poster child for optimism.“You hungry? We could go down to that restaurant bar, the one that has the screens to make it look like you are on a ship?”

 

“You mean Ten-Forward?”

 

“Sure.” To be honest, she'd know better than he would. All he knew was that it had something to do with Whoopi Goldberg. “We can get something to eat, maybe play more dabo or whatever. Do more shopping.”

 

“Maybe a little later. Let's just be us for a little. I'm exhausted to be honest.”

 

He smiled and gave her a kiss before taking the photos from her and putting them on the dresser along with some of the souvenirs she'd amassed in the last couple days. If the people who worked in the gift shops worked on commission, he was pretty sure she'd paid for their kids to go to Harvard. She'd been like a kid a candy shop with all the souvenirs and memorabilia she bought. “I don't doubt it. You've been a busy girl.”

 

“But it's been a happy busy. Not Black Friday at Walmart busy. I'll take this every day verses that.” She got up and turned down the bed, stylized to look like something out of Star Trek but a bit more comfortable. He watched as she simply pulled off the towel and slipped under the sheets nude. “Oh yeah. That's really nice.”

 

“Hell yeah it is.” He grinned letcherously, tossing off his own towel and joining her. The sheets were pleasantly soft and cool against his own still shower warm body.

 

“Don't get any ideas, mister. I'm still recovering from christening the shower.” She tiredly waved her finger at him without even opening her eyes.

 

He laughed, wrapping himself around her and nuzzling her neck. “Yes Admiral, ma'am.”

 


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update so soon? Yeah, I know. I'm just addicted to getting feedback and seeing what people think. This is a decently sized chapter and yes, includes Liv meeting more celebrities. Probably isn't very realistic to be able to meet all your favorite celebrities like this but neither is running into Chris Evans lost in the woods behind your Lake George mansion!
> 
> Enjoy!

**Olivia POV**

Liv stepped down off the step stool she'd brought into the memorial library and stepped back to admire her work. She'd gotten pretty good at doing things around the house on her own in the last few years and she'd have to say that hanging pictures and things were at the top of her skill set.

 

“What do you think, Eddie?” She murmured, her eyes taking in the duplicate of the dedication plaque of the Enterprise that the boys had presented her with on her birthday. The very same plaque that had her brother listed as a Commodore involved in the “building” of the Enterprise along with others like Starfleet Commander in Chief Gene Roddenbury and Fleet Admirals Nimoy, Kelley and Doohan. Now it's duplicate was mounted to the wall above Eddie's desk on the other side of the window it faced where the Captain America shield and the Stan Lee signed comic were.

 

Next to it were three framed pictures. One was a promotional picture of the casino and hotel itself from a distance, looking rather distinct in it's spot on the Las Vegas strip. Another was of her seated in the command chair on the bridge with Chris, Robert and Jeremy all in Starfleet uniforms and grinning happily. It looked so real as to be eerie between the bridge set up and their uniforms. She still couldn't believe that all of it had happened and couldn't wait to get the clothing frame she ordered for her uniform so she could actually decide where to put it up. It would either be in the library somewhere or in her trophy room.

 

The third was something she hadn't realized Jeremy had taken until he'd sent it to her the day before when she and Chris returned to Lake George. It was a shot of her talking to Shatner, Patrick Stewart, Kate Mulgrew, Avery Brooks and Chris Pine with the fountains of the Bellagio behind them. It was perfectly timed because it looked like the five actors were very focused on what she was saying and the camera equipment to one side made it look like a behind the scenes picture from a DVD or something. He'd posted it on Twitter too with the comment, “Happy Birthday little sister. So proud of your directing debut #AdmiralQueen”

 

Her mind started thinking of all the other things she'd brought home from her birthday extravaganza and when she heard something that got her attention.

 

Chris laughing outside and yelling “Hey! I just raked that you little shit!”

 

Confused, she stepped out of the memorial library and headed to the hall where a window overlooked her backyard and the Lake itself. A smile curled her lips and she was tempted to record what she was seeing with her phone. Chris, for whatever reason, had decided that he needed to rake the leaves in her backyard and had managed to do a pretty decent job considering how large her yard was. It helped that the trees only outlined the property so he didn't have to do the whole thing. What was hindering his process however were Bud and Lou who thought it was great fun to chase not only each other through the piles of leaves but to go after Chris and the rake.

 

Rather than record it, she did take out her phone and take a few pictures. It wasn't everyday that your big Hollywood boyfriend raked the yard with the “help” of your “kids”. Actually it was more like three children were playing in the backyard as she watched Chris drop to his knees and proceed to try and bury Lou in the leaves while tossing handfuls at Bud.

 

Yep. It actually was possible to love this man more than she already did.

 

Shaking her head she headed downstairs and put on her jacket, a new leather one she'd picked up in Las Vegas. Stepping outside, she took a deep breath of the crisp afternoon air and the combination of the falling leaves and the lake. This really was her home, she loved it here. She had never been a fan of fall because she didn't like what followed after, namely winter. Here though she could appreciate it a bit better.

 

“Hey Sweet! Get everything put away that you wanted?” She looked to Chris who was simply seated on the ground amid a demolished pile of leaves now with two exhausted dogs on either side of him. He looked to them too and gave her a sheepish smile. “Would you believe I needed to exhaust them so I could actually get the raking done?”

 

She smiled, crossing the bit of lawn to the trio. “I was watching you from the window. Took pictures that I'm pretty sure at least one needs to end up online because of how cute it was. Thank you for raking. You didn't have to though.”

 

He shrugged, tugging on her hand and pulling her down to sit in his lap amid the leaves, wrapping his arms around her. “I wanted to. You were doing your home improvement thing inside and I thought I'd do the same outside. It felt all domestic and stuff.”

 

She gave him a kiss and settled into his lap as they both looked out over the Lake. “I agree with you. I like having you here. It's like the final bit of the puzzle from when I first moved in.”

 

He squeezed her in his arms. “I like being here with you. It's beautiful here. And then there's the view.”

 

She chuckled at his heavy handed compliment as he weaved their fingers together. “Anymore ideas about what you want to do for that Halloween party you wanted to go to?” He'd mentioned on the way home about what Jeremy had said about the open invitation he always seemed to turn down to Heidi Klum's infamous Halloween party in New York City.

 

“You don't have to do it if you don't want to, Sweet.”

 

She shrugged. It sounded like fun but she wasn't really too excited about the attention it might garner. Since she'd been with Chris, since the premiere that was, she'd been in a few magazines and the subject of some internet chatter. The last week with going to Sebastian's premiere, then supporting him on that lip sync show and then of course her birthday in Vegas had gotten a lot of attention, not all of it good. There were a few detractors who were claiming she was using Chris for attention and then after Jeremy's tweet, accused her of using Chris to make her own way into Hollywood. The whole Stephen King thing had only cemented that to more than a few of the trolls.

 

“It sounds fun. I mean, I can't remember the last time I dressed up for Halloween to be honest. I just don't want the attention to reflect back on you.”

 

He sighed, hugging her tight. “Liv, you shouldn't live your life based on what some asshole online might say about it. Let them think you are using me. Fuck, I really like it when you use me.”

 

“Chris!” She smacked his leg with her free hand. “I'm being serious.”

 

“I know. Those people are assholes. The only reason they even know you, sadly, is because of me and the guys and the attention we tend to get. It's like, collateral attention. This week was like any other woman going with her boyfriend to support their friend's new job or her being surprised by her boyfriend and his friends for her birthday. Just happens that her boyfriend pretends to be a superhero for work and so do a lot of his friends. Just happens that this woman is crazy talented herself and lucked out to find a boyfriend who can help her get the attention she deserves for those talents.”

 

She turned and gave him a kiss, loving him for his rambling defense. “You are a weirdo and I love you.”

 

“I love you too. Don't worry about what those people say and don't let them dictate what you do or don't do. It's part of the reason I usually end up spending all my free time back home in Boston. But fuck that. We should go to this party and totally have the best time all dressed up.”

 

“Dressed up as what though?”

 

He grinned. “Your buddy Chad down at The Shop clued me in to a great costume shop in Albany. Wanna head down now? I have a few ideas but they need to size us and order stuff depending on what we do. We can go to Maggiano's after.”

 

She got up with a little effort and helped Chris to his feet, both dogs getting up too curious. “You had me at Maggianos.”

 

 

**Chris POV**

“Remind me again to thank Scarlett again for teaching me how not to go completely blind at these things?” Liv said to Chris' right as they were photographed yet again as they tried to make their way into the Halloween party itself. Heidi Klum's parties and the effort the celebrities put into their costumes was legendary not to mention the people who actually showed up.

 

“Scarlett is going to shit when she sees the trainwreck of that Black Widow costume that Kim Kardashian was wearing. That was Kim, right?”

 

She snorted. “I don't even know. All I know is that she needs to issue an apology. Holy shit.”

 

He grinned, getting praised for it by the photographers who they both looked back to. “That's not going to be the case for us. We look awesome.”

 

She smiled up at him, dressed as Marian to his Indiana Jones. Her hair had been carefully styled to go with the 1930s era outfit and actually really looked great on her. She even had a fake frying pan for the complete effect since her outfit was a damn near perfect replica of the outfit from the scene where the pair had been attacked in Cairo by a group of bandits working for the Nazis. She'd drawn the line at getting a real monkey and bringing a basket to hid in.

 

He was rather happy with how his own costume had worked out though he'd had to do a little bit of tanning which he hated. But you couldn't have a pasty pale Indiana Jones. He was lucky they'd been able to get all the aspects of their costumes together in the spare two weeks from when they'd decided on what they wanted to dress up as to actually being here on the red carpet. He wondered just how many dirty comments were going to be said online about him having an actual whip on his belt.

 

* * *

 

Chris turned when Liv's tiny hand started batting at his arm like she was panicking. He looked down to see her looking across the room with wide eyes. Uh oh. She'd seen someone she was a fan of. He'd gotten pretty good at recognizing that look on her face the last few months but especially from their time in Vegas.“Who is it, Sweet?”

 

“Oh my god. That's Misha Collins! From Supernatural!”

 

He smirked, knowing her love for the horror style television show. She'd even had the chance to go to a convention after she won the lotto, one of the first big things she'd done to treat herself. He'd joked that it was lucky for him that the stars of the show were not only all married but had not managed to get lost in the woods around Lake George before he did. “Cool. Wanna go over and say hi?”

 

“Only if you go with me and stuff.”

 

“Duh.”

 

She smacked him again, this time with the fake frying pan and they made their way across the room to where the actor stood, dressed strangely enough in a long sleeve black turtleneck and leggings with a bright pink skirt, black floppy ears and a large flower set like a bow in his hair by one of the ears. His face was painted white and he had a red nose. “Hey man, Misha Collins right?”

 

The man turned and his eyes widened a little and he smiled. “Yeah, hey.” He held out his white gloved hand and shook Chris'. “Downgrading? From the whole country to just Indiana?”

 

Liv giggled nervously, having made the same joke back at his house when they'd gotten ready. “That's what I said!”

 

“Misha, this is my lady, Olivia Baylor. She's a big fan of your show.”

 

“Oh! A woman with taste!” The man exclaimed. “Enchante' mademoiselle!” He took her offered hand and gave it a kiss to the knuckles while doing an elaborate but silly bow that was a part curtsy thanks to the skirt he was wearing.

 

Chris found the way she was blushing to be adorable and really hoped someone would get a picture of this. Even after everyone she had met already, including William Shatner and Stephen King, she still got nervous. “Umm, hi.” She shook her head. “You'd think I'd get over being nervous after a while.”

 

“Nah. Don't sweat it. It's flattering, thank you. It's really nice to meet you. We probably would have met at the Trek Vegas thing if I hadn't been shooting.”

 

“Actually,” she corrected nervously, “We have met. Kind of. I asked you a question at the convention you had in Philadelphia last year.”

 

“Oh! What was the question, maybe I'll remember.”

 

“It was a boring nerd question. I asked if there was a reason the writers didn't try to be historically accurate in the time travel episodes, mostly Frontierland and Time After Time.”

 

What Chris hadn't expected was the way the older man's eyes widened, much like Liv's eyes had when she'd first seen him. “Oh my god, you're her! This is fantastic!” He turned and looked around till he saw who he wanted and yelled. “Jared! Jensen! Get over here you monkeys!”

 

Liv peered around him and her eyes grew wide as she saw that Misha hadn't been the only one from Supernatural to be attending the party. Chris had to fight a laugh at the look of terror on her face, akin to when she'd first met the Avengers cast back in July. “Oh shit. Oh shit!”

 

He knew Jensen Ackles from the time when they'd both been up for the role of Cap and he was pretty sure he'd met Jared at some party or event before. Both were dressed similarly to their costar, strangely enough. Jensen was wearing a red cap and an oversized blue tshirt over a long sleeve black turtleneck with black jeans and the black floppy ears. Jared was wearing brown khakis, the turtleneck and ears. They both had their faces painted and had the red noses along with the white gloves. What the hell were they all supposed to be?

 

“Oh hey! Chris, how are ya brother?” Jensen greeted, giving him a handshake and bro hug. “You know Jared, right?”

 

“Yeah, how are you?” He greeted the taller man, giving him a handshake and bro hug. At least he wasn't as tall as Shaq. Meeting Shaq made him feel downright tiny, a feeling he hadn't enjoyed.

 

“I'm good, I'm good.” Jared then had to look down, almost comically to meet Liv's eyes. “And you must be Olivia.”

 

She blinked and Chris knew she was feeling a bit overwhelmed so he put his hand on her shoulder in support. “Umm, yeah. You...you know me?”

 

“Sure. I saw the picture of you and Chris with Stephen King on Twitter. You're going into the script writing business?”

 

“Umm, I don't know. It's a little up in the air at the moment.” She paused, putting her hand to her chest and taking a breath. “I'm sorry, I don't usually fangirl like this.” Before Chris could say anything she smacked him in the chest. “You be quiet.” She turned back to the guys who looked most amused. “I'm a big fan of Supernatural. It was kind of my refuge I guess you could call it after my brother died and I lost my position as a professor.” She took a second before continuing. “Your Keep Fighting campaign really helped me a lot. Thank you.” She held up her right arm, turning it so they could see her phoenix tattoo and the words It Can't Rain All The Time underneath. “Kind of encouraged me to get this when my luck changed.”

 

Chris smiled, proud of her showing off the tattoo that he knew meant a great deal to her after everything that she'd been through before she met him. It always reminded him whenever he saw it just how lucky he was to find a woman who was so incredibly strong to survive all that she had. He hoped the three actors appreciated just how much their show had meant to her during that time of her life.

 

Jared's eyes softened and he nodded. “Come 'ere sweetheart.” He leaned down and gave her a big hug that she nearly disappeared into considering the man almost made Chris feel small. “I'm glad we were able to help you in some way.” He pulled back, having moved to hold her hands in his. “Are you doing better?”

 

She nodded. “Yeah. I mean, I still have bad days and stuff but winning the lotto and meeting this dork have been major helps too.”

 

Chris sighed dramatically. “Make up your mind, I thought I was a weirdo.”

 

The three other men laughed.

 

“Guys, I called you over because I found out that Olivia here is someone very important to us. Remember History Girl?” Misha spoke up, an excited glint to his eyes.

 

Both men dropped their jaws in shock. “Oh shit. Seriously?” Jensen said, looking at Liv. “Small fucking world. Wow. It's really really great to meet you.”

 

“Umm, I'm confused.” Liv said softly. He knew she was not sure if it was something she was supposed to understand or a Hollywood thing. He gave her a small shake of his head to tell her he didn't know either. Did it have to do with her being a professor before or something?

 

“You made a big impression on us with your question, you know from that convention.” Jared explained. “Misha really got a kick out of how you just knew all this information on the Old West and Eliot Ness and pointed out some of the stuff we got wrong. He came back from that convention all excited to show us the You Tube video of you asking.”

 

“Oh god. You aren't kidding.” Liv groaned, putting one hand to her forehead. “I'm so embarrassed.”

 

“No no! It's the opposite! I thought it was awesome how you were trying to hold us up to a higher standard. In the writers trailer on set, they have this paper that says, I'm just saying, Wikipedia isn't against the law to use.” Misha jumped in.

 

“Are you serious?”

 

“Yep.” All three men said.

 

“You're a celebrity to us, darlin'” Jensen said with his Texas accent showing just a bit. “I've heard you are a bit of a trivia nut too so I'm wondering if you'll end up being one of the few if any people who've figured out our group costume which was NOT my idea. Let me just emphasize that it was NOT my idea at all. This was tequila's fault. And this asshole.” He nodded to Misha who just had a proud grin on his face as he rocked on his heels, his hands behind his back. Apparently he was quite proud of the costume idea even though few people had figured it out.

 

Chris was right there with those people and he hoped Liv did know because he definitely didn't.

 

“Animaniacs, right? And Misha had to be Dot so you guys could be the Warner Brothers to make the reference to being brothers on Supernatural?”

 

Jensen's face broke into a big grin and he pulled Liv into a hug of his own. “Oh that's it. We're taking you back to Vancouver with us. That was awesome.” He gave Chris a wry smile. “How'd you get a girl like this?”

 

“Just lucky I guess.”

 

Both Jared and Liv in unison responded with, “George of the Jungle.”

 

Chris and Misha laughed while Jensen groaned. “Oh god. Here we go.”

 

“Oooh! You know what'd be fun? A charity thing, Supernatural verses the Avengers. We could do like Jeopardy or karaoke or something.” Jared said all enthusiastic at his sudden idea. “You know, since we both tried out and everything?”

 

Chris nodded. It was well known that Jensen had been right up there with him for the final choice as Steve Rogers but had had to bow out because of his commitment to Supernatural while Jared had been among the possibilities for Thor. “I'd be up for that. I mean, she does kind of own a karaoke place back in NY.” He was happy at how well The Corner Club was doing and had no problem helping both Angela and Liv out by mentioning it to whoever to get it some more publicity.

  
“Oh! Speaking of that! Let me tell you something missy.” Jensen then pretended to be put off but the smile that he was having a hard time controlling told a completely different story. “Just when I think that I finally got my daughter JJ to move on from Frozen, finally managed to go a few weeks without hearing that damn song, YOU had to go and ruin it. Thanks. Really. So much.”

 

Before Liv could say anything, a blush just permanent on her cheeks at this point, Jared spoke up. “Don't let him try to blame you. I might have kind of been the one to show JJ the Youtube clip of you singing. It was awesome with the snow and the lights and stuff.”

 

Jensen just growled, looking down at the ground while Misha giggled off to the side.

 

Liv shook her head. “Note to self, don't let Jared team up with Jeremy for anything ever.”

 

Chris nodded, thinking of the potential chaos, the governments toppled. It would potentially be the apocalypse.

 

“Hey! I got an idea! They got that photo area set up! Let's do a picture. I got a really good idea for a fun one.” Misha jumped in. “That is, if you are up for a challenge, Liv.”

 

Chris couldn't have been prouder of his girl for the way she responded. Both of her hands fisted on her hips in defiance. It actually made her look even more like the character she was dressed up as.“Bring it, Feathers.”

 

That made Jared and Jensen break up laughing, holding on to each other and a slow dangerous grin to cross Misha's face. He had a vague understanding that the man played an angel or at least their version of an angel on the show which had something to do with wearing a trench coat all the time. Apparently she'd passed any test with them, though Chris found it hard to believe easy going guys like them would dislike someone like Liv. “That's what Jensen said last night! Come on!” And like that, he grabbed Liv's hand and started leading her, looking back baffled, to the photo area.

 

Jensen shook his head. “Christ. I can see it now, Supernatural stars cause Captain America to be arrested.”

 

“Please, if Renner or Mackie haven't managed that yet, I don't think you guys will.” Chris said as they made their way after Misha and Liv. “She's going to be on cloud nine after this. She honestly is a big fan of your show.” Then he thought of something. “Hey, do you guys ever have outside writers do scripts or is it always in house?”

 

The two men looked at each other, doing the silent communication that Liv always teased Chris and the rest of the Avengers cast of doing all the time, before Jared spoke. “Usually in house. They try to plan out the whole season as much as they can for continuity with the mythology and stuff. Why?”

 

“Well you guys mentioned Liv's question at your convention being impressive and she's really got a talent for screenwriting. I mean, I don't know if I've ever seen Downey that excited about something and then Stephen King was really supportive and stuff. What if she wrote something for you guys?” He didn't know if she'd be interested in that but if the opportunity was there, why not? He knew she'd probably be able to come up with some great ideas.

 

Again they looked at each other before talking. “It couldn't hurt. I know I'd be interested to see what she came up with.” They made their way to where Misha and Liv were apparently discussing the potential photo, completely with hand gestures and everything. Jensen chuckled. “Something tells me those two together is going to be the death of us.”

 

**Olivia POV**

“Wait, I have an idea to make this even better.” Jared spoke up with a smile on his face, something that Liv had a feeling was almost always there except when he was playing Sam Winchester. It was strange to be talking to him, even more so with him dressed up to look like Yakko Warner. “Sweetheart, do you have a thing against heights?”

 

She was confused. “No, why?”

 

“What about being picked up?”

 

She raised a brow. “This one picks me up like a toy all the time.” She nodded to Chris who was conferring with Misha about how they were going to pose for their part of the picture. “What, do you want to throw me over your shoulder or something?”

 

His smile grew. She'd guessed right. “We are so gonna take you back to Vancouver.”

 

She could feel her cheeks warm. Why'd they have to be just as nice as she'd read about from other fans who'd met them? She still couldn't believe that she'd made that kind of impact just from asking a question at a convention and now here she was planning a picture with them. “Well, I've never left the States, Canada couldn't be too bad to try out.”

 

Jensen raised his brows in surprise. “Wait, you won the friggin' lotto and you haven't traveled?”

 

“I was more concerned with getting the hell out of Florida and getting my house in Lake George. I've actually traveled a fair bit since I met Chris. First plane ride in probably 20 years was when we flew out for the Civil War premiere.”

 

“Oh wow. We're always on a plane going back and forth between Vancouver and Texas. You totally should come out though. You could add sitting in Baby to you bucket list, you know, after being on the Enterprise and everything.”

 

She grinned, imagining being able to actually see one of the Impalas that was used for the show's iconic vehicle. “That would be pretty cool. It'd probably need to be after the holidays and stuff. Thank you for the invite.”

 

“Thanks for watching the show. It's a good feeling when someone tells us that the show or Jared's campaign helped them through hard times.” Jensen said as Misha and Chris waved Jared over to them. “Just remember us when you start casting your Stephen King stuff.”

 

She nodded, not that she really believed that the scripts would get much further than they had thanks to Robert but she appreciated the sentiment. “I don't have any people, but I'll get some and then I'll have them call your people.”

 

Jensen laughed, throwing his head back before putting his arm around her shoulders and leading her over to where Jared was explaining to Misha and Chris what he was thinking, much to the approval of the two men. “Sounds good to me!”

 


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a baby chapter....but it's something. I'm having the WORST writer's block. Plus the fact that this story is SO far behind in terms of timeline....we're still in 2015 for pete's sake!
> 
> Anywho...here it is and hopefully the writer's block will go away at some point! Thanks for reading!

**Chris POV**

Chris woke slowly, hesitantly. He kept his eyes closed and took an experimental deep breath through his nose and was pleased to find no pain and no nausea from the smell of what he guessed was the fabric softener Liv preferred to use. Next, he carefully moved so he was laying on his back, very slowly moving his head out of fear that all the migraine needed to come back was the smallest amount of movement.

 

Nothing.

 

He had been surprised by how quick the migraine had come up on him. He hadn't been doing anything stressful unless going to that Halloween party a few days ago counted. That had been fun and the guys from Supernatural seemed pretty decent. The picture they'd taken together, namely the “Warner Brothers” trying to steal “Marian” while “Dot” focused on “Indiana Jones”. It'd been pretty popular online too. He could see why, it was fun and cute.

 

But that'd been a few days ago and still no reason for his migraine. He didn't get them enough to need medication for it but on the rare occasions they happened, it felt like his head was going to pop off or at the very least, that his eyeballs would pop out. The pressure and pain was overwhelming when they did hit.

 

Liv had been great, reacting very quickly in helping him to the bedroom and then sadly, helping him after he broke away and stumbled to the bathroom to throw up. She hadn't flinched and had kept the lights off, the only light being ambient from the afternoon sun in the high bathroom window. She'd waited until even the dry heaves stopped, coaxing him into very slowly drinking a glass of water before she cleaned his face with a wet cloth and then helped him to the bedroom. It was late enough in the year and in the day that the bedroom wasn't anywhere near as filled with sunlight as it normally would have been, thank god for small favors.

 

He wasn't sure if he actually fell asleep or passed out after taking the strongest medication Liv had which was slightly illegal in that it was left over prescription pain medicine from when she'd gotten her teeth done a year earlier. Excedrin wasn't going to cut it and it wasn't like he was going to be taking a drug test any time soon.

 

Opening his eyes, he breathed a sigh of relief. The migraine seemed to be gone. And it seemed he'd slept a lot more than he thought he had because the room was near pitch black except for the nightlight Liv kept in the bathroom. She'd told him about how she'd tripped one too many times when she'd first gotten the house in the middle of the night and the nightlight had been a fixture ever since.

 

“Liv?” He questioned, realizing he was alone. She'd been with him he was pretty sure when he fell asleep or passed out. Where was she now?

 

Still a little apprehensive that the migraine was just lying in wait to attack again, he sat up slowly and then sat on the side of the bed for a few minutes before he was sure he could stand without falling over. After that he headed for the stairs and made his way down. He couldn't hear the TV or anything, had she gone out?

 

The kitchen light was on and he stepped into the room and headed over to the drink fridge. He wasn't much for soda but he had a feeling a bit of sugar and caffeine wouldn't be a bad thing and grabbed at Mountain Dew that'd been left over from when the Downeys' had stayed back in August. The other fridge was still covered in the drawings that all the kids done during the few days everyone had stayed on the Lake, all framing a big 8x10 picture of Liv surrounded by nearly all the cast family children. He smiled, seeing the happiness in her eyes. He felt pride at being even the smallest part of that happiness. After everything, she deserved it.

 

A glimpse of movement made him turn his head and he discovered that while Liv hadn't gone anywhere, she was outside. She was out on her patio, bundled up in what looked like one of his hoodies and his coat, talking on her cellphone and not looking very happy at all. He watched, curious as to who she could be talking to. She gestured, even though the person on the line couldn't see her. He saw her roll her eyes, recognized when she sighed and put the heel of her hand to her forehead in frustration.

 

He must have come down at the tail end of the conversation because while he wasn't a lip reader, he knew Liv well enough to recognize the words I know and I will formed by her lips as well as I'll talk to you later. She ended the call and sighed again, closing her eyes and letting her head fall back before shaking her head to herself and heading for the door that connected the kitchen and the patio.

 

She didn't jump when she saw him but seemed surprised just the same. “Hey! I thought you were still asleep. Feeling any better?”

 

He nodded, recapping the Mountain Dew and putting it on the counter, watching as she shrugged off his coat. “Yeah, I think your medication helped. Or the sleep did, I don't know. What were you doing outside? It's freezing out there.” The weather had dipped pretty drastically in the last couple weeks. It hadn't snowed yet but he had a feeling it wouldn't be far away.

 

“I didn't want to risk waking you. I was okay, that's why I stole your jacket and hoodie.” She gave him a smile before stepping over and giving him a kiss before looking into his eyes critically. “Are you sure you feel better?”

 

He nodded. “I'm okay. Honest. Thank you for taking care of me. I hate freak migraines.”

 

“I'm just glad it's gone. I've been lucky to only have a couple migraines in my life and I wouldn't wish them on anyone.” She affectionately ran her fingers through his hair and he closed his eyes in contentment. It was the little things like this that really made him feel better.

 

Speaking of feeling better, he was curious as to what she'd been reacting to on the phone. “Who was on the phone? You didn't look too happy.”

 

“Oh that. It was Seth. He's trying to convince me to do his Sinatra special. He's so dead set on me performing with him but I just don't know.”

 

“I think it'd be great. Come on, you love Sinatra and it's a way to honor your dad too, right?”

 

“Yeah and it's just more fuel for all those assholes online who think I'm only with you as some kind of stepping stone to become famous. The last thing I should do is anything like this.” She sighed and leaned against the counter, crossing her arms and hugging herself. “I should have never done that commercial thing in Vegas or even gone to the party the other night.”

 

“Hey, what are you talking about? Why are you letting people who don't know you make you question your life? The commercial turned out great! It's practically already a classic. And the party was fun and you got to thank the Supernatural guys for helping you in a way after you lost Eddie.” He stepped forward and pulled her into his arms without even the smallest resistance from her. “And I know you aren't using me. Most everything we've done that's been even remotely under the public eye has been at my encouragement or Bob's or someone else's. You didn't ask Bob to get Christine or The Stand looked at in Hollywood or even by Stephen King. I remember being the one to suggest we go to the Halloween party and Renner was the one who suggested you direct the commercial. Right?”

 

“Yeah but it's all happening at once. I go from nothing to a millionaire and that's unbelievable as it is. Then somehow, one of the biggest stars in Hollywood manages to gets lost in the woods by my house and we hit it off and then somehow I'm adopted by his costars and I start meeting everyone I've ever wanted to meet. And now, there's a chance of the screenplays I helped my brother with for fun being made and the friggin' Family Guy creator wants me to perform with him on national TV. Not to mention there's nearly a whole Youtube channel of my old performances and stuff online, not that I put them there.”

 

“Liv, breathe.” He fought the urge to smile. It'd been a crazy few months for her, that was for sure, especially when she listed things like that. She hadn't even mentioned everything, that was the part he had a feeling was ramping her up. He gently urged her back and held her face in his hands. “Are you feeling overwhelmed?”

 

“A little. Yeah. I just, I really hate the idea that anyone thinks I am just some user. That I'd be so manipulative and cruel just to get a screenplay made.”

 

“Welcome to Hollywood, sweetness. No matter what you do or don't do, someone is going to feel the need to criticize you. What matters is that you do what you want to do and that it makes you happy. Tell me, how'd it feel to make that commercial? To have an idea and actually see it made? To work with William Shatner?”

 

She blinked up at him, taking a deep breath before she answered. “It was amazing. He was so nice. Everyone was. And it looked just like I imagined with the music and everything.”

 

He remembered her reaction to seeing it online, Hardwick had sent her an email to let her know that his site, Nerdist had won the chance to debut it. She'd cried happy tears, almost in shock at how well it had come out or that it was going to be used by the casino at all. “That's right and that's what's important. Now, honestly, do you want to perform with Seth? You liked singing with him at the afterparty back in July.”

 

“Yeah, yeah that was fun. I guess Jeremy is interested in doing something too and Robert might do something with Chris Pine, which would be neat. Even Josh Groban's interested. I mean, I love Sinatra and Seth about had an embolism when I said it would be cool if he could get Daniel Radcliffe to do a song. You know, they performed on the Oscars together.”

 

“What would Radcliffe do?”

 

“I suggested Witchcraft. Tongue in cheek reference to Harry Potter? Maybe get Emma Watson to dance with him like Jeremy wants to get Scarlett to dance with him?”

 

Chris smiled. The fact that she was half planning the special in her own head meant that deep down she really wanted to do it. It was her fear of the reaction of the trolls online and putting herself out there for their attacks that was holding her back. “Baby, it sounds to me like you've already decided you want to do it. Come on, what song does Seth want to do with you?”

 

“Me and My Shadow. It's a song Sinatra sang with Sammy Davis Jr. He wants to do a whole song and dance thing.” She looked up at him with wide blue eyes. “This is your world. Should I do this?”

 

“Honest?”

 

“Yeah. Of course.”

 

“I think it would be amazing if you did it. I love hearing you sing and watching you perform, what little I've gotten to see. Why don't you sleep on it tonight, you don't have to decide right now.”

 

She nodded. “Okay. Are you hungry?”

 

“Yeah actually. What time is it anyway?”

 

“Close to midnight. Sit down, I'll make you a sandwich and stuff. Are you still tired?”

 

He took a seat at the kitchen counter that was part of the island in the center of the large room as she made her way around gathering ingredients for a sandwich. He was more than capable of doing all of this himself but as someone with anxiety, he knew that this was her way of dealing with her own. “I feel a little out of it but that's pretty normal for me.”

 

She snickered. “True enough. Hey, speaking of ideas and stuff. Do you know what your family has planned for Thanksgiving?”

 

Ok, that was from left field. It was about three weeks or so until the holiday. “I dunno actually. I don't really have much to do with any planning. I just show up and eat until I feel like I'm about to rupture something. Why?”

 

“Well I was talking to your mom this morning when you were making breakfast and she asked me what I had planned and I got to thinking.” She stopped and put her hands on the counter facing him. “What would you think about us having Thanksgiving here? I have tons of room and the dining room doesn't get much use. I have this huge kitchen that doesn't really get the amount of use it should. Your whole family could come and we could have it here. And I was thinking we could invite Mark and his family and see if Sebastian and his mom want to come up for it. It wouldn't be as much of a trip in terms of travelling for them. What do you think?”

 

That was an easy answer. “I think it'd be fantastic. I think it's asking for trouble though, that's a lot of people and a big meal. What made you want to host it?”

 

She shrugged. “I don't know. I've never really done the big Thanksgiving thing before, not the way they show it on TV or how people talk about it. I didn't realize until I was older that it was considered strange to go out to a restaurant on Thanksgiving. That's the way we did it. My dad couldn't cook and it was just the three of us, why cook food we'd never finish?”

 

He reached forward and grabbed one of her hands, giving it a squeeze. “And now you have a very big extended family and you want to experience the big celebration. Just like on TV.”

 

“Yeah. I'd like to have a big traditional holiday here.”

 

“Alright then. Thanksgiving on Lake George.” He grinned, loving the idea and that she was the one who thought of it.

 


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a baby chapter but hopefully it's just a bit more chipped out of the writer's block that continues to plague me. I hope you like it. I'm trying to speed things up a little, I never meant for it to get this far behind...we're not even in 2016 yet!

**Chris POV**

“Liv, come on. Come to bed.” Chris entreated, leaning against the doorway of the kitchen. Tomorrow was Thanksgiving and while a few of his family had arrived already, namely the immediate family and Gram, even more were coming tomorrow. He had a feeling Liv was panicking a bit. He couldn't figure out why. In just a couple weeks she'd managed more than he was pretty sure many production companies in Hollywood wouldn't be able to. There had been several trips not just to Walmart, but down to Albany to speciality food shops. She'd had professional cleaners come in and make the house and the guest house so clean he was pretty sure they could perform surgery on the floor. They'd even gone to cooking classes that were being held down in Saratoga. She wanted to learn and he was enjoying watching her just dive right into what he'd always just shown up to for the last couple decades.

 

“I'm just making sure there isn't anything I'm forgetting.” She said absently, checking the two defrosting turkeys again, chewing her lip in thought as she poked them.

 

He grinned and shook his head, padding across the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her from behind. “Baby, you got this. Breathe. Okay?”

 

“I just...I don't want to mess this up. I've never done any of this. So many people are gonna be here and I don't want to be the reason that their Thanksgiving was ruined.”

 

Among the people who were coming, including more from Boston, were Sebastian and his mom as well as Mark and his family. Liv had figured they were the closest of the cast family. Apparently she'd been in the same frame of mind as Downey, who was throwing Thanksgiving at his place which was going to include his family as well as Renner and Scarlett with the girls while Sam Jackson was down in New Orleans with Mackie's family.

 

He pressed his lips to the side of her head, holding her tight as her small hands rested on his, her body relaxing against him. “It's not going to be ruined. It's gonna be great. Mom and Gram are going to help and so will Sunny and Seb's mom and my sisters. Try to enjoy this.”

 

She sighed. “I am. This is just all new territory for me. Daddy and Eddie and I would just go out to eat. Hell, the last time I did anything close to Thanksgiving was in Eddie's hospital room.”

 

“What about after?” It broke his heart that she'd never experienced what he'd taken for granted his whole life. He couldn't contemplate not having a huge family or having no family at all.

 

“I was working. They'll be setting up for the Black Friday sale tomorrow, it starts at 6.”

 

“But tomorrow is Thursday.”

 

“Yeah. I have no idea. But it usually meant being at work by 2 and staying till around midnight. Kind of gave me an excuse to avoid the pity invitations I'd get from people. It didn't feel right.”

 

He hugged her tight, resting his head against hers. “This feels right. Our first Thanksgiving together.”

 

“It really does.”

 

He moved quick and scooped her up in his arms. “Come on. Let's go to bed. It'll probably be the last alone time we have for a good 24 hours. Let's take advantage of it.” Thankfully his family had taken over the guest house.

 

She giggled. “I knew you had an ulterior motive!”

 

**Olivia POV**

Liv groaned at the sound of someone talking downstairs and a door closing, the dogs jostling the bed as they jumped down to investigate, happily barking a moment later. “Oh for fuck's sake, who's in my house?”

 

Chris simply nuzzled his face more against the back of her head, tightening his arms around her. “Mm. Mom probably. Gram too. Turkey stuff.”

 

She looked at the alarm clock, it taking a minute to focus. “Christ, it's barely 6am.”

 

“Turkey stuff. Like 30 people.” He mumbled.

 

“Olivia! Time to get up girly! We have cooking and other things to do! No laying about today!” Chris' grandmother called up the stairs.

 

She groaned. “Remind me again why I'm doing this?”

 

“Dunno. Insanity.”

 

She rolled her eyes and smacked him in the face with her pillow which he just took and snuggled with. Jerk.

* * *

 

Liv followed Lisa and Gram into the store, her mind flashing back to having shifts this early as a department manager back in Florida. Regularly getting up at 5:30 in the morning and having to talk herself into actually going to work even though the sun wasn't up yet. Regularly trying to psych herself up for whatever she'd be walking into.

 

There was next to no one there and there wouldn't be too many for at least another hour or so and even then, it'd just be the people who were getting last minute things like they were or those wanting to get an idea of how things were laid out for the big sale. She saw three associates forming a train as they pulled out pallets of merchandise, called blitz, out on to the floor from wherever it had been stored for today. Wrapped in shrink wrap, many of the pallets would be empty before even 30 minutes had passed once the sale began.

 

“Olivia? What is it?”

 

She turned her head and realized she'd stopped walking as she watched the associates who were now carefully placing the pallets so as to not block traffic and to make room for the next. “Oh. Got lost in my head there.” She apologized to Gram, Chris's grandmother. “This would have been me, if I hadn't won the lotto or met Chris. Getting ready for the sale, not for Thanksgiving.”

 

Gram took her arm and tugged. “Come on sweetheart. It's not you anymore. That was the past and now you are living in the present and looking forward to the future.”

 

She nodded. Gram was right. She was free of this, free of her past where she'd all but given up after losing both her brother and her job. That was what she was going to be thankful for today.

* * *

 

They pulled back into the driveway and Chris came out the front door, still in his t-shirt and pajama pants, though he thought ahead to putting on sneakers. Liv put the SUV in park and turned it off before popping the rear door where all the purchases were. She got out, grimacing a little at the crisp bite to the air. It wasn't bitterly cold but it was enough to make her unhappy. She just hoped the weather forecasters were wrong, as they often were, about the potential for snow.

 

“Hey baby. Thought I'd help carry everything in.” He looked in the back of the SUV. “Wow, you three are dangerous when shopping.”

 

“Don't look at me, I slept in the bottom of the cart while they piled things on top of me.”

 

“Oh so that's why you have a grid mark on your cheek, it's from the cart!” He joked, leaning in to give her a quick kiss.

 

“You taste coffee-y.”

 

“It's the only way I'm able to form words at the moment. I have a Monster waiting for you inside.”

 

“You are a good, wonderful man. Some day, songs will be written about you.” She teased, completely looking forward to the much needed energy drink, following Chris who'd tried to grab as many bags as he could with a few of her own.

 


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally....I got my butt in gear on Thanksgiving! There's more to the holiday but I wanted to post something before the writer's block came back down. One note....I have no idea what Sebastian or Mark's parental situations are....so I guessed. 
> 
> Fluffy fluffiness awaits you!

**Olivia POV**

Liv came to the realization that despite all the shopping she'd done in preparation for Thanksgiving, somehow shopping with Lisa and Gram had shown her that there was always something else you needed for the holiday meal, especially when you were having near 30 guests. The dogs interrupted their discussion of the gameplan in terms of cooking a moment before they heard the front door open and a voice announce, “I'm here with my eatin' pants! Where's the food?”

 

Liv looked to Chris who was helping to unpack the food from the shopping trip and grinned before dashing out of the kitchen with him close behind. There in the doorway stood Sebastian with several bags at his feet and his mom who was shrugging off her winter coat. “Sebby!”

 

“Hey my beautiful secret baby momma!” He grinned as she crossed the few feet between them to his arms to be promptly lifted off her feet and given a loud kiss to the cheek. “Did we surprise you?”

 

“I know I'm surprised as hell! How'd you get his butt in motion this early?” Chris asked Sebastian's mom after giving her a big hug and taking her coat. “I'm assuming he's got burn marks from the tazer or something?”

 

“Phht. Come on man, it's Thanksgiving! You say food and I'm there!” Seb said with a grin, giving Chris a friendly bro hug. “I'm surprised myself to see you up so early.”

 

“Food, football and Gram threatened to kick my ass.” Chris listed off.

 

“Ooh, that's a motivator for sure.” Seb said with pretend seriousness.

 

“Hi Ms Orlovschi, I've really been looking forward to meeting you, I've heard so much from your son. He's told me all about how you also play the piano.” Liv took the chance to introduce herself since the boys were distracted. “I'm glad to have you here.”

 

The petite blonde woman seemed surprised that Liv knew not to call her Mrs Stan and used her maiden name as a sign of respect. She just hoped she hadn't butchered the pronunciation. The smile on Sebastian's face told her she hadn't.“I'm glad to be here, I hope we can take a few moments to play together, yes? And please, it's Georgeta. You can call me Mom if you like too. All of Sebastian's friends do. Even Robert, which was disturbing at first.”

 

Liv, Sebastian and Chris all spoke in unison. “That's Robert.”

 

After a shared laugh, Sebastian's mom gestured to the bags. “We brought some appetizers and a few dishes to share. Do you have room in your refrigerator?”

 

“We can make room.” Liv said with a smile as both Sebastian and Chris moved to grab the bags. “Come on, we're all in the kitchen getting set up.” She led the way back into the kitchen were the Evans women had finished unpacking the haul from Walmart.

 

“Georgeta!” Lisa declared, stopping what she was doing to hug the fellow mom. “You look fantastic! And Sebastian! How are you?”

 

“I'm good, Mom. You look amazing as always.” Sebastian smiled, giving Lisa a big hug after handing the bags to Chris. “Gram, you sexy thing you, give me some love.” He moved to where Gram was already heading over, a smile on her face.

 

“Oh Sebastian, behave!” The older woman grinned as Sebastian gave her just a big a hug as he gave to Lisa.

 

“That wouldn't be any fun Gram, you know that!” He teased.

 

**Chris POV**

Chris couldn't help the grin on his face as Liv nonchalantly had a conversation on the floor with the Ruffalo kids, ending up there after the three had just as nonchalantly tackled her on their arrival, much to their father's approval, his phone out and recording. As always, the Ruffalos had been the last to arrive, Sunny, the kids and Mark's parents all putting the blame on Mark who had just shrugged.

 

“Liv, Daddy said that this is gonna be your first big Thanksgiving and stuff. How come?” Odette, always precocious, asked.

 

“Well, sweetheart, I didn't come from a big family. It was just me, my brother and my dad. We just never thought to make a big deal out of it. It's okay though, we still had traditions and stuff.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Actually, it's kind of a weird one. Ready?” Chris couldn't help but smile as the three kids and his own little cousins and nephews who'd joined the impromptu floor conference, all leaned in like they were about to learn a great secret. “My brother, every year for probably 30 years or more would watch three movies while my dad watched football. He'd watch King Kong, Son of Kong and Mighty Joe Young. Every year.”

 

“King Kong isn't a Thanksgiving movie.” Keen said confused. “It's about a monkey.”

 

“Actually, it's an ape. Monkeys have tails.” Sunny spoke up, ruffling her son's hair.

 

“That's right. But ever since I was little, my brother had the tradition and I would ask him the same question every year and he'd answer me the same answer every year. I'd say, why do you watch monkey movies on turkey day and you know what he'd say?”

 

“What?” Bella spoke up, intrigued.

 

“Why not?!” Liv grinned, a light in her eyes as she spoke about her brother and his unique tradition.

 

“Can we watch those movies like Uncle Eddie did? Or do we have to watch football like Poppa Liam?” Adam asked, having taken a seat in Liv's lap once he'd seen the convergence of all the kids on the floor around her.

 

Chris watched Liv's eyes widen just enough and her breath hitch for a second in reaction but she recovered remarkably well. He hadn't told her that to make it easier for Adam, Miles and a few of the younger kids of the Avengers cast family to think of Liv's brother as an uncle and her dad, considering his age as a grandfather figure. Something neither man had gotten the chance to be in life, something he was sure was crossing her mind in that moment.

 

“Umm, yeah. We could do that sweetheart. They are old movies though, in black and white. You guys want to see them?”

 

There was a chorus of yeahs.

 

Liv looked up to Chris and he could see she was incredibly touched by the kids being so sweet without really knowing how much it meant to her that they wanted to do something she'd shared with her brother. “Can you let them know in the kitchen I'll be back in a little? I'll get everyone set up in the theater.”

 

“I'll go with you, Liv. Someone should stay with the kids. It's been years since I've seen those movies. Honey, you want to come along?” Sunny spoke to Mark who'd been watching the interaction from his seat on the oversized couch, commercials on instead of the game.

 

“Yeah, why not?” He gave a grin, getting up from the couch and playfully shoving Scott aside to get an empty bottle of water bounced off the back of his head for revenge. He made his way over to where most of the kids had already booked for the theater, Sunny following them and Liv still on the floor in something akin to shock. “Come on little sister, family traditions need to be kept, don't you agree?” He held out his hand and helped her to stand.

 

She nodded and he gave her a hug and a kiss to the forehead before gently moving her to Chris's arms and following after his wife and the kids.

 

“You okay, Sweetness?”

 

She nodded against his chest. “Uncle Eddie? Poppa Liam?”

 

“Renner started it to be honest. It's easier for the kids to understand who they were and since we're all one big family, why not? You know your brother would have been like an uncle to these kids, just like you are Aunt Liv to them. And hell, your dad could've babysat Gram, that's like a grandparent.”

 

A soft sigh. “I wish they were here. Eddie would have gotten a kick out of them wanting to watch the movie. Daddy would have been getting himself in trouble trying to sneak food from the kitchen.”

 

He laughed. “They are here, Liv, in spirit. I bet your dad and I would have made good partners on trying to sneak food.” He pressed a kiss to her head. “Go on, go do the monkey movie thing. I'll come get you if anything comes up in the kitchen. The way the game is going, I might just give up and do the monkey movie thing myself.”

 

“That and you don't want to get smacked in the ass with a wooden spoon by your mom again.”

 

“Yeah thanks for giving her a weapon, by the way. Go on. I'll check on you in a bit.”

 

 

**Olivia POV**

“Olivia, sweetheart, it's your turn.”

 

She swallowed and stood up, others having already gone and said what they were thankful for. It was apparently a family tradition. Yet another she was getting to experience along with the few she was helping to create or continue. It seemed most of the kids had gotten a kick out of watching the old movies that Eddie had made a tradition of watching, most amazed by the idea of the stop motion animation used to create it. It was actually really fun to watch the movies for the first time in years but with effectively a new audience although more than one had gotten teary at the end when Kong fell dead from the Empire State Building. She had too when she was a kid, she'd always rooted for the giant ape.

 

Another tradition that she had thought to start was the idea of a Gratitude book. It was something she saw on Pintrest where everyone wrote down what they were thankful for and you created something like a scrapbook out of it. Everyone had been kind enough to humor the request and Liv now had something to work on for Christmas. She hoped to make a few master copies for each family to keep so they could continue it the following year, no matter where the big meal was held.

 

Now, the meal had been had for the most part though there was still a ton of food and dessert to be had but it was an Evans family tradition to stand up and say what you were grateful for. It was that or no pie, Chris had joked before getting a smack upside the head from his mom. She'd been amazed by just how much food went into feeding this many people and somehow those who'd volunteered to help cook had managed to pull it off near flawlessly, sans one bowl of peas that Bud and Lou had been more than willing to help clean up.

 

“Ok. Be patient with me, this kind of thing is new to me. Thanksgiving was usually just the three of us, then two and well, the last few years it's just been another day to go to work for me. But not this year!” She grinned before pausing and taking a breath. “I'm thankful that I'm not in retail anymore. I don't have to worry about every single penny or be forced to do something I hate just to survive. I'm thankful I found the perfect house here and that I'm getting to experience a real big family Thanksgiving with you wonderful people. And Scott.”

 

Everyone laughed as Chris' brother blew her a kiss, knowing she was teasing.

 

“I'm thankful that Chris has a poor sense of direction in new places and that I live so near the park.” Everyone laughed again. “And I'm thankful to all of you for helping to shape him into the loving man he is today. I'm thankful for all the new friends and adopted family.” She looked to Mark and the rest of the Ruffalos as well as Georgeta and Sebastian who, like Scott, blew her a kiss. “But mostly, I'm beyond thankful to have Chris in my life and that he has the patience and love to have me in his.”

 

There was polite clapping and then it was Chris' turn. He stood up, though he took her hand in his as she moved to sit down and entwined their fingers. “Okay, it's strange to say that I've never been happier that I have a crappy sense of direction, but it's the truth. I'm thankful to have such a loving, beautiful, intelligent woman in my life who apparently doesn't realize how much more patient she is than I am. I'm thankful that Mom wanted to go somewhere different for vacation. I'm thankful for loving family, both biological and work. I'm just the luckiest guy in the world and I have all of you to thank. Love you guys.”

 

He sat back down, his chair close to hers as he put his arm around the back of hers as his younger sister stood to talk. He leaned in, no doubt looking to anyone glancing over like he was just giving a loving nuzzle to his girlfriend. But no, that wasn't all. He kissed the spot just below her ear and murmured softly. “And I love you more than I can ever say, Sweetness.”

 

Liv smiled and brought their joined hands up and pressed her lips to the back of his hand. “I know. I love you too.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monkey movies on Turkey day actually was something my brother, the real Eddie, did every year. I guess one of the TV stations down in Queens in the 70s did it a couple years in a row and after that, he kept up with it thanks to laserdisc, then VHS and then DVD.


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay, yes...writer's block is still an issue. But if it makes you feel any better, I'm also not really doing my Civil War stuff and even struggle with focus for coloring...so there's that. Thanks for sticking around and reading!

**Olivia POV**

Liv sighed into the dark after looking at the clock again and seeing only 20 minutes had gone by since the last time she'd looked, making it 5:34am. She cringed, thinking of all the mornings she'd woken up to at this time when she lived in Florida so she could be at work at 6:30. As always, she was incredibly thankful for those winning lotto tickets. But winning tickets or not, she still had a habit of waking up at the ass crack of dawn, even if she was able to go right back to sleep.

 

But that wasn't today. She felt wide awake, no doubt thanks to the nap she'd had after Thanksgiving dinner and then going to bed relatively early. She looked to where Chris was still asleep next to her, his breaths slow and even. Apparently insomnia wasn't going to be something they shared, at least today.

 

Careful not to jostle the bed and wake him, she got out of the bed and headed to the bathroom to do the morning necessities and shower. One thing she'd learned during the summer when she'd had most of the Marvel extended family staying on her property, you took advantage of any time that no one was taking a shower to guarantee a hot one.

 

She took her time toweling off and dressing, putting her hair in a simple ponytail. She had a feeling it was going to be a relatively lazy day so there wasn't any need to actually put any effort into it. She made her way through the still dark bedroom, careful not to wake Chris as she moved out into the hallway and down the stairs, the house almost eerily quiet considering the amount of noise from the Thanksgiving festivities only hours before.

 

Seeing a light on in the kitchen, she was intrigued and wondered who else was having trouble sleeping this morning. They hadn't lucked out with the weather, the storm turning into much more than any of the forecasters predicted. Of course a huge Nor'easter would have to hit on Thanksgiving Day, either keeping people from going home or from going out at all. Most everyone had stayed at the house and guest house, Liv having more than enough room with the kids choosing to camp out in the theater with the sleeping bags from that summer and some easily constructed “forts” made from sheets and cushions. Though it was probably a good thing that the storm had hit when it did, now she didn't have to worry about Chris eating himself into a coma so she wouldn't have to throw out tons of leftovers.

 

Moving to the doorway, she saw that Gram and Lisa were the ones awake, quietly talking as they watched the snow continue to fall thanks to the patio light, the kitchen dimly lit. Liv was impressed with the amount of snow that was up against the door already. She was curious to see what the measurement on the yardstick that'd been found and put outside by Scott after dinner would say. It had to be at least a foot and a half of snow, if not two feet.

 

“Good morning Olivia dear! Couldn't sleep?” Gram greeted, the first to notice her in the doorway.

 

“No, I tried but it wasn't working. I wonder how many accidents have happened because of idiots going out in this for their Black Friday sales. Oh, the roads are crap but lets go out in them to save money on the same crap we bought last year but we'll bitch about the roads and the parking lot the entire time we're shopping.”

 

Lisa laughed. “Bitter, party of one!”

 

Liv shook her head. “I didn't have to deal with snow in Florida but we had a fair chain of hurricanes while I was down there and even when they have a state of emergency, idiots went out to get cat litter and Snickers. Forget that, I have Amazon and my black Amex card. I'll do cybershopping and not even get out of my jammies.”

 

“Speaking of Christmas shopping, have you put more thought into the invitation from the Hemsworths?” Gram asked, her frail but agile hands holding a cup of tea while Liv moved to get a morning Pepsi. The night before they'd been contacted by “the other Chris” or “T-hammer” as her Chris insisted on teasing, much to the Aussie's chagrin about their Christmas holiday plans. She'd just figured as long as she was welcome, she'd just tag along with Chris to Disney World as much as she really never wanted to step foot in Orlando again. Then came a surprise invitation for the entire Evans clan as well as the Ruffalos and Sebastian and his mom to fly down to Australia and have the holidays down there. Tom Hiddleston was already there with his family and more the merrier seemed to be the tagline.

 

“I'm game. I know Sebastian and his mom are staying here because she hates long flights and the Ruffalos are going to spend time with Sunny's family. I figured it was more up to all of you since you have your Disney tradition and everything.”

 

“We could do both. Instead of Christmas at Disney, we just do New Years or something. It's been ages since my one trip to Australia and it might be nice to do something different.” Gram spoke up. “I don't think everyone will be able to go with it being relatively short notice.”

 

“I'll pay for anyone who wants to go, if that's an issue. Chris and I were talking about how we could probably just charter our own plane for the trip. It'd be a bit more than the private planes we've taken to California and everything but it's not like we can't afford it. He bought up New Years at Disney too. It'd be fun.”

 

“It's a shame to have the tree you kids put up last night go to waste.” Lisa said after a long sip of coffee. Although it was earlier than she liked, Liv had given in to putting up her Christmas tree the night before with a small army of help. The best had been watching Chris bickering with not only his brother but Sebastian about the best way to place the lights while Mark worked with the other adults to keep the smaller kids away from the more breakable decorations. Much different than the year before when it had been just her with Netflix on in the background playing The West Wing. Even with her relatively short amount of time in retail over, she still had a profound dislike for nearly all Christmas music.

 

“Actually, I was thinking about inviting Robert and his family to come stay here for the holidays. He's been texting me for updates about the snow and that way I don't have to take the boys anywhere while we're away.” She wasn't really a fan of pushing both the dogs and the cats on her neighbor to take care of for at least 2 weeks if not longer. If Robert and his family stayed at the house, they could pet-sit too. “And if anyone else wants to stay like Anthony or even Sam since he didn't get the chance this summer, that'd be fine with me.”

 

“You just live to plan don't you?” Gram teased, getting up to rise out her empty mug.

 

“What can I say? I grew up watching the A-Team and it always worked out for them!”

 

“But first on that plan will be the Star Wars premiere!” A voice declared from the doorway.

 

The three women turned to see Sebastian looking like he was still half asleep and bleary, scratching at his side dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt that he'd left behind that summer. His hair was so mussed he looked like a sleepy mad scientist.

 

“And no arguments, you are going! I have spoken! Now please, coffee for the love of Christmas and puppies.”

 

Gram was already up so she grabbed a clean mug and poured a cup for the young man who shuffled into the room entirely and slumped down on a stool, letting his head rest against Liv's shoulder. “Cutie, if you are so sleepy, why are you up at all?”

 

“My mother snores like a dragon! She was in a whole other room and I could hear her!” He whined as the cup of coffee was gently pressed into his hands. “Remember the T-Rex in Jurassic Park? That would have been quieter!” He took a long sip of the coffee before letting out a groan and grabbed Gram's hand to place an enthusiastic kiss to it. “I love you Gram.”

 

Liv giggled, loving Sebastian's antics. “You could always go upstairs and bunk with Chris. He rarely snores. But he's a cuddler, fair warning.”

 

Sebastian sucked down another long sip of coffee with a pleased twist to his lips. “Oh I know he is.” He looked up at the three women who looked at him with raised brows. “What? You sleep whenever you can on set and sometimes you end up falling asleep on a couch or whatever at the same time and wake up cuddling. It's a thing!”

 

“Actually, I heard Robert's even worse. He'll hunt people down to cuddle with.” Lisa spoke up.

 

Sebastian nodded. “Yep. We're a cuddly bunch at Marvel.” He wrapped his arm around Liv and placed a smacking kiss to her temple. “Which is why this one fits in with us so well. Right?”

 

“Whatever you say Sebby.”

 

“That's right! Which is why we're gonna go to the Star Wars premiere, we're gonna dress up in costumes and it's going to be awesome.”

 

Liv sighed. “And then the internet explodes with more people saying that I'm a famewhore, that you and I really do have some kind of secret relationship and it's just a matter of time before I break Chris' heart and move on to the next person who can get me more famous.”

 

“First of all young lady, I do not want to hear you talk about yourself like that ever again!” Gram said with surprising passion. “You are the best thing that has happened to my grandson and by proxy our family in a long time. Being with Chris means being in the limelight, whether you want it or not. People are going to make comments and be nasty on the internet no matter what you do or don't do. You cannot live your life based on what they might or might not say!” The older woman moved to her side, opposite of Sebastian. “Do you love my grandson?”

 

“Yes ma'am.” Liv said, a bit in shock at Gram's reaction. She hadn't known this woman very long to deserve or expect such a defense. “Very much.”

 

“Then that is all I need to know.” She patted her cheek with one hand and then headed back over to the coffee machine to set it up to brew another pot.

 

“Honey, people are going to say whatever they want because the internet gives them the chance to not be accountable.” Lisa spoke up. “It's impossible to make them all happy because half of them are crazy and the other half refuse to be happy, especially for other people who seem to be happy. Understand?”

 

Liv nodded, her mind flashing with some of the more positive comments online from fans of Chris that seemed to like their relationship. “Yeah.”

 

“Besides, _sora,_ people will pair just about anyone together based on absolutely nothing. Didn't you tell me that there's a ton of fan fiction focused on Chris and me together?”

 

“More than there are about Chris with any woman, yeah.” She turned to Sebastian who was now looking a bit more awake and focused. “But that's mostly because you two are so pretty and have amazing chemistry.”

 

He gave her a half grin. “And that's why there are rumors about our secret relationship too.” He leaned in and kissed her forehead. “Come on, the premiere will be fun. How many times does someone get to go to the premiere for Episode 7 of Star Wars?”

 

**Chris POV**

Chris stood and straightened his back, trying not to groan at the slight ache. They should make shoveling part of a workout routine somehow. The snow had finally started to slow a bit so he'd hunted down as many shovels as he could, which seemed to amount to three and gotten to work with most anyone who was willing to help. They were taking turns at at the moment it was himself, Sebastian and Mark, the kids all playing in the snow that was nearly 3 feet high.

 

A soft giggle made him turn to see Liv standing at the doorway with her phone out, obviously taking pictures. She was dressed warmly in a big coat with a beanie covering her hair with a big smile on her face as she snapped another picture.

 

“Babe, what's so funny?”

 

“I have the Avengers shoveling my driveway. My life is insane.” She replied. “Plus you are still shoveling even though I told you that I have a heated driveway and I can easily call someone with a plow to do it.”

 

“Yeah but then you have that bank of snow to one side that is half dirty and won't melt for weeks and looks gross. This way, the snow stays nice and white and looks better.” Chris defended. Plus, if he was honest, he kind of liked it. It felt domestic, like when he'd been raking leaves only a couple weeks earlier even though he hadn't needed to then either. It made him feel normal, just a good boyfriend helping his girlfriend rather than some Hollywood actor paying someone else to do it for him.

 

“Oh for the love of Pete, you snow racist!” Scott declared from where he'd just tossed one of the kids into a bank of snow. The snow where he was standing was almost to his waist.“Listen to him, Captain America is against brown snow! And I know you are racist against yellow snow since we were kids, so don't even try denying it!”

 

Chris simply replied with a quick twist and whip of the snow on his shovel at his brother who hadn't taken into consideration how close they were. Scott went down with a good amount of snow in his face and a rather melodramatic high pitched cry of indigence.

 

“Boys, boys.” Lisa laughed from the doorway. “Come on, let's all take a break and have something hot to drink. We have hot chocolate for everyone.”

 

“SOLD!” Sebastian cried out, tossing his shovel to the side before heading for the door.

 

**Olivia POV**

“So are we to guess that you were a Han Solo fan growing up?” The interviewer asked Chris, far from the first to ask the question given his costume. Thankfully it was well made and well done as was hers and Sebastian's. They didn't actually look like cosplayers given the outfits. But there were a few attendees to the premiere that she'd seen that made her cringe. What was Elijah Wood thinking with that half assed Yoda costume?

 

The boys had decided that they should attend as the big three, namely Luke, Leia and Han. Sebastian was automatically going to be Luke considering how much he naturally looked like Mark Hamill plus the fact that the man called him his “son”. It worked out since Chris was firmly set on being Han though he'd made a point that he could rock the Princess Leia outfit from the end of A New Hope if he really wanted to.

 

Liv really didn't want him to.

 

She had made sure that the dress wasn't see through and there was no chance of a wardrobe malfunction considering her luck with any clothing that was white. Her hair had taken forever to be pinned up, the hairdresser being a friend of Jeremy's back from his makeup artist days. Now, here they were, at the premiere of a Star Wars movie and thankfully weren't the only ones who'd made the attempt but from the look of things, had been the only ones to be successful.

 

She almost didn't catch the interviewer asking her if she was a Han Solo fan, so lost in her thoughts but didn't get a chance to answer because another voice spoke up from behind her.

 

“Oh I'd say she's much more of a Luke fan, wouldn't you say so, my dear?”

 

If she was a cartoon, her eyes would have gotten as wide as dinner plates and her jaw would have dropped to the ground. She knew that voice. Holy shit, she knew that voice! Her eyes flicked to Chris who looked just as shocked as she was and she barely had to turn before the owner of that voice came to stand between her and Chris, nonchalantly putting his arms around their shoulders.

 

Holy crap, Mark freaking Hamill was touching her!

 

“Come on now, no need to be so shy! I mean, I hear we've been engaged for about 30 years now!”

 

Oh. Fuck.

 

“How....who told you?” She looked to Chris, too nervous to actually look Mark in the eyes. How did you look your first crush in the eyes anyway?

 

Chris held up his hands. “Wasn't me!”

 

“Don't look at me!” Sebastian spoke up, having joined them along with Mark. “I value my life.”

 

“Oh a little birdy told me.” Mark said with a touch of the voice he used for the Joker, another iconic character of his.

 

Instantly she knew just who had blabbed. It wasn't like very many people knew the story. \And she wasn't the only one to make the realization as the three of them drew the same conclusion. “Renner.”

 

“I'm never telling him anything ever again. EVER!” Liv declared. What would have possessed him to think that she'd ever want her childhood crush to know that she'd planned their wedding when she was five years old? Granted, she'd never thought she'd ever meet the man but that was also before she got to spend her birthday on the Enterprise and have Robert Downey Jr. declare himself her honorary brother.

 

“Oh come on, it's a cute story! Tell it!” Mark encouraged. “For me?” He playfully patted his eyelashes.

 

She finally got the bravery to look the man in the eye and knew there was no way she was getting out of this. She was going to kill Jeremy. It was going to be an elaborate death and he was going to cry, she'd make sure of it. “It's embarrassing. You have to keep in mind, I was five years old at the time.”

 

“Have you seen my career? Did you SEE the Trickster outfit? You have nothing to be embarrassed about. Come on, tell the story of our long long long engagement.”

 

Son of a bitch, his eyes were actually sparkling.

 

Cheater!

 

She sighed and began to speak. “When I was five, I decided that after I graduated kindergarten, because education is important, I was going to marry Luke Skywalker. The Monkees would play at the wedding and then after, I was going to join Starfleet.”

 

**Chris POV**

Chris was smiling, he loved this story just for all the thought she'd put into her planning even at the tender age of five. He could tell Liv was more than mortified but at the same time, he enjoyed seeing the shock on her face at meeting another person who'd been such a fundamental influence on her childhood. It made him really appreciate the path his life had taken that he'd be able to do something like this and be able to see the look of utter shock on her face to meet her childhood crush.

 

“But?” Mark prompted.

 

“But,” she continued, “I found out that well, you were a little older than I was and already married, the Monkees broke up 10 years before I was born and Starfleet didn't exist. Yet.” She sighed and he could see a bit more of a blush to her cheeks. Didn't she know this was why so many of the fans liked her? She was a geek just like them. “According to my brother, I looked up at him and simply said, well now what?”

 

Mark let out a laugh, hugging her with his arm that was still wrapped around her shoulders. “My favorite part is the a little older! So generous that I'll forgive you choosing the Monkees over the Beatles.” He gave her a warm friendly grin. “I was hoping I'd get to meet you here, since I knew my boy was planning on coming.” The internet had all but declared that Sebastian was Mark's long lost son given just how much the two actors looked alike at the same age. There was even a promotional picture from The Empire Strikes back that when Sebastian's face was swapped in, you could barely see the difference.

 

“You were? I mean, umm, thank you?” Liv managed.

 

“No no, thank you. You made my night. Now come here and give me a proper hug before I head off to find my space twin so we can go annoy Harrison for a bit.”

 

Chris grinned to himself as Liv disappeared in the older actor's hug, Sebastian grinning on the other side of Liv, giving a subtle nod to the cameras of the people who'd been interviewing them. The whole thing had been recorded. Perfect. Mark then turned to him with a hand out and Chris took it, surprised a bit at the strength of the man's grip. “You seem like a good guy there, Cap, so I'll forgive you for canoodling with my intended. Civil War was awesome, keep up with the good work. Son, let's go find your auntie.”

 

Sebastian was all but rolling his eyes but still nodded. “See you guys later.”

 

Mark took off as fast as he'd arrived and Chris couldn't help but notice that Liv's eyes followed, a bit of shock still in them. “Let me guess, I'm lucky he's married?”

 

“You bet your ass.” She said before giving a little hop that was more of her just going to her tiptoes and then dropping back down. “Mark Hamill knows who I am! Ahh!”

 

Chris laughed. “And he knows you wanted to marry him when you were five!”

 

“Yes! I'm going to beat Jeremy with a sack of nickels!”

 

He laughed as did the interviewer and his staff. “So you were saying?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, that really was my plan when I was five years old. And yes, I did turn to my brother, according to him and say the words "Now what?" This chapter is dedicated to the real Eddie who would have been 52 on April 27th.


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow, it's been forever since I've updated. It's a combination of writer's block and being without an internet connection (the horror!) for a couple weeks. This isn't a huge chapter but it's something. Eventually I'm going to have to go back thru this and edit all the baby chapters into bigger ones...it's a bit silly otherwise.
> 
> Thanks for reading and please please please, comment!

**Chris POV**

Chris yawned as he tried to figure out where he was before he opened his eyes. Given his career and the way his life turned out, it always took him a second to figure out where he was. His memory came back pretty quick with the quiet droning sound of a plane and he wondered just how long he'd slept and how far they still had to go to get to Australia. The flight was insanely long and he'd made it more than once and it never seemed to feel any shorter for the experience.

 

He opened his eyes and looked to the screen that the plane had toward the front of the cabin that kept passengers aware of where in the trip they were considering most of it was over open ocean. They were about half way now, not shabby. He must have slept about two hours.

 

He hadn't meant to fall asleep but the weeks before the trip and after the Star Wars premiere had been busy ones. There was getting ready for Christmas itself and figuring out just who was going and how they were going to get there, nevermind how they were going to do presents. Liv had been rather happy about actually doing Christmas presents for the first time in a long time and it was both adorable and broke his heart. She'd come up with the idea of sending everyone Avengers jerseys, colored according to character or your relationship to whoever. Like his family were all getting jerseys that were blue and red with white stars and had Evans for the name and “Avengers Auxiliary” as the team. The Ruffalos were getting green and purple ones with Ruffalo and so on. It ended up being some crazy amount of jerseys, probably close to 75 and they weren't cheap either but Liv argued she wasn't strapped for cash and she wanted to do it.

 

Another thing she'd ended up wanting to do was MacFarlane's Sinatra special which had them in Los Angeles before this flight for rehearsals. Thankfully Liv had a bit of performing experience and knew how both rigorous and dull rehearsals could be. She hadn't expected there to be a camera crew covering the rehearsals and she'd been a little shy and awkward about that, but with time she relaxed. He'd had a ball, sitting and watching her learning the dance moves, working with Seth on other aspects of the show and as always learning as much as she could. He had a feeling one of the things that had eased her mind about doing the special was that there were so many performers, the focus wouldn't be so much on her. Plus, it was something her father would have loved, that was the cincher.

 

He had a feeling it would be anyway from watching the rehearsals. How the hell had someone who could sing like her ended up in Walmart? She'd gotten in contact with Josh Groban, who she'd performed with when they were both teenagers and he agreed to do the show almost immediately without question. Then the pair had recreated their performance of The Prayer from nearly 20 years earlier at the request of Frank Sinatra Jr.. The older man had been very interested to hear about how his father had inspired Liv's dad in terms of his career and starting the Albany Symphony Orchestra. Liv had been very respectful and it had only taken a couple times of her calling him Mr. Sinatra to have him insist on either Frank or Frankie. Then he'd gone further and nearly made Liv cry when he said that he knew his father would approve very highly not only of what her father had accomplished with the orchestra but her part in the recreation of his hit song with Sammy Davis Jr.

 

The show was going to be huge and had a large variety of stars involved, including Downey, Renner, Scarlett, Groban, both Daniel Radcliffe and Emma Watson, Fall Out Boy, Frank Jr of course, Seth and Liv and more that Chris couldn't think of half awake. He was pretty sure that MacFarlane was going to insist on giving Liv credit as a co-producer for getting half the people who were there on top of all her ideas for the show itself.

 

He couldn't be prouder. Both Downey and Renner had mentioned that after the holidays she was really going to need to sit down and think about getting a manager and even a publicist. This is where she should have been all the time, not stocking shelves in a store in Florida. He found himself thankful yet again for the Florida lotto much like Liv was on a daily basis by her own admission.

 

A smile came to his lips at the thought of Renner who'd actually looked scared when he and Scarlett showed up for rehearsals and from across the hall, a booming “BAD DOG!!” could be heard from Liv. He'd made it without getting beaten with a bag of nickels but Chris had a feeling that had to do with the fact that Liv's meeting with her childhood crush had gone so well. She'd been over the moon but when they got back to his house after the premiere, they found that Mark Hamill had followed her on Twitter and he could see the little girl in her just swooning. He had a feeling that she'd be printing out the great picture someone had posted from the coverage of the meeting when he'd hugged her. If the man wasn't nearly 30 years older and married, Chris would almost be feeling jealous. Almost.

 

There'd been a big dinner at Renner and Scarlett's house where they'd announced that with their respective divorce and annulment finally concluded a few weeks earlier, they were going to get married. They were hoping for sometime in February when everything from the holidays and the special calmed down and before filming of respective projects could butt in. “It's taken me 10 years to get this right, I don't want to wait any longer.” The older man had said with a grin, giving his fiance a kiss. Chris had been flattered to be asked to be a groomsman while he was pretty sure Liv was shocked at being asked to be a bridesmaid.

 

“I don't know anything about being a bridesmaid though. Last wedding I went to was like 30 years ago.” She'd sputtered to Scarlett's amusement.

 

“Think of it like being my wedding assistant but you are wearing a dress and everything.” Scarlett explained. “Don't worry, my mom and everyone will be right there with you. It'll be fun.”

 

Now as he woke up more fully, he turned his head to see Liv with her laptop, typing quickly with a small grin on her face. She was seated cross legged and with her hair in the high ponytail that it was, she could easily be mistaken for a college student and not the former professor that she was in reality. “Oh no you don't motherfucker. How about these apples? Boom!” She was muttering to herself, probably not even realizing she was doing it with her headphones on. Less of his family than was originally thought was able to take the rather last minute trip to the other side of the world so the plane they ended up getting wasn't quite as big as they thought they would need. Most everyone was watching the big screen toward the back, a quick glance showing that they were watching Elf.

 

He sat up and leaned over to see what she was up to and found that she was apparently just blowing up Twitter. He could see she had tons of notifications on top of direct messages and she didn't seem phased as she went back and forth between the two on top of going to her feed to check out everything there. Reaching up, he moved her one earphone, the sound of none other than Sinatra coming from it. “Baby, how many Monsters have you had today?”

 

She snorted as she responded to a snarky comment from Hardwick with a gif of a poorly drawn cartoon cat giving the finger. “Since we left California, maybe two. I'm fine. I'm having fun. My twitter is blowing up. Even Stephen King and his son are getting in on it. Whee!”

 

He laughed, stretching in his seat and being very thankful for the private plane verses a cramped commercial flight. “Oh boy. What's the topic?”

 

“Everything and anything, honestly. A lot of different celebrities are chiming in. Ron Perlman is following me now and told Hardwick he was a baby seal. I don't know what that is supposed to mean, but it's fun.” She turned to him. “Did I wake you up?”

 

“No, no, I woke up on my own. I try to sleep as much as I can on these kinds of flights, helps make it not seem as long. Have you slept at all?”

 

“Nah. I'm good.”

 

He couldn't help the smile on his face. “I'm glad to see you in such a good mood.”

 

“It's kinda hard not to be. I mean, I'm not doing the Walmart Christmas thing, I'm not hiding alone in my house because I'm waiting to have my new teeth implants put in and I don't want people to see me toothless. I'm on a private plane to Australia with my boyfriend who is Captain fucking America and his family and I'm going to be performing at a special for Sinatra's birthday and William Shatner has declared me his Twitter bff! I'm fucking awesome.”

 

“Yes you are.” He leaned in and gave her a kiss, her happiness contagious. “It's good to see you so happy. I was worried with the way you were focusing on what people were saying online.”

 

She shrugged. “Right now I'm fine, I'm focusing on that. I want to have a good Christmas to go with the amazing Thankgiving we had. I've never left the US, it's exciting.”

 

“Yeah, we're gonna have fun. It'll be nice to explore Oz without having to do promotions or interviews or anything. And we don't get to see Hemsworth as much because he's so fucking far away.”

 

“It's really nice that he and his family invited us down. Elsa's got a ton of ideas of stuff to do and places to go.” She clicked on a different tab to show the webpage of a nature preserve, a video showing a guest hand feeding a koala bear.

 

“If one of those things involves sharks, count me out!” He waved his hands and shook his head. “Fuck that.”

 

“Wimp.” Liv said with a roll of her eyes, going back on Twitter and quickly blocking a message from a girl with a Twitter name that was just random letters and numbers who'd thought it a good idea to tell her that she was an ugly whore. He sighed. The downside of technology. Even assholes and the ignorant could use it.

 

“Oh I am wounded, Miss Terrified of Wasps.”

 

“They are small and sneaky and it hurts when they sting! They have no purpose except to be assholes!” She defended.

 

“And a shark's purpose?”

 

“Marshal of the oceans. Cycle of life. Evolutionary powerhouses.”

 

He laughed, getting up and going to the bar right near their seats to grab a drink. “You are so full of shit.”

 

“Whatever!” She sassed back, complete with a roll of the eyes.

 

Chris flopped back into his chair, not opening his bottle of water yet and gave her a noisy kiss to the cheek. “Love you, crazy woman.”

 

“Yeah yeah, love you back, girly man.”

 

**Olivia POV**

“Oh my god, this house is amazing!” Liv gushed as they pulled up in multiple vehicles to what could only be described as the Hemsworth estate in Byron Bay. The house was huge and seemed to almost rise out of the jungle that surrounded it's grounds. “I thought my house was big!”

 

Hemsworth laughed, having met them at the airport. One of the perks of flying privately was that you landed privately too. No need to worry about a scene in the airport itself or needing a ton of security to fight through the paparazzi who were just as prevalent in the southern hemisphere as the northern. “Thanks love. It'll do just fine with the guest houses for our holiday crew here.”

 

Chris groaned as he got out of the van. “It's a good thing I love you, man. I don't do that long in a plane for just anyone.”

 

Liv snorted. Chris might be exhausted after being stuck on the plane for that long but she was feeling energized. They were on the other side of the world! This wasn't New York or California , it was a whole other country. She wanted to see everything she could. “I'm guessing the missus needs to lay down for a bit. I want to see around! I want to see the view you posted on Twitter! Think there will be any sharks today?”

 

Chris groaned and Hemsworth laughed as he led the way to the house, putting his arm around her shoulder. “Let's get everyone settled and we'll go down and check it out. More often then not, we can see them right from the beach.”

 

That only made Chris groan louder which made everyone laugh.

 


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *blows dust off the story*
> 
> *immediately starts coughing and nearly passes out*
> 
> Oh hey...yeah, this story is still alive! It's just been very very stubborn! We are so far behind it's ridiculous but what are you going to do?
> 
> Anywho...new chapter, hope you enjoy! Feedback is awesome btw.

**Olivia POV**

Liv sighed as she woke up, breathing in the ocean air that was wafting in from the open window to her left. It was strange to think that here it was, just a couple days before Christmas and in Australia, it was summer.

 

Hell, that she was in Australia period, nevermind staying in the guesthouse of the Hemsworth family with the Evans family was unbelievable to her. She'd been having a ton of fun, trying to take advantage of her first trip out of the United States. They'd gone on a few tours including a kayaking trip where they got to see not only dolphins but a few whales too.

 

Shrieks of children outside gave her an idea as to why she had the bed to herself that morning and she got up, going out onto the deck to see what exactly was going on out there. The first thing she was struck with was how similar the weather felt to Florida and she had to keep telling herself this wasn't Florida. She wasn't in that hellhole anymore, waiting to head to Walmart or walking home. No, this was as far from that as possible.

 

She looked out onto the beach where it looked like both Chris', Liam and Luke were playing with the Hemsworth kids and their cousins. She couldn't quite figure out what game they were playing but it looked like it was pretty much just the kids trying to keep a soccer ball away from the grown men who were more interested in grabbing the kids and throwing them into the water.

 

Which the kids, shrieking and laughing all the while, obviously just hated.

 

She smiled, leaning against the railing and watching for a bit. Laughing at the shrieks as her Chris whirled little Sasha around three times before taking him along with himself into the water with a splash. They were quickly joined by Luke with Sasha's twin, Tristan who was laughing all the while.

 

A knock at the door made her jump but she turned and called out “Come in!” figuring it was probably Scott or even Elsa. Instead, the door opened to reveal a happy and relaxed looking Tom, dressed in board shorts and a tank, looking a bit more tan than he'd been in a while. A decent ginger goatee told her it had been a while since he'd had to really shave for a role. “Hey Hiddles. Good morning.”

 

“Morning pet. Though, it's nearly noon. Do you always sleep so late?” He teased with his trademark bright smile, walking into the room and joining her out on the balcony.

 

“Not usually but that party last night wiped me out!” The family had had a huge beachside dinner and party for the holiday for family and friends that had gone late into the night. One would never knew it happened except for the tiki torches that were still placed on the edge of the beach.

 

“Plus the whole other side of the world and that jet lag you claim you don't have.”

 

She rolled her eyes. “I'm adjusting just fine, Mr. Hiddlesworth, regular world traveler, sir. What are you up to today?”

 

“Actually, I had a bit of wanderlust, thought you might want to take a jaunt down into town and do a bit of shopping if anything caught our fancy. Maybe grab some lunch?”

 

Her lips turned up in a smile. “Why Tom, are you asking me out on a date?” She enjoyed the relationship to each other the Marvel family had and friendly teasing along with undying loyalty seemed to be it's hallmark. One of the best parts of this trip was getting to know both Tom and Hemsworth better, the two not as easy to see in person given how far away England and Australia were respectively.

 

“Depends on your answer, my fair lady. Come on. The children are keeping the bigger children busy, it'll be fun.”

 

She laughed. The question really was who was watching who when it came to that group. “Yeah okay, sounds good to me. Give me a few to get dressed and such?”

 

He dramatically pretended to be put out. “If you must.”

\---

 

Not twenty minutes later found them heading down into town, a decent walk but not so much that it would be exhausting in the Australian heat or too much to do on the way back. Liv breathed in the air that seemed so different to her senses but that was probably the hint of the sea plus the area's plant life and such. She was still in awe of being on the other side of the planet. Wasn't that long ago that going anywhere that the Orlando bus system or her feet couldn't take her was pretty much not going to happen.

 

“Uh oh, I smell smoke. A rather fragrant cedar I believe.” Tom teased, wafting the air near her head like a cook over a pot. “Is that a hint of rosemary?”

 

Liv snorted as she smacked the English actor in the stomach, earning his infamous “hehehehehe” of a laugh. “You behave yourself or I'll kick your ass. It'll be Yorktown all over again. No, even better. Saratoga!” She grinned, referring to the Revolutionary battle that happened not that far from her home in Lake George.

 

Tom rolled his eyes though there was still a smile on his lips. “Pure luck, both of them. And Yorktown is cheating, the French showed up!”

 

“Very good. It's important to know your historical defeats.”

 

He shook his head. “Speaking of defeats, has Evans managed to weasel out of you what his Christmas present is? He's very curious.”

 

Chris had indeed been very curious about his own gift while being intensely secretive about his own to her. Apparently that was an Evans family tradition and was hilarious to watch. There were false clues, repeated denials and pointed questions. It was almost like a strange episode of Sherlock, CSI and Criminal Minds all rolled into one.

 

“Oh he has been but no, he hasn't figured it out. It's kind of fun, the whole presents thing and all that. I'm enjoying it more than I probably should. All you ever hear is people complaining about Christmas shopping.” She paused. “And I mean beyond the financial part of it because I get that.” One of the reasons she had stopped doing any kind of Christmas celebration beyond the fact that she was alone was the simple fact that she couldn't afford it.

 

“You should enjoy it, pet. Speaking of enjoying, when does your performance for this Frank Sinatra special I've heard so much about happen?”

 

Liv kicked a stone and watched it tumble down the short incline before disappearing into the grass. “We haven't shot it yet. For one, Seth is still trying to figure out the venue. I mean, it's Sinatra so it would make sense to do it on the East Coast, probably in New York or even in Las Vegas but it would be easier for so many people involved just to do it in LA.”

 

“Understandable. And is it going to be live?”

 

“Oh fuck no.” She shook her head. “That was kind of one of the things that had me hesitant to do it. It's been a long time since I've performed like this beyond the karaoke stuff at The Corner Club or whatever. Most of the bigger performances were with the orchestra so I was just a cog in a wheel so to speak. This is national. International really.” She took a breath. “Remind me why I agreed to do it?”

 

Tom chuckled, putting his arm around her shoulder and giving her a friendly one armed hug. “Because you are a brilliant performer and you want to help your friend Seth. And your father was a fan of Sinatra, wasn't he? I think I remember Evans saying something about that.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Ok. My dad was huge into Sinatra. The holy trinity in our house was Beethoven, John Williams and Frank Sinatra.”

 

That earned a bark of a laugh and a big grin from her shopping partner for the day. “Please tell that story in any interviews you do. It's too unique and lovely!”

 

**Chris POV**

Chris walked out of the bathroom and was immediately confused about what he saw. When he'd gone into the bathroom to shower, Liv had been relaxing on the bed, looking at things on her tablet. Now she was standing at the full length mirror on the closet door and looking at herself in profile. “Babe? What's going on?”

 

She jumped, holding her hand to her heart. “Shit. You scared me!”

 

“I can see. What are you doing?”

 

“Umm, just trying to see what other people see, I guess?” She looked back to the mirror before sighing and shaking her head. “It's stupid.”

 

“Sweetness, what are you talking about?”

 

She silently handed him the tablet that had been discarded on the bed and he immediate saw a picture that someone had taken of the two of them the day before. They'd gone on a day cruise to look at whales and dolphins and do a bit of swimming at a remote jungle grotto that was only approachable from a boat. It'd been a great day, he'd had a ton of fun. The picture showed them standing together at the railing of the boat and had been cropped so it looked like just the two of them were there. He was standing behind her and had his arms wrapped around her, her hands resting on his arms. It was a great picture, especially since she was just in shorts and a bikini top and looked so happy and content. Another picture showed the pair of them in profile.

 

Then he saw the tag to the pictures.

 

“Is Captain America about to become Captain Dad? Looks like girlfriend, lotto winner Olivia Baylor has a little hero in the oven!”

 

“I don't look pregnant, do I?” He looked up and saw the hesitant look in her eye before she looked down at her own body, poking at her stomach. “I told you there's a reason I shouldn't wear a bikini in public. I mean, I've lost weight since I won the lotto and everything but maybe not enough?”

 

“Liv, come on. I've told you not to pay attention to this garbage. You look amazing in a bikini.”

 

She sighed. “And bloated apparently.” She paused. “I'm not, by the way.”

 

“I know. You had your monthly before we left the States.” He remembered because it had happened right after she'd finished the initial dancing rehearsals for the Sinatra special and she'd been thankful for the timing.

 

“And the next thing, if you page down, is such bullshit and I'm sorry if it causes headaches.”

 

He raised a brow before looking back to the tablet and moving the browser to another article that showed several pictures of her with Hiddleston, shopping in Byron Bay's outdoor shopping area, both looking happy. One showed the two of them walking down the street and Hiddleston had his arm wrapped around her shoulder, both of them laughing about something. “I told you about this too. Prety much any guy you are seen with who isn't me is automatically your secret lover. If it was pictures of me and Hiddleston, they'd claim he was my gay lover that I was cheating on you with.”

 

“And then the internet would explode.”

 

He laughed. “Probably.” He put down the tablet and stepped over to her, wrapping her up in his arms. “I'm sorry about that shit. It's unfortunately part of dating me, you get shoved in the limelight too. People can't stand to see other people happy. It sucks, but it's true.”

 

She hugged him back and sighed. “It does suck. But don't put what they do on you. You just don't give them scandals so they have to make them up.”

 

“Do you know what my mom would do to me if I created a real scandal? Like an honest to goodness CNN full coverage, trending on Twitter scandal? She's called Gram on me for some of the little baby things I've done, you know, like some of the more adult photoshoots?”

 

Liv laughed, looking up at him. “Do I even want to know her reaction to you being on the big screen naked with a banana in your ass?”

 

He sighed. “I think I might still be grounded thanks to that.”

 

**Olivia POV**

 

Liv held her breath as the tiny koala cub reached out his tiny paw for the bit of eucalyptus that she held. “It's okay baby. I'm a friend.” She spoke softly. “Go ahead. Yummy.”

 

His tiny nails barely brushed her skin as he took the leaf, sniffed it and then put it in his mouth.

 

“Good boy. Good boy.” She gently praised him. Poor thing had to be so confused and scared without his parents. She couldn't believe someone would actually want to hurt one of these creatures, let alone shoot parents trying to protect their baby. “Want more?”

 

It was Christmas Eve Eve as both Chris' insisted on calling the day and it had been decided that something fun was needed that involved animals. That led them to the internationally famous Australia Zoo which had been the home base for the late Steve Irwin, the Crocodile Hunter. Thanks to the rather infamous nature of their group, namely both Chris' and Tom, they were being given a special behind the scenes tour. Liv had jumped at the chance to check out some of their newer residents, namely some animals that had been rescued from a variety of horrible conditions.

 

This made her relax for the first time really since those stupid pictures had shown up online. The ones with Tom didn't bother her because obviously they were completely innocent and people wanted to see what they wanted to see. Sebastian had called on Skype and had nearly made her cry laughing as he read Tom the riot act for messing with his not so secret baby momma drama.

 

No, what was bothering her was the fact that people thought nothing of claiming she was pregnant just because her stomach wasn't completely flat or because she and Chris had been together nearly 6 months. She found it rude and made her feel so paranoid because she couldn't remember seeing the photographer just like back home when those pictures of Scarlett and Jeremy had been taken, outing their relationship to the public.

 

Nevermind that news about the Sinatra special was gaining traction and that was causing a bit of chatter on its own. More about how she was just using Chris to gain fame for herself, more about her spending time with men that weren't Chris. US Weekly had posted a picture that again she hadn't known had been taken showing her talking with Seth and Jimmy at the Civil War afterparty. Of course most people probably didn't know the picture was cropped so that Chris wasn't in it just to make it look that much more tawdry.

 

She sighed. Whatever. Right now she was going to focus on the tiny baby koala and see if she couldn't get him comfortable enough to let her pet him. “Come on baby. Try another leaf. You want to get big, don't you?” She knew the animal couldn't understand her words but she knew from the brief time she worked at the Game Farm that tone of voice and body language went a long way.

 

**Chris POV**

Chris watched from the small observation area as Liv sat on the floor with the orphan koala, not seeming to care about what could be in the hay she was sitting on but focused completely on earning the trust of the tiny creature. She spoke softly and it seemed to be working. With each leaf, the baby was moving closer to her. Soon enough, his tiny paws were holding her finger, examining it as if he was trying to figure out what kind of koala she was. And after that, he was letting her gently pet him, closing his tiny black eyes. Even with her small hands, the koala looked dwarfed by them, he was that young.

 

“Ya girly is a natural, mate!” One of the reserve workers commented, having watched the interaction himself. “That joey hasn't let us near him without giving him a bit of sedative to calm 'em.”

 

“How do you think she ended up with him?” Tom joked, joining them as they watched Liv petting and feeding the joey. “Come on Chris, come on boy. That's it! Here's a cookie! Good boy!”

 

Chris sighed and just flipped off his friend without even turning, the worker laughing from behind his hand.

 

“It'd work for me.” The Brit defended. When Liv turned her head and smiled at them, now holding the joey, the man chuckled his usual “Ehehehehe.” “You better hope your mum doesn't see this, man. She'll be campaigning for grandbabies before New Year.”

 

“Too late.” Chris said with a sigh. “She practically has them named. That stupid picture suggesting Liv was pregnant that was online the other day actually had her a little hopeful.”

 

Tom sighed. “Yeah, I saw that. And the ones those prats had of me with her shopping. Can't do anything without being accused of some kind of debauchery. Wanks.”

 

“Yeah well, what are you gonna do? Part of the job.”

 

“Sounds like some people I'd send roo shit to, mate!” The worker interjected. “If you don't mind me saying.”

 

“No, it's cool man. I just worry about her, it's nothing she's used to.” Chris looked back to where Liv was still petting the little koala as he munched on another leaf. “Actually, do you guys do anything where people can adopt animals? Like help pay for their care?”

 

“We do. You lookin' to adopt that joey there? I think your lady would love that.”

 

“I think she would too. She used to work at a zoo a few years ago and looks like she's made a bond with him. Can you find out for me, the details and stuff?”

 

“Sure thing mate. Good on ya.”

 


	52. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a baby chapter that really doesn't go with anything else....so here it is!

**Olivia POV**

Liv made her way back into the living room of the Hemsworth home, the room looking much less like a natural disaster than it had just an hour before with the amount of kids, toys and wrapping paper everywhere. Then beyond that was all the presents for the adults which were still being opened. She'd She was a bit overwhelmed with the whole thing as much as she had enjoyed it. A brief respite was found with getting Chris a coffee refill. He'd been up late with the other men putting together several toys including two bikes for the twins from their Uncle Tom. Apparently it was a man thing or whatever so he was still a bit tired from very little sleep.

 

As she took back her seat, which was a shared loveseat with Chris, her legs over his lap, her eyes landed on the two generous piles of gifts they'd both amounted on either side. She hadn't really expected anything so everything was a big surprise to her. It'd been a long time since she had done the Christmas thing and watching the kids be so happy was really the best part of the day. She'd been very surprised at Hemsworth's gift of a replica of Thor's hammer, Mjolner and Tom's gift of a replica of Loki's helm. At this rate she was going to have to expand her little “trophy” room.

 

She and Chris had decided that they wouldn't go crazy with each other and had limited themselves to two gifts each. Chris had given her an amazing chenille blanket and throw set, since she was always cold as well as the certification of their shared “adoption” of the baby koala from the other day. That had been a big surprise and she was very excited to know that they would continue to be helping the little joey, even after going back to the States. For Chris, she'd given him a version of the Patriots jersey he'd given her all those months ago when he'd come to visit and ask her to attend the Civil War premiere with him. His said Evans on the back and just happened to be signed by every player. In addition she'd given him a state of the art telescope set, given his obsession with space and supporting NASA. She'd admitted to cheating a bit and direct messaging Neil DeGrasse Tyson on Twitter to get the best one. So a minor extra gift included a written note from the world renowned scientist and his gift of a copy of his version of Cosmos.

 

Now they were getting to the final few gifts before a rather late breakfast that was probably more like an early lunch. Lisa stepped over with a flat rectangular gift in her hands, wearing the Avengers Auxiliary jersey Liv had given nearly every Marvel family member, hers being in red, white and blue.

 

“Okay, now this is a gift for both of you. It's not very much, a bit homemade, but something I thought you'd both appreciate.”

 

Liv looked to Chris, both of them probably showing the same expression of curiosity. Why was Lisa so insistent that her present be last? What could it be that she'd give to both of them? Chris just shrugged before taking one careful sip of his coffee before setting it on the table to his side so his hands were free.

 

“I bet it's a book of baby names!” Scott called out.

 

“No no, come on, it's a wedding catalog!” Elsa said with a giggle.

 

They both sighed. Were they going to get teased the entire vacation?

 

Not taking the bait they worked to open the gift together, easily deducing that it was a framed set of pictures. It wasn't until all the wrapping was gone that they both looked closer, the set sitting on Liv's lap as she was practically sitting in Chris' in the easy chair. There were a ton of Hemsworths and then you added in the Evans' and the Hiddlestons'. Not everyone was in here now, most of the kids having done their presents in the early morning leaving the adults for later and that wasn't including quite a few of the parents, keeping an eye on the little ones or napping for having to get up so early.

 

“You found old pictures from our trips to the Game Farm?” Chris said, confused.

 

“Look closer, Chris. Both of you. Anything familiar?”

 

Liv was rather familiar with pictures taken of kids at the Game Farm, she probably had a dozen or more at home from her own childhood. It was the bottom right picture that got her attention. She knew that t-shirt in the corner and then she recognized the little girl sitting in the swing. She gasped. “Oh my god.”

 

It took a moment before Chris stiffened. “Wait...wait...sweet, is that you as a kid?”

 

She swallowed. “Yeah. There's Eddie, in the corner. See? I still have that shirt.” Her hand was shaking as she then pointed to the boy who was pushing her on the swings. She didn't have to really ask because she knew that smile. “Is...is that?”

 

“That's me. Holy shit.” He said breathlessly. “Oh my god. We did meet as kids.” He pointed to another picture where they were both sitting on the swings and grinning for the camera. “That's really you! I know those eyes! That's us!”

 

She couldn't explain why she felt tears or why she was getting choked up. “I don't understand how I don't remember this. I don't remember playing with a boy there. Why don't I remember?”

 

“Honey, that was like 25 years ago. I barely remember yesterday.” Scott said gently. He was in one of the pictures as well, though he wasn't facing the camera or paying attention. Apparently the sand had been more interesting in that moment.

 

“On the back, I had written Chris and his new pen pal.” Lisa explained. “I think you kids probably exchanged addresses but that was the year we moved. Maybe we lost the address or something.”

 

Liv looked to Chris who looked a little emotional too. She pressed her forehead to his. “You were right.”

 

He smiled weakly, the arm wrapped around her tightening. “It just took me 25 years to find you again.”

 

“Aww! So romantic! It's like a Nicholas Spark novel!” Chris' sister Carly gushed. “What are the odds!? Mom, that's an amazing find!”

 

“I honestly wasn't expecting to find it. I got the idea from Pinterest, that putting together a collage of a couple, that it might be nice to see pictures of the two of them at the same age. And then there they were.”

 

**Chris POV**

Chris was barely listening to his mother's explanation, instead focusing on the woman in his arms. His mind was reeling from the pictures. When they first met, it was just random that she mentioned the Game Farm and working there and just coincidence that his family had gone there. He'd joked about how it'd be funny if they met when they were kids.

 

And they had.

 

“Why do I feel like I'm going to cry?” She whispered, the group tactfully talking amongst themselves and not showing them direct attention.

 

“I don't know baby. I'm feeling it too. It's like, fate. Destiny.”

 

“A little melodramatic, don't you think?”

 

“I think the situation calls for it and I am an actor you know.”

 

“You are? And here I thought you were just another pretty face.”

 

He rolled his eyes before giving her a kiss and hugging her tight, both of them rather focused on their shared gift.

 


End file.
